Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse
by Lulu Has A Gun
Summary: /Suite directe de "La Porte du Chaos"/ Les conflits entre les mondes sont à l'image des conflits entre les hommes. Les batailles qui s'annoncent seront aussi déchirantes que violentes. Ellana se trouve au coeur de ce tourbillon, mais pas seule...
1. Harryo Ombrall

**Et voilà le premier chapitre de la suite de "La Porte du Chaos", j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Il est plus long, mieux préparé et plus travaillé que ceux de la PDC, comme promis.**

**Et je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis plein de sympathiques reviews pour "La Porte du Chaos": Akina_Bazooka, Indochine Ramera, Syanateha, Emy, Misstinguette, Lena, Iom, Noxae, Ellanta, Marie, Ombre d'un reve, Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura, Ena'Arkness, Emichlo, Allison26 et Myrtille-Mumu !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse**

**1. Harryo Ombrall**

_Certitudes qui frissonnent_

_Cœurs qui résonnent_

_Curiosité_

**Ellundril Chariakin**, chevaucheuse de brume

**Pierre Bottero**, _Les Mondes d'Ewilan_, tome 3, _Les Tentacules du Mal_, page 207

Dans l'obscurité épaisse, un éclat de lumière rouge traversa le ciel sombre et les cris de ses compagnons retentirent dans le silence grave de Gwendalavir, comme un coup de griffe sur le voile noir de la nuit. Sayanel leva les yeux vers la lune claire, blanche, comme un mince sourire, alors qu'une ombre apparaissait à l'est, une silhouette drapée de furtivité. A pas de loup, tel un souffle sur la plaine, tel un fantôme, le Cavalier pâle s'exposa au monde. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sayanel, le Marchombre ne put retenir un tressaillement. Effrayé ? Confus ? Méfiant ? Soulagé ? Lui-même n'aurait su dire la provenance de cet imperceptible tremblement qui agitait son ossature et troublait les battements de son cœur.

- Sayanel, mon vieil ami... Lâcha Jilano dans un souffle.

- Jilano...

De la surprise, l'expression du Marchombre passa à l'enthousiasme. Il éclata d'un rire franc.

- Ma parole, tu n'as pas pris une ride !

- Toi par contre... !

Les deux amis, après s'être longuement détaillés, rirent à l'unisson. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se retrouvèrent dans une forte et franche étreinte. Après quelques secondes de retrouvailles, ils s'écartèrent et s'observèrent.

- Tu as reçu ma lettre, tu connais ma situation, commença Jilano, soudain plus grave.

Le Marchombre acquiesça.

- Cependant, je ne pouvais pas tout te révéler par écrit, on me soupçonne déjà de trahison. Je n'ai pas non plus le temps de te conter quel miracle ou désastre m'a renvoyé dans ce monde. Je risque de me faire tuer en te contactant, alors je serai bref.

Au loin, les compagnons reprenaient leurs esprits après la brutale apparition des deux Cavaliers. L'un fuyant, l'autre traquant. La confusion était grande et les questions nombreuses, pourtant, après quelques investigations, quelques mots échangés, ils regagnèrent tous le campement.

Sayanel vit le regard du Cavalier pâle s'adoucir quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son élève. Il savait l'inquiétude qui couvait dans son cœur, l'inquiétude qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'exprimer vis-à-vis d'une Marchombre telle qu'Ellana. Il aurait voulu lui offrir rien qu'un mot de réconfort, rien qu'une parole pour l'accompagner, pour illuminer son univers d'obscurité. Mais aucun mot n'aurait suffit : « Elle est parfaite », « Elle va bien », « Elle est incroyable », « Elle est est éblouissante », ... ? Non, Sayanel ne prononça pas un mot. Se contentant de sourire, il mit dans l'éclat de ses yeux la combinaison de toutes ces paroles. En retour, il perçut la fierté dans ceux du revenant.

- Dis-moi, Sayanel, l'élève a-t-elle dépassé le maître ?

- Ca ne tardera pas, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

- Bien, je te remercie. Tu sais qu'elle est ma plus grand fierté.

Le Cavalier pâle inclina la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Nous vivons une période sombre. La Reine d'Helwaren, cet autre monde, cherche à conclure un pacte avec l'Empire. Cependant, les Mercenaires du Chaos lui font obstacle. En se montrant trop hostile, elle sait que les négociations seront impossibles. Elle va nous envoyer, nous, ses quatre Cavaliers, dans le but d'affaiblir les Mercenaires.

Jilano fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne peux m'attarder.

- Attend ! Le retint Sayanel. Que doit-on faire ? Doit-on conclure cette alliance avec les Mercenaires du Chaos ? La Reine d'Helwaren est-elle dangereuse ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit du Marchombre, mais son ami semblait pressé de partir.

- Conclure un pacte avec eux vous mettrait la Reine à dos. Elle n'hésiterait pas, dans ce cas, à devenir agressive et à conquérir Gwendalavir. Heureusement, malgré sa toute puissance, elle n'a pas encore trouvé le moyen de déplacer ses troupes dans ce monde. Il vous faut refuser l'alliance à tout prix.

- Bien.

Jilano acquiesça. Dans les bois proches, il prit sa monture par la bride, une jument grande et fine à la robe aubère, et l'enfourcha sans daigner utiliser l'étrier.

- Il est temps pour moi de repartir dans l'ombre. Si nos chemins ne venaient à se croiser qu'une fois emportés par la mort, mon frère, sache que je t'ai toujours porté dans mon cœur et que je me battrai pour ce monde que nous chérissons.

- Nous nous reverrons, mon frère, dans ce monde ou dans un autre. Il ne peut en être autrement.

Le Cavalier posa sa paume sur son cœur en souriant et, à contrecœur, talonna sa monture. Sayanel, l'âme en peine, observa son ami dévaler la colline au grand galop, sa silhouette familière penchée sur l'encolure de son cheval. Et, lentement, il contempla l'horizon, le Cavalier se faisant de plus en plus petit au loin, s'évaporant dans la nuit.

Et alors même que Jilano l'avait quitté depuis de longues minutes, le Marchombres avait gardé les yeux fixés dans la direction où son ami s'en était allé, dans un autre monde. Quand enfin il se décida à retourner au campement, une larme solitaire, comme une perle, émergea du coin de sa paupière, effleurant à peine sa joue avant de se perdre dans l'herbe comme une goutte de rosée.

* * *

><p>Ellana mit sa main en visière et aperçut, au-delà des collines de Taj, la lisière de la Forêt de Baraïl, terre des Faëls. La plaine se déroulait devant elle comme une mer verte, ondoyant sous la caresse de la brise. Hauts dans le ciel moutonnaient quelques épais nuages cotonneux et le soleil répandait sa lumière sur cette calme fin de journée. De là où elle se tenait, la jeune femme ne voyait aucun autre voyageur, si ce n'était un convoi anonyme, si loin qu'il disparut après quelques secondes derrière une colline.<p>

Elle avait quitté Al-Jeit une semaine plus tôt et, voyageant seule, chevauchant Nuit d'Hiver, le grand étalon gris sombre d'Edwin, elle avait progressé en un temps record. La Marchombre avait dû insister pour partir seule. Malgré les avertissements de ses compagnons à propos des Blancs et de toutes sortes de dangers qui pourraient apparaître suite à l'ouverture de cette porte sur un autre monde, elle s'était mise en route.

Et là, seule face à l'immensité, elle respirait. Seule. Ellana avait toujours apprécié la solitude mais, aujourd'hui, des sentiments divergents se bousculaient dans son esprit. A cet instant exact, elle rêvait d'être entourée, de confier tous ses doutes et toutes ses peurs à quelqu'un. Cependant, c'était une de ces rares fois où, même auprès de ses compagnons, elle se sentait incomprise.

Son cœur se balançait entre la certitude qu'Edwin était toujours en vie, la pensée affreuse que des choses terribles se préparaient et aussi le pressentiment que l'un d'eux, ou peut-être tous deux, n'en sortiraient, cette fois, pas vivants. Elle ne savait que faire, que penser. Aussi s'était-elle raccrochée au seul élément tangible et accessible qui la ferait avancer. Il lui était impératif d'en apprendre plus sur Harryo Ombrall.

Au cours du voyage de retour vers Al-Jeit, Siam lui avait confié que cette femme était née de parents faël et frontalier et que, après avoir dû quitter Illuin, elle avait passé la majorité de sa vie à la Citadelle. C'était à cet endroit qu'elle avait rencontré Edwin. Ensuite, Siam lui avait expliqué que, par peur de voir une étrangère devenir reine et de voir le lignage des Til'Illan « corrompu » par un métissage, des familles frontalières très anciennes avaient décidé de faire éliminer la jeune femme. A cet époque, Edwin n'allait pas tarder à se mettre en route pour Al-Jeit et à devenir maître d'armes du futur Empereur, Sil'Afian. Harryo avait donc décidé de fuir, le temps que Hander mette les choses au point avec ce que Siam appelait le clan. Malheureusement, la nouvelle de la mort d'Harryo, assassinée par des Mercenaires du Chaos, se répandit rapidement. Siam lui avait raconté qu'elle s'était présentée à la Citadelle, cherchant Edwin, quelques temps avant que celui-ci ne se mette en route pour la forteresse des Mercenaires, d'où il n'était pas revenu.

C'était à partir de cette partie de l'histoire que se tarissaient les informations d'Ellana. Harryo Ombrall, jeune et superbe Faëlle, apeurée par les menaces de mort du clan, s'était enfuie et avait été déclarée morte, puis elle était soudainement réapparue, des années plus tard, forte et magnifique, pour livrer un message à Edwin, avant de s'évaporer à nouveau dans la nature.

Et la nuit où elle et ses compagnons revenaient des négociations avec les Mercenaires du Chaos, elle les avait vus, tous deux, livrant bataille, la rage dans le regard. Un éclair de lumière rouge avait momentanément illuminé leurs visages avant de les emporter. Ellana ne cessait de ressasser cet instant, figé dans la lueur écarlate, où elle l'avait vu, en vie. Quelques fois, elle se demandait encore si elle avait rêvé cette image. Mais elle s'imposait à elle à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les paupières, toujours aussi réelle.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Nuit d'Hiver se remit en route, au pas, descendant lentement la haute colline où Ellana s'était arrêtée. La jeune femme se pencha et flatta l'encolure du grand étalon sombre. Le force tranquille qui émanait de l'animal calmait ses pensées fiévreuses.

La chaleur qui l'avait frappée durant toute la journée se faisait sentir. Lentement, par à-coups discrets, la fatigue nouait ses muscles et l'empêchait de penser efficacement. La Marchombre décida pourtant de continuer sa route encore quelques heures. Les collines pouvaient sembler calmes, elle savait cependant qu'elles étaient le terrain de chasse de redoutables tigres des prairies dont elle ne tenait pas à faire la connaissance. Aussi préféra-t-elle progresser le plus rapidement possible. Pour cette raison, mais également car elle était pressée.

Les rênes longues, elle laissa à Nuit d'Hiver tout le loisir de choisir son allure. L'animal, discipliné, à la différence de la plupart des chevaux, sentant son cavalier lui donner plus de liberté, ne s'arrêtait pas pour brouter l'herbe grasse mais continuait à marcher au pas le long du sentier de terre qu'ils suivaient.

Quand enfin le soleil, devenu un disque orange vif, déclina derrière le galbe des collines, Ellana mit pied à terre près d'un bosquet et, tout endolorie, dessella sa monture. Avant de se coucher, elle but quelques longues gorgées d'eau et grignota à peine un peu de viande de siffleur séchée. Allongée sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, elle laissait son esprit dériver vers d'autres pensées, d'autres lieux, des souvenirs lointains...

Elle s'assoupit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, la douce et chaude lueur du soleil sur ses paupières réveilla Ellana. Elle cligna quelques fois des yeux, bailla et, finalement, joignit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et s'étira tout en longueur.<p>

Le soleil était levé. Elle avait dormi une nuit complète et, pourtant, elle sentait sa tête lourde et ses muscles faibles. Trop de tracas obnubilaient son esprit.

Sans déjeuner, elle sella Nuit d'Hiver. Dans quelques heures, lorsqu'elle serait sous le couvert des arbres, elle ferait un brin de toilette. En attendant, en selle, elle but quelques gorgées à son outre d'eau et grignota la viande de siffleur séchée qu'il lui restait d'hier.

La tête vide, ou plutôt trop pleine, elle se laissait porter par sa monture tout comme par ses pensées mélancoliques. Le sentier qu'ils empruntaient n'était généralement pas utilisé par les convois. Trop étroit, il passait également par des endroits inaccessibles aux chariots. Cependant, il rejoignait la route principale et Ellana dut s'enfoncer dans les hautes herbes pour continuer son chemin vers la forêt de Baraïl.

Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, elle mit pied à terre et dirigea Nuit d'Hiver par la bride. Edwin lui avait un jour parlé d'une vieille route, utilisée par les voyageurs occasionnels, qui serpentait dans la forêt jusqu'à Illiun. Abandonner son cheval ici était impensable, aussi se mit elle en quête de ladite route en s'enfonçant dans les bois.

Après maints détours pour pouvoir passer avec Nuit d'Hiver, Ellana trouva enfin le chemin mentionné par Edwin. Illuin, la cité faëlle, n'était plus très loin désormais.

D'immenses arbres bordaient la route, et de nombreux taillis abritaient des oiseaux piailleurs. La forêt n'était pas très dense, mais s'y déplacer à cheval n'était pas aisé, aussi était-elle soulagée d'avoir découvert ce sentier.

Au détour d'un épais hallier apparut un pin géant. Ellana sourit en découvrant des silhouettes sombres et fines perchées sur ses branches. La jeune femme leur fit un signe de la main.

- Bonjour !

Les Faëls lancèrent des mots dans leur langue. Elle crut cependant entendre parmi les cris un « bonjour ».

Juchée sur Nuit d'Hiver, elle s'approcha de l'arbre d'où elle put mieux les voir. Comme Chiam et Erylis, les seuls Faëls qu'elle ait rencontrés, ils étaient vêtus de peaux de bêtes, souvent aux couleurs vives, et de plumes colorées. Tous portaient évidemment un arc et un carquois, mais, à cet instant, leurs armes étaient simplement pendues dans leur dos. Leur peau sombre semblait s'enflammer au contact des rayons de soleil qui perçaient les frondaisons et, de là où elle se tenait, elle pouvait voir leurs visages hilares, fendus de larges sourires.

Ellana mit pied à terre et murmura au grand étalon de rester là. L'animal lui répondit d'un doux hennissement.

Sans plus lever les yeux vers les Faëls, la Marchombre posa la main sur une branche basse et s'y hissa. Elle commença son ascension. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle les rejoignait en haut de l'arbre. Ne connaissant pas la coutume faëlle pour saluer, elle posa une main sur son cœur et sourit.

- Mon nom est Ellana Caldin et je dois me rendre à Illuin.

Les Faëls s'entre-regardèrent, échangèrent quelques mots. Ellana commençait à se dire qu'elle aurait du quémander l'aide d'un traducteur quand une femme qui avait environ son âge, vêtue d'une peau soyeuse et claire et arborant une magnifique crinière auburn s'approcha d'elle. Avec un fort accent Faël, elle s'adressa à Ellana en français.

- Mon nom est Awurama. Mes frères, sœurs et moi, nous nous demandons la raison de ton voyage, Ellana.

Le tutoiement venait naturellement.

- Je cherche des informations sur une femme faëlle qui... qui aurait un rapport avec... eh... la disparition de mon compagnon.

Awurama traduit en faël et des rires fusèrent. Les yeux de la Faëlle, d'un bleu profond étonnant, brillèrent malicieusement et elle laissa échapper un rire mutin.

- Mes amis disent que, malgré ta grande beauté, tu dois te méfier des charmes des femmes faëlles.

Ellana rit jaune. Avant de reprendre la parole, elle se racla la gorge.

- Sa disparition n'est pas une affaire amoureuse, mais plutôt... politique. Mon compagnon est une personne importante pour l'Empire et cette femme serait impliquée dans une sorte de complot.

- Oh, je vois...

Son interlocutrice traduit rapidement.

- Et quel est le nom de cette personne ? Peut-être saurons-nous t'aider. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller à Illuin qui est encore à deux jours de marche.

- Elle se nomme Harryo Ombrall.

- Harryo Ombrall ? ...

Awurama plissa les yeux. Elle semblait étudier Ellana. Derrière elle, les autres Faëls échangèrent des paroles vives. Son interlocutrice secoua la tête, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux qui brillaient comme du bronze poli.

- Ah, Harryo Ombrall... Oui, je connais cette personne. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle a quitté la forêt de son peuple et qu'elle s'est égarée au loin, dit Awurama d'une voix basse et profonde dont les sonorités donnèrent des frissons à la Marchombre.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire d'elle exactement ?

- Oh, beaucoup de choses, Ellana ! S'exclama la Faëlle avec tristesse. Harryo est ma demi-sœur.

Ellana ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. La demi-sœur d'Harryo en personne, elle n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux.

Awurama échangea quelques mots avec les autres Faëls, puis tous s'assirent sur les branches épaisses du pin géant.

- Que sais-tu sur ma demi-sœur ? Raconte-moi, Ellana.

La Marchombre prit une profonde inspiration et lui rapporta tout ce qu'elle avait appris grâce à Siam. Acquiesçant, la Faëlle commença son propre récit.

Awurama était de deux ans la cadette d'Harryo. Toutes deux étaient nées de la même mère, mais le père d'Harryo était un Frontalier, alors que celui d'Awurama était un Faël.

Petite, Harryo ne se différenciait en rien des autres. Cependant, les années venant, elle gagnait en taille, alors que les Faëls étaient habituellement de taille assez petite, et ses traits se faisaient de moins en moins réguliers pour un femme faëlle. C'est donc d'abord sur des rapports physiques que la discrimination commença. Ensuite, le caractère de la jeune fille n'aidant pas, cela servit à justifier l'animosité à son égard. Awurama, d'une voix peinée, lui racontait comment les anciens percevaient en Harryo ce qu'ils appelaient une flamme sombre. Pour se protéger, elle s'était construite une armure d'agressivité qui effrayait même les adultes.

Lorsqu'elle fut adolescente, les problèmes atteignirent leur point culminant. Pour se venger des méchancetés dont elle était l'objet, elle créait des conflits, volait puis en accusait d'autres, empoisonnait des adolescents qui l'avaient blessée, ... Un jour, un enfant en mourut. C'était un accident. Pourtant, les parents de l'enfant, dévastés, demandèrent l'exil pour celle qu'ils nommaient déjà « l'étrangère ».

Laissant Awurama aux soins d'une de ses tantes, sa mère et Harryo partirent pour un long voyage. La mère et la fille traversèrent Gwendalavir. Dans les Marches du Nord, la mère confia Harryo à son père, lui expliquant la situation, et reparti en pays faël, déchirée.

Une fois de plus, la situation faillit empirer, mais Harryo tomba amoureuse d'un prince frontalier, irrémédiablement, et trouva dans l'amour que lui rendait le jeune homme la force de s'intégrer. Ainsi, malgré ses origines, Harryo devint une Frontalière à part entière.

Harryo la superbe, Harryo la guerrière, Harryo la douce et généreuse.

Puis la disparition, subite, violente. Awurama pensait sa demi-sœur morte, assassinée par les Mercenaires du Chaos au terme d'un conflit d'ordre politique.

Après son départ pour les Marches du Nord, Harryo n'était jamais revenue en pays faël, jamais elle n'avait pu revoir sa jeune soeur Awurama et, dans le regard peiné de la Faëlle à la superbe crinière auburn, Ellana contemplait la peine infinie de la perte d'un être cher.

- Et toi, Ellana, tu dis avoir aperçu ma Harryo, il y a à peine quelques jours, en vie ?

La Marchombre, face au visage si plein d'espoir d'Awurama, hésita à répondre.

- C'est exact... Siam Til'Illan, la jeune soeur d'Edwin, l'a reconnue avec certitude.

Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage d'Awurama.

- Ma soeur n'est pas une mauvaise personne, elle n'a pas reçu assez d'amour, c'est tout. J'ai écouté ce que tu m'as raconté, Ellana, et je crains qu'elle ne se soit égarée, une fois de plus, sur la mauvaise voie.

- Et... Elle s'accroche à Edwin, car il est la première personne à lui avoir témoigné de l'amour...

La Faëlle acquiesça.

- Qui sait, peut-être n'accepte-t-elle pas qu'il t'aime, alors qu'elle-même est incapable d'en aimer un autre que lui.

Ellana sentit son cœur s'alourdir.

- Ne sois pas triste, mon amie, dit Awurama en posant sa main sur la sienne. Tu aimes cet homme, et il t'aime en retour. L'histoire de ma demi-sœur est triste, certes, mais elle doit comprendre que les gens changent. C'est ta vie, c'est ton amour, plus le sien.

La main de la Faëlle serra la sienne un peu plus fort.

- Je vois en toi une grande force, Ellana. Je sais que tu surmonteras cette épreuve. Et, je t'en prie, pardonne Harryo. Sa vie a été un enfer. Elle ne méritait pourtant pas de souffrir.

Ellana plongea son regard dans les iris de saphir d'Awurama. Tout bas, elle lui murmura :

- Merci, Awurama, je comprend maintenant Harryo, et je lui pardonne.

* * *

><p>Quand elle quitta les Faëls, Ellana sentit quelque chose en elle se déchirer. Elle connaissait désormais tout le tumultueux passé d'Harryo Ombrall et ses découvertes avaient fait naître en elle une peine qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.<p>

Mais de nouvelles questions avaient également fait leur apparition. De quel côté était la Faëlle ? Avait-elle aussi été, comme Edwin, engloutie par la Porte du Chaos ? Dans ce cas, depuis quand ? Les Mercenaires du Chaos l'avaient pourchassée et, entre cet événement et son apparition, des jours auparavant et en compagnie d'Edwin, que lui était-il arrivé ? Et ces traces de combat dans les hautes herbes, que signifiaient-elles ?

Son nouvel objectif s'imposa à son esprit avec une évidence effrayante. Les pièces manquant à son enquête, elle ne pourrait les trouver qu'auprès des Mercenaires du Chaos. Grâce aux négociations en cours entre l'Empire et les Mercenaires, elle pourrait approcher leur forteresse et demander une entrevue. Mais elle devrait sans aucun doute faire face à Essindra. Et à Nillem.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ai-je réussi à tenir mes promesses au niveau de la qualité ? :-)<strong>


	2. Le cristal

**Bonjour tout le monde... et... eh... désolée pour cette longue absence...**

**Pour ceux qui le veulent, je veux bien expliquer les raisons d'une si longue attente. Pour ceux qui s'en fichent, ce que je comprend, le texte vous attend ! Et vous verrez que ce chapitre est non seulement deux fois plus longs que les chapitres habituels, mais que j'ai vraiment travaillé mon écriture pour vous offrir un texte de qualité. Je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà une bonne lecture !**

**Et je vais donc m'expliquer maintenant... eh... alors, le premier chapitre a été publié en juillet et je me suis rapidement mise à l'écriture du deuxième. Cependant, je me sentais très mal, tout simplement parce que j'avais raté mes examens de mai-juin à l'université et qu'une monstrueuse seconde session m'attendait au mois d'août. Je n'avançais donc pas vite dans l'écriture du chapitre et ce que j'écrivais était honnêtement médiocre. Ensuite, j'ai quand même pu partir deux semaines en vacances pour me changer les idées. Quand je suis rentrée, c'était étude, étude, étude et encore étude... Et les examens sont arrivés. Au bout de deux monstrueuses semaines d'examens, je me suis retrouvée sur le bord... de réussir ou de rater. Les examens s'étaient terminés le 31 août et j'allais recevoir mes résultats le 14 septembre, autrement dit, le jour avant la rentrée. Ces deux semaines ont été des semaines de déprime totale, donc, je suppose que vous comprenez que je n'aurais vraiment pas su écrire à ce moment-là, comme j'étais persuadée d'avoir lamentablement échoué. Finalement, le matin du 14 septembre est arrivé... Je me suis levée avec les pieds trèèèèès lourds. J'ai allumé mon ordi, au bord des larmes. Quand j'ai ouvert la page internet du site de l'université où étaient affichés mes résultats, je me suis littéralement caché les yeux pendant cinq minutes. Et, enfin, alors que j'attendais ça depuis le mois de mai, j'ai pu respirer. Je suis passée en deuxième, d'extrême justesse... Et donc ! Tout à ma joie, après l'avoir crié un peu partout, téléphoné aux parents et aux copines... j'ai préparé mes cours pour la rentrée du lendemain. L'année a commencé, avec beaucoup plus de travail que l'année dernière au planning, et j'écrivais dès que j'en avais l'occasion, quelques lignes avant d'aller me coucher, quelques pages le weekend. Et après avoir relu, corrigé, réécrit des passages... voilà le chapitre deux ! Pfiou, il a été dur à accoucher celui-là...**

**La raison pour laquelle je voulais m'expliquer, c'était pour vous montrer que je n'ai jamais eu de démotivation, ou de syndrome de la page blanche, ou l'envie d'abandonner. J'ai juste eu des difficultés dans la vie qui ont fait que... eh bien je n'ai pas pu avancer comme je le voulais...**

**Bref, trève d'excuses ! Le chapitre vous attend ! Comme je l'ai énormément travaillé, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez... en m'excusant de cette longue attente...**

**Oh, j'ai oublié le "disclaimer" dans le premier chapitre alors je l'ajoute ici !**

**Les romans de la trilogie "La Quête d'Ewilan", de la trilogie "Les Mondes d'Ewilan" et de la trilogie du "Pacte des Marchombres" sont la propriété de Pierre Bottero (de sa famille) et des éditions Rageot. Je ne retire aucun profit de ces textes et n'écris que pour le plaisir de partager ces histoires avec d'autres. Les quelques personnages ajoutés à l'intrigue et l'histoire de cette fanfiction sont ma propriété.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse<strong>

**2. Le cristal**

_Mon temps fini, je m'en irai sur d'autres chemins._

_Libre._

Ellundril Chariakin, chevaucheuse de brume

**Pierre Bottero**, _Les Mondes d'Ewilan_, tome 3, _Les tentacules du mal_, page 313.

Le soleil rouge d'Helwaren répandait sa lumière sur la plaine désertique alors qu'à l'horizon, le palais de la Reine du Chaos se découpait tel une promesse funeste. Au l'ouest du palais se dressait la tour de la Cavalière blanche, au nord celle du Cavalier rouge, à l'est celle de la Cavalière sombre et enfin, au sud, celle du Cavalier pâle. Les quatre tours s'élançaient à l'assaut du ciel comme quatre griffes noires.

Sur le chemin pavé de dalles claires qui entourait le palais, le Cavalier rouge s'avançait d'une démarche lente et sanguinaire, la démarche du guerrier qui est en route pour le champ de bataille avec la conscience qu'il devra tuer ou être tué. Le Frontalier était entièrement vêtu de son armure de champion d'Helwaren.

L'armure était un chef d'œuvre de création. Ajustée d'un cuir sombre extrêmement résistant et pourtant étonnamment souple, et de plaques de métal sur tout le corps, elle donnait une incroyable liberté de mouvement, de par ces qualités, mais aussi grâce à sa surprenante légèreté, tout en étant d'une solidité à toutes épreuves. Sur son épaule gauche, une tête de loup en métal, crocs découverts, menaçait quiconque l'approchait de côté avec l'agressivité d'une véritable bête. Sur son épaule droite, un aigle aux yeux perçants guettait l'ennemi, chaque plume ayant été travaillée avec maestria, formant une véritable de dentelle métallique. Les plumes de l'aigle et la fourrure du loup se rejoignaient sur son plastron. Chaque jambière était ciselée d'écailles fines et pointues et chaque genouillère pointait vers l'avant comme une courte et épaisse corne. Ses brassards et gantelets étaient eux-aussi surmontés d'écailles d'acier.

Les sujets de la reine, humains portant d'étranges tatouages tribaux sur tout le corps, se taisaient et s'écartaient. La soie de leurs vêtements colorés virevoltait alors qu'ils se terraient à l'écart, observant sans un mot le guerrier qui marchait, vêtu de son armure et préparé pour le combat. L'incompréhension se lisait dans les regards, côtoyant la crainte et la terreur.

Le visage caché derrière son heaume, seuls ses yeux, gris acier, gris orage, gris de mort, étaient visibles, mais fixes et immobiles. Son heaume représentait une tête de tigre, la gueule ouverte sur une grille noire qui laissait passer l'air, et prêt à répandre le sang. Chaque détail était si criant de vérité que le métal semblait prêt à prendre vie. L'homme n'était plus un homme. L'homme était une machine à moissonner les champs de bataille et à s'emparer d'innombrables vies.

Le Cavalier rouge était en marche, il s'en allait exécuter l'ordre de la Reine.

* * *

><p>Au faîte de la tour du Cavalier pâle, un homme seul, debout sur les créneaux, le côté appuyé sur un des piliers qui jalonnaient le pourtour du sommet, faisait face au vide. Il contemplait silencieusement l'agitation, loin en bas, au palais. Des silhouettes drapées couraient, s'écartaient, se soufflaient des mots qui ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à lui et guettaient un quelconque événement.<p>

La lumière du soleil était tamisée par des nuages brumeux.

Le Cavalier pâle, dans son armure de cuir gris cendre, eut un soudain pincement au coeur. Ses cheveux mi-longs, clairs, flottaient dans le vent autour de son visage fermé, contracté par la concentration.

Le Marchombre avait déjà ressenti cette vibration, ce murmure aérien, mais dans une autre vie. Le vent lui soufflait des sentiments inquiétants, lui montrait de funestes visions. Il ne put retenir un tressaillement. La mort était en marche. Pour lui ? Pour un autre ? Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'une force sournoise s'immisçait dans son esprit. Était-ce la Reine ? Était-ce, plus probablement, Harryo ? Le Cavalier pâle se passa une main sur le visage. Il se savait en mauvaise posture et tenu à l'œil par la Reine et la Cavalière blanche. Heureusement, cette dernière, alors qu'il parlait à Sayanel, était bien trop occupée à pourchasser le Cavalier rouge qui tentait de déserter. La tentative de son ami avait échoué, mais lui, il avait pu transmettre de précieuses informations.

Ici, en Helwaren, le temps lui semblait long. Il ne se souvenait plus depuis quand il était dans cet endroit, depuis combien d'années il servait la Reine. Cette servitude le tuait à petit feu, éteignant la flamme farouche qui l'animait autrefois. Marchombre, il ne l'était plus qu'en théorie. Dans son coeur, les chaines s'entremêlaient et se serraient autour de lui, jusqu'à l'étouffer. La poésie se refusait à lui depuis que sa liberté lui avait été enlevée.

Il se souvenait de la nuit où il était passé de l'autre côté, distinctement même. Comme aujourd'hui, il se tenait en hauteur, écoutant les murmures du vent. Comme aujourd'hui, il était étreint par cet étrange pincement au coeur...

Le murmure du vent se fit gémissement. Le gémissement se fit cri de douleur.

Le Marchombre s'élança dans le vide. Son corps décrivit une courbe parfaite dans l'air. Il ne craignait pas le sol, trois cent mètres plus bas. Effectuant une pirouette aérienne, il se retrouva face au mur. Ses doigts ne firent pourtant qu'effleurer la pierre. Acrobate ou danseur, sa descente ressemblait plus à une chute contrôlée.

Le gémissement du vent faiblit, jusqu'à devenir inaudible. Puis il revint dans tout sa puissance et, se contorsionnant, Jilano vrilla son corps, agrippa un rebord et se glissa dans la salle d'apparats, par une fenêtre, à la force de ses bras. Mouvement coulé, précis. Il se réceptionna habilement sur ses pieds et se redressa. Le Cavalier rouge l'attendait.

Vêtu entièrement de son armure de guerre, son heaume noir à face de tigre recouvrant intégralement son visage, il se tenait là, immobile et muet. Jilano plissa les yeux et, alors qu'il amorçait un premier pas vers son ami, il ressentit une fois de plus comme un pincement au coeur. Il se souvenait désormais avoir déjà ressentit cela, longtemps auparavant, dans une autre vie, alors qu'il allait tombé dans le piège qui allait le tuer, le piège tendu par un traitre, par...

- Je suis ici pour toi.

La voix du guerrier sonnait plus grave que d'habitude, soit car le passage d'air du heaume la rendait ainsi, soit car elle brisait alors un silence religieux. Les deux hommes s'observèrent longuement. En face du Marchombre, le Frontalier était de glace. Il pouvait le voir à sa façon de se tenir, de parler. Pour défier le Cavalier pâle, il s'était déshumanisé, il était devenu la machine qu'aucun sentiment n'arrête, l'être tout d'acier et rouages, qui exécutait dans le silence. Il était ce que la Reine voulait qu'il soit.

Jilano leva les bras au ciel et huma profondément l'air sec et sans odeur d'Helwaren. Un sourire spectral flottant sur ses lèvres, il prit la parole.

- Je ne doute pas que la raison qui t'amène et te pousse à me défier soit louable et même vitale à la survie de l'Empire. Cependant, tu comprendras aisément, mon ami, que je ne quitterai pas ce monde sans livrer bataille.

Le Cavalier pâle baissa les bras et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, faisant le vide en lui. Quand il les ouvrit, il se mit en garde, dégainant les deux longs poignards qu'il avait à sa ceinture. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Edwin dégaina son sabre.

- L'un de nous mourra ce soir, dans un combat titanesque. La maestria d'escrime du plus grand guerrier du nord, contre le plus bel art du combat marchombre. Et dire que personne ne s'en souviendra...

Le Cavalier rouge tint d'une main son sabre et, de l'autre, retira son heaume qui pendit quelques instants au bout de son bras, avant de rouler au sol. Son masque de glace était comme craquelé par la souffrance. La peine de son adversaire mit du baume au coeur de Jilano. Le Frontalier fit un geste, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le Marchombre le coupa.

- Non, je ne veux pas connaître tes raisons. C'est un beau jour pour mourir et ni toi ni moi ne craignons la mort.

Désormais face à lui, séparé du Cavalier pâle d'à peine deux mètres, le Frontalier reprit sa lame à deux mains, plissa les paupières sur ses yeux aux iris qui semblaient fondues dans le même métal que son sabre.

- Approche, Edwin Til'Illan, mon ami, mon frère, et tente donc de prendre ma vie !

* * *

><p>La Reine, assise sur son trône, faisait tourner entre ses doigts un petit cristal violet. La salle d'apparats de son palais était immense. Pleine, elle pouvait accueillir plusieurs milliers de personnes. Elle était cependant rarement autant fréquentée. Ses sujets, pendant la journée, venaient y tenir compagnie à la Reine, ou marchaient à ses côtés dans les jardins du palais.<p>

Son peuple l'adulait. Helwaren, terre aride où peu de cultures poussent, où la chaleur écrasante peut tuer en saison estivale, où la population est disséminée en tribus éparses, était autrefois un pays prospère, au sol fertile, ... Helwaren avait été ravagé par une guerre, une guerre qui avait duré des années, entre les êtres les plus puissants de ce monde. Enfant, elle avait vu son pays mourir.

Les hérauts, hommes et femmes ayant été gratifiés de pouvoir étranges par les Créateurs, les protecteurs et rois de ce monde, s'étaient rebellés contre ceux-ci, au nom de la liberté et de la justice. Tout fut détruit. Plus de la moitié de la population avait été prise entre les feux des deux camps. Finalement, au terme de longues années de combats, les hérauts et les Créateurs s'étant entretués presque jusqu'au dernier, la guerre prit fin. Les Créateurs survivants quittèrent ce monde. Les hérauts restant avaient acquis liberté et justice, mais à quel prix ?

Les mers et océans avaient disparus. Les plantations luxuriantes avaient dépéri. Le bétail était mort de faim. En désespoir de cause, les hérauts survivants et ceux qui avaient autrefois refusé le combat prirent une décision, la seule décision qui pourrait sauver leur monde. Tous concédèrent leurs pouvoirs à la plus jeune d'entre eux, encore pleine de vitalité et d'énergie pour le futur qui s'annonçait des plus sombres.

La Reine naquit. En perdant leurs pouvoirs, les hérauts disparurent à leur tour. La Reine, adolescente, était seule au milieu du peuple. De son pouvoir, elle maintenait la population en vie, elle n'avait d'autre choix.

Et, depuis des années maintenant, elle cherchait jour et nuit une solution pour sauver Helwaren, le monde qu'elle ne pouvait quitter sous peine de condamner les siens. Un jour, la solution s'était offerte à elle. Dans le désert, elle avait découvert des portes, des portes couvertes de runes et sculptées dans la falaise. Elle les avait observées, étudiées, attendant en vain un signe.

Harryo, en Gwendalavir, Faëlle poursuivie par des assassins dans une forteresse cachée, avait posé la main sur une des portes. La Reine avait trouvé une solution. Elle avait accueillit Harryo et commencé à créer le quatuor des Cavaliers. Cédant une mince partie des pouvoirs des Créateurs dont elle avait hérité, elle fit d'eux ses envoyés, ceux qui lui permettraient d'entrer en contact avec l'autre monde, Gwendalavir.

Comme la Faëlle lui avait détaillé ce monde étrange, elle put choisir avec parcimonie ses Cavaliers. Harryo, la première, la maline et habile, serait sa Cavalière blanche, l'éclaireuse et commandante. Après quelques années, la Reine sut que son Cavalier pâle devrait être un de ces étranges Marchombres. Ne parvenant jamais à ce qu'un de ces hommes ou femmes approche la porte, elle envoya Harryo avec une sphère de sa création, une Voleuse d'Âme. Ce sort était cruel, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'est ainsi que, de justesse, la Faëlle parvint sur à l'endroit même où reposait le corps encore chaud, tout juste assassiné, de Jilano Alhuïn. Faire de lui son Cavalier pâle, le ramener à la vie qu'il venait tout juste de quitter, avait demandé du pouvoir à la Reine, mais pas tant qu'elle ne le pensait.

Par contre, le cas d'Eléa Ril'Morienval lui avait causé bien des soucis. Elle se doutait que la dessinatrice félonne ne tarderait pas à être assassinée, et c'était cela qu'elle voulait, que personne ne se rende compte de l'enlèvement de ces personnes, ces Cavaliers en devenir. Le lieu où se terrait Eléa était bien trop loin de la Porte pour qu'Harryo puisse y apparaître. La Porte du Chaos, nommée ainsi à cause de sa présence dans le repère des Mercenaires du Chaos, était le point d'ancrage des Cavaliers. Harryo dut donc chevaucher nuit et jour sur Bukel-Lucemstro, la jument offerte par la Reine, pour atteindre le lieu de traversée de la Mer des Brumes, puis convaincre, avec beaucoup de difficultés, un navigateur de l'amener dans le désert de l'est et, après son débarquement, de chevaucher à nouveau, sans repos, traversant sans se faire repérer l'Échine du Serpent, ensuite les Plaines Souffles, jusqu'à Valingaï, enfin. La Reine était pleinement conscience que ce voyage aurait pu tuer sa Cavalière de fatigue, mais Harryo avait tenu bon. A Valingaï, alors que la foule avait fuit l'arène où la compagnie qu'elle surveillait d'un œil intéressé depuis quelques temps faisait face à une créature immense et sombre, la Faëlle était resté cachée. Au moment décisif, se faufilant comme une ombre, alors que tous les regards étaient ailleurs, elle s'était emparée de l'âme d'Eléa Ril'Morienval. Comme pour ses deux autres Cavaliers, la Reine lui avait créé un nouveau corps, plus jeune et plus résistant, et la dessinatrice était devenue sa Cavalière sombre.

En tant que Cavalier rouge, la Reine avait prévu de ranimer un guerrier tombé au combat des années plus tôt. L'entreprise lui demanderait beaucoup de pouvoir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'est alors qu'elle était en plein préparatifs qu'Harryo vint lui parler d'Edwin Til'Illan. Cet homme aurait été le Cavalier rouge parfait, cependant, il était célèbre, en bonne santé, et pas près de rendre l'âme. S'emparer de lui n'aurait pas été fort judicieux. En désespoir de cause, la Cavalière blanche lui jura de trouver un moyen de le faire venir jusqu'à la Porte du Chaos, de le servir à la Reine sur un plateau d'argent. L'entente fut conclue. Harryo disposait de trois ans pour y parvenir. La Reine n'eut même pas à attendre une année pour que le Frontalier vienne frapper à sa porte...

* * *

><p>Cavalier rouge et Cavalier pâle.<p>

Le métal crie.

Les corps s'entrechoquent.

Les souffles coulent.

Le sang est haletant.

Cavalier rouge et Cavalier pâle se font face.

Le combat se joue d'abord dans les esprits.

Dans l'espace qui sépare le premier coup de la première goute de sang.

* * *

><p>Les deux adversaires se ruèrent en avant. Alors que les poignards du Marchombre étaient à un cheveux de le toucher, Edwin feinta de côté et donna un coup de sabre circulaire. L'arc de cercle meurtrier qui aurait dû décapiter le Marchombre ne rencontra pourtant que du vide. Jilano s'était glissé sous la garde du Frontalier. Son talon claqua violemment dans l'épaule d'Edwin qui, l'espace d'une seconde, fut déstabilisé.<p>

Cet instant de choc suffit au Marchombre pour plonger un de ses longs poignards dans la poitrine de son adversaire. La lame heurta l'armure et la transperça entre deux plaques de métal. Elle pénétra dans la chair, mais pas assez profondément pour qu'Edwin soit mortellement blessé. Le Cavalier rouge, grimaçant de douleur, en profita pourtant pour asséner un coup de poing dévastateur dans les côtes du Marchombre. Jilano fut repoussé plusieurs mètres plus loin et, pendant qu'il se relevait, une main sur ses côtes fêlées, Edwin tâta sa blessure. Elle ne le faisait pas trop souffrir, car son corps n'était plus totalement humain, cependant, elle saignait abondamment et il avait sentit le poignard de son adversaire racler contre son sternum.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de sa blessure, aussi se contenta-t-il de resserrer son armure sur la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il relevait à peine la tête que le Marchombre s'élançait. Cette fois, Edwin était bien décidé à prendre l'avantage.

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent. Poignards et sabres formaient un véritable bouclier entre les deux combattants. Les deux hommes bougeaient si vite que leurs mouvements étaient flous. Cette danse macabre n'était pas du niveau du commun des mortels. Cette fois, ils déployaient les pouvoirs qui leurs avaient été transmis. C'était un combat de Cavaliers d'Helwaren.

Alors que son sabre était arrêté par un poignard à quelques centimètres de la gorge du Marchombre, Edwin remarqua que les lèvres de son adversaire remuaient.

- Je dois... Dois... Je... Tuer... Je dois tuer... Haletait-il entre chaque coup.

Les deux Cavaliers rompirent le combat et reculèrent pour mettre plusieurs mètres entre eux. Aussitôt, Jilano se plia en deux et, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, poussa un cri de rage.

- Sors de ma tête ! Sors de ma tête !

Le Frontalier, suspicieux, fronça les sourcils et se mit en garde, sa lame pointée vers son adversaire.

- Jilano ?

Un nouveau cri sortit de la bouche du Marchombre, un cri de douleur et de rage.

- Sors de ma tête ! Chienne ! Sors de ma tête ! Ah !

Jilano lâcha ses poignards pour empoigner sa tête avec force. Ses lames tintèrent en heurtant le pavé. De gauche à droite, il s'ébroua, le visage déformé par un masque de douleur et de colère. Un rire rauque monta de sa gorge, comme une soudaine montée de cruauté. Edwin écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Mais le Marchombre ne lui laissa pas de répit. Il récupéra ses lames et, d'un bond gigantesque, il s'envola vers le Cavalier rouge et attaqua. Le Frontalier bloqua aisément l'attaque avec son sabre. Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, les visages des deux Cavaliers n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Dans les pupilles dilatées de Jilano, Edwin découvrit avec horreur un éclat de folie macabre qui n'était pas du fait du Marchombre. Le blanc des yeux de ce dernier s'était veiné de rouge en l'espace de quelques secondes et un large sourire carnassier et dément s'étirait d'un côté à l'autre de son visage.

- Je vais te tuer-te tuer-tuer-tuer ! Et je me repaitrai de tes entrailles ! Chantonna-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

La langue du monstre qui prenait la place de Jilano darda d'entre ses dents et, d'un geste brusque, il lança sa tête en avant dans l'espoir fou d'égorger le Frontalier d'une morsure. Edwin dégagea sa tête juste à temps pour échapper aux canines meurtrières.

- Jilano ! Tu as perdu la tête ! S'écrira-t-il en esquivant.

Le sabre du Cavalier rouge bloqua un poignard qui menaçait son épaule, puis un second qui visait ses côtes. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait le duel. Pourtant, il devait venir à bout de son adversaire, coûte que coûte.

Arrêtant une attaque en tenant sa lame à une main, il frappa de l'autre poing et heurta violemment la pommette du Marchombre. Sous le choc, le Cavalier pâle fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Le Frontalier en profita, son sabre décrit une courbe meurtrière qui déchira l'armure de son adversaire et mordit profondément dans la chair du sternum à la cuisse. Jilano poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha un de ses poignards pour faire pression sur la blessure. Mais une seule main n'était pas assez pour couvrir la longueur de la plaie. Il leva ses yeux fous, roulant dans leurs orbites, vers le Frontaliers. Il comprenait que la folie prenait le dessus sur lui, qu'il vivait alors ses derniers instants.

Avec un cri de rage, il bondit vers le Cavalier rouge. Il bougea si vite que sa silhouette devint une ombre. Edwin ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux. C'était l'instant décisif. L'instant qui déciderait qui de lui ou Jilano remporterait le combat. L'éclat métallique des lames emplit leurs visions. Jusqu'à ce que le sang éclabousse le sol. Leur sang.

Edwin libéra une main de son sabre et la porta à son ventre. Le poignard du Marchombre était passé entre deux plaques d'armure, avait transpercé le cuir en dessous et s'était enfoncé loin sous la peau, tranchant chair et muscle. Un goût métallique monta à ses lèvres et une ligne de sang coula le long de son menton pour gouter sur son torse. La blessure aurait été mortelle a un simple être humain, mais son corps de Cavalier était solide. Appuyé d'une main sur son sabre, il se tint courbé et cracha une gerbe de sang sur le pavé. Puis, ravalant la douleur et la furieuse envie de se laisser tomber comme un vaincu, il se déplia, se tint droit et se tourna lentement.

Jilano était là, allongé de tout son long dans la flaque de son propre sang qui s'étendait autour de lui. Son visage était livide, ses yeux clairs avaient retrouvé leur état normal et ses lèvres pâles remuaient lentement. Le sabre avait tranché dans le cuir et la chair de l'épaule gauche au côté droit. La plaie béante saignait abondamment, seule sa résistance de Cavalier permettait au Marchombre de respirer encore quelques instants.

Pressant sa main contre sa propre blessure, le Cavalier rouge clopina jusqu'à lui, abandonna son sabre et s'agenouilla près du Marchombre. Les yeux clairs de Jilano remuèrent fébrilement avant de se fixer sur lui. Le Cavalier pâle hoqueta.

- Mon frère, pardonne-moi...

Sa voix, faible et rauque, était nouée par le chagrin.

- Elle était dans ma tête... Elle m'a rendu fou...

- Je te pardonne, mon frère.

Avec le peu de vie qui lui restait, Jilano leva la main. Edwin la serra avec force.

- Désormais, je vais pouvoir sauver une jeune fille mutilée par les Mercenaires et garder la Cavalière blanche éloignée d'Ellana.

Les yeux du Marchombres brillèrent un peu plus fort.

- Ellana...

- Je vais retourner en Gwendalavir et, après avoir rempli ma mission, je te vengerai, mon frère.

Une larme quitta la paupière du Cavalier pâle pour couler sur sa joue.

- Ne parle pas de moi, jamais, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce que je suis devenu...

La main droite du Marchombre, posée à plat sur le pavé froid, s'agita de tremblements. Une mince liane sombre sortit de sa paume, s'enroula autour de son propre poignet, s'entrelaça entre ses doigts pour finalement se figer. Le fouet, la greffe offerte par le Rentaï, devint noir et se serra avant de ne plus bouger.

- Quand j'aurai rendu mon dernier souffle, coupe ma main. Elle sera la preuve de ta victoire. Ma dernière volonté serait que tu l'enterres en Gwendalavir. Le reste de mon corps demeurera ici.

Edwin acquiesça. Il emporterait donc la main porteuse de la greffe. La Reine lui avait demandé de ramener la tête du Cavalier pâle, mais cette preuve valait mieux. De plus, trancher la tête d'un homme auquel il portait tant de respect le rebutait.

Les yeux du Marchombre se couvrirent d'un voile opaque.

- Pardonne-moi... Je suis tellement désolé... Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi...

Sa voix s'éteignit dans sa gorge.

Edwin ferma les yeux, murmura une prière silencieuse pour que le Marchombre trouve la voie du repos éternel, et enfin, tendit le bras. Ses doigts effleurèrent le visage de son ami et fermèrent pour toujours ses paupières sur ses iris clairs comme du cristal.

Pendant près d'une heure, le Frontalier resta agenouillé à côté du corps de celui qui avait été comme un frère pour lui. Sans bouger, sans dire un seul mot, sans verser une seule larme, il resta simplement là.

Après un long moment, il tendit la main vers son sabre et posa la lame souillée de sang contre le poignet du Marchombre. De l'autre main, il tenait les doigts froids pour stabiliser la main. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il appuya le tranchant de son sabre sur le bras. La lame s'enfonça facilement dans la chair, faisant couler un peu plus de sang encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle butte sur l'os. Le Frontalier lâcha les doigts de Jilano et posa la paume sur le bout de son sabre, sur le côté non-tranchant. Il pesa de tout son poids sur sa lame et, après quelques secondes, l'os craqua sinistrement. Le sabre trancha le reste en douceur. Déchirant un large pan de sa tunique, il posa la main inerte sur le tissu noir et l'empaqueta.

Cela fait, Edwin se leva et, trainant un dernier regard sur la silhouette livide du Marchombre, il s'engouffra dans l'escalier et quitta la Tour du Cavalier pâle, désormais en attente d'un nouveau maître.

* * *

><p>La Reine tendit le poing, puis ouvrit lentement ses doigts d'ébène.<p>

- Voilà ce que tu désirais, Cavalier rouge. Apporte cela à la jeune dessinatrice, et les mutilations de son don causées par les Mercenaires du Chaos guériront.

Edwin prit l'objet que sa souveraine lui tendait et le tint entre deux doigts, devant la lumière d'une torche. Il s'agissait d'une pierre, minuscule, translucide et entourée d'une aura violette. La lumière émise par la pierre formait un halo reposant dans sa main.

- Cela suffira ? S'enquit-il.

La Reine acquiesça calmement.

- Et en ce qui concerne... Ellana ?

- La Cavalière blanche a été sommée de ne pas porter atteinte à la vie de cette jeune femme.

- Je vous remercie, ma Reine, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

Les lèvres sombres de la souveraine esquissèrent un sourire. Une porte à l'arrière s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Eléa Ril'Morienval, la Cavalière sombre. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire agrémentée de fines dorures et d'émeraudes, elle s'avança et se posta à côté d'Edwin.

- Tu vas donc porter ce cristal en Gwendalavir. Cependant, je ne veux pas que ton voyage soit trop long, ni que tu entres en contact avec Ewilan Gil'Sayan. C'est pour cela que tu passeras moins de vingt-quatre heures dans ce monde et que tu seras accompagné par la Cavalière sombre.

Edwin lança un regard en biais à la dessinatrice avant d'acquiescer.

- Bien, allez-y. Cavalier rouge, fais d'abord soigner tes blessures.

La Reine les congédia d'un geste de la main.

* * *

><p>Edwin et Eléa descendirent aux écuries où le Frontalier retrouva l'étalon reptilien offert par la Reine, Alek-Iramstro. Les yeux sanguins de l'animal se posèrent sur son cavalier. Sans attendre, chaque Alavirien enfourcha sa monture. Les deux Cavaliers partirent au grand galop, quittèrent l'enceinte du palais et se dirigèrent vers la haute falaise rouge qui se profilait à l'horizon, en route vers la Porte du Chaos. La Reine utiliserait pour eux son pouvoir afin de les amener directement aux alentours d'Al-Jeit plutôt que dans la forteresse des Mercenaires du Chaos.<p>

* * *

><p>- Suis-moi.<p>

Eléa poussa sa monture au petit trot et dévala la colline. Edwin ne comprit pas, ils devaient pourtant partir vers le nord et non vers l'est... Il talonna Alek-Iramstro, transformé en grand étalon noir, qui descendit la pente douce d'un petit galop rythmé, rattrapant la dessinatrice. Les deux chevaux, une fois côte à côte, accordèrent leur allure.

- Où vas-tu ? Nous devons aller à Al-Jeit.

La Cavalière sombre lui lança un regard agacé.

- Écoute, moi non plus, je n'apprécie guère de travailler pour la Reine, cependant, comme c'est elle qui m'a ramenée à la vie, je ne suis qu'une marionnette entre ses mains... et celles de la Cavalière blanche. Mais figure-toi que j'aimerais profiter de la deuxième chance qui m'a été donnée et m'affranchir de mes maîtresses pour commencer une autre vie.

Edwin fronça les sourcils.

- Essayerais-tu de t'attirer ma compassion ? Ricana-t-il.

- Non, trancha-t-elle net, irritée. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas ton ennemie, mais je ne suis pas en mesure d'être ton alliée non plus. Tu es le seul à être encore en possession de ton libre arbitre, donc le seul à pouvoir faire changer les choses.

Toujours à la même allure, ils commencèrent à gravir une autre colline. Ils chevauchèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Le soleil déclina à l'horizon et la lune apparu dans le ciel rosé. La voute céleste s'assombrit et se piqua d'éclats brillants.

- Met ton heaume, demanda Eléa.

Jetant un long regard interrogateur à la dessinatrice, le Frontalier finit par obtempérer. A l'instant même où il fermait la visière en tête de tigre, ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une haute colline. Les deux Cavaliers arrêtèrent leurs montures. Sans dire un mot, Eléa leva le bras et le tendit, pointant l'index à l'horizon où, au loin, il aperçut la silhouette d'un cavalier solitaire traversant la lande.

- Je te laisse jusqu'au matin. Je t'attendrai. Après, il nous faudra retourner en Helwaren.

* * *

><p>Ellana chevauchait depuis tôt le matin. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, mais elle se savait proche de l'Auberge du Monde. L'air morne, elle était restée plongée dans ses pensées toute la journée, grignotant une pomme à midi sans descendre de selle. Nuit d'Hiver, le grand étalon sombre d'Edwin, montrait des signes de fatigue, il était temps pour tous deux de prendre du repos. La Marchombre bâilla longuement, étirant ses bras et inclinant sa nuque d'un côté puis de l'autre pour chasser la fatigue de son esprit.<p>

De toute la journée, elle avait juste croisé un convoi de marchands de grain qui se rendaient à la foire d'Al-Jeit. Ceux-ci l'avaient d'abord regardée suspicieusement. Mais elle s'était présentée comme une messagère de l'Empire, ce qui avait eu pour effet de les rasséréner. Les Marchands l'avaient chaudement mise en garde contre les Blancs qui rodaient dans la région avant de reprendre la route, accompagnés de cinq guerriers à l'air patibulaires armés de haches et de lances.

Fort heureusement, Ellana n'avait pas rencontré une âme. Elle savait que les Blancs, ces bandits de grand chemin étonnamment bien organisés et efficaces, se faisaient de plus en plus dangereux, mais l'Empire avait désormais d'autres chats à fouetter, comme la conclusion d'un pacte avec les Mercenaires du Chaos contre cet autre monde appelé Helwaren, monde dont les Alaviriens ignoraient tout à vrai dire... et c'était certainement là le corollaire de ces si longues et inutiles discussions. Inutiles, voilà comment Ellana définissait ce pacte. Ne jamais faire confiance à un Mercenaire du Chaos. Jamais.

Un hennissement rauque de Nuit d'Hiver tira la Marchombre de ses pensées. Le grand étalon renâcla et secoua la tête. Un calme froid envahit Ellana alors qu'elle avisait deux cavaliers sur les hauteurs d'une colline. Leurs silhouettes se dessinaient sur la ligne d'horizon et la jeune femme devinait, au vu de leur maintien, qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme, mais aussi que l'homme portait une armure. Ellana s'était arrêtée. En haut de la colline, les deux cavaliers semblaient échanger quelques mots. Puis l'homme talonna sa monture et avança. Vers Ellana.

Il était encore loin. Son grand cheval sombre marchait au pas, descendant lentement la colline herbeuse. En approchant, l'homme ne faisait pas mine de saisir le sabre attaché dans son dos. Il se tenait en selle d'une façon relâchée. Une force tranquille émanait de lui, éveillant des souvenirs dans l'esprit de la Marchombre.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, le cavalier mit pied à terre et se tint face à Ellana. Il était vêtu d'une armure noire intégrale, faite de cuir épais et ajustée de pièces de métal. Son visage était caché par un heaume en tête de tigre, les crocs découverts et la face déformée par une grimace prédatrice.

La Marchombre descendit de sa monture, fit un pas en avant, puis deux, ... et l'étrange cavalier s'avança vers elle à son tour. Il s'arrêtèrent. Un sourire énigmatique s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle tendit les bras. Ses paumes entrèrent en contact avec le métal froid du heaume, ses doigts en caressèrent les contours et les courbes, avant de s'y accrocher par la visière. D'un geste lent, elle le retira, offrant à la lumière du crépuscule le visage de son amant.

* * *

><p>Ellana ouvrit les yeux, chatouillés par la caresse des premiers rayons de soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre ouverte. Allongée sur le ventre, encore engourdie de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, elle éprouvait un peu de mal à remettre ses idées en place. Ah oui, elle était dans sa chambre, à l'Auberge du Monde. Il fallait avouer que sa nuit avait été riche en émotions, en surprises et... en activités de toutes sortes.<p>

Passant une main dans ses longs cheveux ébouriffés, elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où elle pensait trouver son amant endormi, mais, au lieu de cela, son regard tomba sur un objet laissé sur l'oreiller. Il s'agissait d'un petite pierre violette, une sorte de cristal dont émanait une lumière vibrante.

Soudain, la Marchombre sursauta violemment.

- Edwin !

Elle se redressa en tenant les draps contre elle pour couvrir sa poitrine nue et découvrit avec soulagement le Frontalier qui l'observait, torse nu, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte. Sa silhouette se découpait sur la vue sur le lac qui reflétait les rayons du soleil matinal. Un sourire en coin s'étira sur le visage du guerrier

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Fut la question spontanée qui vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas dormi. Je ne suis plus tout à fait humain, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Ellana enroula la couverture autour de ses épaules et le rejoignit, s'asseyant à son tour sur le bord de la fenêtre. Le Frontalier passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la jeune femme se serra contre son torse chaud. De la main, elle toucha son vaste tatouage, fait d'entrelacs sombres et tribaux, qui partait de son cou, descendait sur sa large poitrine, serpentait dans son dos et conquérait son corps de la nuque aux mollets, couvrant quelquefois entièrement sa peau, laissant parfois nues de grandes formes étranges.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage de la Marchombre. Elle n'aimait pas savoir son amant marqué à ce point, surtout par cette magie sombre, par cet autre monde dont elle ne savait rien et qui lui avait pris l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Sa main remonta de son cou vers son visage, où elle toucha cette peau lisse où les rides de l'âge et les marques de nombreux combat avaient disparu, ce visage figé dans la force de ses trente ans.

- Ton corps n'est peut-être plus humain, murmura-t-elle, mais ton coeur est toujours celui d'un homme.

Elle sourit, approcha son visage du sien. Edwin la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras alors que leurs lèvres se caressaient amoureusement, se happant mutuellement, avant de s'entrouvrir et de laisser leurs langues se toucher. S'embrassant doucement, à pleine bouche, ils savouraient la chaleur, l'un de l'autre, et l'amour, par leurs corps unis. Ellana goûtait enfin le bonheur de se serrer contre son amant et les tourments de son coeur n'étaient à cet instant qu'un lointain souvenir.

Quand leurs lèvres se lâchèrent, Ellana passa une main dans les courtes mèches blondes du Frontalier avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, humant la fragrance douce de sa peau.

- Hm... Tu as pris un bain ?

- Je me suis baigné dans le lac, avant le lever du soleil.

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveillée ?

Edwin rit.

- Tu dormais tellement profondément que je n'ai pas osé.

Jetant un regard à l'extérieur, vers le soleil qui s'élevait lentement à l'horizon, le guerrier plissa les yeux. Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers le petit cristal violet qui scintillait sur l'oreiller.

- Cet objet, il faut que tu le donnes à Ewilan, il permettra de la guérir.

- C'est cette Reine d'Helwaren qui te l'a donné ?

- C'est exact... Contre un service rendu.

- Uhuh... service rendu ? Ellana tiqua, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant.

- Je suis son champion et stratège, rigola le Frontalier, je me suis occupé de lui enlever une épine du pied et de la débarrasser d'ennemis. Et d'ailleurs...

Un soupir lui échappa.

- Il va me falloir retourner là-bas.

Ellana eut un pincement au coeur.

- Déjà...

De ses bras, elle enlaça le torse du guerrier et se pressa contre lui.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans parler, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du départ arrive et que leurs voies se séparent à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se croisent à nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Alors eh... qu'en pensez-vous ? Il est d'un bien meilleur niveau que les chapitres de la Porte du Chaos, non ? En tous cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous ne me boudez pas pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps sinon... eh bien... c'est de ma faute XD.<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	3. Nillem

**Mes examens sont finis et je viens de finir le chapitre 3 pour fêter ça ! **

**Normalement, j'aurais dû le poster hier mais, pour une raison inconnue, le document manager n'acceptait pas mon document...**

**Bref ! Bonne lecture !**

**Au fait, il y avait une légère incohérence dans les chapitre précédents, je viens de la corriger. En fait, Ellana avait quitté Al-Jeit avec Nuit d'Hiver, le cheval de guerre d'Edwin, et j'avais mis dans le chapitre précédent qu'elle chevauchait Murmure... C'est corrigé. Il s'agit donc bien de Nuit d'Hiver et non de Murmure. Eh, oui, je sais, ça ne change rien, mais je préfère laisser le moins possible d'incohérences...**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

* * *

><p><strong>Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse<strong>

**3. Nillem**

- Tu es sûre ? Murmura-t-il.

- Certaine. Hier soir, quand tu m'as parlé, j'ai cru qu'un carrefour s'ouvrait devant moi et qu'il m'appartenait de choisir la voie sur laquelle j'allais m'engager.

- C'est exactement de cela qu'il s'agit.

- Non Hurj. La route que tu me proposes est belle et séduisante mais elle longe la mienne sans la croiser et si un carrefour me permettait de l'atteindre, je l'ai dépassé depuis longtemps.

- Tu pourrais faire demi-tour.

- Je le ferai si la voie que j'ai décidé d'arpenter ne m'était pas aussi parfaitement adaptée.

**Pierre Bottero**, _Le Pacte des Marchombres_, tome 2, _Ellana l'envol_, page 144.

Nuit d'Hiver trottinait en rythme sur le sentier qui descendait la colline en pente douce. Le coeur léger, Ellana se laissait porter. Il était presque midi.

Le matin, elle avait pris son temps, s'était délassée longuement dans le baquet d'eau fumante et parfumée qu'Aoro lui avait fait porter. La surprise de l'aubergiste avait été grande quand il avait appris qu'Ellana s'était invitée sans prévenir, et qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec, apparemment, un inconnu. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas révélé l'identité de son partenaire. Aoro en était devenu rouge pivoine devant son sourire éhonté et la Marchombre avait pu prévoir, rien qu'en lisant dans ses yeux, tout ce qu'il allait lui dire concernant Edwin, le respect, le fait qu'il n'était peut-être pas mort, ... Ellana avait ri à gorge déployée et Aoro était parti bouder.

Cependant, à l'heure de son départ, l'aubergiste n'avait pu se contenir. Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, les yeux larmoyants. Il avait sangloté pendant un quart d'heure en lui disant qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui s'il elle voulait partager son chagrin. Ensuite, il s'était repris, l'avait encore serrée dans ses bras en lui soufflant que si elle avait besoin de parler ou quoi que ce soit, il serait toujours là pour elle. Cela, la Marchombre le savait. Aoro faisait partie de ces êtres rares et précieux qui restent vierges de toute exaction et de toute expression de malhonnêteté.

Après lui avoir longuement assuré que, non, elle n'avait pas besoin de quelques jours de repos et que, non, elle n'était pas trop mince et n'avait pas besoin de se renforcer avec des petits plats d'Oûl, même cuisinés avec tout l'amour du monde, elle avait enfourché Nuit d'Hiver et s'était mise en route, le sourire aux lèvres.

En cet instant, rien n'importait vraiment, ni Aoro, ni le Chaos, ni Helwaren. Elle ne pouvait que frissonner de plaisir au souvenir des caresses de son amant. Toute la nuit. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit ensemble. Jamais leur peau ne s'était séparée. Pas une seule seconde. Elle avait frémi en se blottissant dans ses muscles puissants, requérant toujours qu'il la serre plus fort dans ses bras, presque jusqu'à l'étouffer, comme pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas son fantasme.

Armure et vêtements, arrachés avec furie, avaient été lancés partout dans la pièce. Leurs bouches s'étaient entredévorées et leurs mains n'avaient cessé de se toucher, de se caresser avec avidité, de s'empoigner et de se griffer, tant la flamme qui les animait alors ne demandait qu'à brûler plus fort, qu'à embraser leurs corps unis. Les échos du plaisir qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit résonnaient dans sa chair toute entière. Jamais elle n'avait fait l'amour avec un tel appétit.

Seule dans les collines, elle se prit à rire. Nuit d'Hiver souffla bruyamment par les naseaux, comme si le grand étalon pensait que sa cavalière avait perdu l'esprit. Mais Ellana était aux anges. Rien que le fait de penser à la tête d'Aoro le matin la faisait mourir de rire.

D'accord, c'est vrai, ils auraient pu faire moins de bruit. Pu. Mais ils n'auraient pas su. Ni voulu. C'aurait été comme bouder leur plaisir et ça, c'était hors de question. Pas après si longtemps. Certainement pas après avoir cru son amant mort.

Ellana roucoula encore une fois, puis se secoua.

- Allez, bonhomme, il ne faudrait pas être en retard, ou nos nouveaux amis risqueraient de ne pas apprécier ! Plaisanta-t-elle allègrement.

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Elle était arrivée à destination.

Ellana se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en levant les yeux vers l'immense porte de pierre. Massive, taillée à même la montagne, elle devait faire une bonne demi-douzaine de mètres de haut et autant de large. Les parois de roc n'étaient pas lisses, mais naturelles, pleines de coups, de fissures. On pouvait même voir un peu de mousse et de plantes grimpantes se cramponner aux aspérités.

Deux Mercenaires l'attendaient. Ils étaient assis sur une souche et discutaient tout en aiguisant leurs épées. Ils ne réagirent même pas en voyant la Marchombre arriver. Ils ne levèrent les yeux qu'une fois qu'elle ne fut qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, la dévisageant en silence. Eh oui, qui aurait cru un jour que les Mercenaires du Chaos prendraient des leçons de courtoisie ! Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait mine de l'attaquer. Leurs lames restaient là, posées à plat sur leurs genoux.

Depuis qu'une sorte d'accord avait été passé entre l'Empire et les Mercenaires, les émissaires de l'Empire avaient le droit de pénétrer dans leur forteresse, à condition d'avoir une très bonne raison.

Après cet instant d'étonnement, la Marchombre mit pied à terre et fouilla dans les fontes de sa selle. Victorieuse, elle en sortit un papier signé par l'Empereur et le brandit devant les deux énergumènes qui restèrent la bouche ouverte. Ellana jubilait.

- Allez, les gars, pas d'histoires ! On se bouge le popotin et on ouvre la porte ! Sur ordre de l'Empereur Sil'Afian !

Et c'est avec une délectation à peine cachée que, les poings sur les hanches et le menton haut, elle regarda les deux Mercenaires se lever en soupirant et tirer sur la corde d'une petite cloche, accrochée sur le côté de la porte. La cloche tinta et, presque instantanément, les lourds battants pivotèrent sur leurs gonds, remuant terre et poussière.

La porte s'ouvrait sur un large couloir éclairé à intervalles réguliers par des torches. Tenant le grand étalon sombre par la bride, elle s'avança dans le boyau obscur. La Marchombre dut froncer le nez en entrant, car l'air sentait la pois et le renfermé. Elle plaignait sincèrement ceux qui travaillaient là.

Le tunnel s'enfonçait ainsi d'une quinzaine de mètres dans la montagne, jusqu'à une vaste salle circulaire. Un puits de lumière éclairait la pièce où une poignée de Mercenaires en armes l'attendaient. L'un d'eux s'avança vers elle et tendit la main. Elle lui donna le papier signé par Sil'Afian. Pendant une minute, l'homme lut le texte, plusieurs fois, et étudia la signature de l'Empereur de Gwendalavir.

- Il me faut consulter vos archives, concernant une ancienne cible.

Le Mercenaire du Chaos lui rendit son papier, claqua des doigts et souffla quelques mots à l'oreille d'un jeune homme qui acquiesça avant de disparaître dans un des quatre couloir qui desservaient la pièce.

- Attendez ici.

Un autre vint s'occuper de sa monture et Ellana se retrouva au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés, tandis que les guerriers restants s'asseyaient à une table où trainaient jeux de cartes et boissons.

Près d'une demi-heure passa avant qu'un bruit de pas n'attire son attention. Un Mercenaire s'approchait. Tenue de cuir. Sabre accroché dans le dos. Ellana plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer l'homme qui s'avançait vers elle, dans un des larges couloirs peu éclairés. Ses bottes claquaient clairement sur la pierre et sa démarche était assurée. Ellana sentir poindre en elle le germe du doute. Enfin, le Mercenaire entra dans la salle et se dévoila en pleine lumière.

Les yeux bleu cobalt de Nillem se fichèrent dans les siens comme deux harpons.

- Ellana, articula-t-il avec une pointe de joie. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Ici.

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer et se força à s'apaiser. L'apparition de Nillem avait changé la donne. De détendue et confiante, elle devint nerveuse et tendue. Ses muscles étaient bandés, ses sens aux aguets. Instinctivement, elle avait déjà prévu comment s'échapper, comment surprendre ses ennemis. Au moindre danger, elle serait prête à frapper.

Elle devait impérativement se calmer. Nillem la connaissait trop bien et il lui serait facile de deviner sa crainte rien qu'en sondant son regard. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvrit lentement, une seconde lui suffisant à reprendre contenance, du moins en apparence.

Le Mercenaire reprit de sa voix suave.

- Il te faut consulter des documents pour des... recherches ?

- C'est exact. Montre-moi où sont vos archives et je m'en charge seule.

Nillem émit un rire moqueur.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais nous ne pouvons te laisser sans surveillance dans nos murs.

Il pivota élégamment et lui fit signe de l'accompagner.

- Si tu veux bien te donner la peine...

Ellana s'approcha, veillant à garder entre eux une distance de diplomate. C'est-à-dire grande. Ils se mirent en marche.

Nillem la guida à travers un dédale de couloirs que la Marchombre prit soin de mémoriser. Elle aperçut des escaliers qui s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres, d'autres qui s'élevaient vers des hauteurs inconnues. La forteresse des Mercenaires du Chaos était tout pragmatique. Les couloirs étaient larges et rectilignes pour pouvoir laisser passer rapidement un grand nombre de guerriers et l'intérieur ne présentait aucune esthétique particulière.

- Alors, commença celui qui l'accompagnait, je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Je cherche des informations sur une de vos anciennes cibles, tuée il y a entre quinze et vingt ans, expliqua froidement Ellana.

Le ton glacial de la jeune femme ne décontenança pourtant pas le Mercenaire qui se permit même de sourire.

- En cinq ans, nous accumulons beaucoup de cibles. Des précisions peut-être ?

- C'est une Faëlle qui répond au nom d'Harryo Ombrall.

- Voilà qui nous évitera de passer toutes les archives au crible. Bien, nous y sommes !

Ils étaient arrivés devant une double porte de bois bardée de fer. Aucune inscription n'indiquait qu'il s'agissait là des archives et aucune serrure n'en restreignait l'accès. D'un coup d'épaule, Nillem poussa un des battants et l'invita à le suivre. Elle entra et la porte se referma sur eux.

- C'est par ici.

La salle ressemblait à une bibliothèque, une très vaste bibliothèque. Les rayonnages de bois touchaient le plafond, plafond qui était à au moins une demi-douzaine de mètres de haut. Partout il y avait des documents, chaque place était occupée par des liasses de parchemins et papiers de diverses tailles et d'âge variable. Certains étaient près de tomber en poussière, d'autres tout juste jaunis et, les derniers, en parfait état. Ellana dut réprimer un frisson à l'idée de toutes ces personnes assassinées au nom de l'argent ou d'un cause stupide, celle du chaos.

Sans un mot, son guide s'engouffra dans une allée. Des plaquettes de bois, accrochées à intervalles réguliers le longs des meubles, précisaient les années ainsi que le classement par ordre alphabétique. Dans un silence religieux, Ellana parcourait les noms du regard, sans véritablement chercher quoi que ce soit. Elle avait le sentiment d'être comme investie du devoir de mémoire, d'avoir une pensée pour chaque inconnu qui avait fini sous la lame d'un Mercenaire du Chaos. Pendant ce temps, Nillem scrutait assidument les documents, tantôt se baissant pour atteindre les documents rangés en bas, tantôt s'emparant d'une courte échelle pour ceux classés en hauteur.

Dix minutes passèrent, puis vingt, puis trente, puis… Nillem descendit de son échelle, secoua ses courtes mèches blondes et leva les bras au ciel.

- Pas d'Harryo Ombrall ici ! Conclut-il avec un sourire.

Le Mercenaire, l'air soudainement amusé, pouffa.

- Je sais que cela t'aurait certainement fait plaisir de nous attribuer la mort de cette personne, mais, au risque de te décevoir, son nom n'est mentionné nulle part.

Ellana grimaça et toisa son ancien ami, les poings serrés.

- Je peux te certifier qu'elle a bien été assassinée par l'un des tiens.

Nillem haussa les épaules mais la Marchombre ne se décontenança pas. D'un geste de la main, elle lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je chercherai moi-même, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

Prenant une inspiration profonde, le Mercenaire se passa une main dans les cheveux, fit la moue et parcourut la salle des yeux avant de poser son regard sur la jeune femme. Ellana lui lança un regard interrogateur et vaguement intéressé.

- Peut-être que…

- … oui ?

- Eh bien, son nom ne m'évoque rien, mais, si elle a un lien avec une des grandes familles de l'Empire, il se peut que son dossier soit classé… ailleurs…

Evidemment.

Le meurtre d'Harryo avait été commandité par le clan qui conseillait autrefois le roi des Marches du Nord, elle avait donc un lien avec la famille Til'Illan. Il était impensable que les Mercenaires du Chaos classent ce genre de dossier avec leur « routine ». En effet, cette histoire était tout à fait capable de porter préjudice à la famille royale de la Citadelle et les assassins devaient garder ce type d'information en sécurité, en attendant de lui trouver une utilité.

Elle avait donc peu de chances de mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait. L'amabilité des Mercenaires du Chaos avait des limites qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas dépasser. Le regard de la Marchombre s'arrêta sur Nillem. En fait, peut-être y avait-il un moyen…

La jeune femme poussa un soupir contrarié et prit un air peiné, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'attirer l'attention de son interlocuteur.

- C'est-à-dire que… cela concerne notamment Edwin Til'Illan.

Une flamme farouche s'alluma dans les prunelles bleues de Nillem.

- Effectivement, ce type de dossier n'est pas classé ici, dit-il en levant le menton.

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Sourire auquel la Marchombre se permit de répondre. Nillem venait de commettre sa première erreur et la jeune femme en prit bien note. Elle avait donc eu raison de penser que les archives les plus importantes et concernant de près l'Empire n'étaient pas ici, mais conservées en sureté, cachées et certainement gardées.

Elle n'appréciait guère de jouer la comédie. Et l'entreprise était d'autant plus difficile que Nillem la connaissait particulièrement bien. Ou tout au moins était persuadé de la connaître. Elle n'était plus l'apprentie Marchombre qu'il avait cru aimer et pouvoir entrainer avec lui vers le Chaos. Aujourd'hui, elle allait pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle devait cependant être extrêmement prudente, ne pas en faire trop, ne pas le repousser non plus. La moindre erreur serait fatale. Elle se devait de garder à l'esprit que ce Nillem en face d'elle était bien loin du jeune homme ambitieux qu'elle avait connu des années auparavant. Nillem était un tueur. Qui pouvait savoir combien de missions il avait accomplies et combien de ces dossiers il avait lui-même remplis ?

Malgré tout, elle allait prendre le risque de jouer sur la corde sensible du Mercenaire. Elle décernait toujours en lui ce sentiment intéressé quand sur elle il posait les yeux et il lui fallait mettre la main sur les archives concernant les Til'Illan.

- Alors ? On y va ?

Nillem sursauta.

- Eh… oui… C'est par ici.

* * *

><p>Nillem se mettait en danger. Pour elle. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, feignant l'habitude, elle pouvait sentir que son guide était tendu. A la sauvette, il jetait des regards à gauche, à droite, et se tournait vers Ellana qui avait troqué ses vêtements de cuir pour une tenue plus appropriée, une sorte d'armure, avec un sabre à son côté. Ainsi, elle se promenait dans les étages supérieurs de la forteresse des Mercenaires du Chaos, papillon parmi les lions, guidée par un homme qui l'avait autrefois trahie.<p>

Elle ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps ils arpentaient la forteresse, mais ils avaient gravi au moins quatre étages depuis la salle des archives et les Mercenaires qu'ils croisaient ici faisaient froid dans le dos. Ces hommes et ces femmes marchaient avec assurance, en armes, vêtus richement, gardant tête haute alors que d'autres s'écartaient sur leur passage. Ellana ne doutait plus d'être entourée de nombreux Mentaï, et aussi d'autres types de tueurs qui avaient attiré son attention. Ils étaient vêtus de tenues de cuir, tout comme les Marchombres, se déplaçaient comme eux, ... Tout dans leur être criait qu'ils avaient eu un apprentissage proche, sinon semblable à celui qu'elle avait elle-même reçu de Jilano. C'étaient des traitres, des Marchombres félons qui, à l'instar de leurs maîtres, avaient à leur tour endossé le rôle de professeur auprès d'apprentis. La main de la Marchombre s'agita, comme ressentant le besoin de se refermer sur la garde de son poignard. Mais elle se contraint à ne pas agir. Conserver sa couverture et se fondre dans cet univers comme si elle en faisait partie était impératif pour ne pas être découverte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour ne pas rencontrer de visage familier.

Petit à petit, le flux de Mercenaires décrut. Ils arrivaient dans une partie moins fréquentée de la forteresse. D'un signe discret, Nillem lui indiqua une porte gardée par un imposant escogriffe en armes. Une hache à la main, le colosse se tenait devant une petite porte toute de métal, ne portant aucune inscription.

Ils s'approchèrent. Le garde leur rendit un regard sombre qui scrutait le moindre de leur geste et s'attardait sur leur expression, comme pour deviner quelque mauvaise intention. Ils passèrent devant lui sans un mot et bifurquèrent à droite vingt mètres plus loin.

- Bien, maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen d'attirer l'attention de Turclon et de le faire quitter son poste, commença Nillem.

Cependant, Ellana ne le laissa pas finir. Elle posa la main sur le bras du Mercenaire qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Tu en as déjà assez fait. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

- Mais...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Attend-moi dans l'autre salle des archives. Dès que j'en ai fini ici, je reviendrai et tu m'accompagneras à la sortie pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Le Mercenaire plissa les yeux et tenta de déceler une quelconque hésitation dans la voix de la Marchombre qui lui permettrait de la convaincre de l'aider, mais il n'y trouva rien d'autre qu'une froide résolution. Il acquiesça.

- Je vais faire un détour pour ne pas repasser devant le garde et je t'attendrai dans les archives, conclut le Mercenaire.

Sans plus un mot, il fit volte face et partit. Ellana l'observa disparaître dans les couloirs, les yeux fixés sur son large dos, non sans une pointe de tristesse. Mais elle réprima ses émotions. Elle devait découvrir ce qui se cachait dans cette salle, mettre la main sur les informations dont elle avait besoin. Seule, dans cette partie peu fréquentée de la forteresse, elle fit le vide en elle.

Bien. Elle était prête. Il était temps de se lancer. Ce Turclon, le garde, était surement prêt à toute éventualité et incessamment sur ses gardes. Elle allait pourtant devoir le déloger de son poste pour atteindre les archives.

D'une allure tout à fait naturelle, elle passa l'angle du mur, sans se presser. Sa tenue de Mercenaire la gênait un peu, ses vêtements habituels étaient autrement plus pratiques pour ce genre d'entreprise, mais elle ferait avec.

* * *

><p>Ellana tiqua en posant la main sur la couverture de l'épais volume. Comment se faisait-il qu'une telle quantité de documents concerne chaque famille importante de Gwendalavir ? Les livres les plus volumineux concernaient la famille impériale, la famille royale des Marches du Nord ainsi que les familles qui régnaient sur les grandes cités alaviriennes. Avec une lenteur insupportable, l'idée faisait son chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Et s'il y avait des informations concernant Edwin ?<p>

Il était trop tard pour se poser ce type de questions. Elle ouvrir le lourd volume à la table des matières. L'ouvrage était divisé en années, le contenu de chacune était précisé par quelques mots. Un doigts posé sur la page, elle parcourut les chapitres, et elle découvrit ce qu'elle cherchait : Harryo Ombrall. Mais elle avait découvert plus encore. Le nom d'Edwin apparaissait dans de nombreux chapitres, très nombreux, ainsi que d'autres membres de sa famille dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, tels qu'une certaine Freya Vil'Oria, Abylène Til'Illan ou encore Astrid Marziva.

Ces deux femmes apparaissaient souvent en même temps que le Frontalier. La Marchombre se mordit la lèvre et, sans plus tergiverser, tourna les pages épaisses du volume. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un arbre généalogique qui attisa sa curiosité, mais qui éveilla également un sentiment d'effroi en elle. Hander Til'Illan était père de trois enfants.

De sa première union, avec la Sentinelle Freya Vil'Oria, il avait eu deux enfants. Il y avait d'abord une fille ainée, Abylène, et, de trois ans son cadet, Edwin. Le sang d'Ellana se glaça. Abylène avait été assassinée à l'âge de quatorze ans par les Mercenaires et Freya était déclarée morte l'année suivante, sans plus de précisions. A onze ans, Edwin avait perdu sa soeur ainée, et l'année suivante sa mère... et elle n'en avait jamais rien su. Edwin ne lui en avait jamais touché mot. Elle prenait peu à peu conscience que, depuis qu'il se connaissaient, ils ne savaient presque de leur passé. Jamais ils n'avaient clairement partagé leurs expériences et les évènements qui avaient marqué leur parcours.

Un craquement la fit sursauter. Elle releva brusquement la tête du livre et regarda aux alentours. Il n'y avait rien. Replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle tourna fébrilement les pages.

Hander Til'Illan, des années plus tard, avait eu un enfant avec une Frontalière, une roturière, Astrid Marziva. Cette petite fille n'était autre que Siam.

Autour de chaque parent, autour de chaque enfant, partout, elle voyait des tentatives d'assassinat, et certaines avaient réussi, comme c'était le cas pour Abylène, qui avait à peine quatorze ans. Dès leur plus jeune âge, les enfants avaient été des cibles. Elle n'osait imaginer dans quelle angoisse leurs parents avaient vécu et quelle douleur cela avait été de perdre une fille et soeur.

Ellana se força à respirer lentement. Harryo Ombrall, elle devait trouver des informations sur Harryo Ombrall.

Les pages défilaient...

- Ah, te voilà... murmura-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Elle aussi avait effectivement été une cible, mais elle avait préféré fuir la Citadelle. Son assassin l'avait poursuivie dans tout l'Empire. La chasse avait duré des mois, mais la Faëlle avait finalement eu raison de son poursuivant. Seule, elle avait vaincu le Mentaï qui la suivait, ce qui était un véritable exploit pour une personne si jeune à l'époque. Pour se venger de la mort de l'un des leurs, les Mercenaires du Chaos l'avaient séquestrée dans la forteresse et torturée. Cependant, elle avait réussi à s'enfuir. Son évasion était répertoriée et puis... plus rien ! Elle s'était évaporée dans la nature !

De frustration, elle referma l'ouvrage d'un geste brusque. Elle glissa le lourd ouvrage sous son bras et le rangea dans le rayonnage adéquat. Elle risqua un coup d'oeil vers le garde, Turclon, soigneusement ficelé dans un coin.

- Et voilà, j'ai fini ! Lança-t-elle non sans un certain amusement. Désolée pour le coup sur la tête. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire dans la finesse.

Mais sa verve ne cacha pas longtemps son amertume. Le visage dur, les muscles tendus et la tête pleine d'idées noires, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Un dernier regard, un dernier regret, et elle se glissa par la porte.

* * *

><p>Nillem l'attendait au début du couloir qui donnait sur le poste de garde où il l'avait rejointe plus tôt. Perdu dans ses pensées, il faisait tourner un petit poignard entre ses doigts habiles, le faisant machinalement passer d'une main à l'autre. Au son des pas d'Ellana sur la pierre, il vrilla son regard bleu cobalt vers la Marchombre.<p>

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le remercier de son aide, Nillem la devança et lança de but en blanc :

- C'était ingénieux de te servir de moi et de toucher ma corde sensible. Mais, prend garde, je ne m'y ferais pas prendre deux fois.

Un sourire énigmatique s'étira sur le visage du Mercenaire.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je te raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie.

Ellana, bien qu'ébranlée, conserva un visage impassible. Elle lui emboîta le pas.

- Nous nous connaissons bien, toi et moi, commença-t-il, alors je vais me permettre de te parler avec franchise...

Il marqua une pause.

- Les choses n'auraient pas du tourner de la sorte, à l'époque.

Dans la pièce circulaire, elle apercevait un jeune Mercenaire qui tenait Nuit d'Hiver par la bride. Ellana resta silencieuse. Si Nillem désirait remuer le passé, c'était son problème. En ce qui la concernait, elle avait tourné la page.

- Ellana, tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? S'énerva-t-il.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui. Le visage de son ami n'était ni dur, ni frustré, seulement troublé. Elle ne put se résoudre à être dure avec lui, elle était au-dessus de cela désormais.

- Oui, j'ai bien entendu, dit-elle doucement. J'apprécie tes regrets et, pour être franche, ils me vont droit au coeur. Je vais cependant être honnête avec toi. J'ai une nouvelle vie. Cette histoire, c'est du passé, la prophétie, les complots, ... Je veux bien faire table rase du passé, mais la seule chose que j'ai à t'offrir est l'amitié.

Les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres pincées, Nillem inspira profondément et acquiesça d'un air entendu. Heurté, mais entendu. Il releva ensuite soudain la tête et lui rendit un sourire flamboyant.

- Et bien dans ce cas...

Il lui tendit la main. Surprise, Ellana mit un instant avant de réaliser la signification de son geste. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Leurs regards se fichèrent l'un dans l'autre pendant quelques secondes silencieuses.

Ils se quittèrent. Ellana prit Nuit d'Hiver par la bride. Le grand cheval de guerre posait sur elle de grands yeux noirs et confiants alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble de la forteresse des Mercenaires du Chaos. Sans se retourner, la Marchombre enfourcha sa monture et s'enfonça dans les bois. Alors qu'elle chevauchait, ses propres paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit : « Ne jamais faire confiance à un Mercenaire du Chaos. Jamais. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et de trois ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le quatrième !<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	4. Le dernier Cavalier

**Ce chapitre est court, désolée... je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire... et en plus, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très fière de moi. Je ne sais pas, en me relisant, je trouve que j'aurais pu faire beaucoup mieux... Trêve de lamentations !**

**En tous cas, je voulais juste vous dire que cette fanfiction est toujours en cours et, si j'ai pris du retard, je vais rattraper tout ça pendant les vacances d'été.**

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent depuis "La Porte du Chaos" et qui postent des reviews, notamment (je ne saurais pas citer ceux qui n'ont pas posté, mais vous avez toute ma gratitude !): Myrtille-mumu, Ellanta, Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura, Ombre d'un rêve, Morgane, Leylani-sama et Selene233 !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse<strong>

**4. Le dernier Cavalier**

Le hasard n'existe pas.

**Pierre Bottero**, _Les âmes croisées_

- Alors, tu dis que ce truc va guérir Ewilan ? S'enquit Salim, l'air suspicieux.

Ellana, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, acquiesça sans relever le ton de doute de son élève.

Autour de la table, la famille Gil'Sayan s'agitait. Dans le vaste appartement, seule Ewilan semblait sereine. Dès le moment où Ellana était apparue sur le pas de la porte en assurant pouvoir restaurer son don, elle l'avait crue sur parole. Désormais, la petite famille, mise à part Illian, était rassemblée au salon, et au centre de la table, la Marchombre avait déposé le petit cristal violet qu'Edwin lui-même, le Cavalier rouge, lui avait remis des jours auparavant.

- Que doit-elle faire avec cet objet ? Lui demanda Altan.

Avant de répondre, la Marchombre grimaça. Elle n'avait même pas posé la question à Edwin. Tout simplement, elle avait supposé que ce serait une affaire de dessinateurs.

- Il suffit d'essayer, dit-elle sans se décontenancer.

Les parents d'Ewilan se lancèrent un regard en biais, l'air de douter des dires de la jeune femme. Akiro et Salim se tournèrent vers Ewilan sans un mot et, la jeune fille, ignorant les mises en garde et les doutes de ses proches, haussa les épaules.

- J'ai une totale confiance en toi, Ellana.

Les deux amies partagèrent un sourire et Ewilan tendit le bras vers le cristal.

- Voyons-voir...

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le petit objet et le ramenèrent à elle. A la lumière, elle tint la pierre entre le pouce et l'index, plissant les yeux comme pour en percer les secrets.

- Ewilan, tu es certaine que...

- Chut, maman, laisse-moi me concentrer.

Altan posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son épouse et murmura doucement : « Elle sait ce qu'elle fait ».

Ewilan ferma les yeux et focalisa toute son attention sur le petit cristal violet. Des rides apparurent sur son front. Son visage était crispé par la concentration. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des années que son don avait été atrophié et, malgré ses exercices quotidiens, elle avait beaucoup de mal à arpenter les Spires les plus basses de l'Imagination. Le plus difficile était pour elle de pénétrer dans l'Imagination. Il y avait comme une voile opaque et souple entre sa conscience et les Spires. Son esprit glissait sur sa surface souple et elle se fatiguait à y trouver une faille, à y percer ne serait-ce qu'une infime entrée.

Or, quand sa conscience entra en contact avec l'objet, elle perçut nettement la faille. Mais la faille n'était pas une faille, c'était une porte, et, à travers cette porte, elle voyait le cristal. La jeune fille sursauta. L'objet était aussi dans les Spires ! Elle le distinguait clairement, juste là, tout proche d'elle, encore plus proche que dans la réalité alors qu'elle le tenait dans le creux de sa main. Elle sentait une aura émaner du cristal. Un sourire fugace apparut sur son visage.

Dans le salon, les parents d'Ewilan, son frère et Salim étaient penchés vers la jeune fille, les yeux ronds. Ellana décroisa les bras et retint un sifflement. La main d'Ewilan s'était mise à briller. Non, du cristal qu'elle tenait en main émanait une lumière violette de plus en plus puissante qui faisait briller son poing comme une torche. L'inquiétude se lisait dans leurs regards.

Mais Ewilan était confiante, entièrement confiante. Elle sentait son don vibrer en elle, dans chaque fibre de son corps, aussi certainement qu'elle percevait les battements réguliers de son coeur. La barrière entre elle et son pouvoir, elle pouvait presque la voir. Le cristal la guidait dans l'Imagination et l'attirait comme un aimant pour lui faire découvrir des faces de son don qui lui étaient jusqu'alors cachées. Alors qu'un autre sourire réapparaissait sur son visage, Ewilan se mit à jubiler. Sa conscience s'envolait dans les Spires avec la liberté d'un oiseau. Des milliers de possibles s'étalaient devant elle et elle les embrassait toutes de sa puissance recouvrée. La lumière du cristal agissait comme un baume sur les blessures laissées par les Mercenaires du Chaos. Chaque cicatrice de son don s'effaçait, chaque fêlure se comblait, chaque tremblement se calmait. La sérénité prenait possession d'elle. Son sang lui semblait moins chaud, d'une froideur apaisante.

Renversant la tête en arrière, elle se laissa submerger par l'énergie créatrice de l'Imagination. Le cristal disparaissait lentement, se fondait dans les Spires et dans sa conscience, lui dévoilant une nouvelle dimension. Une nouvelle porte se déverrouilla en elle alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux pour rendre à ses proches un sourire radieux.

Tous dans le salon se regardaient sans comprendre tandis qu'Ewilan rayonnait. Ses yeux violets pétillaient comme jamais, soudain pleins d'étincelles farouches et déterminées.

Elicia posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

- Ewilan, est-ce que... ?

D'un bond, la jeune fille repoussa sa chaise et se tint debout, les poings sur les hanches.

- Je me sens en pleine forme !

- Woah, ma vieille, du calme ! Tu nous fais peur là ! S'exclama Salim.

Ewilan lui décocha un clin d'oeil rassurant.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vais bien !

Elle leva la main et celle-ci s'embrasa instantanément d'une flamme vive et claire.

- Je dessine à nouveau ! Et pas seulement ça...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'enquit son père.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, c'est comme si une nouvelle dimension de l'Imagination m'était accessible. D'ailleurs, si vous permettez, je vais essayer tout de suite !

- Attends ! S'interposa sa mère.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Ewilan avait plongé dans les Spires et sa conscience filait si vite qu'aucun des dessinateurs de la pièce ne put la suivre. Et soudain, elle s'éclipsa. Pour réapparaître une seconde plus tard.

Ellana sursauta. Le temps d'un clignement des paupières, Ewilan avait disparu. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, pourtant elle en était certaine. Ewilan avait fait un pas sur le côté !

- Ewilan ! S'écrièrent ensemble les Gil'Sayan.

La jeune fille hoqueta. Elle fit un pas, chancela, et se cramponna à la table. Ses parents se précipitèrent pour la soutenir.

- Ewilan ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où as-tu été ?

Prenant le temps de s'asseoir et d'inspirer profondément, la jeune dessinatrice se passa une main agitée de tremblements sur le visage.

- J'ai... j'ai...

Ewilan souffla et fut prise d'un rire nerveux.

- Là-bas, j'étais là-bas !

Akiro s'énerva.

- Où ça, là-bas ? Dis-nous !

- Akiro, calme-toi ! Tempéra son père.

Ewilan leva les yeux et les regarda un à un, arrêtant son regard sur Ellana.

- En Helwaren, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

* * *

><p>Une fois Ewilan apaisée et le calme revenu dans la maison, ils purent tous enfin discuter clairement. Ellana n'appréciait pas les regards suspicieux des parents d'Ewilan et de son frère, mais elle les comprenait. Elle était arrivée ce matin avec le cristal qui allait permettre de soigner le handicap d'Ewilan, sans révéler à qui que ce soit quelle était la nature de l'objet en question, sans expliquer les circonstances qui l'avaient mis en sa possession. Quant à Salim et Ewilan, tous deux avaient pleine confiance en la Marchombre et avaient accepté sa solution sans poser de question.<p>

Maintenant était arrivée l'heure des explications.

- Souvenez-vous, débuta Ellana, lorsque nous sommes revenus des négociations avec les Mercenaires du Chaos, Sayanel Lyyant vous a donné des informations qu'il avait récoltées sur cet autre monde, Helwaren, et sa Reine.

Tous acquiescèrent. La jeune femme poursuivit.

- Il vous a dit qu'une source secrète lui avait révélé que la Reine ne pouvait quitter son monde et qu'elle envoyait des sortes d'émissaires et éclaireurs. Quatre cavaliers. J'ai...

Cherchant ses mots, elle marqua une pause. Que dire ? Comment le dire ?

- J'ai rencontré un de ces Cavaliers après mon voyage jusqu'à la Forêt de Baraïl.

- Tu as quoi ? Hoqueta Salim.

Les autres la fixaient d'un air sceptique. D'un regard réprobateur, elle fit clairement comprendre à son apprenti qu'il devait la laisser finir.

- Ce Cavalier, c'est...

Pendus à ses lèvres, ses amis attendaient qu'elle termine sa phrase. Mais la Marchombre s'en trouva incapable. Elle savait que si elle prononçait son nom, sa voix se briserait. Déjà, elle sentait poindre des larmes au coin de ses paupières. Elle ferma les yeux avec force, plissant douloureusement les paupières.

Alarmée par ce soudain changement d'attitude, Ewilan s'approcha et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ellana, ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

La Marchombre essuya ses larmes naissantes d'un geste rapide et se prit à être secouée d'un rire nerveux.

- Ce Cavalier... ce Cavalier c'est... Ce Cavalier c'est Ed... !

Et, sans prévenir, elle se précipita hors de l'appartement, laissant là la famille Gil'Sayan, dubitative.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? S'enquit timidement Akiro.

Son père haussa les épaules et regarda son épouse.

- Elle est bouleversée, ça va aller, s'empressa d'ajouter Ewilan avant de rejoindre Ellana.

* * *

><p>Helwaren était en ébullition. Au bas du la Tour du Cavalier pâle, la foule s'amassait, se mouvait en un ensemble indistinct de silhouettes vêtues de noir. Les faces tatouées se levaient frénétiquement vers le sommet de l'édifice d'où émanait une lumière erratique. Un murmure s'élève, puis reflue comme une vague, avant de revenir encore.<p>

La Reine a trouvé le nouveau maître de la Tour, son nouveau Cavalier pâle. Son arrivée est imminente. Ses frères Cavaliers sont déjà au sommet de la tour, prêts à l'accueillir.

* * *

><p>Les trois Cavaliers se tenaient auprès de leur Reine. Harryo, directement à sa droite, arborait un large sourire qui fendait son visage à la peau noire d'un éclat blanc. Quant à Edwin et Eléa, ils se tenaient tous deux en retrait, de part et d'autre du trône de la Reine. Au centre de la plate-forme trônait un immense cube, taillé dans un minéral inconnu, clair, presque transparent, dont émanait une aura inquiétante qui semblait absorber la lumière aux alentours. A travers la pierre, on apercevait une large forme sombre qui se mouvait, et la lueur intermittente d'un cœur qui battait. La surface de la pierre était parcourue d'étincelles qui crépitèrent de plus belle quand un rayon de soleil perça les nuages pour frapper le cocon où dormait un monstre prêt à naître.<p>

Sur son trône, la Reine se tenait droite, immobile. Ses yeux étaient mis-clos et, si le vent n'avait fait voler les cheveux comme une auréole noire autour de son visage tout en longueur, on aurait pu croire que c'était une statue qui trônait là. Aucun Cavalier ne parlait ni ne bougeait. Le silence religieux et cette image d'assemblée pétrifiée rendaient la scène irréelle. Pendant longtemps, déjà avant la mort de Jilano, elle avait cherché dans les mémoires et les rumeurs celui ou celle qui serait à même d'incarner le Cavalier pâle. Et cette fois, elle était prête. Avec l'aide d'Harryo, elle avait fixé son choix et tissé une toile mentale autour de l'esprit qu'elle ramenait d'entre les morts, une toile qui allait le brider, en faire une machine à tuer à la solde de la Reine et de la Cavalière blanche, une machine à tuer qui non seulement serait exempte de toute trace de velléité à l'égard de son rôle de Cavalier de la Reine, mais qui, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, serait à même de faire face à un éventuel Cavalier félon. Si ce tueur serait pour les deux femmes une arme de premier ordre, il serait également une lourde menace. C'était une épée de Damoclès qui pendait au-dessus des têtes d'Edwin et d'Eléa qui, contrairement à la Reine et Harryo, se tenaient prêts à quitter Helwaren et l'emprise de sa souveraine à la moindre occasion.

- Cavalière blanche, éveille le Cavalier pâle.

Edwin serra les dents. La voix de la Reine résonnait dans l'air comme une sentence et son instinct lui disait que ce qui allait sortir de la pierre serait plus dangereux encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et son instinct l'avait rarement trompé. Il pouvait sentir la même tension parcourir Eléa qui se tenait comme lui, près du trône de la Reine.

Harryo dégaina lentement le long poignard qui pendait à sa ceinture et s'avança vers le bloc de pierre. Elle posa la paume sur le minéral et son corps fut comme parcouru d'un frisson. À l'intérieur du cocon, le rythme lent des battements de cœur s'accéléra et monta en puissance, faisant trembler les pavés du sommet de la tour. Se retournant, la Cavalière blanche attendit l'approbation de la Reine qui acquiesça.

La Faëlle leva son arme haut au-dessus de sa tête. Un éclair de lumière frappa le coutelas. Le métal argenté rayonna et, quand il brilla tellement que la lumière engloutissait le métal, elle frappa et planta son arme jusqu'à la garde dans la pierre. L'autel explosa. Des morceaux de pierre furent expulsés à travers la pièce, brisant des colonnes, détruisant des pans de mur entier. Et là où se trouvait un peu plutôt le cocon du Cavalier pâle se tenait désormais debout une silhouette haute, très haute. Ses bras étaient larges comme des troncs et les muscles titanesques de son torse étaient si épais qu'ils menaçaient de déchirer sa peau. Ses poings étaient comme deux marteaux qui auraient pu fracasser le crâne d'un homme d'un seul coup. L'homme renversa la tête en arrière et rugit tel un fauve enragé, levant les bras au ciel, ouvrant grand ses yeux révulsés.

Eléa fit un pas en arrière. Edwin ne broncha pas. Sur son trône, la Reine sourit et, aux côtés du Cavalier pâle, Harryo éclata de rire. La jeune femme pouvait sentir la puissance du monstre qu'ils avaient ramené à la vie, ainsi que l'autorité qu'elle avait sur ce même monstre. Il serait son pion, le chien fou et vorace qu'elle lâcherait sur ses ennemis et qui déchiquetterait la chair et les os de quiconque oserait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Se levant, la Reine détailla son nouveau Cavalier. Debout, elle était aussi grande que lui et, si elle n'avait pas la même montagne de muscles que lui, elle imposait sa toute puissance sur le monstre.

- Agenouille-toi devant ta Reine, dit-elle avec condescendance, Cavalier pâle. Je t'ai ramené d'entre les morts pour te mettre au service d'Helwaren. Obéis-moi, soumets-toi à mes lois, ou retourne dans les abysses, Hurj Ingian.

Edwin plissa les yeux. Hurj Ingian... Hurj Ingian... Ingian, il connaissait ce nom, un nom de Thül. Le Cavalier pâle était un Thül, issu de la famille Ingian, les plus redoutables d'entre eux, une famille puissante à la tête d'un vaste clan. Hurj... il avait déjà entendu ce prénom. Le Cavalier rouge en lui ronronna de plaisir à l'idée de croiser le fer avec la créature. Un Thül, voilà qui promettait d'être amusant.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, malgré le fait qu'il soit si court. Je me rattraperai avec les prochains chapitres !<strong>

**A bientôt !**

undefined


	5. Symptômes

**Après une longue absence, je suis de retour ! Et je profite des vacances pour rattraper mon retard !**

**Merci à Emichlo, Oliana, Selene233 et Ewilan Obstat pour leurs reviews du chapitre 4, je prendrai vos remarques en compte pour la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>5. Symptômes<span>**

« Regarder derrière toi et t'interroger au sujet des chemins que tu n'as pas suivis, c'est le meilleur moyen de sombrer dans la folie. Le seul chemin que tu as besoin de considérer, c'est celui qui s'étend devant toi. »

**James Clemens**, _Les Bannis et les Proscrits_, tome 5

Les quatre Cavaliers étaient étaient attablés auprès de la Reine d'Helwaren. Harryo siégeait à la droite de la souveraine, Edwin à la droite d'Harryo, Hurj à gauche de la Reine, et Eléa à gauche d'Hurj. Le Thül agissait comme un automate. Depuis qu'il était entré dans quatuor, le Frontalier l'avait observé avec attention. A ses yeux, il n'était qu'une machine. Il suivait Harryo sans un mot à travers Helwaren, le visage impassible. C'était à peine s'il clignait des yeux. S'il ne l'avait jamais vu vêtu de son armure de Cavalier pâle, il constatait en revanche qu'il ne quittait jamais sa monstrueuse hache de guerre à double tranchant ni son immense sabre à lame large, armes forgées par les maîtres orfèvres d'Helwaren et frappées du sceau de la Reine. « Une machine, c'est une machine de guerre, sans âme, sans sentiments, ... La Reine n'a pas ramené cet homme à la vie, elle n'a fait que restituer son corps et son esprit guerrier... Elle l'a asservi, certainement suivant les conseils d'Harryo, et maintenant, c'est justement à Harryo que tout profite... Elle va l'utiliser, contre moi et contre Eléa... » Les pupilles du Cavalier rouge s'étrécirent comme il fixait Hurj sans ciller.

Son esprit pragmatique cherchait une solution, une façon de se débarrasser de cet indésirable. Mais d'un autre côté, le poison qui avait fait de lui l'esclave de la Reine et son chef de guerre vibrait en lui tel un écho. L'appel du sang était puissant. Et le fait que les deux hommes soient ici concurrents ne faisait qu'attiser ce feu intérieur. Un sourire féroce déforma ses traits. Il le vaincrait. Il lui transpercerait le cœur de sa lame et prouverait qu'il n'y a qu'un seul champion d'Helwaren et de Gwendalavir, et que c'était lui.

Edwin ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça, il ne devait pas laisser cette part sombre de lui-même prendre le dessus.

- Nous passerons à l'attaque dès la prochaine lune, trancha la Reine alors que les discussions touchaient à leur fin.

Le Frontalier releva a tête et acquiesça.

- Je mènerai l'assaut avec le gros des troupes en passant par la Porte. Nous prendrons rapidement possession des étages les plus bas, qui sont peu fréquentés et majoritairement composés ce cellules. Nous assiégerons ensuite la première partie de l'aile Est, coupant la retraite des mentaïs qui seront forcés de faire un pas sur le côté. Harryo et Eléa s'occuperont de ceux qui restent pendant que mes troupes envahiront ce qu'il reste de la forteresse. Comme vous l'avez souhaité, nous ne ferons pas de prisonniers et laisserons s'éparpiller dans l'Empire autant de Mercenaires du Chaos à la dérive que possible.

Impassible, le Cavalier rouge se félicita néanmoins d'avoir pû prononcer ce discours sans grimacer ou grincer des dents.

La Reine acquiesça. Elle était visiblement de bonne humeur et la perspective de prendre la Forteresse des Mercenaires du Chaos pour en faire son bastion warennien en Gwendalavir la réjouissait d'avance. Elle passa son fin indexe sur ses lèvres colorées en rouge sang.

- Préparez-vous pour la bataille.

* * *

><p>Les Mercenaires du Chaos, à cheval, observaient la scène qui se jouait en contrebas. Ils avaient arrêté leurs montures au sommet d'une butte surplombant le village d'Astê au sud d'Al-Chen. Nillem et Essindra, quelque peu à l'écart, fixaient l'horizon sans un mot, alors qu'un peu plus loin, un mentaï donnait des ordres à ses subordonnés. Le vent venant du lac agita la chevelure flamboyante de la tueuse qui tourna la tête vers Nillem.<p>

- Tout marche comme prévu. Les discussions avec l'Empereur ont enfin aboutit et les Blancs écument tout l'Empire. Une fois la guerre contre Helwaren remportée grâce à nos forces conjuguées et une fois l'Empire affaibli par la bataille et par les raids répétés des Blancs, nous lui porterons le coup de grâce.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage des deux Mercenaires.

- Les Marchombres... commença Nillem.

- Les Marchombres ne représentent pas une menace, le coupa Essindra. La guilde est divisée par des dissensions internes, le Conseil n'a plus aucune influence. Les Marchombres, pour faire face à nos troupes d'Envoleurs, devraient s'unir en un front commun, mais nous savons toi et moi que cela n'arrivera jamais. Ils sont bien trop épris d'indépendance de... liberté.

Elle avait lâché se dernier mot avec une grimace méprisante.

Ils se turent quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'Essindra réponde à la question silencieuse de son compagnon.

- Si tu y tiens, je te laisserai achever Ellana.

Nillem ferma les yeux sans réagir. Depuis des années, des centaines d'années, les Mercenaires du Chaos se battaient et s'étaient terrés dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de leur avènement. Cette heure était arrivée. Et quand la poussière de la bataille retomberait, il ne resterait plus rien, ni Empire, ni Faëls, ni Frontaliers, ni Marchombres, ... Rien. Rien. Il ne resterait rien. Même plus Ellana, ni Sayanel, ni... Rien. Un sentiment indicible agita le jeune homme aux yeux cobalt. Un léger pincement, une presqu'imperceptible douleur, juste là, en plein cœur. Rien. Rien que le Chaos.

Essindra ne perçut pas le trouble de son compagnon, elle était trop absorbée par le déroulement de l'affrontement en contrebas. Même si affrontement était un maigre mot pour décrire la faible résistance qu'opposaient les villageois au raid des Blancs.

Le groupe, qui se constituait d'une vingtaine d'hommes vêtus de tuniques blanches et tenant haut leurs lances de combat, était entré dans le village un peu avant l'heure de midi, et le temps, dans la petite bourgade, s'était comme figé. Les hommes avaient fait irruption dans la rue principale et avaient dicté leur lois à grands coups de menaces, faisant de grands gestes avec leurs lances pour effleurer la tête des villageois. Apeurés, ces derniers ne pouvaient qu'obtempérer et livrer aux Blancs tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, tous les chevaux solides et vigoureux de leurs écuries ainsi que toutes les armes qu'ils pourraient trouver dans les chaumières et dans l'unique forge du village.

Pendant ces quelques heures d'occupations, les hommes se désaltérèrent allègrement à l'auberge et pillèrent le peu de réserves prévues pour l'hiver, laissant les villageois démunis face à la dure saison, sans armes pour se défendre contre les pillards et même sans bêtes pour quémander de l'aide.

Essindra grimaça.

- Hum, je leur avais pourtant prévenus de ne pas faire ça.

Nillem avisa un Blanc barbu, un couteau à la main, qui venait d'attraper une adolescente aux cheveux de feu par le bras et qui l'attirait vers lui, faisant rire ses confrères dont les exclamations et acclamations ne tarissaient pas.

- Les hommes sont comme des bêtes. Il faut sans cesse une maîtresse dans leur dos pour les faire obéir.

Elle avait lâché ses derniers mots avec le même mépris qu'un peu plus tôt, fixant le village, les Blancs et leurs victimes avec le même dégoût affiché. D'un mouvement de tête qu'elle ne vit pas, le visage de Nillem se releva et la défia, l'espace de quelques secondes, d'un regard noir. Mais la Mercenaire ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Tout son esprit était focalisé sur l'action des Blancs et sur ses propres projets.

Celui qui avait attrapé la jeune rouquine se pavanait, suivi de trois autres hommes visiblement appâtés par sa prise. L'adolescente se débattait et hurlait, à l'instar de son vieux père sur la gorge duquel était posée la lame d'un large coutelas, mais la main de fer de l'escogriffe était trop forte pour qu'elle pût s'en défaire. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, son père aussi, et tous les autres villageois aussi. Ruant, mordant et crachant, elle maudit de tous les noms son enleveur, bataillant contre l'inévitable, refusant de se livrer en proie facile au destin. Mais ce qui devait arriver se produisit, elle disparut au détour d'une ruelle étroite, suivie de ses quatre agresseurs et l'heure qui suivit ne fut que hurlements et appels à l'aide. Jusqu'à ce que silence se fasse.

Mais les Mercenaires ne restèrent pas jusqu'au terme. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Essinra appela un de ses subordonnés et cracha un ordre bref.

Une fois la mission terminée, vous m'attrapez ces quatre-là et les mettez au frais. Je m'en occuperai plus tard.

Le destin qui attendait les quatre hommes était clair et, finalement, il semblait que justice serait rendue. Cependant, Nillem se demandait si c'était par souci de justice que sa supérieure avait fait ce choix ou par quelque solidarité pour l'adolescente aux cheveux flamboyants. Très brièvement, il vit un plis d'amertume déformer la bouche de la Mercenaire alors que son regard se faisait sombre et lointain. Puis elle secoua la tête et se détourna.

- Rentrons, lâcha-t-elle, laconique, avant de talonner sa monture et de descendre la colline par le versant sud au petit trot.

Nillem jeta un dernier regard au village, puis se détourna, non peu content de s'éloigner des cris déchirants de la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, la pluie tombait drue sur Al-Jeit. Le ciel était gris cendre et au loin vers le nord grondait le tonnerre. Même les tours cristallines de la capitale semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat onirique pour prendre une couleur de perle... à moins que ce ne soit la Marchombre elle-même qui ne parvenait plus à capter l'énergie quasi magique de la cité. Elle était assise dans un large fauteuil de cuir blanc devant une baie vitrée, dans son appartement d'Al-Jeit, celui qu'Edwin avait autrefois gagné aux cartes contre Sil'Afian et qu'il lui avait offert à leur retour des Plaines Souffle. Elle restait là depuis plusieurs jours, sortant à peine, plongée dans son humeur morne et vide.<p>

Depuis sa rencontre avec la famille Gil'Sayan, elle n'avait plus revu ni Ewilan, ni Salim, malgré que ceux-ci soient venus frapper plusieurs fois à sa porte. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, ils avaient abandonné et patientaient jusqu'à ce qu'Ellana quitte elle-même son cocon de triste solitude. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, elle en avait conscience. Mais elle était rongée par son impuissance. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle sur l'avancée des discussions avec les Mercenaires du Chaos, ni même sur l'enquête ouverte par l'Empereur sur le monde d'Helwaren et ses Cavaliers émissaires. La Marcombre était désemparée, de surtout confuse. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher les pourparlers avec ses ennemis héréditaires, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en apprendre plus sur Helwaren depuis que l'enquête avait été restreinte aux proches conseillers de Sil'Afian, et, pire encore, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour délivrer Edwin de sa malédiction ni même de son sort de servitude.

Toujours elle s'était sentie forte, capable de soulever des montagnes, prête à remuer ciel et terre pour les siens et à renverser l'ordre établi pour défendre ses convictions. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était comme réduite à néant, aveugle à toute solution. Et, outre ces menus problèmes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter... d'absolument tout. Pourquoi était-elle tenue à l'écart des discussions ? Parce qu'elle haïssait les Mercenaires d'une façon viscérale ? Pourquoi ne trouvait-elle aucune solution ? Quelque chose s'était-il brisé en elle ? Avait-elle perdu de sa témérité ? Pourquoi... ?

_« Le doute est une force. Une vraie et belle force. Veille simplement qu'elle te pousse toujours en avant. »__1_ Des paroles de troll... si elles avaient autrefois parlé à son esprit, elles ne lui évoquaient aujourd'hui que peu de choses. Elle avait beau scruter son âme, elle ne trouvait plus cette force et cette conviction qui l'avaient poussée en avant des années durant.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, se frotta les yeux, et se leva. A vrai dire, peu importe à quel point elle doutait d'elle-même et des autres, à quel point elle doutait de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, l'important était qu'elle était là, en vie, et qu'elle avait le pouvoir d'agir. Oui, elle agirait en conséquence, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Cette idée nouvelle fichée en tête, elle se remua, prit un bain, s'habilla et sortit. Le plus important était toujours là. Quand la situation devenait insensée et qu'elle échappait à son entendement, il fallait revenir à l'essentiel.

Ouvrant la fenêtre en grand, elle se précipita dehors, s'élançant dans le vide en un fabuleux saut de l'ange qui n'eut malheureusement aucun témoin. Elle vrilla dans l'air, se retrouva face à la paroi de la tour et la désescalada jusqu'en bas en un temps record qui aurait affolé les meilleurs Marchombres de la guilde. Elle se réceptionna souplement, et un peu douloureusement au niveau des chevilles, notant bien, pour la prochaine fois, de bien s'échauffer avant de s'élancer. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue et elle en profita pour tendre et détendre ses muscles encore un peu assoupis par sa retraite solitaire.

Prête à revenir dans le monde des vivants, elle tourna au coin de la ruelle et se fondit dans la foule qui se pressait dans la rue. C'était jour de marché, et la pluie poussait les badauds à se rapprocher des étals pour s'abriter contre leur devanture. Malgré l'averse qui trempait ses cheveux et ses vêtements, et malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait trouvé aucune solution à ses problèmes, elle s'avouait que l'énergie de la ville et de la foule lui avait manqué et lui donnait une vigueur nouvelle. Elle se répéta qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de croupir ainsi dans son appartement. Coûte que coûte, elle continuerai à avancer, elle devait au moins ça à Edwin et à tous ceux qui croyaient en elle.

Elle marcha dans la rue, faisant fi de la pluie, saluant quelques connaissances au passage. Et quand son estomac gronda, elle arrivait pile devant l'étal des spécialités du sud. Le vendeur cuisait devant elle un mélange de viande de siffleur très épicée, de champignons et d'herbes, qui embaumait et donnait l'eau à la bouche aux passants. Se félicitant de ne pas avoir oublié sa bourse, la jeune femme femme commanda de quoi la rassasier et dévora goulûment son assiette. Comme elle se levait pour reprendre la route vers le centre ville et le lac miroir, son estomac eut un soubresaut désagréable. Et voilà, elle était malade. Elle fila dans la rue, le teint verdâtre, et s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre où, penchée, une main sur le mur de briques humide, elle restitua son repas sur le pavé pendant près de dix minutes. Décidément, le sort semblait s'acharner contre elle. Ellana ne savait pas quel mauvais oeil était pointé vers elle en ce moment, mais elle n'aimait pas ça.

D'un revers de la manche, elle s'essuya la commissure des lèvres et, une fois remise, elle retourna au marché où elle fit passer le goût abominable qu'elle avait en bouche avec un jus de baies sucré dans une taverne au coin de la rue. Au moins, désormais, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Fidèle à elle-même, elle secoua la tête et mis tout cela de côté. Elle était d'humeur maussade ? Mais encore ! Elle était malade ? Cela aurait pu être pire ! Haut les cœurs, au moins était-elle en vie et en sécurité, ainsi que ses proches. Enfin, presque tous ses proches...

Une présence familière la fit se retourner avant même qu'elle ait entendu son appel tonitruant.

- Yo, Ellana ! S'écria Salim à une dizaine de pas derrière elle.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son apprenti qui était chargé de paquets et qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Une large sourire fendit son visage rayonnant et il accourut vers elle.

- Que fais-tu dehors par un temps pareil ? Le-taquina-t-elle.

L'air penaud, Salim désigna son chargement.

- J'ai perdu à "ni oui ni non" contre Illian et je suis de corvée de courses !

- Bien, va apporter ça chez les Gil'Sayan puis rejoins-moi en haut de la tour de garde dans une heure.

La mâchoire du garçon manqua de tomber.

- Qu-quoi ? Mais... pourquoi ? Il fait moche et... !

- Pcht ! Je suis ton maître et toi mon apprenti. Si je te dis de t'entraîner en pleine tempête...

- Je m'entraîne en pleine tempête ! Haha, j'ai compris ! Ton humour m'avait manqué, dis donc...

Et il s'en alla amener les paquets chez les Gil'Sayan. Il riait jaune, Ellana le voyait bien, mais rien que le fait de faire râler son apprenti la faisait jubiler. Avec un grand sourire, elle se dirigea vers la tour de garde. Le temps que Salim arrive, elle pourrait pratiquer sa gestuelle. Ensuite, elle mènerait la vie dure à son apprenti. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que le bonhomme se la coulait douce. Elle ne serait ainsi pas la seule à souffrir aujourd'hui !

* * *

><p>Citation: Bottero (Pierre), <em>Le Pacte des Marchombres. L'intégrale<em>. Paris, Rageot, 2012, page 582.

**A bientôt pour le sixième chapitre !**


	6. Réminiscence

**Chapitre 6 ! J'espère que vous passez tous un bon été, surtout que maintenant, le soleil est enfin arrivé ! Je sais pas vous, mais moi, petite Belge que je suis, j'ai un mal fou avec la chaleur. Je me cache désespérément dans chaque coin d'ombre que je trouve et je bois des litres d'eau, haha. Bref !**

**Je sais que, pour le moment, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans la fanfiction. En fait, j'ai choisi un schéma différent de celui de "La Porte du Chaos" où j'essayais de doser l'action et d'équilibrer l'histoire niveau action et temps calmes. Ici, la première partie est relativement calme, mais, dès la moitié, ça va bouger sans cesse. Enfin, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que la transition ne soit pas trop brutale, de faire évoluer les choses graduellement... **

**Merci à Oliana et à "une fane" pour leurs reviews du chapitre 5 !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse<strong>

**6. Réminiscence**

« Je suis une Marchombre, fillette, et ma vie n'obéit ni à un vieux grimoire ni à un lac. J'ouvre les chemins et le destin se plie devant ma volonté. »

**Pierre Bottero**, _Les Mondes d'Ewilan_,_ L'Oeil d'Otolep_

Edwin se prit la tête entre les mains, faisant terres la voix intérieure qui lui susurrait encore des mots d'horreur, de guerre et d'hémoglobine. Le sang battait à ses tempes et ses yeux gris aciers étaient injectés de petites veines rouges. Grondant à l'intérieur de lui, l'instinct du Cavalier rouge tendait à prendre le dessus, désirait prendre le dessus, plus que tout. Jusqu'ici, la volonté du Frontalier avait été plus forte, assez forte pour contenir la bête enragée et assoiffée de sang. Mais, au fil du temps, il avait senti sa résolution faiblir et le Cavalier rouge s'insinuer dans son esprit pour petit à petit changer l'homme qu'il était en un autre, en celui qu'il avait toujours redouté de devenir, une machine de guerre.

Il perdait du terrain. Il s'abîmait dans l'obscurité. La frontière entre l'homme et la bête s'amenuisait à mesure que le temps et l'éloignement rongeaient ses forces et sapaient sa volonté.

Comment faire pour se battre contre son démon intérieur et en même temps porter secours à ses compagnons en Gwendalavir ? Peu lui importait ce qui lui arriverait s'il pouvait garder l'Empire de la menace d'Helwaren... Mais il aurait tout donné pour revoir une dernière fois Ellana et lui demander pardon, pardon car il devait se rendre à l'évidence... il avait bien peu de chances de sortir vivant de cette histoire. Il s'en voulait de la faire souffrir et de la laisser sans un adieu.

Un frémissement l'agita, un nouvel assaut de cette partie inhumaine de lui qu'il pensait avoir depuis longtemps enfouie au fond de lui. Se souvenir, il lui fallait se souvenir de son humanité, rappeler à lui des brides de sa vie humaines, pour s'y accrocher et ne pas oublier qui il était.

* * *

><p><em>Des années auparavant, dans les Marches du Nord...<em>

- Ed ! Attend-nous !

Wildus avait beau se pencher sur l'encolure de son hongre bai et encourager sa monture, son cousin filait bride abattue à travers la lande. Le jour venait à peine de se lever, les plaines de montagnes étaient encore couvertes de brume, et pourtant rien n'avait découragé les jeunes Frontaliers à enfourcher leurs montures pour échapper aux remparts.

Au loin, le jeune prince fonçait telle une comète, son ami Frowin et sa cousine Hedi sur les talons. Les trois chevaux galopaient furieusement, les sabots soulevant des mottes d'herbes et de terre. Ce serait au premier qui arriverait au Col de Kestal, à quelques lieues de la Citadelle. Là, malgré la saison printanière, on pouvait encore trouver quelques traces de neige tardive et de glace près des torrents dévalant le pics acérés de la Chaîne du Poll.

Edwin, Frowin et Hedi, juchés sur de magnifiques et puissantes montures, galopaient sans relâche, criant des encouragement à leurs chevaux, se collant contre leur encolure. Les animaux, l'écume aux lèvres, semblaient partager le même sentiment de rivalité que leurs cavaliers. A l'arrière, Wildus était resté avec Harryo. Cette dernière chevauchait la vieille jument pie de son père. L'animal n'était pas de taille à rivaliser avec les montures royales de ses amis. Contrairement à eux, elle n'avait aucun lien avec la famille Til'Illan qui régnait sur les Marches du Nord. Edwin était un prince, Hedi et Wildus étaient des enfants des frères et sœurs du roi et Frowin, dont le père avait épousé une des sœurs du roi, faisait également partie de ce cercle fermé. Quant à Harryo, elle était encore souvent considérée comme une étrangère. Née d'une mère faëlle et d'un père frontalier, vivant dans le nord avec un seul parent, si ses qualités de guerrière et d'archère ne faisaient aucun doute, ses moyens restaient cependant limités. Elle ne bénéficiait pas du même traitement de faveur que ses amis et, malgré le fait qu'elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer d'un œil triste...

Ils se rejoignirent tous au col et firent halte près d'un maigre torrent, contre le flanc ombragé de la montagne. Aussitôt qu'Harryo eut mis pied à terre, elle fut enserrée dans des bras puissants qui la firent tournoyer dans les airs. La jeune fille éclata de rire en voyant les nuages danser dans le ciel alors qu'elle renversait la tête. Elle cria sa joie alors que tous ses soucis quittaient se cœur pour ne laisser qu'un océan d'amour et de joie. De ses bras, elle pressa Edwin contre elle alors qu'il la déposait et la couvrait de baisers. Les yeux gris du jeune homme étincelaient et son sourire victorieux était incomparable.

- J'ai gagné, souffla-t-il simplement.

Il n'était qu'un jeune prince, tout juste assez âgé pour prendre part à la guerre, trop jeune pour être un héros mémorable ou un général. Pourtant, en cet instant, cette victoire sur Frowin et Hedi, affichée sur son visage de même pas vingt ans, semblait valoir toutes les conquêtes et toutes les batailles du monde.

A son tour, il éclata de rire et la serra de plus belle contre lui. La Faëlle posa sa tête contre sa solide épaule, huma le parfum de sa peau dans son cou et laissa ses mèches blondes lui chatouiller les joues. Son seul désir était de rester là pour l'éternité.

Un raclement de gorge de Frowin les ramena à la réalité. Hedi pouffa en donnant un coup de coude à son complice.

- Allez, allez, c'est pas tout mais on y va dans cette gorge interdite ? S'impatienta Wildus en tapant du pied.

Les cinq amis partagèrent un sourire énigmatique et tenant leurs montures par la bride, quittèrent les sentiers. Avec un dernier regard prudent en arrière, ils s'assurèrent qu'ils ne seraient pas aperçus. Edwin marchait devant et Wildus fermait la marche. Au bout de dix minutes à se frayer un chemin dans la végétation, entre les épais buissons et les sapins, sur le tapis mous d'épines. Arrivés près d'un mur de pierre couvert de mousse, les jeunes Frontaliers contournèrent un éboulis récent et disparurent. Là, contre le mur de pierre moussue, une fente d'environ trois mètres de haut fendait le flanc de la montagne.

Nous y sommes, murmura Frowin très bas, alors qu'ils étaient trop loin du chemin pour que quiconque puisse les entendre, comme si l'interdit qu'il violaient aujourd'hui ne pouvait être prononcé plus fort, de peur de le brusquer.

Ils frémirent d'excitation en suivant Edwin sur le maigre sentier sinueux qui serpentait dans la montagne. Il y avait à peine assez de place pour qu'ils puissent passer à un à un, de front. Wildus sortit de son sac la torche qu'il avait emportée, se concentra un instant. Une étincelle crépita et embrasa le tissu imbibé de pois. Hedi applaudit la piètre performance de son cousin et pouffa alors qu'Harryo lui passait la torche, et que celle-ci la transmettait vers l'avant, à Frowin, puis à Edwin.

Les cinq adolescents s'enfoncèrent dans le boyau étroit sur une dizaine de mètres avant de déboucher sur une cavité obscure où ils s'installèrent. Edwin coinça la torche entre deux roches et s'assit, prenant immédiatement Harryo dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre lui avec un soupir, posant la tête contre son épaule bardée de cuir. Pendant qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux, Frowin sortit une outre de son sac avec un sourire en coin. Il la déboucha, avala une gorgée et la fit passer à Hedi en grimaçant. Wildus sursauta, se cogna la tête contre un rocher et déclencha les rires de ses amis.

- Ah, bravo ! Déjà qu'on était pas censés venir ici, voilà qu'on se met à voler l'eau de vie du roi !

- Ta gueule, 'Dus, amuse-toi un peu, lança Frowin en ricanant.

- Non, pas « ma gueule » ! S'insurgea-t-il, faisant pouffer Hedi et Harryo. Parce que, une fois que vous aurez bien bu, que vous aurez chanté faux comme des Raïs en rut, que vous aurez vomi et que vous vous serez roulés par terre pendant deux heures, c'est qui qui va vous ramasser, vous remettre en selle et vous ramener à la Citadelle ?

- 'Dus ?

- Quoi, Edwin ?

- Assied-toi et ferme-la, tu me casse les c...

- Les quoi ?

- Les oreilles, putain !

- Mais oui, mais oui, tempéra Hedi, on se calme et on fait passer la boisson !

- Ah, et c'est comme ça que tu comptes devenir la première femme général des armées de l'Empire ? Lui rétorqua son cousin.

- Tout à fait ! Se défendit l'adolescente. Je serai la première générale de l'Empire ! Je montrerai au monde entier que je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme ni d'une bague au doigt pour vaincre ! Et je met quiconque veut me contredire au défi de me vaincre en combat singulier !

Frowin éclata de rire.

- Ta gueule, Fro ! Ou je te mets la tête entre les deux oreilles !

- Ho ! Calmez-vous bande d'excités de la lame ! S'exclama Harryo dans l'euphorie générale.

Ils se partagèrent l'outre pleine d'eau de vie. Et tout se passa comme Wildus l'avait prévu.

La vie d'adolescent, la vie d'adolescents idiots... Braver tous les interdits, prendre le contre-pied de ce qu'on nous dit, ... Comme ils étaient naïfs, irréfléchis et bornés. Et comme c'était bon de défier l'autorité, même si c'était pour affronter ensuite la colère du roi.

Mais seules quelques brides de sa jeunesse lui restaient. La bête en lui, comme un feu de forêt, dévorait de plus en plus de terrain, s'infiltrant dans chaque parcelle de son être. Se souvenir, se souvenir encore pour exister, pour exister en tant qu'être humain et non en tant que bête. Il refusait de céder encore du terrain au Cavalier rouge. Il resterait Edwin, jusqu'à la fin. Plutôt mourir que de se transformer en monstre sanguinaire et détruire son propre pays, tuer ses amis et sa famille.

Se souvenir, encore...

* * *

><p><em>Des années auparavant, dans le campement de l'armée impériale...<em>

Edwin Til'Illan, maître d'armes de l'Empereur, général des armées impériales, ... Affalé sur sa chaise, seul dans sa tente, devant ses plans de bataille. Le jeune homme passa une main sur sa tête, touchant les courts cheveux blonds qui lui restaient après avoir sacrifié sa crinière blonde pour entrer dans l'armée, puis se prit la tête entre les mains et se massa les tempes. Cela faisait six mois à peine qu'il avait été mobilisé et envoyé au front, dès la mort du général précédent, avant même l'annonce officielle, et, déjà, il était là, à se morfondre, seul dans sa tente à la nuit tombée.

N'y tenant plus, il attrapa son plan et sortit de sa tente. Encore entièrement vêtu de son armure, il se dirigea vers la tente des réserves, alors que la majorité des soldats mobilisés dormaient d'un sommeil agité, en attente de la prochaine bataille, serrant les poings et les dents, un poignard sous l'oreiller, une mèche de cheveux de leur compagne dans leur poche portant encore le parfum de sa peau. Il poussa un pan de la tente et demanda de la bière.

- Oh non, on n'a pas ça i... mon général !

Le soldat déverrouilla un coffre et lui tendit une bouteille de verre flou. Privilège de général. Il quitta la tente et se dirigea vers celle de Luther Starceen, son ami et un de ses lieutenants. Mais quand il approcha de la tente, son sixième sens le fit arrêter. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. De drôles de bruits... Il fronça les sourcils et, sur la pointe des pieds, parcourut les deux mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée fermée et tendit l'oreille.

- ... !

Un sourire narquois fendit son visage alors qu'il poussait discrètement un pan de l'ouverture. Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- EDWIN, DEGAGE !

Il ferma vivement la tente, juste à temps pour sentir un poignard siffler près de son oreille. L'arme se perdit dans le campement.

- Ah, mon pied ! Qui est le con qui... !

Prudent, il retourna à sa tente en sifflotant, mine de rien.

Le lendemain matin, au lever du soleil, il chercha Luther du regard, le trouva et lui donna un coup de coude.

- Ed... eh, mon général !

Le lieutenant, vêtu de son armure de vargelite, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, semblait quelque peu embarrassé.

- Je voulais juste te prévenir, en ce qui concerne ma cousine...

- Oui ?

- Pour ta propre sécurité, maintenant que vous êtes plus ou moins officiellement ensemble, ne la repousse pas, sinon tu vas morfler.

- Mon général ?

- Je dis ça, je dis rien... Je la connais, tu sais ? On a grandis ensemble. C'est une Frontalière, une vraie de vraie. Si tu la fais souffrir, elle te rendras les coups au centuple, d'accord ? Je t'ai prévenu ? Si tu crèves sous sa lame, ce sera de ta faute.

- Eh ouais, je crois que j'ai compris...

Le légionnaire ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'inquiéter. Dans le doute, il préféra s'abstenir de rire, et s'inquiéter un peu. Edwin soupira et lui donna un coup d'épaule.

- Mis à part le fait de savoir que tu risques ta vie chaque soir en plus d'être en première ligne pour chaque bataille – d'ailleurs, j'ai du mal à définir ce qui est le plus dangereux, je suis heureux de pouvoir te compter parmi les membres de ma famille, vieux frère !

Les deux amis, le jeune général hilare et le légionnaire dubitatif, s'en allèrent vers la tente des provisions pour recevoir leur ration matinale.

Demain, ils seraient en première ligne contre l'armée raïs, chaque jour se devait d'être savouré comme s'il était le dernier. Vivre, ils devaient vivre, car la vie était la plus belle chose qui puisse exister. Ils se battaient pour que d'autres puissent vivre et goûter ce à quoi ils ne goûteraient peut-être plus jamais. C'était la voie qu'ils avaient choisie, car c'était la voie des guerriers et des soldats, celle d'être de la chair à canon, de la chair à canon volontaire, ils protégeaient des affres de la guerre ceux qui n'en étaient pas capable, c'était leur devoir. Personne à l'extérieur n'était capable de ressentir chaque seconde comme ils la ressentaient, car chaque seconde qui passait les rapprochait un peu plus du champ de bataille. Et chaque seconde était pur bonheur, chaque seconde ensemble était merveilleuse. Quand l'heure arriverait, ils enfourcheraient leurs montures, le cœur lourd de souvenir et de regrets, de choses inaccomplies et de projets, plein d'au revoir. Au moins avançaient-ils avec la certitude que, s'ils mourraient en ce jour, ils mourraient au milieu de leurs frères et sœurs, car ceux qui versaient leur sang côte à côte étaient frères de sang, ils mourraient pour qu'un jour plus personne n'ait à mourir, à l'instar de tous ces soldats, tous ces hommes et femmes qui, armes à la main, marchaient sans être certain d'avoir d'autres lendemains.

« Je resterai dans leurs mémoires et dans leurs cœurs. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se souviennent de moi comme d'une homme corrompu par le chaos. Souvenez-vous de moi comme d'un héros disparu, comme d'un fils qui a honoré sa famille et son peuple, comme d'un frère aimant, d'un ami prêt à donner sa vie pour les siens... Et toi, Ellana, oublie-moi. Oublie-moi et continue sur ta voie, fais d'autres rencontres et vis d'autres aventures. Va de l'avant. Sois heureuse. Dévore chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière. »

* * *

><p>La nuit tombait sur Al-Jeit et, même si le soleil de descendait que très lentement derrière l'horizon à l'ouest, les nuages sombres qui avaient abreuvé la capitale tout le jour créaient déjà comme un rideau de nuit sur le ciel, masquant les étoiles et dénigrant les derniers rayons du soleil. Mais la météo du jour n'intéressait pas le Mercenaire du Chaos qui, penché sur le balcon d'une haute tour, épiait deux silhouettes qui fendaient la foule 'un pas rapide vers le quartier sud. Les deux personnes, une femme et un jeune homme, progressaient rapidement, et Nillem n'osait cligner des paupières de peur de les perdre de vue. Quand il jugea que ses cibles étaient assez loin pour ne pas le repérer, il enjamba le balcon et s'élança sur les toits. Dans sa poche, il gardait précieusement la mystérieuse missive reçue la veille et signée d'un grand H unique et solitaire. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait si rapidement chevauché jusqu'à Al-Jeit, en dépit des protestations d'Essindra.<p>

« Ce billet doit rester secret. Je sais ce que tu veux, et ce que je désire n'est pas différent. De nos succès respectifs dépendront ceux de l'autre. La réussite ne sera garantie que si nous parvenons tous deux à atteindre nos objectifs. Si tu la veux, rends-toi en ville et espionne-la. Tu devrais pouvoir recueillir une information mince mais non négligeable. Garde-la pour toi et sers-t'en à la bonne occasion. H. »

Rabattant son capuchon sur sa tête alors que la pluie se remettait à tomber, il suivit discrètement ses cibles. Ou plutôt sa cible. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, il ne la lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne l'information manquante promise par l'auteur de la missive.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 ! Je serai absente à partir de la mi août jusqu'à la fin du mois. Je vais essayer de terminer le chapitre suivant avant mon absence ! A bientôt !<strong>


	7. Eléa Ril'Morienval

**J'ai quatre jours de retard, sorry ! Je peux déjà vous annoncer que le chapitre suivant arrivera en septembre sans fautes (vers la mi-septembre normalement, sinon fin du mois s'il y a un problème). Merci pour tous vos encouragements ! J'espère pouvoir garder ce rythme d'un chapitre par mois (ou plus !) car je dois me faire pardonner d'avoir été si lente au début... uhu... Dans le chapitre suivant, on va un peu laisser Ellana faire route seule, on va respecter son indépendance héhé, et on va prendre des nouvelles de Salim et d'Ewilan ainsi que de leur entourage !**

**Merci à Oliana pour son commentaire du chapitre 6 ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Eléa Ril'Morienval<strong>

« Une fois le choix effectué, tout est en devenir. Tout reste à bâtir. Mon maître disait que l'amour est une voie au même titre que la voie des marchombres. Selon mon maître, leur plus grande similitude réside dans leur nature de voie. S'y engager n'a aucun sens si on n'est pas décidé à y progresser. »1

**Jilano Alhuin**

**Pierre Bottero**, _Le Pacte des Marchombres_, _Ellana l'Envol_

Les phalanges d'Ellana entrèrent en contact avec le bois rouge et vernis de la porte d'une des nombreuses chambres du palais impérial réservées aux invités. Les trois coups qu'elle donna résonnaient sourdement à travers le bois riche et épais. Depuis l'intérieur de la chambre, un gros « boum » accompagné d'une ribambelle de jurons plus fleuris les uns que les autres lui parvinrent. Le rêveur, mal rasé, les cheveux en batailles, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, se frottant la joue avec des « scrat scrat » quand ses ongles remuaient les courts poils drus de sa barbe naissante. Se passant une main sur le visage, il dévisagea la jeune femme, plissa les yeux quelques secondes, en profonde réflexion, puis se souvint de la Marchombre. Un immense sourire illumina son visage.

- Damoiselle Ellana ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre charmante présence à ma porte ? Lança Daïd Dil'Coop sur un ton ouvertement charmeur, croisant les bras sur son torse bombé alors qu'il s'appuyait nonchalamment sur le chambranle.

Ellana haussa un sourcil et secoua doucement la tête.

- Daïd.

- Ouiiii ?

Depuis mes négociations avec les Mercenaires du Chaos, elle n'avait plus revu le rêveur marginal. A première vue, il ne se portait pas trop mal et profitait de ses derniers jours à Al-Jeit pour s'adonner à ses péchés favoris. Avant de rentrer dans sa confrérie et d'y rester cloîtré peut-être jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- Tu es toujours à Al-Jeit ?

Le rêveur se lissa les cheveux en arrière et décocha un clin d'œil exaspérant à la Marchombre.

- Je déteste... non ! J'abhorre décevoir les belles dames... Néanmoins, je me vois contraint de tirer ma révérences et de regagner mes pénates.

Le soupir que poussa la jeune femme élargit le sourire du rêveur qui ne tarda pas à déchanter.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter !

Le poing d'Ellana le cueillit à l'estomac. Sous le choc, le rêveur eut la respiration coupée et la jeune femme en profita pour le repousser dans sa chambre et fermer la porte derrière eux.

- Ah ! Par les putains de Tortugen ! Tu m'as cassé une côte ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! T'es enceinte ou quoi ?!

Ellana plissa les yeux et ne releva pas la remarque.

- Tes côtes sont plus haut, le rêveur.

- Ouais, je sais ! Mais ça fait mal, merde ! Il y a des façons plus douces d'entrer dans la chambres d'un homme, comme lui demander gentiment par exemple !

Daïd s'appuya d'une main sur un bahut et se massa le ventre de l'autre. Après quelques secondes de silence, il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Ce fut au tour de la Marchombre de faire la grimace. Elle prit appui sur un pied, puis sur l'autre, fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et souffla bruyamment par le nez. Décidément, prononcer ces mots était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Dix fois elle avait rejoué la scène dans sa tête – après avoir mûrement réfléchi, pesé le pour et le contre, choisi qui consulter – mais sa voix refusait de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Youhou, accouche, on n'a pas toute la journée, s'impatienta son interlocuteur.

Elle se toucha le ventre de la paume et Daïd comprit ce qu'elle attendait de lui avant même qu'elle ne parle.

- Je crois... je crois... je n'en suis pas certaine mais... je crois que j'attends un enfant.

Elle se tut. Daïd la fixait sans dire un mot. Elle déglutit. Il se redressa, reprenant l'air sérieux du rêveur appliqué et consciencieux qu'elle lui connaissait.

Daïd n'était pas vraiment un proche. Il n'était même pas un ami, juste une connaissance. Mais, sentant comme quelque chose changer en elle et assourdie par ce que son instinct lui disait, elle s'était faite violence et s'était forcée à cogiter plus clairement. Ses sentiments lui disaient de parler à Ewilan, ou plutôt à Elicia qui serait plus à même de la comprendre et de la guider. La douceur de la dessinatrice saurait calmer ses angoisses et les conseils qu'elle lui prodiguerait l'épauler, l'aider dans ces mois cruciaux qui l'attendaient. Cependant, son instinct, ainsi que la logique, l'avaient menée jusqu'au rêveur. Tout d'abord, elle devait en être certaine, et ensuite... il lui fallait respirer. Elle aimait la magnifique cité d'Al-Jeit, toutefois, pour des raisons biologiques peut-être, elle suffoquait. De grands espaces, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Le silence et l'infini du ciel. Alors elle dormirait à la belle étoile chaque soir et guetterait le premier signe du petit papillon niché dans son ventre, bien au chaud quelque part sous son nombril. Comment réagirait-elle à sa première manifestation ? Comment réagirait-elle au fait de savoir qu'elle n'était plus seule dans son corps ? Comment... ? Comment... ? ...

La peur grandissante de la jeune femme dut se lire sur son visage, car le rêveur approcha et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur la chaise berçante près de la cheminée éteinte. Il la consulta du regard et attendit son assentiment. Approchant lentement ses mains de son ventre, il leva délicatement sa tunique et posa ses paumes sur son ventre chaud. Avec un frisson, Ellana releva la tête et inspira profondément alors que Daïd plongeait dans l'Imagination et sondait son corps à la recherche d'une présence nouvelle. Cela ne lui prit que peu de temps. Il redescendit la tunique de la Marchombre sur son ventre et se leva.

Il l'observa avec un petit sourire ravi.

- Félicitations à la jeune maman !

Sur le point de défaillir, Ellana porta une main à sa poitrine pour calmer les battements furieux de son cœur.

- Par tous les dieux... lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Alors, qui est le heureux papa ? Demanda le rêveur qui n'avait pas conscience du trouble dans lequel sa révélation avait envoyé la jeune femme.

Elle tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction et l'attrapa par le col d'une main rendue faible par l'émotion.

- Tais-toi ! Personne ne dois savoir ! Promets-moi que ça restera entre nous !

- Ah !... eh... oui, d'accord, d'accord...

Troublé, il l'observa sans un mot, interloqué. Ellana ouvrit la bouche pour parler, faillit lâcher le nom du père, puis se ravisa. Elle tourna vivement les talons et sortit en claquant la porte. Toutes sortes de choses de bousculaient dans sa tête, des mots, des images, des souvenirs... Que faire ? Comment contacter Edwin pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Et si les choses tournaient mal, comment ferait-elle pour élever seule cet enfant ? Elle, Ellana, la Marchombre indépendante, fière, sans port d'attache et sans famille ? Et il y avait aussi... la Prophétie des Mercenaires du Chaos !

- Oh non !

Toutes ses angoisses s'éveillaient et la réalité la frappait avec la force d'une masse d'arme, tant et si bien qu'elle ne vit pas celui qui, caché dans l'ombre, se glissait dans la chambre du rêveur, un poignard étincelant à la main. Elle disparut rapidement dans le dédale de couloirs du palais impérial.

Seul dans sa chambre, Daïd sentit comme une présence fantomatique et, pensant qu'Ellana revenait lui poser des questions, se retourna vers le Mercenaire sans prendre garde. Le tranchant d'une lame se pressait sur sa gorge alors qu'il découvrait un homme vêtu de noir arborant un sourire narquois et victorieux. Ses yeux bleu cobalt posaient sur le rêveur un regard plein de morgue.

- Qu'est-ce que... vous voulez ?

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il sentit le fil du poignard caresser sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il ravalait sa salive.

- Shuuut...

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, les lèvres du Mercenaire du Chaos remuèrent. Un chant étrange et entêtant retentit dans la pièce, comme une psalmodie dans une langue inconnue. Mais le chant ne sortait pas de la bouche du tueur, il semblait résonner directement dans la tête de Daïd qui sentit la pièce se mettre à tanguer.

- Bien... susurra le Mercenaire du Chaos. Maintenant, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur Ellana Caldin.

* * *

><p>Tuniques, bottes, couvertures, provisions, ... Ellana fourrait frénétiquement tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le voyage qui s'annonçait dans son grand sac de voyage. D'un geste brusque, elle renversa accidentellement un vase coloré qui se fracassa au sol, répandant eau et fleurs sur le carrelage impeccable. Elle observa un instant les débris, les bras le long du corps, une brosse à cheveux à la main, et décida de les ignorer. Une fois son sac plein à craquer, elle le porta jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement et se changea, domptant ses cheveux noirs en une tresse bien serrée, se rafraîchissant le visage pour en chasser la fatigue et la sueur, puis enfila sa tenue de voyage et attrapa une cape épaisse et chaude. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, toisant son reflet aux traits tirés d'un air de défi. Elle ne céderait pas à la panique. Il lui fallait garder l'esprit clair et agir avec efficacité.<p>

_Lorsque les douze disparaîtront et que l'élève dépassera le maître, le chevaucheur de brume le libérera de ses chaînes. Six passeront et le collier du un sera brisé. Les douze reviendront alors, d'abord dix, puis deux, qui ouvriront le passage vers la Grande Dévoreuse. L'élève s'y risquera et son enfant tiendra dans ses mains le sort des fils du Chaos et l'avenir des hommes.2_

Elle ne céderait ni à la panique, ni au Mercenaire du Chaos, ni à Helwaren et ses Cavaliers de l'apocalypse, ni à une maudite prophétie !

- Allez tous au diable ! Tous autant que vous êtes !

Elle avait la tête chaude et, si elle était déterminée à quitter Al-Jeit, elle frémissait de se lancer dans un si long voyage, seule et dans un état physique incertain. Elicia lui avait un jour confié qu'elle avait adoré porter ses enfants et qu'on ne tarissait alors d'éloges sur son sourire rayonnant et sa bonne humeur... En cet instant, la Marchombre aurait voulu lui mettre des claques pour avoir osé déblatérer un tel mensonge.

La jeune femme souffla et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle se sentirait mieux quand elle serait à l'extérieur, sous le couvert de la nuit et, surtout, loin d'Al-Jeit qui lui semblait si étouffante aujourd'hui. Son voyage lui permettrait au moins de mettre ses idées au clair et de préparer son plan.

Elle attrapa son sac, poussa la porte d'un coup de genou et sortit en verrouillant l'appartement. Lançant ses affaires sur son épaule, elle descendit jusque dans la rue et marcha jusqu'aux écuries où Nuit d'Hiver et Murmure l'attendaient déjà. Les deux chevaux avaient passé la tête par-dessus la porte de leur stalle et accueillirent la jeune femme avec un hennissement doux. Ellana tira la pomme qu'elle avait préparée de sa poche et la scinda en deux parts égales qu'elle partagea entre les deux chevaux. D'un geste apaisé, elle caressa le large chanfrein de l'étalon d'Edwin et sourit.

- Désolée, grand bonhomme, mais c'est Murmure que je chevaucherai durant le voyage. J'ai beaucoup de bagages et il n'est pas assez solide pour tout transporter, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle sortit le grand étalon gris de sa stalle et entreprit de le seller. Nuit d'Hiver porterait son sac pendant qu'elle voyagerai sur le dos de Murmure, c'était plus commode, même si cela la dérangeait un peu de faire d'une si magnifique monture son cheval de bas.

- C'est une heure bien tardive pour partir en randonnée.

Mue par un réflexe de survie, Ellana fit volte-face et tira son poignard de sa ceinture d'un mouvement fluide. La Marchombre blêmit quand elle découvrit qui lui faisait face.

- Chère Ellana, ça faisait longtemps. Tu as mauvaise mine, tu as vu un fantôme peut-être ?

Le cri de colère et d'horreur que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à pousser resta coincé dans sa gorge.

- Eléa ! S'étrangla-t-elle.

La dessinatrice lui offrit son plus beau et plus mauvais sourire.

- Comment ?!

- La Reine d'Helwaren m'a donné une seconde chance, susurra-t-elle en agitant sa main de chair et d'os devant son visage.

- Mais...

- Tais-toi ! Trancha Eléa sur un ton sec. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Vêtue d'une longue robe noire s'ouvrant sur un large décolleté qui dévoilait une peau pâle et diaphane, elle caressa les longues mèches lisses et noires qui tombaient sur ses épaules comme un rideau sombre. Esquissant une grimace, elle fit quelques pas vers la Marchombre.

- Je tâcherai d'être concise. Je fais partie des quatre Cavaliers d'Helwaren, tout comme Til'Illan. Mais cette vie-là ne me plaît pas.

Ellana haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je voudrais proposer un marché à l'Empereur, mais je ne peux le rencontrer en personne, alors je dois passer par toi, étant donné que tu as également des intérêts dans cette affaire. Voici le marché. Je vous livre des informations sur Helwaren et vous aide à faire tomber la Reine. En échange, je veux être lavée de toutes accusations. Je ne reviendrai pas dans la lumière, je jure même de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds à Al-Jeit. Je veux profiter de cette seconde chance.

La Marchombre crut entendre de la tristesse dans la dernière phrase que la Cavalière sombre avait prononcée.

- Je vais te donner l'identité des Cavaliers rouge et blanc, le troisième m'est inconnu. Le premier, je ne t'apprends rien, est Edwin Til'Illan. La Cavalière blanche se nomme Harryo Ombrall, c'est une Faëlle et la Reine a une confiance totale en elle. Elle me surveille depuis des jours et je ne vais pas pouvoir m'attarder ici. Cette chienne a des espions partout et dans tous les camps. Harryo et le Cavalier pâle sont du côté de la Reine, mais Til'Illan et moi, nous voulons revenir en Gwenalavir.

- Edwin...

- Cependant, il y a un problème avec lui...

Ellana hoqueta.

- La Cavalière blanche ne parvient pas à le ranger de son côté. Tu sais, lui et elle, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps... Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pour faire court, elle commence à s'énerver. Elle veut se débarrasser de toi et utilise ses pouvoirs pour influer sur l'esprit du Frontalier.

Un sourire fendit le visage de la dessinatrice.

- Mais je crois qu'en apprenant la nouvelle...

Elle désigna du menton le ventre encore plat de la Marchombre. Comment pourrait-elle deviner que... ?

- Il trouvera la force de ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

- Non !

- Non ?

- Il ne doit pas savoir ! S'écria Ellana. Personne ne doit savoir ! Il ne faut surtout pas que l'information arrive aux oreilles des Mercenaires du Chaos. La moindre fuite d'information peut être fatale.

« Cette chienne a des espions partout et dans tous les camps. » Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Eléa leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.

- Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Je sais qu'il aura la force de combattre, j'ai confiance en lui.

Elle soutint le regard froid de la dessinatrice avec conviction.

- Maintenant que les choses sont claires, je dois m'en aller. Je compte sur toi pour transmettre mon message à l'Empereur.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à devoir prendre la route. J'adresserai une lettre à mon élève contenant tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Et c'est lui qui contactera Sil'Afian.

Plissant les yeux, Eléa eut un rire amusé, puis disparut d'un pas sur le côté, laissant la Marchombre seule dans l'écurie. Encore abasourdie, elle se demanda si ce qu'elle venait de voir et entendre était vraiment réel, ou n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Elle posa une main sur l'encolure de Nuit d'Hiver qui lui rendit un regard tendre. Elle souffla et passa une main sur sa longue tresse.

Bon... maintenant, il fallait qu'elle écrive cette lettre à Salim. Soupirant pour la centième fois de la journée, elle dessella Nuit d'Hiver et s'installa dans l'auberge la plus proche, encore ouverte à cette heure tardive, avec du papier et de l'encre et s'attela à sa tâche. Elle plia le papier et écrivit un grand « SALIM » avant de trouver un jeune commis presque endormi et de lui confier la lettre. Elle le gratifia de quelques pièces supplémentaires pour l'encourager et il s'élança à grandes foulées dans les rues plongées dans l'obscurité d'Al-Jeit.

Se précipitant aux écuries, elle sella ses deux montures, attacha son paquetage sur la selle de Nuit d'Hiver et quitta la ville. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle refusait de penser à tous ses problèmes, aux Mercenaires, aux Cavaliers, à l'Empire, ... Il lui fallait se mettre en sécurité. Son enfant était désormais sa seule et unique priorité. Son enfant, et celui d'Edwin. Elle allait devoir s'efforcer de ne pas penser à lui, et la tâche allait être difficile. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il approuverait sa décision. Sachant que la Cavalière blanche avait visiblement l'intention d'attenter à sa vie, elle avait une idée assez claire de la tournure que prendraient les événements si elle apprenait sa grossesse. De plus, elle devait être prudente. Elle ne savait pas comment réagiraient les Mercenaires du Chaos s'ils venaient à apprendre la nouvelle. Nillem, par le passé, avait déjà supposé qu'elle pourrait être celle dont parlait la prophétie, et, en toute logique, son enfant serait ce lui qui tiendrait dans ses mains _le sort des fils du Chaos et l'avenir des hommes_. Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux. Ellana frémit en imaginant son bébé dans les bras d'Essindra alors qu'elle-même agonisait, poignardée mortellement par Nillem, son ancien amour. Elle se vit traîner son corps moribond sur le sol, laissant une large traînée rouge dans son sillage, et implorer la tueuse qui l'ignorait, ses yeux autrefois pleins de morgue maintenant emplis de tendresse maternelle rivés sur la petite forme rose qu'elle serrait contre son sein.

Un frisson secoua la Marchombre, un frisson d'horreur et de rage. Elle protégerait son enfant envers et contre tout. Toutefois, elle avait conscience de ne pouvoir le protéger à la fois des Mercenaires du Chaos et de la colère de la Faëlle d'Helwaren, aussi avait-elle établi un plan simple et efficace.

Harryo, Essinra et Ellana. La Marchombre sourit en pensant qu'à elles trois, elles formaient un triangle mortel. Chacune était prête à donner sa vie pour atteindre ses objectifs. Harryo et Essindra voulaient toutes deux la tuer, mais chacune aurait trop de fierté pour s'allier à l'autre. Harryo désirait lui prendre Edwin et Essindra n'aurait de cesse d'essayer de lui arracher son enfant une fois qu'elle aurait appris son existence. Décidément, le sort s'acharnait déjà sur sa toute jeune famille. Le futur s'annonçait bien sombre et elle allait devoir être forte pour se défendre contre les différentes puissances qui la menaçaient.

* * *

><p>1. Bottero (Pierre), Le Pacte des Marchombres. Ellana l'envol. Paris, Rageot, 2008, page 84.<p>

2. Bottero (Pierre), Le Pacte des Marchombres. Ellana l'envol. Paris, Rageot, 2008, page 271.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre suivant ! C'est toujours avec autant de plaisir que je publie de nouveaux chapitres, je sais pas, je suis toujours contente quand je mets quelque chose en ligne ! Et je sautille tout partout à chaque commentaire comme le jour où j'ai eu ma première review sur ! Ahem... A bientôt ! Passez de bonnes vacances et protégez-vous bien de la canicule !<strong>


	8. Les Blancs

**Me revoilà ! Fin septembre finalement, je n'avais pas prévu d'être autant bousculée par la rentrée. Et je ne dois certainement pas être la seule...**

**Je voudrais me lancer un défi pour le prochain chapitre. Comme la semaine qui vient sera assez légère pour moi, j'avais envie de mettre une "date" sur le prochain chapitre, une date prévue à l'avance. Je vous propose donc de choisir dimanche prochain, le sept octobre. Je vais essayer de m'en tenir à cette date. Ce que j'aimerais bien faire, c'est être capable de publier à date fixe, par exemple, toutes les deux semaines, ou, dans l'idéal, toutes les semaines. Je crois que ça me motiverait plus et, pour vous, ce serait beaucoup mieux, il vous suffirait de vous connecter le jour prévu pour lire votre chapitre, sans être énervés à l'idée de devoir attendre et, surtout, de ne pas savoir quand vous aurez la suite. On va donc faire un test ! D'ici à dimanche, je vais me mettre des claques pour être en mesure de vous livrer le chapitre suivant dans les temps !**

**Merci à Ellana Undomiel, Oliana, et Young-girl06 pour leurs reviews du chapitre 7 !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse<span>**

**8. Les Blancs**

_« Lorsque vient le moment des décisions, ce qui compte n'est pas ce qui aurait pu être ni ce qui sera peut-être mais ce qui est. Si les choix du Marchombre découlent du passé et s'ouvrent sur l'avenir, ils sont avant tout en accord avec l'instant présent. » (1)_

Sil'Afian joignit ses mains sur la table et forma un triangle avec ses doigts. L'Empereur semblait perplexe, tout comme la plupart des personnes dans la pièces. Duom Nil'Erg, le vieil analyste, se massait les tempes en fronçant les sourcils. Altan et Elicia Gil'Sayan échangeaient des regards indéchiffrables pendant que, non loin d'eux, Sayanel Lyyant frottait la barbe naissante sur son menton avec un énigmatique sourire, mi-figue mi-raisin. Les autres spectateurs se taisaient. Bjorn faisait la moue, Akiro avait croisé les bras sur son torse et Ewilan tenait la main de Salim dans la sienne comme un ultime geste de réconfort. L'apprenti Marchombre était debout face à l'Empereur, la lettre d'Ellana à la main. L'affaire, qui était déjà compliquée à la base, ne semblait cesser de se complexifier et le jeune homme se demandait s'ils parviendraient tous à surmonter cet obstacle. Le fait qu'Ellana soit partie comme une voleuse au beau milieu de la nuit était certainement ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Sa maître Marchombre avait toujours été assez spontanée pour avoir le culot de partir sans un mot, quand ça lui chantait, et reparaître des jours voire des semaines plus tard, sans donner la moindre explication ou raison de son départ. Or, là, c'était différent. Si elle était partie sans prévenir, il se serait quelque peu inquiété, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Mais là, au bas de la lettre qu'il devinait écrite sur le vif et d'une main fébrile, elle avait tracé quelques mots qui se voulaient rassurants. Cela confortait le mauvais pressentiment de Salim. « Je vais bien. J'ai des choses importantes à faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » Le jeune Marchombre sentit son ventre se tordre.

Brisant le silence, Duom Nil'Erg se leva et se racla la gorge.

- Laissez-moi résumer la situation..

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

- Tout d'abord, une menace étrangère et inconnue apparaît en la personne de la Reine d'Helwaren, souveraine d'un autre monde dont nous ne savons rien et que tout porte à croire animée de la ferme intention de conquérir l'Empire. Ensuite, les Mercenaires du Chaos, qui se prétendent menacés – et je me fiche bien de savoir qu'ils sont aujourd'hui nos alliés car on sait tous que ces assassins ne changeront jamais – arrivent à nos portes et nous proposent un pacte contre Helwaren.

Son auditoire acquiesça. L'analyste ne cachait pas sa haine envers les Mercenaires du Chaos. Le pacte avec les assassins et ennemis de toujours de l'Empire avait été poussé par la nécessité de combattre un ennemi commun et dont ils ignoraient l'étendue de sa force.

- Ajoutons à cela que nous pensions qu'ils avaient, et ils ne le démentaient pas, pris en otage Edwin Til'Illan. Ce qui s'est avéré faux ! Ce qui prouve encore une fois que nous ne pouvons nous fier à cette vermine... Soit ! Continuons ! Les Mercenaires du Chaos nous ont donné comme preuve de la dangerosité d'Helwaren la vérité sur cette histoire, autrement dit, le fait qu'Edwin n'ait pas été pris en otage par les Mercenaires mais ait été assassiné par la Reine.

Le vieil homme prit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et contempla ceux qui n'émettaient toujours pas d'objection.

- Cela fait plusieurs semaines désormais que le pacte a été passé et nous guettons actuellement le moindre fait suspect qui pourrait avoir un lien avec Helwaren ou ces quatre étranges Cavaliers qui semblent être ses émissaires. Et ce matin, Salim nous rapporte qu'Ellana a quitté la capitale en urgence en lui laissant cette lettre.

Il désigna de la main la feuille qui était maintenant au centre de la longue table de la salle de réunion.

- Elle nous révèle l'identité de trois des Cavaliers de la Reine. Il s'agirait d'une certaine Harryo Ombrall dont nous ne savons que peu de choses, d'Eléa Ril'Morienval, la pire parjure de toute l'histoire de l'Empire – rien de moins ! - revenue d'entre les morts grâce aux étranges pouvoirs de la Reine d'Helwaren, et d'Edwin Til'Illan, qu'elle est parvenue à plier à sa volonté par nous ne savons quel stratagème.

Salim pressa la main d'Ewilan qui avait pâli à l'écoute du nom de la dessinatrice qu'elle abhorrait le plus.

- Ellana dit avoir été contactée par Morienval. Celle-ci a avoué que le quatuor des Cavaliers était secoué par des dissensions internes, avec, du côté de la Reine, Harryo Ombrall et le quatrième Cavalier, et d'un autre côté, Edwin et Eléa qui désirent quitter les rangs d'Helwaren.

- Je suis officiellement largué... avoua Akiro avec un soupir.

Sa sœur lui donna une tape sur le bras pour le faire taire.

- Enfin, Eléa Ril'Morienval dit vouloir nous aider à nous en sortir, à condition d'être lavée de toute accusation...

Altan Gil'Sayan crispa les mâchoires.

- C'est impossible, trancha l'Empereur, le visage fermé. Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à cette femme, elle risquerait de nous trahir une fois de plus.

Une vague de soulagement de propagea. De courte durée. Ewilan se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise.

- Non !

Tous levèrent les yeux vers la jeune femme qui fulminait, médusés.

- Non, non, non et non ! On ne peut pas décider, juste comme ça, de... de tout envoyer en l'air à cause d'une personne ! Ellana a dit dans sa lettre qu'elle semblait honnête. Je sais tous ce que vous pensez, que je ne devrais pas prendre sa défense après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir. Je la déteste, soyez-en certains. Mais, actuellement, nous avons besoin de son aide. Elle a dit qu'elle-même et Edwin étaient en danger à cause des autres Cavaliers et de la Reine. Je comprends que vous refusiez de l'aider, mais si on ne l'aide pas, on condamne aussi Edwin !

- On se fiche de cette scélérate, la petite a raison, martela Bjorn. On sauve d'abord notre ami, puis on s'occupe de son cas.

- Ewilan, on trouvera un autre moyen, intervint Elicia. Accorder notre confiance à cette femme, ce serait courir un danger inutile.

- Maman ! S'exclama la jeune fille d'un ton plaintif.

Son frère se porta à sa rescousse. Se levant, Akiro vint se poster aux côtés de sa cadette, croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air de défi. Son regard parcourut l'assemblée.

- Nous seulement ma sœur a raison, mais nous oubliez tous un élément important ! Les Mercenaires du Chaos ! Vous craignez tous Morienval à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais d'un autre côté, vous accordez votre confiance aux Mercenaires ! C'est complètement dingue ! Vous pensez sérieusement qu'ils sont plus fiables que l'autre illuminée ?

- Du calme ! Du calme ! Tempéra Sil'Afian.

Les intervenants se turent, mais la tension ne s'apaisa pas.

- L'Empire est dans une position délicate. Nous sommes pris en tenailles entre des adversaires dont nous ne savons que peu de choses, et un pacte passé avec des personnes auxquelles nous ne pouvons faire confiance. En acceptant la proposition de la félonne, nous nous mettrions plus encore en danger. Que faire s'il s'avère qu'elle nous mène droit dans la gueule du loup ? Si un piège se referme sur nous, nous serons soit détruits par les Mercenaires, soit conquis par la Reine d'Helwaren. Il nous faut donc nous assurer qu'un des deux partis est de notre côté, en l'occurrence, les Mercenaires du Chaos.

La conversation se poursuivit sur le même ton pendant près d'une heure, certains refusant catégoriquement de faire confiance à l'ancienne Sentinelle, les autres voyant là l'occasion de venir en aide à Edwin, de pouvoir le soustraire de la sorte à l'empire d'Helwaren. Le débat semblait sans fin. Ewilan leva les yeux vers lui et se leva. Elle devait passer des tests à l'Académie d'Al-Jeit. Le mystère entourant l'étrange cristal donné par Ellana et ses effets encore nébuleux inquiétaient les maîtres dessinateurs de la capitale, ainsi que la jeune femme. Ewilan avait beau cacher son angoisse derrière une attitude calme et posée, Salim la connaissait trop bien pour y croire. Mais il savait aussi que, si elle avait décidé de se taire, il ne pourrait rien apprendre de plus. Si elle était décidée à ne pas le mêler à ses problèmes de dessinatrice, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide, juste de sa présence, l'apprenti Marchombre l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Quand elle sentirait le besoin de parler, il serait là, il saurait attendre.

La jeune femme lui pressa une dernière fois la main avant de s'éclipser. Un à un, les personnes qui assistaient à la réunion commencèrent à se disperser. Le départ précipité d'Ellana avait pris le jeune homme au dépourvu. Certes, depuis la disparition d'Edwin, sa maître Marchombre avait changé, mais là, il se trouvait seul dans la capitale, sans aucune instruction spécifique de sa part. Après avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire, en ne trouvant rien d'autre que de flâner dans les rues de la capitale, il découvrit qu'il était seul dans la pièce, à l'exception de maître Duom et d'Altan Gil'Sayan qui discutaient à voix basse près de la fenêtre. Aussi, quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta si fort qu'il manqua de renverser sa chaise. Sayanel lui adressa un sourire.

- Suis-moi, chuchota le maître Marchombre à son oreille.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux deux dessinateurs trop occupés par leur discussion pour remarquer sa présence ou sa disparition, il suivit Sayanel dans le couloir. Il le suivit dans le palais impérial, jusque dans la rue. La démarche du Marchombre, jusqu'au moindre de ses gestes, était d'une fluidité sans pareille. Salim, sans lui parvenir à la cheville, calqua son attitude sur la sienne et l'accompagna dans des ruelles de plus en plus étroites et de plus en plus sombres. Ils s'enfonçaient dans le quartier mal famé d'Al-Jeit. S'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où le Marchombre le menait, il marchait dans ses pas avec la plus grande confiance, les yeux rivés sur sa silhouette qui se fondait dans l'obscurité. Chaque mouvement semblait parfait et calculé, et à la fois naturel, comme le mouvement de l'eau ou du vent. Pendant les quelques minutes que dura leur marche, il se demanda vaguement si le maître Marchombre était fait de chair et d'os ou de fumée. Arriverait-il jamais à égaler Sayanel ? Il avait le sentiment que même s'il passait cent ans rien qu'à se concentrer sur les mouvements de sa démarche, il n'y parviendrait pas. Prenant conscience de tout le chemin qu'il lui restait encore à parcourir avant de pouvoir prétendre être un Marchombre, il ne put que regretter l'absence de son maître. Il lui tardait de pouvoir revendiquer sa place dans la guilde.

Ils passèrent sous une arche, enjambèrent un ivrogne qui comatait, prirent à droite et entrèrent dans ce qui devait être une ancienne maison de maître, aujourd'hui en ruine. Les fenêtres étaient condamnées, le planché et les meubles mangés par les mites et ce qui restait de la tapisserie pendait en malheureux lambeaux sur le sol. Puis il vit les murs noircis, le plafond défoncé, ... la demeure avait presqu'entièrement été détruite par les flammes, des années auparavant. A cause de la guerre contre les Raïs, les propriétaires, s'ils avaient survécu, avaient certainement préféré s'installer dans une demeure fortifiée hors de la capitale plutôt que d'investir les sommes considérables nécessaires à la restauration de la bâtisse.

Le jeune homme était si absorbé par ce décor digne d'Halloween qu'il manqua de ne pas voir ceux qui les attendaient. Manqua seulement, car les hommes et les femmes qui s'étaient réunis dans une grande pièce particulièrement épargnée par l'incendie étaient tout sauf anodins. Tenues de cuir noir, démarches félines, regards perçants, ... Marchombres. Salim dut retenir un cri de surprise. Cinq, dix, vingt, trente, quarante, ... Il perdit rapidement le compte. Hommes et femmes, de tous âges, de vingt à quatre-vingt ans, toisèrent les deux nouveaux arrivants, leurs yeux se posant respectueusement sur la haute silhouette de Sayanel, puis glissant avec curiosité sur l'apprenti Marchombre qui l'accompagnait. Salim devint nerveux. Il était impressionné par le nombre de Marchombres rassemblés. Il n'en avait jamais vus autant en un seul endroit de toute sa vie.

Sayanel tendit le bras pour inviter Salim à se rapprocher et le présenta à l'assemblée.

- Salim Condo, le disciple d'Ellana.

Un silence, suivit d'un murmure agité. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, le visage encadré de longues mèches grises, éleva la voix.

- Où est-elle ? Où est Ellana Caldin ? Ne devait-elle pas prendre la parole aujourd'hui ?

Salim croisa le regard courroucé du Marchombre et se renfrogna. Ils étaient méfiants. Ce genre de réunion informelle ne devait pas être habituelle. Tous ou presque semblaient se connaître, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se lorgner avec des airs soupçonneux. Un nouveau murmure s'éleva. Sayanel leva les bras.

- Muntjac, Ellana ne viendra pas, elle a été appelée par une urgence personnelle.

Le celui qui avait posé la question croisa les bras sur son torse. Salim devinait que le jeune homme à côté du Marchombre contrarié, qui semblait aussi jeune que lui, devait être son apprenti. Moins porté sur la colère que son maître, il observait l'assemblée sans prononcer un mot, secouant quelques fois la tête pour chasser ses mèches rousses. Salim pensa, moqueur, qu'avec une tignasse comme un feu rouge, il devait avoir du mal à passer inaperçu. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'apprenti Marchombre se sentit soudain un peu bête, au milieu de la réunion, inconnu au milieu d'inconnus, sans Ellana. Il déglutit. Le roux était sûr de lui, à sa place, aux côtés de son maître. Salim inspira et reprit contenance. Il devait faire honneur à Ellana.

Une petite Marchombre, environ trente ans ans, les cheveux blonds courts et la taille de guêpe, s'éclaircit la gorge et avança d'un pas à l'intérieur du cercle.

- Natali, articula Sayanel.

Elle s'exprima d'une voix aiguë et tranchante qui ne souffrait aucune interruption.

- J'ai comme prévu mené mon enquête. J'ai traqué et affronté une horde de Blancs...

La mâchoire de Salim faillit tomber. Il observa la Marchombre avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle ? Une horde de Blancs ? Mis à part son regard dur, elle semblait si frêle !

- Ils tenaient une réunion près de la Passe de la Goule. J'ai interrogé leur chef pendant une heure. Il n'avait aucune information valable. Il a néanmoins confirmé notre soupçon : les Blancs sont à la botte des Mercenaires.

L'apprenti Marchombre hoqueta. Les Blancs étaient avec les Mercenaires. Or, les Blancs menaçaient l'Empire pendant que les Mercenaires travaillaient sur une alliance avec Gwendalavir pour vaincre Helwaren. Les traîtres ! Il tourna vers Sayanel un regard alarmé. Le maître Marchombre lui fit signe de rester calme. Les autres Marchombres, s'ils avaient paru quelque peu surpris, accueillaient la nouvelle avec calme, comme s'ils s'étaient depuis longtemps doutés de la traîtrise des Mercenaires du Chaos. Après tout, Marchombres et Mercenaires étaient ennemis héréditaires, c'était dans leur nature de ne pas se faire mutuellement confiance.

- Malgré cela, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de Jorune. Ma mission étant finie, je suis revenue à Al-Jeit. Je sais toutefois que le groupe de Blancs sous ses ordres sévit dans la région des Plateaux de l'Est. Il s'attaque aux marchands qui approchent Al-Chen.

Les regards, dans l'assemblée, s'assombrirent. Jorune était le Marchombre félon qui avait assassiné Jilano, le maître d'Ellana, et qui avait participé à un coup de force avec Riburn Alqin pour mettre la main sur la guilde. Ellana l'avait épargné autrefois, mais tous ici, Salim en était certains, n'attendaient que l'opportunité d'envoyer cette ordure dans l'autre monde.

Sayanel fit un pas en avant en reprit la parole.

- Nous te remercions pour ton travail, Natali. Envoyons quelqu'un s'occuper de Jorune et de ses Blancs. Mais peut-être pas seul. Je pressens qu'il dirige un groupe de guerriers important et qu'il s'attend à ce que nous agissions. Nous rapporterons ensuite nos informations à l'Empereur pour que la Légion noire s'occupe des Blancs.

Les Marchombres s'entre-regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Muntjac s'avança avec son apprenti et parla d'une voix forte.

- Je propose pour cette mission mon disciple, Andrea. Les combats seront nombreux et il vous faut un combattant robuste.

Le jeune homme à la tignasse rousse se plaça devant son maître. Salim remarqua alors qu'il avait les épaules larges et une carrure puissante pour un Marchombre. Certains se spécialisaient dans la discrétion, d'autres dans le chant, ... peut-être que Muntjac et Andrea faisaient partie de ceux qui privilégiaient la force ?

Salim dut se faire violence pour ne pas rentrer la tête dans les épaules quand il remarqua que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. « Eh mince... », pensa-t-il. Il regarda Andrea. « D'accord, tu ne vas pas me manger, je suppose ? » Il se posta face à Andrea. Devait-il prendre la parole pour se proposer ou quelqu'un allait-il le faire pour lui ? Il ne savait pas trop comment agir. Il avait peur que sa voix trahisse sa nervosité. A sa grande surprise, ce fut le rouquin qui lui vint en aide. Il lui tendit la main avec un sourire amical. Après une seconde d'étonnement, Salim s'empressa de lui tendre la sienne en retour. Andrea serra sa main avec énergie.

Dans le dos de Salim, Sayanel sourit largement.

- Andrea, apprenti de Muntjac, et Salim, apprenti d'Ellana, vous avez maintenant pour mission de mettre la main sur le félon et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

* * *

><p>Les jeunes Sentinelles étudiaient au soleil dans les jardins de l'Académie. Kamil et Liven étaient rentrés de leur expédition dans le Nord. Les deux dessinateurs avaient été envoyés par Sil'Afian aux Frontières de Glace pour aider l'armée à botter une vague de Raïs récalcitrants. Ils racontaient avec verve et enthousiasme leurs exploits et nouvelles expériences. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient envoyés au front pour soutenir l'armée. Ewilan voyait briller dans leurs prunelles l'excitation des découvertes. Ici, à Al-Jeit, ils avaient rarement côtoyé des soldats. On leur avait enseigné, au grand dam de la jeune fille, qu'ils valaient mieux que les militaires qui ne pouvaient faire barrage à la force Raïs sans leur soutien. Ils avaient changé d'avis. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de rencontrer leurs frères d'armes qu'ils se trouvaient déjà en première ligne. Le danger les avait rapprochés. Ils avaient risqué leur vie ensemble pour protéger l'Empire. Ewilan voyait en Liven non seulement un Dessinateur de haut niveau, mais aussi un homme qui venait de franchir la ligne entre adolescence et âge adulte, un homme au caractère fort qui progressait sur sa voie à grand pas.<p>

Et justement à l'instant où elle le fixait intensément, il tourna vers elle ses yeux clairs et pétillants. Il lui fit un grand signe de la main.

- Ewilan, viens avec nous ! La héla Kamil depuis le jardin.

Elle leur répondit d'une sourire et ferma le livre qu'elle lisait à l'ombre des arcades de l'Académie. Elle rejoignit ses anciens camarades de l'Académie à grandes enjambées.

- On discutait de l'influence réciproque de la volonté sur l'esprit des Dessinateurs qui parcourent simultanément les spires, expliqua Liven avec une excitation évidente.

- Liven est persuadé qu'on peut influer sur les actes d'une personne à partir du moment où on trouve la trace de son esprit dans l'Imagination et à condition d'avoir la volonté nécessaire pour y parvenir, ironisa Kamil en invitant son amie à s'asseoir dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

Ewilan défendit le Dessinateur avec un sourire.

- Je trouve ça très intéressant.

- Ah, merci, Ewie ! Je te montre ! Allez Kamil, fais-le avec nous !

La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Puis tous les trois s'immergèrent dans l'Imagination. Très vite, Ewilan trouva la trace de Kamil et Liven dans les spires. Tous deux étaient habitués à dessiner ensemble grâce à la Desmose, et elle pouvait qu'ils progressaient ensemble dans l'Imagination en harmonie, comme s'ils étaient sur le même longueur d'onde. Elle les approcha en tentant de mimer leur formation. Liven bougea, dévia de sa trajectoire et approcha l'esprit de Kamil, jusqu'à le toucher et à le bousculer. Rien ne se produisit. Kamil dévia un instant, puis revint en formation. Liven tenta à nouveau une approche et, poussée par la curiosité, alors que personne ne prêtait attention à elle, Ewilan se mit en mouvement à son tour. D'abord presqu'imperceptiblement, puis de façon plus prononcée, elle dévia de sa trajectoire pour entrer en contact avec l'esprit du jeune homme. A l'instant où elle le toucha, une chose étrange se produisit en elle. Une étincelle crépita au contact de leurs esprits. Ce phénomène, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré lors de ses études des livres des plus grands experts de l'art du dessin, passa inaperçu aux yeux des Sentinelles. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle retenta l'expérience. Cette fois, elle ne recula pas au contact de l'esprit de Liven. Pendant une seconde, ils semblèrent se synchroniser, puis elle appela sa volonté et fit une expérience... « Lève-toi... étire-toi... Propose-nous d'aller boire un verre près du lac », pensa-t-elle avec force.

Elle quitta l'Imagination avec naturel, comme si elle avait seulement joué là le rôle de témoin. Peu après elle, Kamil et Liven reprirent contact avec la réalité. Leur expérience n'avait pas fonctionné, à la grande déception du jeune homme qui soupira avant de... de se lever... et de s'étirer.

- Ca va ? S'enquit Kamil.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Je suis juste un peu rouillé à force de rester assis. Ca vous dirait d'aller boire un verre près du lac miroir pour oublier cet échec ?

Ewilan leva la tête vers et lui répondit d'un sourire sibyllin. L'étrange cristal qui l'avait soigné de sa mutilation, après lui avoir ouvert la voie vers Helwaren, venait de déclencher en elle une capacité bien curieuse, même si, à l'instant, que ce soit pour le premier ou le deuxième cadeau surprise, elle ne voyait pas encore en quoi ils pourraient lui être utiles.

(1) Bottero (Pierre), _Le Pacte des Marchombres_. _L'intégrale_. Paris, Rageot, 2012, page 991.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Dans le prochain, on retrouvera Ellana et on suivra la mission de Salim et Andrea. <strong>

**Je vous dis donc à dimanche prochain !**


	9. A l'ombre de la Citadelle

**Nous sommes dimanche et voilà le chapitre neuf, comme promis ! **

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours quant à mon projet de passer à une publication de chapitre par semaine, tous les dimanches soirs... Si vous pensez que ça va trop vite, qu'il faut plus de temps pour mûrir les chapitres, n'hésitez pas à le dire surtout, je ne mords pas, haha !**

**Merci à Young-girl06 pour sa review !  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse<span>**

**9. A l'ombre de la Citadelle**

_Souffle d'une lame dans la nuit_

_Danger qui rôde_

_Comme une onde de plaisir_

**Ellundril Chariakin**

chevaucheuse de brume (1)

Ellana longeait maintenant le Pollimage depuis plusieurs semaines, chevauchant Murmure, Nuit d'Hiver suivant fidèlement ses traces sur le sentier. Le paysage avait radicalement changé depuis son départ précipité d'Al-Jeit. Les routes pavées et bien entretenues avaient laissé place aux chemins de campagne et aux sentiers de chasse, les conifères et les arbustes épineux avaient remplacé les forêts de feuillus luxuriantes. Le cours d'eau, large et paisible en aval, était plus étroit et violent en amont, les rapides s'écrasant contre la rive avec brutalité et emportant avec eux bois, terre et pierre. La Marchombre évitait soigneusement de trop s'approcher du fleuve furieux. Si l'une de ses montures glissait et y sombrait, c'était la mort assurée pour elle également, aussi bonne nageuse qu'elle fut.

Elle avait prévu qu'au début de l'après-midi, elle trouverait une route qui montait vers l'Est et le territoire des Frontaliers. Une fois en compagnie des habitants de la Citadelle, elle serait en sécurité. Le brûleur qu'elle avait dû fuir la veille l'avait ratée de peu. Si ses montures n'avaient pas été aussi vives à réagir et rompues aux dangers, le monstre aurait eu droit à un beau festin. Il avait été difficile d'échapper aux crocs et aux flagelles du brûleur, mais, en chemin, elle avait également croisé la route de deux tigres et avait dû faire un large détour quand elle avait repéré les traces d'une meute de loups du Nord. Le souvenir qu'elle avait de sa dernière rencontre avec ces créatures avait marqué sa mémoire.

Un voyage éreintant, en somme. Il avait au moins eu l'avantage de lui permettre de faire le plein de solitude. Les dangers et les conspirations de la capitale avaient quelque peu quitté son esprit et, si sa seule urgence désormais était d'être en sécurité entre les murs de la Citadelle avec son bébé, elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de penser à celui qui devrait être à ses côtés en cet instant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu, plus entendu ni touché, elle se demandait parfois si leur rencontre cette nuit-là n'avait pas été un mirage. Et tous ces mystères concernant Helwaren, cette alliance avec les Mercenaires du Chaos, cela lui semblait si irréel. L'enfant qu'elle portait était seul capable de la raccrocher à la réalité. D'un main distraite, elle caressa le galbe à peine imperceptible de son ventre.

Elle amorçait un virage à droite quand une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur son bras. Avec un juron, elle mit son capuchon et s'emmitoufla dans sa cape de voyage. Elle savait d'expérience que, à quelques minutes de là, elle trouverait un cabanon de chasse où elle pourrait s'abriter le temps que la météo capricieuse se calme. En attendant, elle endurerait la pluie froide qui menaçait de la faire tomber malade. Mais c'était hors de question. Elle se refusait le droit d'être en danger, fut-ce un danger aussi petit qu'un rhume. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle était intransigeante avec elle-même. Le seul tracas qu'elle se permettait était de craindre la route qui l'attendait, sur des chemins boueux et dangereux. La prudence était de mise quand on décidait de s'enfoncer seul dans les terres du Nord. Les créatures qui y rodaient comptaient parmi les plus menaçantes de l'Empire. Si le climat commençait à son tour à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer croiser la route d'un groupe de Frontaliers qui voudraient bien l'accompagner jusqu'à la Citadelle. Moins habituée à voyager dans le Nord que dans le Sud, elle était bien moins au faîte des sentiers sûrs et des abris naturels dissimulés dans la nature sauvage des terres des Frontaliers.

Si elle était partie seule, c'était par nécessité. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle attendait un enfant car, à coup sûr, les Mercenaires du Chaos, d'une façon ou d'une autre, auraient vent de l'information et la traqueraient jusqu'au bout du monde. Elle connaissait leur détermination et se devait de prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour la sécurité du bébé.

C'est alors qu'elle apercevait, au loin, la cabane de chasse espérée, qu'un mouvement attira son attention. Un mouvement dans les taillis, un bruit métallique, ... Des Frontaliers ? Non, ceux-là ne se cacheraient pas dans les broussailles, ils étaient ici chez eux. Des bandits... Elle porta une main à sa selle et détacha machinalement le lien qui attachait Nuit d'Hiver à Murmure. Elle fit claque sa langue et, comme s'il l'avait compris, le grand étalon gris chargé de bagages lui lança un regard entendu et quitta le sentier. Il disparut rapidement dans le sous-bois.

Elle talonna Murmure qui fit quelques pas sur la piste. Au moment où six Blancs, armés de leurs lances de combat, quittaient les fourrés, elle avait déjà dégainé et lancé un poignard. La lame fendit la pluie et se ficha dans la gorge du premier homme qui fonçait sur elle, avant même qu'il put réclamer son cheval ou son argent. Il tomba à genoux dans la boue, cracha une gerbe de sang et s'écroula, face contre terre, bientôt mort étouffé par ses propres gargouillis. Ses compagnons ne prêtèrent même pas attention à son agonie, ils le dépassèrent à toute allure avec un cri, lames pointées vers l'avant. Quand ils arrivèrent sur elle, Ellana était prête. Juchée sur sa selle, ramassée sur elle-même, son corps bandé comme un arc se détendit subitement et elle bondit vers ses agresseurs. Les Blancs, qui s'attendaient à la voir dégainer un lame pour leur faire face, ne s'étaient pas attendus à être attaqués par le haut et, le temps qu'ils élèvent leurs lances, la jeune femme avait frappé. D'un coup de pied, elle avait déstabilisé l'un d'eux, l'avait immobilisé avant de passer un bras autour de son cou d'un mouvement rapide et complexe. Elle lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec. Le guerrier mourut sur le coup, sans comprendre. Il tomba dans la boue aux côtés de son compagnon.

Rompus au combat, les Blancs, qu'il ne fallait pas confondre avec des bandits de grands chemins, se mirent en formation et, avant d'avoir pu poursuivre son attaque, la Marchombre se trouva cernée de toutes parts, quatre lances dentées et acérées pointées vers elle. Voilà qui n'était pas de bon augure. Il lui fallait se tirer de ce faux pas, et vite, car ceux-là, après l'avoir vue tuer de sang froid deux de leurs camarades, n'allaient pas s'arrêter pour lui demander son or. Ils étaient déterminés à la tuer et à ramasser leur dû sur son cadavre. Ou pire encore.

Un sourire ignoble fendit le visage couvert de crasse et de barbe du guerrier le plus proche d'elle.

- Sois sage, ma jolie, tiens-toi tranquille et montre-toi gentille envers nous. Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu d'aussi belle chose. Si tu t'occupes bien de nous, on promet de ne pas trop te faire souffrir. Pas vrai les gars ?

Sa proposition fut accueillie par des rires bruyants. Quant à Ellana, elle faillit vomir. Et pas parce qu'elle était enceinte et physiquement dérangée. Quoique, l'odeur rance qu'ils dégageaient était si tenace qu'elle parvenait à ses narines en dépit de la pluie qui tombait maintenant drue.

Se dégager de ce faux pas serait difficile. Non, se dégager de ce faux pas serait complexe si elle devait désormais prendre garde à bien se protéger des coups.

Tenant sa garde, elle regarda à gauche, à droite, derrière elle. Elle se déplaça un peu, reprit sa position, évalua les possibilités. Elle se mordit la lèvre, chercha une ouverture. Et attendit. Si son plan, somme toute très simple, fonctionnait, elle trouverait bientôt son ouverture. Le barbu la détailla en passant la langue sur ses lèvres brunes. L'envie se lisait dans ses petits yeux porcins.

- Allez, poupée, abandonne. Tu vois bien que tu n'as aucune chance. T'es vraiment excitante dans tes vêtements en cuir.

L'homme redressa sa lance et se gratta le ventre sous sa chemise qui autrefois avait dû être blanche. Et voilà. L'occasion qu'elle attendait. Ellana bondit en avant. Son ennemi était à moins de deux mètres, son arme était levée, il était lourd et lent. En frappant rapidement sur quelques points stratégiques, elle parviendrait à l'immobiliser et pourrait s'occuper des trois autres. La Marchombre se savait redoutable en combat singulier, mais elle n'aimait guère ce genre de bataille inégale. Et leurs lances, elle ne les aimait pas non plus.

Son poing était serré, prêt à frapper. Elle visa la tempe. L'homme souriait. Il bougea, au dernier moment. Un mouvement qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Elle avait sous-estimé son adversaire, qui n'était visiblement pas un bandit comme les autres. Il évita son attaque avec agilité malgré sa masse, manœuvra sa lance et frappa. L'arme décrivit un arc rapide et la hampe lui faucha les jambes. Ellana aurait dû s'écrouler, mais, au lieu de ça, elle atterrit souplement sur le sol, roula dans la boue et se releva d'un même mouvement. Elle avait reconnu la technique de son adversaire. Il s'agissait d'une technique militaire. Un déserteur donc.

Elle se releva, le poing préparé. Le Blanc bougea, se mit en position pour contrer, mais la Marchombre bondit et frappa du pied. Son talon heurta ses côtes flottantes. L'homme encaissa la plus grande partie du coup, mais la jeune femme feinta et frappa, cette fois du poing, au même endroit. Son attaque fut accueillie par un grognement et elle eut la satisfaction de sentir un os craquer au moment de l'impact. Elle acheva sa victime d'un coup du tranchant de la main dans la nuque. Inconscient, il tomba en se tenant les côtes.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler que déjà les trois autres Blancs fondaient sur elle comme un seul homme. La jeune femme dut étouffer un juron. Elle évita un premier coup de lance d'un mouvement d'épaules, un deuxième d'un écart vers l'arrière, ... Les coups pleuvaient, et le sentier, qui s'était transformé en bourbier, l'empêchaient de bouger à son aise. Si seulement...

Au moment où elle commençait à élaborer une stratégie pour se débarrasser des trois Blancs, la pointe d'une lance s'enfonça dans son biceps brachial, traversant le muscle, lui faisant lâcher un cri de surprise et de douleur. La lame se retira et le bras de la jeune femme, groggy de douleur, retomba le long de son corps.

- Fais tes prières, salope ! Cria l'un d'eux en fonçant sur elle, visant son abdomen de sa lance de combat.

Non ! Trop tard. Elle regarda son adversaire arriver sur elle, sa lame effleurer sa tenue de cuir souple au niveau du ventre... Le corps du Blancs fit un vol plané. Heurté par un cheval lancé au galop, il hurla et tomba, se relevant douloureusement en se tenant à son arme qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. Il aperçut son adversaire et jura, levant son arme pour frapper.

- T'aurais mieux fait de rester dans la boue, mon gros ! Gloussa une femme qui, depuis son cheval, botta le Blanc pour l'étourdir et plongea son sabre dans sa gorge.

Son cou s'ouvrit et laissa échapper des flots de sang. Les deux autres Blancs tombèrent sous les coups des Frontaliers qui n'avaient même pas daigné descendre de cheval. Deux hommes et deux femmes, vêtus de l'éternelle armure de cuir brun, le fourreau de leur arme accroché entre leurs omoplates. Ellana écarquilla en reconnaissant celle qui avait éliminé celui qui la menaçait directement.

- Hedi !

- Ellana ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Hedi mit prestement pied à terre et la rejoignit à grandes enjambées pendant que les autres Frontaliers rassemblaient les corps. La guerrière la serra avec force dans ses bras. Ellana lui rendit son étreinte.

- Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps ! Quelle chance ! Souffla-t-elle de soulagement.

La Frontalière leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire qui semblait dire « mais enfin, c'est tout naturel, juste quelques bandits, trop facile ! ».

- Si je peux me permettre, vous êtes plutôt loin de la Citadelle.

- Salut, Ellana ! L'interpela un Frontalier qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'un séjour dans le nord, un cousin d'Edwin – encore !- Wildus.

La jeune femme le salua de la main alors qu'il passait tout près.

- Oui, je sais, on les avait repérés depuis un moment, ils nous avaient échappés, plus au nord.

- Échappés ? Demanda la Marchombre en levant un sourcil.

- Mais non, mais non !

D'un geste vague de la main, elle expliqua en bâillant :

- On en avait marre de se tourner les pouces ces derniers temps, alors, quand on les a vu, on les a juste fait courir un peu plus loin, pour le sport, tu vois ?

Ellana ne put réprimer un sourire. Les yeux d'Hedi, sévères, tombèrent sur son bras blessé. La Frontalière fouilla dans les fontes de sa selle pour trouver un drap propre et aida la Marchombre à arrêter le saignement.

- Hé, Ellana, c'est pas le cheval de Ed, ça ?

Wildus approcha, tenant par la bride le grand étalon gris dont elle avait dû se séparer plus tôt.

- Ah oui, il a dû s'égarer pendant le combat. J'étais justement en route vers...

- On t'accompagne ? S'enquit Hedi avec un large sourire.

- Volontiers ! J'apprécie beaucoup la compagnie des goules, des brûleurs et des tigres, mais comme on dit, plus on est mieux c'est !

- T'en es certaine ? Rit Wildus. Nous sommes de loin les créatures les plus dangereuses ici ! Haha !

Les cinq cavaliers remontèrent en selle et firent route vers le nord, laissant les cadavres des Blancs au charognards.

* * *

><p>Andrea toucha l'épaule de Salim et désigna du menton un homme qui approchait.<p>

- C'est lui, souffla le rouquin.

Le félon était vêtu d'une cape blanche à capuchon qui lui retombait sur les yeux, si bien que toute la partie supérieure de son visage restait dans l'ombre. Dès qu'il était apparu à la lisière du cercle de Blancs, le silence avait suivi. Jorune n'avait pas tardé à élever la voix pour faire le bilan des actions menées sur les voyageurs et les villageois. C'était si affligeant que l'apprenti Marchombre devait se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et lui mettre une bonne raclée. Les Blancs s'en prenaient aux voyageurs sans distinction, qu'il s'agisse de familles ou de convois, même les enfants et les personnes âgées y passaient...

Le vent souffla et secoua un peu l'arbre sur lequel les deux apprentis étaient perchés. Ils s'étaient juchés là alors que le soleil se couchait. Ils avaient décidé de passer à l'action à la faveur de la nuit. En attendant, ils patientaient, assis sur les branches d'un gros chêne trapus qui les camouflait de son feuillage touffu. L'arbre surplombait une clairière d'herbe rase où s'étaient rassemblés plusieurs groupes de Blancs. Salim comptait en tout une bonne vingtaine de guerriers. La plupart ressemblaient aux bandits des grands chemins auxquels il avait déjà eu affaire. D'autres en l'occurrence avaient l'air bien plus dangereux. Sayanel les avait mis en garde. L'appât du gain avait attiré des déserteurs de l'armée, des gardes, ... et même des pirates ! Si la grande majorité des Blancs ne lui poserait pas de difficultés en combat, d'autres risquaient de lui causer des ennuis. Le maître Marchombre leur avait demandé de focaliser toute leur attention sur Jorune et de prendre le félon par surprise s'il s'écartait du groupe.

En bas, les hommes faisaient le bilan des vols de chevaux, d'armes et d'argent. Andrea, qui trouvait le temps long, s'étira et se cala confortablement sur sa branche, le dos contre le tronc noueux du gros chêne. Salim se remémora leur voyage avec un sourire.

Les deux apprentis Marchombres avaient fait la plus grande partie du voyage à cheval. Sayanel et Muntjac étaient venus les saluer dès leur départ, faisant l'éloge du travail d'équipe et de la solidarité, de l'importance d'honorer la guilde, ... dès que les adolescent eurent quitté le champ de vision des Marchombres, ils s'étaient lancé un regard et avaient partagé un large sourire. « Le premier à la tour de garde ? » avait lancé Anrea en désignant, au détour des collines, un petit bâtiment abandonné qui avait servi de caserne durant la guerre. Avec un cri de guerre, ils avaient lancé leurs montures au galop et s'étaient faits la course, traversant les champs ventre à terre, bousculant voyageurs et convois, s'attirant les foudres de la garde, ... Éclat de Soie, le petit étalon offert par les Frontaliers, avait été le plus rapide. La monture d'Andrea, une grande jument élancée, n'avait rien pu faire contre la vivacité et la détermination de leur duo. Enfin, ils avaient gagné la course avec un nez d'avance... mais une victoire restait une victoire !

Le soir venu, ils bivouaquaient en peine nature, se racontaient des histoires d'horreur, sanglantes et horrifiques. Et Andrea, après deux jours de voyage, n'avait pas tardé à sortir de son sac une bouteille de liqueur. Le lendemain de la beuverie, c'était à quatre pattes que Salim était monté sur le dos d'Éclat de Soie. Il avait la migraine, il était nauséeux et complètement groggy, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler. Il s'était fait un ami, et qui plus est, un ami apprenti marchombre comme lui ! Pour lui qui était habitué à ne fréquenter qu'Ellana, il avait l'impression de rencontrer une nouvelle fois l'univers des Marchombre, mais un univers des Marchombres différent de la fois précédente. C'était une sensation étrange. Il n'était plus seulement un électron libre, il se sentait intégré dans la guilde. C'était sa guilde, et ces Marchombres étaient ses semblables. Il en avait parlé à Andrea qui était d'accord avec lui. Plus âgé, cela faisait aussi plus longtemps que Salim qu'il avait été associé à ce pan de la vie de Marchombre. Le rouquin lui avait expliqué que la grande majorité des Marchombres était totalement indépendante et ne répondait que rarement aux appels de la guilde, mais qu'il y avait comme un noyau dur d'adeptes qui formait un cercle solidaire pour parer aux difficultés. Son maître Muntjac en faisant partie, Andrea avait été très tôt initié à cette étrange fraternité. Il pouvait témoigner du fait que le nombre de Marchombres s'intéressant à la guilde, qui avait été longuement désertée, s'était mis à croître après la formation du nouveau conseil dont Sayanel Lyyant faisait partie.

Le reste de leurs discussions avait surtout porté sur leurs projets, sur les filles, sur les trucs les plus fous qu'ils avaient fait – à ce niveau-là, Salim avait de quoi impressionner son ami vu les aventures qu'il avait vécues ! Le rouquin avait été impressionné et Salim s'en était quelque peu enorgueilli. Un point de plus pour lui ! Après tout, il devait avouer qu'il était, dans une certaine mesure, jaloux d'Andrea. Malgré le fait qu'il soit surtout orienté vers le combat, il semblait si bien intégré dans la guilde, si fluide dans ses mouvements, si... marchombre ! Il se demandait si lui-même, avec une année de plus, aurait l'air si fort.

Et puis, ils avaient aussi discuté de leur plan. Un peu.

L'apprenti Marchombre fut rapidement tiré hors de ses pensées.

- Hé, Salim...

- Ouais ?

- Je savais pas trop si je devais te poser la question ou pas... enfin, mon maître dit que ça se pose pas, comme question mais...

- Uhu ? Marmonna le cadet en s'installant plus confortablement sur sa branche qui commençait à lui faire sérieusement mal aux fesses.

- Tu as... une greffe ?

Salim posa la tête contre l'écorce froide du chêne, la bouche pâteuse.

- J'y suis pas encore allé...

- Au Rentaï ?

- Ouep.

- Ah d'accord.

Les deux adolescents se turent. Cependant, la curiosité de Salim était piquée au vif. Si Andrea lui posait la question, est-ce que ça voulait dire que lui-même l'avait déjà acquise ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il redoutait que Salim l'ait reçue et pas lui ? Son petit doigt lui disait que c'était la première option. Ellana lui avait un jour parlé d'un apprenti Marchombre un peu trop orgueilleux qui s'était vu refuser la greffe, et qui avait fini par trahir la guilde. Il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait raconté cette histoire avec un visage indéchiffrable, puis qu'elle lui avait avoué que « elle avait pu le sentir ». Il ne « sentait » rien en Andrea. C'était un apprenti Marchombre qui avait quelque chose difficile à décrire. On aurait dit qu'il rayonnait. Il était clair qu'il suivait la bonne voie, une voie tracée pour lui. Il avait en lui une force inébranlable qui faisait un peu peur à Salim. Ce dernier se posait mille et une questions. Et lui, avait-il ce quelque chose qui le différenciait des autres aussi ? Serait-il brisé, comme cet apprenti qu'Ellana avait connu, si la greffe lui était refusée ? Et Ellana, comment réagirait-elle si ça arrivait ? Elle était son maître, elle était si incroyable... La pression l'oppressa. Avait-elle bien choisi ? Était-il à la hauteur ? Et si elle s'était trompée ? Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficultés.

- C'était comment ?

- Hein ? Le Rentaï ?

Salim acquiesça.

- Chais pas, c'était bizarre. J'y ai été, puis trou noir. Je me suis réveillé dans le désert, complètement à poil !

- A poil ?

- Ouais !

- Mais pourquoi t'étais à poil ?!

- J'en sais rien ! J'étais complètement nu, je te dis !

- T'es sûr que t'avais pas apporté de la liqueur avec toi ?

- Eh... bah j'étais à poil mais j'avais pas de migraine.

- Ah, d'accord...

- Ouais...

Silence.

- Et après ?

- J'ai trouvé un sac que j'avais laissé près de mon campement. J'avais pris des vêtements de rechange, heureusement !

- Et t'a senti quelque chose de spécial ?

- J'ai eu un coup de soleil intégral, mais, à part ça, rien ! Mon maître m'attendait près de la Grande Faille et, en route, un ours élastique m'est tombé dessus ! T'imagine ma veine ! J'ai quand même eu de la chance dans ma malchance, c'était un petit, il faisait juste deux mètres ! Ahem... J'étais épuisé avant même que le combat commence. Je pensais sérieusement à m'enfuir, mais j'étais coincé à cause de la falaise. Je lui ai planté mes deux poignards dans le dos, c'étaient les seules armes que j'avais, mais ça l'a à peine fait réagir. Je me suis dit : « Ca y est, c'est cuit ! » L'autre monstre a foncé sur moi, et c'est là que le miracle s'est produit !

- Woah... Hé ! Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'exclama Salim avec le sourire d'un enfant auquel on raconte une histoire.

Andrea éclata de rire avant de lui lancer un regard de défi.

- Si tu veux, je te montrerai ça quand on s'occupera de l'autre pignouf.

- Et comment !

Les yeux que Salim posaient sur son ami étaient brillants d'admiration.

- C'est génial...

- Ouais, j'étais trop content ! Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était tout de même quand j'ai rejoint mon maître. Tu sais, lui-même, il ne l'a pas eue, alors il avait pas mal la trouille en m'envoyant seul jusque là. Quand il m'a vu, je sais pas trop, il a su. Il m'a serré dans ses bras avec tellement de force que j'ai cru qu'il allait me péter les cervicales ! Et puis...

- Et puis... ?

- Il a pleuré.

Salim écarquilla les yeux. Cette brute de Muntjac ? Pleurer ?! Le visage d'Andrea se fit plus doux et sa voix plus basse.

- La seule fois où je l'avais vu pleurer, c'était à la naissance de ses jumelles, Kati et Duimel. La plupart du temps, il est assez froid et autoritaire, mais c'est un bon maître.

Nouveau silence. Andrea prit une inspiration.

- C'est vraiment incroyable, tu trouves pas, la relation entre l'apprenti et le maître ? C'est pas le sang, c'est pas le devoir ni... je sais pas. Il y a quelque chose qui nous unit. Je crois que, quand un maître enseigne à un apprenti, il ne fait pas que ça. Ils nous disent que c'est nous qui leur offrons des années de notre vie. En fait, je crois plutôt que ce sont eux qui nous donnent une part d'eux-mêmes, qui nous offrent une part de leur âme. Cette part, ils la donnent et ils ne peuvent pas la reprendre. D'un côté, ce sont un peu nos maîtres qui prennent le plus de risques en choisissant un apprenti, plutôt que l'apprenti en acceptant. Si les choses tournent mal, si on échoue ou si on trahit, eux, ils perdent un peu de leur âme. C'est triste, tu trouves pas ?

Salim se sentit soudain envahit par la mélancolie en écoutant Andrea. Il partageait le même sentiment. Et il se sentait infiniment triste, de savoir Ellana au loin, plongée dans une détresse si grande qu'elle n'avait osé se confier à personne.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je comprend pas comment on peut trahir. C'est incompréhensible. Comment peut on refuser cette vie pour... celle-la ?

Il désigna du menton la direction des Blancs. Andrea fit la moue.

- Tu savais que Sayanel a eu un apprenti et qu'il a trahi ?

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Ellana le connaissait, je crois. Sayanel est certainement le Marchombre le plus incroyable de sa génération. En plus, c'est quelqu'un de sympathique, il est toujours là quand on a besoin de lui. Ça a dû être horrible.

- C'est clair... Faut être fameusement con pour choisir de devenir un Mercenaire du Chaos quand on est l'apprenti de Sayanel Lyyant, ironisa le rouquin.

- Il a eu d'autres apprentis ?

- Pas que je sache. La rumeur dit qu'il n'en veut plus.

- Je crois que je comprend pourquoi...

Les deux adolescents replongèrent dans leurs pensées en regardant les Blancs continuer leur débat.

Il leur fallut attendre près de trois heures dans leur arbre, avant que Jorune ne se décide à bouger. Les discussions avaient pris fin et il s'éloignait vers le sous-bois en compagnie de quatre guerriers, dont un petit homme ventripotent avec lequel il parlait fort et un grand escogriffe maigre qui portait un marteau. Les deux autres tenaient à la main leurs armes d'hast et semblaient servir d'escorte.

Salim et Andrea échangèrent un regard entendu et glissèrent à terre, descendant souplement du gros chêne qui les avait abrités toute la soirée. Ils se faufilèrent entre les arbres sans un bruit et commencèrent leur filature. Restant à une distance respectable de trois mètres environ, ils suivaient le groupe qui marchait lentement. Les deux apprentis Marchombres étaient imperceptibles. Tels des fantômes de la forêt, ils disparaissaient dans les ombres des grands arbres, marchaient sans bruit sur le tapis de feuilles et d'humus, leurs yeux ne lâchant jamais leurs proies qui n'avaient aucune idée de leur présence toute proche.

Il semblait à Salim que ceux-là s'écartaient pour discuter de matière moins officielle, ou plutôt encore plus officieuse que ce qui s'était dit dans la clairière. Peut-être prévoyaient-ils de garder une partie des biens volés ? Ou peut-être fomentaient-ils quelque vengeance ? Le jeune homme sortit ces hypothèses de sa tête. Il était là ce soir pour une mission, pour tuer Jorune une bonne fois pour toutes, pas pour conjecturer.

Le groupe fit halte à cent mètres de la clairière, dans l'obscurité épaisse de la forêt, là où les lumières de la réunion ne perçaient pas les ténèbres. Les cinq hommes parlaient à voix basse et Salim et Andrea devaient se faire aussi silencieux que les arbres eux-mêmes. C'était alors qu'ils commençaient à suivre le groupe que le cœur de Salim, jusqu'alors si calme, s'était mis à palpiter de façon incontrôlable, au point qu'il avait craint que les autres ne puissent l'entendre tant il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes. Il était tiraillé entre des sentiments contradictoires, avec, d'une part, la peur irrépressible de faire face au traître qui avait assassiné le maître d'Ellana et la crainte d'échouer et de déplaire à la guide, et d'autre part, le sentiment du devoir de venger le maître de son maître, le besoin de réussir pour se sentir intégré à la guilde et, enfin, ce qu'il interprétait comme l'excitation de la traque. Un objectif lui tenait plus à cœur que les autres : il voulait retrouver les Marchombres qu'il avait rencontrés à Al-Jeit et les voir le considérer de la même façon qu'Andrea, comme un jeune homme prometteur déjà plus Marchombre qu'apprenti. Et puis, il voulait qu'Ellana soit fière de lui, qu'elle voie qu'il était capable de mener à bien sa mission et d'honorer son enseignement.

Passé ces réflexions, il se força à garder une respiration calme et contrôlée. Après un regard entendu avec Andrea, les deux apprentis escaladèrent avec lenteur et discrétion deux arbres proches pour préparer leur attaque. Le pied sur une branche haute, une main contre l'écorce, Salim laissa ses doigts se refermer instinctivement sur le manche du coutelas à sa ceinture et se ramassa, prêt à bondir. Prêt à frapper et à tuer. Sa main devait être ferme quand elle prendrait la vie de son adversaire. Il devait être à la hauteur.

Les deux jeunes hommes observèrent, choisirent leurs premières cibles. Les yeux de Salim étaient rivés sur Jorune. Il allait tuer, il devait tuer. C'était tout ce que ce félon méritait. Retenant leur respiration, les deux apprentis attendirent la bonne seconde, l'instant qu'il leur fallait pour attaquer. Le cœur de Salim battait la chamade et il voyait dans le regard de son ami la même détermination qui l'animait.

Ils s'abattirent sur les hommes tels des oiseaux de chasse. Andrea avait tiré deux poignards de sa ceinture et s'était laissé tomber comme une masse sur le guerrier le plus proche. L'homme était mort sans comprendre. Andrea avait atterri dans son dos, les deux poignards s'étaient plantés puis retirés de sa gorge d'un mouvement fluide. Le rouquin était tombé avec lui, avait roulé et s'était relevé en une seconde, en garde, s'élançant déjà vers le grand au marteau qui avait tiré sa lourde arme de sa ceinture.

Au même moment, Salim avait bondit comme un fauve de sa cachette, la lame au clair, droit sur Jorune. Il vit sa lame s'approcher de la gorge du félon, s'imaginant déjà le flot de sang qui allait jaillir. Jorune fit vote-face, leurs regards se croisèrent. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur le visage blafard du traître. D'un mouvement si rapide qu'il semblait flou, Jorune l'attrapa par le poignet et le fit basculer par terre. Salim heurta brutalement le sol. Il se ramassa, voulu se redresser, mais déjà le pied de Jorune le frappait violemment à la tête. L'apprenti Marchombre vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux et cracha une gerbe du sang dans l'herbe alors qu'il touchait une nouvelle fois le sol. Ses oreilles captèrent le chuintement d'une lame et ses yeux un éclat métallique. Jorune pointa son poignard dans sa direction. Le sang de Salim se glaça dans ses veines.

- Alors gamin, on veut jouer au héros ?

(1) Bottero (Pierre), _La Quête d'Ewilan_. _L'intégrale_. Paris, Rageot, 2010, page 458.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis désolée de vous laisser un tel suspense en fin de chapitre ! Je comptais faire court pour la mission de Salim et Andrea, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire alors j'ai décidé de l'allonger un peu. <strong>

**A dimanche prochain ?**

**Le chapitre suivant a pour titre "Merage". **


	10. Merage

**Et nous voilà dimanche soir ! Normalement, le chapitre aurait dû être publié à 19h30... Je venais de finir de relire et de mettre en page, mais je devais partir avec ma soeur et elle est juste arrivée quand j'ai eu terminé ! **

**Enfin, je voulais juste vous remercier de me suivre depuis "La Porte du Chaos", car, désormais, on amorce la dernière ligne droite de l'histoire. Les choses vont sensiblement s'accélérer à partir de maintenant. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et en route vers le grand final !**

**Vous remarquerez aussi que le chapitre est assez long. C'est bizarre, car depuis que je suis passée à une publication par semaine, j'écris plus !**

**Merci à Young-girl06 pour sa review et ses mp !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse<span>**

**10. Merage**

Sur ces champs de bataille, nous avons affronté des ennemis plus forts que nous, plus nombreux que nous, plus sauvages que nous, mais toujours nous l'avons emporté. Et savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que la vie d'un compagnon de combat a toujours été plus importante que la nôtre, parce que si nous sommes cent à affronter mille ennemis, nos cent cœurs battent sur le même rythme, avec la même passion, portés par le même sens de l'honneur. Nous sommes cent face à mille mais, en réalité, nous ne formons qu'un et ce un-là est invincible.

**Edwin Til'Illan**, _discours aux armées (1)__  
><em>

- Alors gamin, on veut jouer au héros ?

Un éclat meurtrier brillait dans les prunelles sombres de Jorune, semblable à l'éclat du poignard qu'il pointait vers la gorge de l'apprenti Marchombre. Celui-ci voyait dans ses yeux qu'il avait déjà gagné, qu'il avait mis son ennemi à terre, qu'il lui suffirait de se baisser et de promener sa lame sur la carotide du jeune homme... Il pensait avoir gagné. C'était sans compter sur les ressources de Salim. Il avait bien évolué et bien appris auprès d'Ellana depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé la route du Marchombre.

Prenant appui sur ses mains, il pivota et faucha les jambes du Marchombre. Celui-ci, qui avait été surpris, mais pas au point de se faire avoir, évita souplement l'attaque d'une esquive arrière. Salim n'avait pas escompté toucher son adversaire, et un peu de place pour bouger était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Le jeune homme se redressa. Dans sa chute, il n'avait pas lâché son coutelas qu'il serrait toujours fermement dans son poing. La lame était courbée et longue comme son avant-bras. L'apprenti Marchombre, s'il s'entraînait souvent avec deux poignards plus courts, appréciait le fait d'avoir une main libre quand la situation tournait au vinaigre, que ce soit pour faire une clef de bras, lancer un coup de poing ou s'agripper à une paroi.

- Je vais me plaisir de te tuer, apprenti. D'abord Jilano, ensuite toi. Il ne me restera bientôt plus qu'Ellana.

- Alors comme ça t'as pas seulement l'air débile, mais tu l'es vraiment ! Haha ! Amène-toi, le traître !

- Tu n'es qu'un chien, et tu resteras un chien, peu importe qui est ton maître, persifla Jorune.

- Un chien peut toujours mordre et sortir de la merde ! Un traître ne peut que s'y enfoncer et y crever !

La pique avait été lancée le poisson mordit à l'hameçon. Jorune se rua vers lui avec un rugissement. Quand il arriva sur lui, Salim était prêt. Le mouvement était très technique et de très haut niveau, c'était un des derniers qu'Ellana lui avait enseignés. Le timing devait être parfait. L'apprenti relâcha quelque peu sa garde pour attirer le maître Marchombre dans son piège. Au moment exact où la lame du félon qui visait ses côtes n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son vêtement de cuir noir, il pivota du buste, laissa le bras de Jorune sur son côté et le bloqua à l'aide de son bras armé. De sa main libre, il encocha un coup dans les reins du Marchombre.

Avant que son effet de surprise s'estompe, Salim enchaîna avec la suite de sa technique. Il évita un coup de son adversaire et lui tordit le bras. Le Marchombre lâcha un cri alors que l'apprenti se tenait de bout à côté de lui. Les yeux lançant des éclairs, Jorune se défit prestement de la prise et libéra son bras. Salim s'accroupit pour éviter un coup de poignard, prit appui sur sa main libre et lança sa jambe aussi haut que possible, doit vers la tête du traître. Jorune n'avait pas vu le coup venir. La botte de Salim le heurta violemment en plein visage avec un craquement sonore. Le nez de son adversaire explosa en une gerbe de sang. Raide, Jorune fixa quelques secondes le ciel, sans comprendre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper un gémissement inintelligible. Puis il bascula en arrière et s'étala de tout son long dans l'herbe.

- Merde ! Jura Salim en évitant de justesse un coup de lance qui visait son épaule.

Il engagea le combat contre un guerrier armé d'une lance et le petit homme ventripotent qui avait empoigné une lourde épée. De son côté, après s'être débarrassé d'un lancier, Andrea ferraillait contre le grand escogriffe au marteau. Salim ne pouvait observer le combat de son ami qu'avec un sentiment de crainte. L'homme qu'il affrontait n'était pas un Blanc comme les autres, ses coups étaient précis et surpuissants. Si l'apprenti Marchombre était touché, il serait fracassé comme de la porcelaine.

Le Blanc leva son marteau au-dessus de sa tête, le fit tournoyer d'un large mouvement et frappa. Salim vit la scène comme au ralentit. Andrea, sans armes, tardait à se dégager de la trajectoire du coup. Il voulut appeler son ami, lui dire de bouger, mais lui-même n'arrivait pas à se dégager du combat contre le Blanc qui le menaçait. Le marteau, lourd, dévastateur, allait exploser le crâne du rouquin et il était impuissant.

- And... !

Son cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand son ami, avec un large sourire, brandit son poing et frappa le marteau qui visait sa tête pour parer le coup. Au lieu d'être écrasé comme une pastèque, son poing heurta l'arme de son adversaire qui rebondit et partit dans le sens inverse, entraînant son porteur en arrière. Le grand escogriffe écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son en sortit. Il bascula et tomba sur le dos à l'instar de Jorune. Andrea ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se relever. Un clignement de paupières plus tard, il était sur son adversaire étourdi et le frappait mortellement à la tempe de son poing d'acier. Un craquement écœurant résonna dans les bois.

Des poings d'aciers. La greffe d'Andrea. Ses phalanges et le dos de sa main étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de métal brillant. L'arme était improbable, semblait fragile même, et pourtant un seul coup avait suffit pour rendre inoffensif un coup de marteau qui aurait dû fracasser sa tête comme un œuf. En fait, c'était plutôt le Blanc qui s'était fait démolir. Le choc qui avait heurté son marteau s'était propagé dans tout son bras, jusqu'à son épaule qui s'était disloquée, démise de son logement tant l'impact avait été dévastateur. Une force brute et imparable.

Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, Andrea se releva en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Il brandit son poing brillant, avant de décontracter les doigts, faisant disparaître la mince couche de métal qui recouvrait sa peau. A l'instant où il se relevait pour s'élancer vers son ami et l'aider à repousser les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face, Salim se baissa pour éviter un coup de lance, s'approcha d'un mouvement vif et fluide du Blanc qui le menaçait et lui planta son coutelas en plein cœur avant de le retirer de la plaie, geste qui eut pour conséquence de le couvrir du sang qui gicla de la blessure béante.

- Salim ! Cria Andrea en désignant le deuxième, le petit homme bedonnant, qui fuyait la zone de combat.

Salim essuya rapidement son visage avec sa manche et ne rata pas cette occasion de déployer l'enseignement d'Ellana. Après s'être entraîné pendant des mois et des mois sur un tronc et sur des cibles mouvantes, là, il n'allait pas rater son coup. Le coutelas était plus lourd que ses poignards habituels, mais le jeune homme était sûr de lui. Aussi, quand il plia le bras derrière son épaule, il lança sa lame avec toute la force de sa conviction. Le coutelas fila dans l'air en tournoyant. L'homme courrait, ventre à terre, vers le campement. Il était à vingt mètres. Le coutelas vrombit furieusement en fendant l'air.

Andrea rejoint Salim et se permit un sifflement impressionné. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule et contempla les ténèbres épaisses de la forêt. Le dernier blanc gisait face contre terre dans l'humus noir. Le coutelas de Salim planté dans la nuque. Un lancé parfait, d'une précision chirurgicale. Le rouquin acquiesça avec un sourire.

- Respect , vieux frère...

Salim ferma les paupières, les frotta. Le sang qui l'avait aspergé lui piquait les yeux. Ses vêtements étaient poisseux et il avait une blessure au flanc qui aurait mérité quelques points de suture. En comparaison, Andrea était comme neuf, à peine constellé de quelques taches de sang, sans la moindre blessure. La respiration du rouquin se calmait déjà alors que Salim haletait. L'apprenti Marchombre observa son nouvel ami. Cela faisait un an de plus que lui qu'Andrea était le disciple de Muntjac. Dans un an, il se promit d'être aussi fort que lui. Dans un an, il se promit d'être encore plus brillant que lui. Il donna un coup de coude au rouquin.

- Hé, l'année prochaine...

Salim fut coupé au milieu de sa tirade par le hurlement de douleur d'Andrea. Son cœur manqua un battement quand ses yeux écarquillés contemplèrent la pointe brillante du poignard qui avait transpercé son ventre et qui dépassait maintenant de sa tenue de cuir. Andrea aussi la fixait, sans comprendre, tête baissée, le menton sur la poitrine. Une écume rouge monta à ses lèvres quand il tourna vers Salim un visage blême sur lequel flottait encore un sourire fantomatique. Un maigre filet de sang déborda de sa bouche pour couler sur son menton alors qu'il mettait un genoux à terre et comprenait lentement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tenir debout, à se tourner et à faire payer celui qui l'avait attaqué en traître.

- Merde... hoqueta l'apprenti Marchombre moribond.

- Andrea ! Non !

Son ami s'était précipité, l'avait attrapé dans ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe. Avec la plus grande douceur, il l'aida à s'allonger dans l'herbe, sur le côté. Il aurait voulu retirer le poignard et bander la plaie, mais ses connaissance en soins étaient trop limitées. Il craignait de faire un geste qui aggraverait les choses, un geste qui serait fatal à son ami. Respirant avec difficulté, il sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge.

- Andrea, mon vieux, non...

Le rouquin eut un rire qui projeta des gouttelettes rouges dans l'herbe.

- Me regarde pas avec ces yeux de chien battu, je vais pas crever ici, c'est pas comme ça que je veux mourir... je dois d'abord devenir la terreur des Mercenaires... le plus fort des Marchombres... et...

Le rouquin, pâle comme la mort, leva une main fébrile qu'il posa sur l'épaule de son ami. C'est à peine s'il eut la force de la serrer. Sa main glissa et retomba à son côté.

- T'as un combat à finir... on se retrouve après...

- Mais... !

Une voix s'éleva dans leur dos. Une voix qui donna des sueurs froides à l'apprenti Marchombre.

- Je t'avais dit, gamin, de ne pas jouer aux héros.

Salim se redressa et fit volte face. Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque de haine meurtrière. En face de lui, à moins de cinq mètres, le félon observait le jeune homme en souriant, faisant sauter distraitement un poignard dans sa main.

- Vous êtes doués tous les deux, mais pas assez pour me tuer, je le crains...

- LA FERME ! Hurla Salim, hors de lui, couvert du sans des Blancs et de celui de son ami.

- Je vois qu'on a du mal à restreindre tes émotions. Ellana ne t'a-t-elle jamais appris à te contenir ? Tu es comme un animal. Ah, mais Ellana elle-même n'est pas tant une Marchombre qu'elle est une chienne !

Le sang de Salim s'enflamma dans ses veines. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent et virèrent au jaune. Le hurlement qui sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il se jetait sur le Marchombre était à mi-chemin entre le cri animal et l'appel à la vengeance. Il bondit vers Jorune et, alors que le traître s'apprêtait à lancer son deuxième poignard droit vers la gorge du jeune homme, la silhouette de Salim se brouilla. Le jeune homme laissa place à un énorme loup noir jai qui fonça tête la première vers l'assassin, tous crocs dehors. Avec un rugissement de fauve, il feinta à gauche, tendit la gueule vers le bras qui lançait le poignard, puis à droite quand celui-ci chercha à l'atteindre. Se ramassant sur lui-même, il sauta, retroussa les lèvres et ouvrit grand sa gueule parée de crocs de dix centimètres. Sa masse heurta le Marchombre qui fut déséquilibré. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, les yeux jaunes du loup perçurent dans ceux du traître qu'il avait compris. Jorune savait qu'il était déjà mort. La gueule du loup se referma sur sa gorge qu'il serra de toutes ses forces, qu'il déchiqueta avec toute sa fureur, arrachant des lambeaux de chair, faisant gicler le sang sur touts les arbres aux alentours. Il n'était plus un homme, mais un animal, un monstre de colère et de violence. Il ne voyait plus le Marchombre qu'il déchiquetait comme un enragé, il ne voyait qu'Andrea et le poignard qui dépassait de son ventre.

- JE NE LAISSERAI... PLUS JAMAIS... PERSONNE... FAIRE DU MAL A MES AMIS !

Il ne sut s'il avait hurlé ou pensé, mais quand il reprit ses esprits, il était à genoux dans la terre et le sang, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il crachait le sang qu'il avait avalé en déchiquetant le traître. Pendant une seconde, il avait revu les visages d'Erylis, d'Artis et de Maniel. Cette vision l'avait mortifié. Devant lui, le corps de Jorune était en morceaux. Son visage était complètement défiguré et sa tête ne tenait au reste de son corps que par un mince filet de muscles et d'os écrasés. Salim avait en bouche le goût métallique du sang et de la chair humaine. Il aurait dû en être dégoûté, mais le loup en lui avait accompli son œuvre et s'était nourri de celui qui s'en était pris aux siens. Andrea...

Trébuchant, il se traîna d'abord, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de sa forme humaine, puis se releva et tituba jusqu'à son ami. Le visage du rouquin n'était plus qu'un masque pâle. Ses mains étaient pressées sur sa blessure.

- Je vais t'aider, articula Salim en essuyant son visage.

Il défit les vêtements poisseux d'Andrea et, d'une main ferme, retira le poignard de son dos. Andrea hoqueta et grimaça de douleur. La plaie était mince, mais elle avait transpercé son corps de part en part. Avec des gestes empressés, Salim attrapa une tunique blanche sur un cadavre, la déchira et en fit un bandage qu'il passa autour du ventre de son ami. Il serra le tissus de toutes ses forces et laça un nœud solide.

- Ça va aller. On va retrouver les chevaux. Aller au village tout près. Vers le Sud. Accroche-toi.

Il parlait vite, par saccades, d'une voix hantée et nouée par la peur. Andrea rit doucement.

- C'était un beau combat... Retrouve Sayanel, laisse-moi...

- C'est pas le moment de jouer au héros, Andrea ! S'insurgea Salim, frissonnant en se remémorant les mots que Jorune avait prononcés au début du combat.

Sans prendre en compte les grognements de douleur de l'apprenti Marchombre, il le chargea sur son dos. Andrea était plus grand et plus lourd que lui, mais même s'il avait pesé une tonne, Salim l'aurait porté avec toute la force du désespoir. Il avança dans le noir des bois, dans la boue et le sang, blessé et épuisé. Son ami était comme un poids mort sur son dos, plus lourd qu'il était vraiment, comme si la masse du chagrin s'ajoutait déjà à la charge qu'il portait. Chaque pas lui semblait plus difficile que le précédent et des larmes de rage traçaient des sillons sur ses joues sales de sang et de terre.

- Tiens bon !

Andrea toussa. Un peu de sang éclaboussa les vêtements de son ami. Sa tête rousse dodelinait sur l'épaule de Salim d'une façon incontrôlable. Le rouquin avait perdu toute vigueur, jusqu'à celle de s'accrocher à celui qui le portait.

- Mon maître dit toujours que... celui qui tue doit être préparé à être tué...

- Ne dis plus rien ! Regarde, voilà les chevaux ! Dans une heure on sera au village et tu seras sauvé, alors tu t'accroches, t'as compris ?!

La voix de Salim était forte, mais, en vérité, il lui fallait des montagnes de volonté pour ne pas la laisser trembler. Prenant une grande inspiration, il siffla Éclat de Soie qui arriva au galop, suivi de près par la grande jument brune d'Andrea. Avec mille précautions, il aida son ami à monter en selle sur sa monture, avant d'enfourcher lui même la jument. A l'aide d'une corde qu'il trouva dans les fontes de la selle, il s'attacha à Andrea pour éviter qu'il ne chute durant le trajet, puis il talonna vigoureusement l'animal qu'il partit au galop. Éclat de Soie s'élança derrière eux.

Les deux chevaux, lancés à pleine vitesse, sortirent du sous-bois et fusèrent dans la lande à pleine vitesse. Penché sur l'encolure de sa monture, Salim chevauchait bride abattue en prenant garde à ne pas perdre Andrea qui respirait faiblement, le front contre son épaule. La nuit était profonde, seule la lune ronde éclairait la piste qui défilait devant lui. Mais l'apprenti Marchombre ne suivait aucun chemin. Il filait droit sur la plaine, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon où brillait une lumière solitaire. C'était le petit village qu'ils avaient traversé durant leur voyage. Ils y trouveraient un médecin pour Andrea. Son ami serait sauvé.

- On y est presque ! Tu m'entends Andrea !

- Ouais... je m'accroche... je m'accroche... marmonna le rouquin qui reposait de tout son poids sur lui.

L'apprenti Marchombre moribond ne parvenait pas à tenir en selle. Si Salim ne l'avait pas attaché avec la corde, il aurait chuté dès les premières seconde de la course.

- Regarde ! C'est juste là ! On est sauvés !

Les deux apprentis Marchombres déboulèrent dans le village sur leurs montures épuisées. La jument d'Andrea était couverte de sueur et de la mousse blanche s'échappait de sa bouche. Aussitôt arrivés, les premiers villageois sortirent, armés de lances, de couteaux, et même de fourches. Leurs yeux tombèrent sur les deux jeunes hommes couverts de sang.

- Nous avons été attaqués par des Blancs ! Mon ami est grièvement blessé ! Aidez-nous, je vous en supplie !

Une femme d'un certain âge fendit la foule alors que les villageois baissaient les armes et se mettaient à murmurer.

- Nous n'avons pas de médecin, mais je suis guérisseuse, je peux soigner votre ami.

Deux hommes approchèrent et aidèrent les apprentis Marchombres à descendre de cheval. Ils hissèrent Andrea sur un brancard de fortune et l'emmenèrent prestement à l'intérieur de l'unique auberge.

- Merci... merci mille fois... souffla-Salim d'une voix brisée par l'épuisement.

* * *

><p><em>Neuf mois plus tard, à la Citadelle...<em>

Ellana remonta la chaude couverture de laine sur le petit corps rose et assoupi. Déjà le bébé était loin d'elle, quelque part dans le monde des rêves. La Marchombre qui le couvait du regard ne pouvait qu'éprouver une pointe de jalousie, alors que ton son être réclamait de serrer son enfant dans ses bras, de sentir son petit cœur battre contre le sien pour toujours. Avec un sourire en coin, elle imagina ce petit être d'amour grandir et devenir indépendant, et peut-être la quitter pour vivre sa propre vie. Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines depuis la naissance, et pas une seule fois la Marchombre n'avait pu se résoudre à la lâcher des yeux. Elle. Sa fille.

- Merage...

Deux têtes se penchèrent par-dessus son épaule pour contempler le bébé.

- Bien vite qu'elle soit assez grande pour apprendre à manier le sabre, chuchota Siam avec une voix attendrie et les yeux brillants.

- Chuuut... souffla Hedi. On voudrait qu'ils restent toujours bébé. Regarde ce petit ange...

- Awww...

- Allez, les filles ! On retourne à l'entraînement !

Ellana força les deux Frontalières à s'écarter du berceau et les attira au centre de la pièce. Les trois femmes étaient dans la salle d'entraînement privée de la famille royale.

Tout était resté secret. Dès son arrivée à la Citadelle, elle avait été reçue par le seigneur des lieux qui l'avait serrée dans ses bras et accueilli l'annonce de sa grossesse avec des larmes dans les yeux. En arrivant, elle n'avait su quoi dire. A sa demande, Hander Til'Illan avait congédié tous ses conseillers et, après une minute de silence angoissant, la Marchombre avait posé une main tremblante sur son ventre et murmuré : « Je suis enceinte. Edwin ». Le reste s'était passé très vite. Sans perdre de temps, elle avait repris contenance et expliqué au monarque que son enfant serait la cible prioritaire des Mercenaire du Chaos si ceux-ci venaient à être mis au fait de son existence. Si Hander Til'Illan semblait vieux et fatigué, le Seigneur des Frontaliers, au fil des années, n'avait rien perdu de son efficacité ni de sa fermeté. En une heure, il avait rassemblé les rares personnes nécessaire à la discrétion de l'affaire : Siam, Hedi, Wildus et Hane, la femme médecin de la famille royale. Seule la famille proche, qui accompagnerait Ellana au cours de sa grossesse et qui formerait l'équipe chargée de sa protection fut mise au courant, plus Hane.

Ellana avait compris à cet instant qu'elle ne pourrait quitter la Citadelle pour les mois à venir. « Eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi », s'était-elle dit à cet instant. S'il lui fallait souffrir de ne pouvoir parcourir les montagnes à son gré, elle le ferait, pour son enfant. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de fausser quelques fois compagnie au Frontaliers, tant que son ventre n'était pas encore assez arrondi pour la freiner dans ses mouvements, pour respirer un peu de solitude. A sa grande surprise, le temps était passé très vite et sans accrocs. Siam s'était extasiée en apprenant la nouvelle et Ellana avait plusieurs fois dû s'énerver pour que la jeune Frontalière cesse de la suivre partout et de la harceler de questions. Hedi et Wildus, quant à eux, avaient vite compris que c'était leurs talents de guerriers que Hander Til'Illan requérait. Les deux Frontaliers, rompus aux missions d'escorte, s'étaient relayés auprès d'Ellana à tour de rôle, pour pouvoir eux-mêmes passer du temps avec leur propre famille. La Marchombre ne les avait jamais entendus se plaindre une seule fois et pourtant, comme elle-même était devenue mère, elle comprenait maintenant à quel point il avait dû être difficile de sacrifier neuf mois de leur vie qu'ils auraient pu passer auprès des leurs pour sa protection.

Après la naissance, elle s'était remise au travail. Elle aurait pu passer des heures auprès de sa fille, mais elle savait que leur temps était compté. Protéger Merage des Mercenaires du Chaos était sa seule et unique priorité. Avant tout, elle devait se remettre en forme et recouvrer sa force et sa souplesse, aussi avait-elle demandé à Hedi et Siam de l'accompagner dans son entraînement. Rien ne la rétablirait plus vite que de se battre.

Ellana s'était toujours considérée comme une bonne combattante, voire excellente. En rencontrant Edwin, elle avait revu ses standards. Mais, après tout, Edwin était Edwin. Il était tout simplement invincible en combat singulier. Avec le temps, elle en était venue à la conclusion que, comme il était aussi le meilleur parmi les siens, elle serait aujourd'hui tout à fait à même de vaincre un Frontalier normal en combat singulier. Après tout, elle n'était plus la jeune Marchombre téméraire qui s'était faite honteusement rossée par un vieux Frontalier payé par Jilano. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Une fois remise de la fatigue de son accouchement et ayant repris du muscle, elle s'était lancée. Comme elle était de toute façon destinée à faire en quelque sorte partie de la famille, il était important qu'elle se fasse une place parmi eux.

Hedi, qui craignait que Siam ne serait pas à même de retenir ses coups, s'était avancée la première. Hedi. Quelques années de plus qu'Ellana. Ancienne Légionnaire. Ellana s'était mise en garde. Trente secondes plus tard, la Frontalière accourait en prononçant mille « Pardons ! J'ai pas senti ma force ! ». La Marchombre était au tapis. Merage, dans son berceau, s'était un peu agitée à cause du bruit, puis s'était rendormie. Ellena s'était courageusement relevée, empoignant la main que son amie lui tendait. « On recommence. » Quand les Mercenaires viendraient pour sa fille, elle serait prête à les accueillir.

* * *

><p>Siam donna un coup de coude à sa cousine alors qu'Ellana s'éloignait, la petite Merage gazouillant joyeusement dans ses bras.<p>

- « Retenir ses coups » tu disais ? Sait-elle au moins que tu es la seule personne en Gwendalavir capable de menacer mon frère en combat singulier ?

Le visage d'Hedi se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Non, elle n'en a aucune idée. Mais, le jour où elle aura à prendre part à ses premiers défis, elle me remerciera. Ellana fait partie des nôtres désormais, et en tant que mère de l'héritière du trône, je crains que les défis ne se mettent à pleuvoir une fois que la nouvelle sortira d'entre ces murs.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Le sourire d'Hedi s'élargit.

- Et toi... si tu me parlais un peu de cette histoire avec Maeron Vil'Nasrò ?

Siam rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Comment... ?!

L'aînée éclata de rire.

- T'occupes ! Je sais tout, ma chère !

- Et-et-et... mon père ? Il sait aussi ?

- Pff, ça fait deux semaines que tout le monde en parle !

- Et ?

- Et quoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Ne sois pas gênée ! C'est un sacré combattant, de bonne famille et, qui plus est, il est très joli garçon !

La panique céda la place à un timide sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Hedi lui toucha la joue.

- Si j'avais eu ton âge, moi aussi je lui aurais sauté dessus, ma belle, rit la Frontalière en observant sa jeune consœur.

Siam leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir las.

- Maeron...

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui encore, Ellana s'entraînait. Elle avait combattu à mains nues avec Hedi une heure durant, puis avec des lames contre Siam qui s'en était donné à cœur joie. Elle pouvait affirmer sans conteste que son panel de mouvements s'était rapidement enrichi de quelques techniques de combat frontalières qui risquaient de lui être fort utiles. Quand midi approcha, les trois amies décrétèrent une pause.<p>

La Marchombre marcha jusqu'au berceau et souleva Merage qui tendait vers elle ses petits bras potelés.

- Me voilà, ma princesse...

Elle serra le bébé contre elle et embrassa sa petite tête où poussaient quelques cheveux clairs et soyeux. Ellana se perdit dans les grands yeux gris de sa fille qui avait attrapé son gros orteil avec ses petites mains et avait la ferme attention de le mettre dans sa bouche. La petite éclata de rire en faisant des bulles avec la bouche.

- Awww...

- Les filles !

Siam et Hedi s'étaient penchées par-dessus son épaule. La jeune Frontalière tendit le doigt pour toucher la petite tête rose de Merage.

- Regarde ! Regarde ! Elle ferme le poing comme pour empoigner son sabre !

- Siam... Ce bébé n'a que trois semaines... s'exaspéra Hedi en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Eh... moi aussi je veux un bébé... soupira Siam.

- Moi aussi... ajouta Hedi avec un regard tendre.

- Hé ! Hedi ! Tu en as déjà un !

- J'en avais un ! Les enfants grandissent trop vite ! Il n'a déjà plus besoin de moi pour monter à cheval, bientôt il saura abattre seul un Raïs et partira à l'aventure ! Par Merwyn, le temps passe trop vite !

- Les filles ! Les interrompit Ellana. Je dois aller voir le roi. Vous venez ?

- Oh que oui ! Répondirent-elles en cœur.

Les trois amies quittèrent la salle d'entraînement privée et se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône où Hander Til'Illan devait certainement se trouver à cette heure. Ellana parcourait les couloirs aux murs de pierre brute avec la confiance de l'habitude. Des semaines durant, elle avait parcouru ces chemin, appris à connaître le palais de la Citadelle avec tous ses mystères, ses passages secrets camouflés derrière des tapisseries, ses secrets et ses souvenirs. « Après tout, c'est ici que Merage grandira... », pensa-t-elle en poussant une lourde porte de bois vernis. Le couloir déboucha sur un long hall pavé de dalles noires et flanqué, de chaque côté de fines et hautes fenêtres qui offraient d'un côté une vue imprenable sur la place principale de la Citadelle, et de l'autre, sur les montagnes de la Chaine du Poll. Dehors le ciel était moucheté de bleu. Le soleil perçait par endroits les nuages pour lancer ses rayons de chaleur sur les flancs des pics et les pâturages d'altitude.

Le Nord était paisible. Rien ne laissait deviner la houle et les tempêtes qui agitaient l'Empire pris en étau entre les Mercenaires du Chaos et Helwaren. Elle se sentait en sécurité, entourée, et si le froid septentrional qui descendait le flanc de la montage mordait la peau et la chair, la force de caractère des habitants de la Citadelle et des liens cordiaux qui les unissaient formaient une barrière infranchissable.

Emmitouflée dans sa couverture de fourrure de tigre, Merage gazouilla en s'agrippant à la tunique de sa mère.

- Oui, oui, on arrive, ma princesse.

Elles traversèrent le hall déserté et poussèrent la massive porte de marbre blanc sculptée de scènes de guerre, une œuvre d'art datant de l'époque de la libération du joug ts'liche. Hander Til'Illan était assis sur le trône de jade de la Citadelle et attendait Ellana les bras croisés sur le torse. Ellana s'approcha et le salua d'un bref hochement de tête. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec le protocole et ça n'allait certainement pas changer avec l'habitude. Question de principe.

- Ellana, tu voulais me parler ?

La Marchombre regarda le roi dont les yeux étaient rivés sur la petite forme rose dans ses bras. Hander Til'Illan, s'il était le Seigneur des Frontaliers et un chef de guerre impitoyable, était aujourd'hui, devant elle, un grand-père comblé et un peu gaga. La jeune femme aurait voulu lui faire le plaisir de prendre sa petite-fille dans ses bras, mais elle savait pertinemment que cela signifiait qu'il n'accorderait plus aucune attention à ce qu'elle disait pour au moins une demi-heure. D'abord, elle devait annoncer à son beau-père et à ses amies une décision qui allait indubitablement les déchirer. Mais Ellana avait réfléchi, agit, et tiré des conclusions qu'ils se devaient de savoir.

Prenant une grand inspiration, elle prit un air grave et annonça de but en blanc :

- Il faut que je quitte la Citadelle.

Hander Til'Illan fronça les sourcils et, à ses côtés, Hedi et Siam lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

- Je vais vous expliquer. Je suis venue ici chercher la sécurité, car vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, je vous l'ai dit lors de mon arrivée, que les Mercenaires du Chaos ne doivent rien savoir de l'existence de Merage, au risque de mettre sa vie en danger. Je vous remercie, et je vous serai toujours reconnaissante, de m'avoir accueillie, aidée et entourée durant ma grossesse et après la naissance. Ma dette envers vous est éternelle.

- Pourquoi nous quitter dans ce cas ? Demanda le Seigneur de la Citadelle en écartant les bras. N'êtes-vous pas ici comme chez vous, toi et la petite ? Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr en Gwendalavir.

Ellana acquiesça et prit le temps de répondre. Il lui fallait être claire pour les convaincre du bien fondé de son départ.

- Je le sais. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux pour ma fille. Néanmoins, notre secret, fut-il aussi bien gardé, va finir par échapper un jour ou l'autre, et alors, les Mercenaires sauront que je me cache ici. C'est vrai, nous sommes à l'abri des assassins et même des mentaï. Cependant, les Mercenaires du Chaos comptent dans leurs rangs des Marchombres félons qui... n'auraient aucun mal à m'atteindre.

Le visage d'Hander Til'Illan se fit soupçonneux en entendant les déclaration de sa belle-fille.

- Je le sais... j'ai essayé, peu après l'accouchement, de me dissimuler dans la Citadelle, dans des endroits publics, et même ici dans le palais. Personne ne m'a repérée.

- Peut-être bien, mais tu es tout de même une des meilleures ! S'exclama Siam.

Ellana secoua tristement la tête.

- J'ai fait ces essais peu après mon accouchement, alors que j'étais encore physiquement fatiguée, bien loin de mon meilleur niveau.

Fermant les yeux, Hander Til'Illan croisa les bras sur son torse et leva le menton.

- Je dois cacher ma fille jusqu'à ce que les temps s'apaisent. Je vais partir, avec Merage, et la dissimuler aux yeux des Mercenaires.

- Où ça ?

- Je ne peux vous le révéler. Dans un endroit si improbable que jamais personne ne penserait y chercher l'enfant de la Prophétie.

- Ellana ! S'écria Siam, outrée.

- Siam ! Calme-toi ! Si Ellana a décidé de partir, cela signifie qu'elle y a longuement réfléchit.

Un sourire inespéré apparut sur le visage dur d'Hander Til'Illan.

- Et puis, qui sommes-nous pour la retenir ici ? ...

- Cela veut dire oui ?

- Eh bien oui. Cependant, je vais me permettre de poser deux conditions. Hedi et Wildus t'escorteront jusqu'aux rives du Gour. Et, naturellement, je compte sur toi pour ne pas essayer de leur fausser compagnie ! Ensuite, il faut que tu te souviennes que si Merage est ton enfant, elle est aussi la princesse héritière du trône des Marches du Nord, et tel sera son destin, à moins qu'elle en décide autrement à sa majorité et qu'elle préfère abdiquer. Merage, un jour, deviendra reine.

(1) Bottero (Pierre), _Le Pacte des Marchombres_._ Ellana la prophétie_. Paris, Rageot, 2008, page 471.

* * *

><p><strong>A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 11 !<strong>

**Le titre sera "L'assaut". Allons prendre des nouvelles des fameux Cavaliers de la Reine !**


	11. L'assaut

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier soir ! En fait, pour faire court, j'ai été submergée de travail toute la semaine. Au départ, je n'avais pas beaucoup de choses à faire, donc ça aurait dû fonctionner, mais mes profs ont à chaque fois ajouté du travail pour le lendemain... Je me suis retrouvée avec seulement el weekend pour écrire un chapitre entier.**

**Bref, trêve d'excuses, sinon je vais encore m'enfoncer ! Le chapitre suivant est maintenu pour dimanche prochain, le 28 octobre ! **

**Young-girl06: merci pour tous tes encouragements et tes mps ! Je m'en vais de ce pas lire la suite de ta fanfiction ! Watch out ! Ma review arrive, hahaha ! **

**Camille: waouh ! C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui a exactement le même âge que moi ! Tu m'en vois ravie ! Et merci pour ta gentille review ! En espérant que la suite de l'histoire te plaira aussi !**

**Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse<span>**

**11. L'assaut**

_Tic tac... le temps qui s'écroule._

_Plic ploc... le sang qui suinte._

_Le temps et le sang._

_Le temps est le sang._

_Je peins sur les murs du vent avide,_

_Avec de la terre et des os._

_Ma Reine est ma Déesse._

_Les cris et la détresse,_

_Résonnent au fond de mes entrailles._

**Grondement du tonnerre warennien**

Le tremblement venait du cœur de la montagne. La pierre frissonnait et se fendait de mille craquelures alors que les Mercenaires du Chaos, surpris dans leur solitude, empoignaient leurs armes. Les regards étaient déconcertés et songeurs quand Nillem sortit de sa chambre, vêtu et armé, la bouche déformée par un rictus inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Une attaque ?

Un Mercenaire qui traversait le couloir vers les quartiers des Envoleurs s'arrêta pour lui répondre d'une voix blanche.

- La terre s'est mise à trembler. Aucun ennemi n'est visible.

Nillem jura entre ses dents, poussa l'homme qui lui barrait le passage et se fraya un passage à travers la foule chahutée et armée de la forteresse souterraine. Hommes et femmes marchaient à grands pas en quête d'informations et de directives. Toute la montagne semblait agitée d'un frémissement qui n'était en rien dû aux mouvements de masse confus de ses habitants. Le tremblement n'était pas assez puissant pour détruire ce que le temps et les attaques avaient épargné, mais il était assez étrange et prolongé pour plonger la forteresse des Mercenaires du Chaos dans l'émoi.

C'est en jouant des coudes que le jeune homme parvint à rejoindre Essindra. La guerrière, coiffée d'une tresse serrée et vêtue d'une armure de cuir ajustée de plaques de métal, serrait les dents en écoutant d'autres Mercenaires lui faire un rapport. Quand Nillem approcha, elle tourna vers lui des yeux glacés. Le Mercenaire pouvait sentir la tension qui tendait son corps comme un arc. Quand elle parla, sa voix sonnait comme une sentence.

- Ça vient de la Porte.

* * *

><p>Dans un fracas de tonnerre, les deux battants de pierre pivotèrent avec lenteur, remuant des quantités de sable et de poussière. Le fracas de la roche et le bruit des armures des soldats retentirent dans la vaste salle vide. La Porte du Chaos s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer de front les quatre Cavaliers de la Reine qui mèneraient l'assaut mirifique sur la forteresse des Mercenaires du Chaos, qui, troublés en pleine quiétude, surpris au cœur de leur quartier général, tomberaient comme des fétus de paille face aux troupes d'Helwaren.<p>

Harryo, la Cavalière blanche, Edwin le Cavalier rouge, Eléa la Cavalière sombre et Hurj le Cavalier pâle. Les quatre généraux warennien entrèrent en Gwendalavir et dégainèrent leurs armes. La Faëlle défaisait lentement l'attache de son arc ouvragé, un cadeau de sa souveraine, une œuvre d'art et de guerre. Ses flèches noires pendaient à sa ceinture dans son carquois. D'un coup d'œil en biais à Edwin, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes d'un commun accord. Harryo et Hurj disparurent dans un couloir à l'Est pendant qu'Edwin, accompagné de la dessinatrice et des troupes warenniennes ravageraient tout sur leur passage jusqu'à prendre la forteresse. Bientôt, le quartier général des Mercenaires et des Mentaïs deviendrait le premier bastion de la Reine en Gwendalavir.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir plus large où leurs hommes pouvaient marcher à quatre de front, puis dans second qui se terminait, au bout d'une centaine de mètres, par une grande porte de bois renforcée de métal. Celle-ci ouvrait un chemin vers les principales voies souterraines de la forteresse des Mercenaires du Chaos. Pivotant de côté, Edwin invita Eléa à faire montre de ses pouvoirs de dessinatrice. L'ancienne Sentinelle n'avait rien perdu de sa puissance, même par-delà la mort. La porte explosa instantanément, faisant voler des éclats et des échardes de bois épineuses et meurtrières qui se mirent à pleuvoir sur les Mercenaires du Chaos qui les attendaient de l'autre côté. En première ligne, quatre mercenaires tombèrent, des éclats de bois fichés dans l'abdomen ou dans la gorge, laissant stupéfaits les soldats de deuxième ligne qui mirent quelques secondes à observer les cadavres de leurs confrères avant de lever leurs armes. Ce furent ces secondes qui leur coûtèrent la vie.

L'armée d'Helwaren, menée par le Cavalier rouge, fondit sur ses ennemis et les emporta telle une déferlante. Les Mercenaires du Chaos étaient démunis face aux combattants surentraînés de la Reine. A leur tête, Edwin tranchait dans la masse de ses adversaires. Chaque coup de sabre se faisait mortifère. Le Frontalier fendait la foule comme un moissonneur d'âmes, insensible au sang qui éclaboussait les murs de pierre et son visage au point que le couloir lui-même en devenait écarlate. A quatre de front, les hommes d'Helwaren formaient une digue infranchissable qui s'avançait de plus en plus vers le cœur de la forteresse et sur laquelle des dizaines de Mercenaires venaient s'écraser et mourir. Dès qu'un soldat warennien était blessé, il quittait la première et laissait sa place à un autre. La mécanique implacable et la puissance des rangs du Cavalier rouge ne tardèrent pas à outrepasser les maigres défenses des Alaviriens qui furent balayés comme des fétus de paille.

Une fois tous les vivants tués et les blessés achevés, une nouvelle porte se dressa devant eux. Eléa apparut et la fit éclater comme s'il s'agissait d'une porte de verre. De nouvelles vagues de Mercenaires les attendaient de l'autre côté. Le massacre pouvait continuer.

* * *

><p>- Je dois aller les rejoindre ! S'insurgea Nillem en se dégageant brutalement de la main qu'Essindra avait posée sur son épaule.<p>

- Non ! Martela celle-ci. C'est la mort assurée ! Il faut partir tant qu'il est encore temps ! Même Azan a déjà fait un pas sur le côté vers la Forêt d'Ombreuse !

- Azan peut aller se faire voir, ce n'est qu'un lâche...

- C'est peut-être un lâche, mais c'est un lâche intelligent. Il a de suite compris que la situation était désespérée.

Le Mercenaire du Chaos rendit à la rouquine un regard d'écœurement.

- Va-t'en toi aussi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Je préfère mourir ici avec mes hommes plutôt que de me terrer dans la forêt.

Il tourna brusquement les talons. Essindra le rattrapa, et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, en vain. Le jeune homme la repoussa avec fermeté et partit sans un regard pour la rouquine.

- Nillem, reviens ! Cria-t-elle de rage.

- Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir !

La voix de la Mercenaire se brisa en regardant le dos de son amant s'éloigner dans le couloir.

- Nillem ! NILLEM !

Malheureusement, le Mercenaire avait déjà disparu dans les tréfonds de la forteresse assiégée. Essindra sentit sa gorge se nouer de douleur, mais elle ne laisser pas échapper la moindre larme. Si Nillem avait choisi de mourir ici, c'était son choix. Elle aurait pu demander de l'aide et le retenir par la force, cependant, elle savait pertinemment qu'il perdrait toute confiance en elle. Aussi resta-t-elle là à contempler la pièce vide alors même que la silhouette du jeune homme s'était évaporée dans l'ombre. Il marchait vers une mort certaine. Et elle aussi si elle ne vidait pas les lieux au plus vite.

Le gros des troupes avait été envoyé combattre l'avancée de l'armée sombre qui avait jaillit de la Porte du Chaos. Dès que le conseil avait pris la décision de quitter le quartier général, la plupart des Mentaïs, des Envoleurs et le reste des combattants étaient partis sans demander leur reste. Il valait mieux sacrifier une partie des leurs et sauver ce qui pouvait l'être plutôt que de voir la guilde des Mercenaires du Chaos s'écrouler en l'espace de quelques heures à cause d'un accident qui aurait pu être prédit. Eux-mêmes avaient tenté une incursion armée en Helwaren, et voilà que cette maudite Reine envoyait ses troupes leur rendre la pareille au centuple.

Essindra serra les dents et tenta de recouvrer son calme. Aussi douloureux que ce fut, elle tira un trait sur Nillem. Il lui fallait sauver sa vie et le plus de Mercenaires possible. Les Mentaïs ayant déjà fait un pas sur le côté vers leurs quartiers dans la Fortêt d'Ombreuse, ils allaient devoir s'y acheminer à cheval ou à pied... Dans son esprit, elle traita les dessinateurs de tous les noms les plus infects. Si au moins ces scélérats avaient daigné emporter d'autres Mercenaires avec eux, la situation ne serait pas si alarmante.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec une longue balafre sur la gorge l'approcha.

- Dame Essindra, il faut partir.

Elle obtempéra et, jetant un dernier regard douloureux en direction du couloir où Nillem s'était engouffré, suivit l'homme à la cicatrice et son jeune apprenti qui ouvraient la marche vers la sortie, leurs sabres à la main. Les trois Mercenaires s'enfoncèrent dans un dédale de couloirs mal éclairés et complètement désertés. Il ne restait plus dans la forteresse que l'armée d'Helwaren et les Mercenaires du Chaos envoyés pour leur faire face.

Les trois Mercenaires ne pipaient mot. Le silence, dans cette partie de la forteresse, était total. Ils approchaient de la sortie. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à traverser le couloir à leur droite avant de voir la lumière du jour. A grands pas pressés, ils bifurquèrent à droite. L'homme leva une main pour saluer une Mercenaire dont la silhouette se découpait dans la lumière du monde extérieur qui s'engouffrait dans la forteresse par une ouverture large comme deux hommes. La femme tenait un arc à la main. En approchant, Essindra constata qu'elle était noire de peau et qu'elle tenait un arc à la main, en plus de son sourire énigmatique.

- Envoleuse ! La héla le Mercenaire. Nous escortons dame Essindra.

L'étrange sourire de la jeune femme s'étira.

- Ess... in... dra... articula-t-elle lentement en faisant claquer sa langue.

Le reste se passa très vite. Essindra perçut plus qu'elle ne vit deux flèches se ficher dans la gorge du Mercenaire et une autre dans le cœur de son apprenti. La Faëlle avait bougé si vite que la Mercenaire ne l'avait même pas vue lever son arc et encocher ses flèches. Les traits, noirs, avaient sifflé d'une façon singulière avant de transpercer son escorte. Essindra dégaina son sabre avec la nette conscience que son geste était inutile face à une Faëlle qui se tenait à trente mètres, mais elle se refusait de mourir d'une façon aussi vaine. Si elle devait tomber ici, elle mourrait la lame à la main. Elle avait toujours vécu comme une guerrière et tomberait comme telle.

Mais avant que l'archère d'Helwaren ne décoche sa flèche fatidique, le regard d'Essindra tomba à ses pieds, sur les corps sans vie de dix Mentaïs, transpercés des mêmes traits noirs qui avaient tué son escorte. Dix hommes et femmes parmi l'élite des Mercenaires du Chaos, tués par cette femme d'Helwaren. En cet instant, Essindra donnerait tout pour pouvoir l'approcher et la défier au sabre. Elle damnerait son âme pour lui faire payer par le fer la mort de ces Mercenaires.

Par malheur, elle n'eut le temps de rien. Le visage de la rouquine se déforma en une grimace de rage. Elle voulut avancer. Elle tomba avec un hoquet étranglé. Une flèche noire fichée dans la gorge. Portant une main à la blessure d'où s'écoulait un flot de sang, elle leva les yeux vers la Faëlle qui l'ignorait déjà. Essindra serra les dents, pressa la blessure, et se jura de ne pas mourir ici, sur le tas de cadavres qui encombrait la sortie.

Replaçant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, Harryo rangea son arc dans l'étui accroché dans son dos et caressa du bout des doigts la garde incrustée de diamants de son coutelas. La moitié des troupes des Mercenaires du Chaos était parvenue à quitter la forteresse et à s'enfuir vers la Forêt d'Ombreuse. Elle n'aavait pas besoin d'avoir autant de Mercenaires du Chaos sous la main pour que son plan fonctionne. Il lui suffisait d'avoir son informateur sous la main et des Envoleurs pour pallier aux mouvements des Marchombres.

* * *

><p>La pression dans les rangs des Mercenaires grandissait. Les hommes étaient serrés les uns contre les autres comme des animaux qui marchaient vers l'abattoir. Leurs ennemis, les soldats d'Helwaren tombaient aussi, mais rarement. Ils étaient mieux armés, mieux protégés et mieux préparés. Leurs armures noires étaient épaisses et parfaitement articulées pour leur offrir autant de liberté de mouvement que possible. Leurs lames étaient habiles et visaient juste. Ils laissaient des dizaines de cadavres dans leur sillage. La bataille principale avait lieu désormais au cœur de la forteresse souterraine des Mercenaires du Chaos.<p>

De plus petits foyers meurtriers naissaient ci et là dans les différentes artères du quartier général des Mercenaires, un quartier général presque déserté. Le conseil était parti, les Mentaïs, ainsi que beaucoup d'Envoleurs et la moitié des effectifs. Le reste n'était plus que de la chair à canon, destiné à être décimé par les troupes de la Reine d'Helwaren.

Loin de la bataille principale, un nouveau Mercenaire tomba avec un râle de douleur. La lame qui était entrée sous son armure par son aisselle se retira en créant un jet de sang qui éclaboussa l'armure noire du soldat warennien.

- Laissez-moi passer ! Laissez-moi passer ! Rugit Ankil Thurn en fendant les rangs des Mercenaires du Chaos, son énorme hache de combat à la main.

Le colosse, haut de près de deux mètres, dépassait d'une tête tous les autres Mercenaires qui s'écartaient de sa route par respect. Ankil Thurn prit son élan, fit tournoyer sa hache au dessus de sa tête et s'abattit comme un roc sur les rangs warenniens. Deux hommes en armure noire furent expulsés en arrière, projetés sur les lances du deuxième rang qui leur transpercèrent le dos pour ressortir ensanglantées de leur torse. Poussant un hurlement de rage, le Mercenaire abattit sa hache sur deux autres soldats qu'il faucha comme des poupées de chiffon.

- Approchez, fantômes des enfers ! Je suis Ankil Thurn! Je vous massacrerai tous jusqu'au dernier !

Les rangs des soldats d'Helwaren se reformèrent immédiatement après la brèche et la bataille reprit de plus belle. Les Mercenaires du Chaos se sentaient exhortés par la furie destructrice du colosse qui les surplombait et, petit à petit, ils se surprirent à reprendre du terrain sur leurs assaillants.

- Renvoyez ces fils de chiennes dans leur trou ! Leur cria-t-il en levant le poing. Allez !

Son ordre fut accueillit par des cris déterminés et les forces des Mercenaires en furent comme redoublées. Le deuxième rang de soldat ennemis tomba. Puis le troisième. L'espoir renaissait parmi les hommes. Néanmoins, il fut de courte durée. Un tumulte agita les rangs des soldats de la Reine qui s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un titan de deux mètres, vêtu d'une épaisse armure de métal noir. Il tenait à la main une hache de combat à double-tranchant, frappée dans un étrange métal qui lançait des reflets rouges à travers la pièce, comme si elle était déjà nappée du sang des Mercenaires du Chaos. Mais là n'était pas le plus terrifiant. Son visage était pâle comme la mort, large et taillé à la serpe. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites et émettaient une étrange leur orangée. C'étaient les feux de l'enfer qui rougeoyaient au fond de ses prunelles.

- Toi ! Aboya Ankil Thurn. Approche ! Je vais écraser ta tête comme on écrase un insecte !

Il fit tournoyer sa hache au-dessus de lui et s'élança vers son adversaire avec un étrange sentiment de déjà vu. En face de lui, le Cavalier pâle s'était mis en garde. Le premier coup de hache d'Ankil Thurn aurait pu couper un cheval en deux, pourtant, le Cavalier para le coup avec une facilité déconcertante. Et ce fut au tour de Hurj d'attaquer. Sa hache décrivit un arc meurtrier dans l'air, droit vers la tête d'Ankil Thurn qui dévia la lame de justesse et se remit en garde. Mais déjà le Cavalier pâle attaquait à nouveau, vite, trop vite pour un être humain. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le Mercenaire entrevit une bride du passé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un rictus d'incompréhension.

- Mais... que...

La hache d'Hurj Ingan s'abattit sur lui comme un couperet. La tête d'Ankil Thurn roula dans le sang et sur les corps de ses hommes. Il était mort sans comprendre.

Les rangs des Mercenaires furent parcouru d'un frisson quand leurs yeux tombèrent sur le cadavre de leur capitaine qui refroidissait déjà, puis sur le titan qui avait prit la tête des soldats warenniens.

Le massacre pouvait continuer.

* * *

><p>Devant Edwin, le couloir s'était élargit pour les mener à une vaste salle voûtée aux murs de pierre brute. Dans son sillage, le Cavalier rouge, accompagné de ses troupes, avait laissé une centaine de cadavres de Mercenaires. C'était un bon bilan, mais il préférait de loin évoluer dans un environnement plus dégagé. Ces combats menés de front dans lesquels les hommes étaient portés en avant par la pression à l'arrière et poussés d'eux-mêmes sur les épées du camp adverse ne lui plaisaient pas outre mesure. C'était dans un espace ouvert qu'il pouvait déployer toute sa force et sa maîtrise des armes.<p>

Flanqué de chaque côté de deux guerriers d'Helwaren, il s'avança au centre de la salle et retira son heaume de guerre. Il tendit son casque à gueule de tigre à un subordonné et passa une main dans ses mèches blondes poisseuses de sang et de transpiration. L'hémoglobine avait tant coulé qu'elle était passée outre la barrière de son heaume et de ses vêtements. A l'instar de ses cheveux, son visage était couvert d'éclaboussures.

De l'autre côté de la pièce se tenait un amas diffus de Mercenaires. La plupart tenaient à peine debout, épuisés et blessés. Quelques uns, qui avaient œuvré à l'arrière des troupes, étaient encore frais et dispos. La bataille ne durerait plus très longtemps. Dans une poignée d'heures, les troupes d'Helwaren auraient définitivement pris le quartier général des Mercenaires du Chaos. Sa stratégie avait fonctionné à la perfection. L'attaque était rapide et implacable. La Reine l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne pourrait envoyer ses troupes en Gwendalavir que pour une dizaine d'heures. Plus aurait excédé son pouvoir.

Les soldats d'Helwaren se rassemblèrent derrière le Cavalier rouge qui secoua sa lame d'un geste vif pour la débarrasser du sang qui menaçait d'y sécher. Les Mercenaires du Chaos le fixaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais esprit qui avait causé leur perte. Certains se souvenaient peut-être du visage d'Edwin Til'Illan alors qu'il avait secouru Ewilan prisonnière dans les souterrains de la forteresse. Le Frontalier leva la main et ferma le poing. Les troupes d'Helwaren s'élancèrent vers les Mercenaires survivants comme un seul homme. Avec toute la force du désespoir, les Mercenaires du Chaos se jetèrent à l'assaut des hommes d'Helwaren.

Le Frontalier s'avança à pas lents vers le combat qui faisait rage. Les hommes, qu'ils soient alaviriens ou warenniens, s'écartaient sur son passage. Pas un seul adversaire n'osait se mettre en travers de sa route pour le défier. C'était fâcheux... Le Cavalier rouge en lui demandait toujours plus de sang et de violence. Il avait espéré combler son appétit dans la forteresse, mais le divertissement avait été de moindre durée. Il commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer quand il distingua un visage familier parmi les Mercenaires du Chaos. Des yeux cobalts injectés de sang le fusillèrent sur regard. Avec un sourire narquois, Edwin tendit la main pour l'inviter à le défier. Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Avec un cri de rage, Nillem dégagea sa lame du corps du soldat qu'il venait d'abattre et se rua sur le Frontalier.

D'un revers de la lame, ce dernier para le coup avec facilité, ainsi que le second qui visait son flanc.

- Tu te débrouilles bien, pour un Mercenaire. Dommage que ta maîtresse ne t'ait pas mieux dressé. Réjouis-toi, cette forteresse sera ton tombeau.

- La ferme, sale monstre ! Cracha Nillem avec morgue. Peu m'importe de perdre la vie aujourd'hui, mon enfant se chargera de me venger.

Edwin s'esclaffa en lui portant un atémi du pied à l'épaule.

- Voyez-vous ça...

- Eh quoi ? Tu ne sais vraiment rien de ce qu'il se trame en Gwendalavir ? Crois-tu que cette défaite signera l'arrêt de mort de notre guilde ?

Nillem éclata de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de sabre creuse une profonde entaille dans son épaule. Le Frontalier se jouait de lui, ce n'était pas un duel, mais une mise à mort, alors il comptait bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et le faire souffrir jusqu'au bout.

- Mon enfant est aussi celui d'Ellana...

Face à lui, le Frontalier haussa un sourcil et porta un nouveau coup à son adversaire.

- Sais-tu qu'elle le fait passer pour le tien ?

L'amusement, dans le regard gris acier du Cavalier rouge, laissa place à de l'agacement.

- T'a-t-on raconté qu'elle s'est terrée dans la Citadelle pendant sa grossesse et que, grâce à son mensonge, elle a bénéficié de la protection du Seigneur des Marches du Nord ?

La lame du Frontalier passa à un millimètre de la gorge du jeune homme.

- Tu mens.

Sa voix, glacée, envoya un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de Nillem. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire acéré en constatant que son plan fonctionnait.

- Cet enfant... ton père l'a reconnu comme l'héritier de la couronne. Si nous perdons aujourd'hui notre forteresse, nous gagnerons demain le royaume du Nord !

Quand il vit poindre la colère dans le regard féroce du Frontalier, Nillem sut qu'il ne tarderait pas à mourir. La fin était proche. Au moins avait-il pu instiller le doute dans l'esprit du Cavalier rouge. S'il mourait aujourd'hui dans la forteresse souterraine des Mercenaires du Chaos, peut-être avait-il désormais une chance de voir Ellana le rejoindre bientôt de l'autre côté.

Face à lui, son adversaire ne jouait plus. Ses coups se faisaient de plus en plus violents et il décochait des bottes d'escrime complexes qui laissaient à chaque coup une marque sur le corps épuisé du Mercenaire du Chaos. Nillem vit le sabre du Frontalier décrire un arc meurtrier. Il n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux.

Edwin était sur le point d'achever son adversaire quand un sifflement familier lui parvint. Trop tard. Sa lame n'atteignit jamais la gorge du Mercenaire du Chaos. Deux flèches noires se fichèrent dans son épaule gauche. Dans son cri retentit plus de colère que de douleur.

- Harryo !

La Faëlle apparut dans l'embrasure d'un couloir adjacent, son arc à la main.

- Le combat est fini, dit-elle en désignant les soldats d'Helwaren qui coursaient les derniers Mercenaires qui s'enfuyaient, dont le jeune homme aux yeux cobalt.

Edwin regarda le silhouette du Mercenaire du Chaos disparaître dans les boyaux de la forteresse assiégée.

- La Reine te demande, trancha la Cavalière blanche d'une voix amusée.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour le chapitre 11 ! Je me met de suite à écrire le douzième que vous aurez sans faute dimanche prochain, le 28 octobre (il faut que je me fasse pardonner de ce retard !).<strong>

**A bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews (vous savez bien que, pour nous autres auteurs de fanfics, il n'y a rien de mieux que de savoir ce que vous pensez de nos textes et de pouvoir partager un brin de notre passion pour les romans de Pierre Bottero avec vous).**


	12. Les Envoleurs

**Et voilà le chapitre 12 ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Et merci encore à Young-girl06 pour ses reviews et pour ses messages ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**C'est drôle, car depuis que j'ai commencé à poster mes chapitres de façon périodique, mon graphique de "story stats" fait des vagues régulières assez sympathiques ! Merci à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse<strong>

**12. Les Envoleurs**

_Pourquoi sont-ils heureux et moi malheureuse ? _

_Pourquoi dois-je souffrir ?_

_Pourquoi... pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas laissé ma chance ?_

_Il n'y a pas de réponse à cette question._

**Auteur inconnu**

- Bien, conclut la Reine d'Helwaren après avoir entendu le long et détaillé rapport de son Cavalier rouge.

La souveraine était assise sur son immense trône de bois noir veiné de marron et d'ocre. Ses doigts longs et fins aux ongles nacrés pianotaient distraitement sur son accoudoir. Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle dégagea de son visage ses longues mèches noires jais ornées de plumes aux couleurs criardes et tressées de fils d'or. Son faciès de marbre sombre était comme figé, imperturbable, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Le Cavalier se tut et respecta son silence.

Il avait été appelé par la Reine dès la fin de la bataille de la forteresse. Forcé de laisser la vie sauve au Mercenaire du Chaos qu'il affrontait, ce Nillem, à cause d'Harryo, ce n'était pas sans lancer un regard noir de colère à la Faëlle qu'il était repassé à travers la Porte du Chaos pour rejoindre Helwaren. Mais la Cavalière blanche, bien loin de se formaliser de la haine absolue qu'il lui portait, lui avait rendu un sourire amusé avant de se mordiller l'ongle en observant les soldats d'Helwaren qui se débarrassaient des corps mutilés de leurs adversaires, brûlant les cadavres à l'extérieur de la forteresse et achevant les derniers blessés qui gémissaient. Une fois la forteresse déblayée, il ne restait plus qu'au sol un tapis de sang séché, la dernière trace de la bataille. Les derniers soldats d'Helwaren ne tardèrent pas à quitter Gwendalavir à l'appel de leur souveraine. Ils ne pouvaient rester que quelques heures en Gwendalavir, uniquement grâce à son pouvoir.

La Reine était puissante, mais pas au point de leur permettre de séjourner plus longtemps dans un monde qui lui était encore majoritairement inconnu. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle elle avait créé ses Cavaliers et les avait pliés à sa volonté. Edwin avait pleinement conscience d'être certainement le seul parmi le quatuor a encore être en pleine possession de sa toute conscience, du fait que la Reine ne l'avait pas ramené d'entre les morts. Son âme était exempte des attaches qui liaient les autres à la Reine. Et à Harryo. Le Frontalier se souvint avec amertume de son duel à mort contre Jilano et la façon dont il avait perdu l'esprit dans les dernières minutes de leur combat. « Sors de ma tête ! » avait-il dit avant de se jeter à corps perdu sur son ami avec un éclat à la fois meurtrier et meurtri dans le regard. Une part de son esprit était convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'une machination d'Harryo, même s'il gardait des doutes quant à la Reine elle-même. Harryo était assez retorse pour rendre Jilano fou de rage, la Reine, si elle avait voulu s'en débarrasser, l'aurait tué elle-même en lui refusant l'accès au pouvoir d'Helwaren qui le maintenait en vie. La raison pour laquelle elle avait ordonné à Edwin de tuer l'ancien Cavalier pâle était pour tester sa fidélité. Elle n'aurait eu aucun avantage à faire perdre la tête à Jilano. Harryo, quant à elle, était tout à fait capable de manipuler son esprit pour tester sa force.

Désormais, la Cavalière blanche avait son propre pantin à manipuler, Hurj. Edwin se refusait de nommer cette chose avec un nom d'homme. D'humain, le nouveau Cavalier pâle n'avait que l'apparence. A l'intérieur, il n'était rien d'autre que la marionnette de la Faëlle. C'était avec une certaine appréhension que le Frontalier imaginait toute les façons qu'elle aurait de l'utiliser à son gré. Il ne connaissait pas exactement le plan de la Faëlle. Désirait-elle renverser la Reine ? Détruire Gwendalavir ? Peu importe ce qu'elle décidait de faire, le Frontalier allait être forcé d'assurer sans arrêt ses arrières s'il voulait éviter de tomber dans le piège qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lui tendre. Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il se méfiait. Il sentait qu'Harryo mettait depuis longtemps son plan en place. C'était un sentiment étrange qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Les occasions de se renseigner sur les agissements de la Faëlle étaient rares et son attitude désinvolte qui ne laissait rien paraître l'empêchaient de glaner ne serait-ce le plus petit indice sur ce qui se présageait. Quelque chose se tramait dans l'esprit de la Faëlle... mais quoi ?

C'est avec une certaine déception qu'Edwin constata amèrement qu'il n'était qu'un pion sans grande importance sur l'échiquier d'Helwaren. La Reine et Harryo avaient toutes les cartes en mains. Comment faire pour protéger Gwendalavir ? Il avait la nette impression d'être pris au piège. Ou de vouloir arrêter un brûleur en pleine charge à la force de ses mains. Toute tentative semblait futile.

Les doigts de la Reine cessèrent de pianoter sur l'accoudoir de son trône pour jouer avec une mèche noire échappée de sa coiffure qui lui chatouillait l'épaule.

- Tout marche comme prévu, dit-elle lentement en enroulant la mèche autour de son index. Les Mercenaires du Chaos, comme tu l'avais prévu, ne s'attendaient pas à une attaque aussi impromptue et téméraire. Ils ne représentent plus aucune menace pour notre entreprise.

Avec un sourire las, le regard de charbon de la souveraine se perdit dans la nostalgie.

- Bientôt. Oui, bientôt je pourrai ramener l'âge d'or en Helwaren.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Je te l'ai déjà raconté, Cavalier rouge, et tu sais que nos dieux, que nous nommions les Créateurs, au temps des révoltes des hérauts, ont déserté ce monde et l'ont abandonné, le laissant partir à la dérive comme un navire sans voile ni gouvernail. Nous, habitants warenniens, aurions été pris en otage par le destin si les derniers hérauts, les humains avec lesquels ils avaient partagé leurs pouvoirs, ayant survécu à la guerre, ne m'avaient pas offerts tous leurs pouvoirs en fardeau. Ils ont fait de moi le calice de l'énergie de ce monde et ont lié l'âme d'Helwaren à la mienne pour que ce pouvoir qu'ils m'avaient donné abreuve notre terre et la préserve de l'anéantissement total. Après des lustres de souffrance et de travail, je suis parvenue à donner à Helwaren une nouvelle chance. Mais, vois-tu, les terres sont arides, incultivables, et l'air est chaud et sec dans les déserts qui ont pris possessions des anciennes forêts et des mers aujourd'hui disparues. C'est un univers rouge et ocre où jamais la pluie ne tombe. Pour reconstruire ce monde, j'ai besoin d'une source de vie. Et de tous les univers que j'ai découverts, celui de Gwendalavir est celui qui regorge le plus de vie.

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause. Edwin prit une inspiration.

- Ma Reine, si je puis me permettre... Mon rôle en tant que Cavalier rouge est d'être le général de vos armées et votre champion, mais je connais aussi l'Empire de Gwendalavir et son Empereur. Gwendalavir a également connu la désolation et la révolte par le passé, et le combat s'est soldé par une victoire. Pourquoi ne pas choisir la voie de la diplomatie, plutôt que la voie des armes ? Il serait aisé de demander une entrevue avec l'Empereur Sil'Afian et ses ministres. Que vous-coûterait-t-il de leur expliquer la situation dans laquelle est plongé votre monde ? Ils vous offriront plus que certainement leur aide et cela épargnerait bien des vies warenniennes.

Le Frontalier savait qu'il marchait sur des charbons ardents. « Si les choses tournent mal, au moins je ne regretterai pas de ne pas avoir essayé », pensa-t-il avec conviction. Face à lui, la Reine semblait l'écouter avec attention. Néanmoins, un malaise persistait. Elle avait changé. En effet, la souveraine dont l'image de volonté implacable et intransigeante avait marqué son esprit lors de son arrivée, paraissait maintenant soucieuse et tourmentée. Sa confusion pourrait-elle être due au fait qu'elle se rapproche de l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé depuis le jour fatidique où elle était devenue la Reine d'une monde ravagé par le chaos ?

- La diplomatie... oui, peut-être...

S'apercevant du trouble que son attitude étrange causait à son général, elle se ressaisit et raffermit son projet.

- Commençons par pourparler. Et si les mots échouent, nous substitueront les armes aux discours.

Elle redressa le menton et lui lança un regard dur.

- Repose-toi cette nuit dans tes quartiers puis retourne dans la forteresse. La Cavalière blanche a des missions à vous confier, à toi et aux autres Cavaliers. Obéissez-lui. Elle incarne ma volonté en Gwendalavir.

Il fallut à Edwin un sérieux effort de volonté pour ne pas grincer des dents. Stoïque, il s'inclina brièvement et quitta la salle du trône. Une victoire pour une défaite. Il se jura de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que les pourparlers avec Sil'Afian aboutissent. Quant au problème de posait Harryo, il aviserait.

* * *

><p>- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?! S'irrita le Mercenaire du Chaos en toisant la jeune femme d'un air féroce.<p>

- Calme-toi, voyons, nous sommes en public.

Harryo s'était exprimée d'une voix calme, mais ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière. Serrant les dents, Nillem se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas accepté de voir la femme d'Helwaren, elle l'avait retrouvé dans une auberge d'une bourgade aux abords de la route qui menait à la Forêt d'Ombreuse. Le jeune homme était couvert de contusions et ses blessures, suturées par un médecin de campagne, promettaient de lui laisser des cicatrices à vie.

- De l'or ou des pierres, je te dis, promets-leur. Je te procurerai de quoi les soudoyer. Je t'ai déjà répété que je me fiche d'Helwaren et de Gwendalavir. En ce qui me concerne, ces deux mondes peuvent brûler jusqu'à la moelle... cracha-t-elle avec amertume. Gwendalavir, toi et les Mercenaires, je vous le donne. Quant à Helwaren, je sais comment renverser la Reine. Seule l'alliance des quatre Cavaliers qu'elle a créés me permettra de surpasser son pouvoir et de la détrôner. Une fois vaincue, son monde s'autodétruira. Helwaren n'est rien d'autre qu'un désert putride sans elle. Le Cavalier pâle est déjà sous mes ordres et j'ai de quoi faire chanter la Cavalière sombre. Le Cavalier rouge est le seul qui ne soit pas encore acquis à ma cause, mais je sais comment le faire changer d'avis, et pour cela j'ai besoin des Envoleurs.

Lançant un regard à gauche et à droite pour être certaine que personne dans l'auberge ne les épiait, elle glissa une main sous la table et sortit un objet de sa poche. Elle se pencha vers Nillem pour cacher l'objet dans son ombre et déplia les doigts, révélant un rubis gros comme le poing. La gemme parfaitement taillée jetait des ombres rouges sur les visages des conspirateurs. Les yeux de Nillem étaient rivés sur la pierre.

- Montre-leur ça, et dis leur qu'un millier d'autres pierres les attend dans la forteresse s'ils font ce que je leur ordonne.

Le jeune homme tendit la main et referma les doigts sur le rubis. La bouche d'Harryo s'étira en un sourire satisfait.

* * *

><p>Ce fut avec un regard contenté qu'Harryo observa le cortège d'Envoleurs qui pénétrait lentement dans la forteresse souterraine. Elle compta à voix basse leur nombre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se regroupent autour d'elle. Ils étaient une centaine. Des hommes et des femmes. Des tueurs de Marchombres. Voilà qui était appréciable. Une Envoleuse, une jeune femme à la peau halée et aux cheveux bruns coupés à la garçonne, sortit du rang et, après avoir lancé un regard à la ronde aux autres, salua la Cavalière Blanche.<p>

- Vous êtes Harryo Ombrall ?

La Faëlle passa la langue sur ses dents étincelantes.

- Exactement. Installez-vous et retrouvez-moi plus tard, je vais vous montrer votre récompense.

La brune acquiesça et, déjà habitués aux lieux, les Envoleurs investirent la forteresse qui leur appartenait autrefois, maintenant désertée de tout soldat warennien. Les Cavaliers de la la Reine étaient les seuls habitants et seul le Cavalier rouge, actuellement en Helwaren à la demande de leur souveraine, manquait à l'appel. Et ce dernier détail, tout comme le reste, faisait partie du plan d'Harryo. La Faëlle observait les Envoleurs qui se dispersaient avec un sourire énigmatique. Elle touchait au but. Dans une poignée d'heures, son plan se mettrait en branle et les choses ne tarderaient pas à se précipiter.

La jeune femme était plongée dans ses pensées, une main caressant distraitement ses longs cheveux noirs, quand Eléa déboula sans prévenir d'un couloir, furibonde.

- Harryo !

La Faëlle, loin de se démonter, pivota sur ses talons et offrit à la dessinatrice son plus beau sourire.

- Eléa, un problème peut-être ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Que font tous ces Envoleurs ici ?! Tu cherches à prendre le pouvoir, sale vipère ! Je suis certaine que la Reine sera ravie d'apprendre que tu prends des prérogatives et que tu pactises avec l'ennemi ! Cria Eléa.

Harryo prit le temps de répondre. De son regard perçant, elle détailla la dessinatrice de la tête au pieds, puis la fixa droit dans les yeux avant de pencher la tête sur le côté avec un air amusé.

- Ma chère... Tu vas faire absolument tout ce que je t'ordonne. Tu vas fermer ta jolie petite bouche et m'obéir si tu ne veux pas voir ta tête rouler sur le plancher et tous tes beaux et parfaits rêves de liberté et de maison sur la plage tomber en poussière.

Les mots doux et acides de la Faëlle frappèrent Eléa de plein fouet. La dessinatrice pâlit et son visage se décomposa. Elle semblait sur le point de voler en éclats. Elle voulu parler, mais sa bouche était pâteuse, et elle n'aurait de toute façon pas su quoi dire. Harryo tendit la main et lui caressa la joue du dos de l'index d'un geste tendre.

- Va dans la salle de la Porte et attends mes ordres, souffla Harryo à son oreille avant de la laisser seule près de l'entrée de la forteresse.

Eléa resta là pendant quelques minutes. A contempler ses espoirs se fracasser sur le pavé.

* * *

><p>Quand la Porte du Chaos s'ouvrit, Edwin tendit les rênes d'Alek-Iramstro au soldat warennien qui l'avait accompagné à travers les plaines désertiques d'Helwaren et s'engagea dans l'ouverture. Un instant, sa vue se brouilla. Il traversait la mince frontière qui séparait Helwaren de Gwendalavir. La seconde d'après, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur la lumière des torches du souterrain et sur les murs de pierres brute couverts d'humidité. Harryo, Hurj et Eléa l'attendaient devant la Porte. La Cavalière blanche, les poings sur les hanches, affichait son sempiternel sourire étincelant. Époussetant distraitement son armure couverte de la poussière d'Helwaren, il fit un pas en avant. Ce fut l'air étrange de la Cavalière sombre qui l'alerta. Celle-ci évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. Les lèvres pincées, elle leva finalement vers lui des yeux désolés et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.<p>

- Cher Edwin, commença Harryo, j'espère sincèrement que tu as fait un bon voyage et que tu as profité du paysage.

- J'ai fait bon voyage... La Reine m'envoie pour que j'entre en contact avec l'Empereur. Elle espère pouvoir entamer rapidement des pourparlers avec Gwendalavir.

- Tu m'en vois ravie ! S'exclama la Faëlle. Laisse-moi te faire part de mes propres découvertes.

La jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière en faisant onduler sa chevelure d'ébène.

- Quand nous sommes en Helwaren, nous perdons ce qui fait de nous des Alaviriens. Le don d'Eléa change et moi, par exemple, qui suis à moitié frontalière... je deviens sensible au dessin. N'est-ce pas Eléa ? N'avons-nous pas expérimenté la chose toutes les deux ?

Tournant la tête vers la Cavalière sombre, Harryo se permit un large sourire. Eléa détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard.

- Et tu seras intéressé d'apprendre que ce phénomène perdure encore quelques minutes, une fois la Porte du Chaos franchie. Ce qui veux dire qu'en ce moment même, tu es parfaitement inoffensif.

Mû par un réflexe, Edwin plia le bras pour atteindre son sabre, mais le lien qui l'attachait entre ses omoplates s'embrasa de lui-même. La lanière de cuir tomba en cendres et son arme glissa au sol avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en saisir. Calme, le Frontalier arrêta son geste et se mit en position défensive.

- Que veux-tu Harryo ?

La Faëlle leva un sourcil amusé.

- Toi.

- Mais...

- Eléa !

Quatre chaînes épaisses comme un bras jaillirent du sol de terre battue et des murs en dégageant un nuage de poussière. Des dessins ! Edwin n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver ou de riposter. Son immunité au dessin lui avait si souvent servi qu'il était démuni face au don surpuissant d'Eléa. Les chaines s'enroulèrent autour de son buste et de ses jambes et le plaquèrent brutalement contre la Porte du Chaos. Il ne pouvait atteindre sa lame ni se débattre. Seule son armure lui épargnait d'être étouffé et broyé par les maillons de fer.

- Comme je disais, reprit Harryo en se postant face à lui, j'espère que tu as profité du voyage, car cela risque d'être le dernier avant longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais j'en avais besoin pour faire un "pont" entre plusieurs choses qui vont se mettre en place par la suite (vous verrez, c'est une surprise !).<strong>

**Rendez-vous le 4 novembre pour le chapitre suivant !**


	13. Le Rentaï

**Nous voilà le quatre novembre, comme prévu ! Je remercie encore Young-girl06 pour ses reviews et ses mp ! C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Et si vous aimez les fanfictions plus "marchombres", n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à la sienne, "Sur le fil", qui est juste excellente !**

**Et merci aussi aux autres lecteurs qui suivent cette fanfiction depuis "La Porte du Chaos" (même si je ne reçois pas de reviews de votre part, je vous vois dans mes statistiques, je sais que vous êtes nombreux !).**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse<span>**

**13. Le Rentaï**

_Une direction, tracée par un maître pour son élève_

_Un souffle liant l'élève à son maître_

_Le Vent et la Voie_ (1)

**Ellana Caldin**

- Pourquoi maintenant ? S'enquit Salim auprès de la jeune femme, se tournant à demi sur sa selle.

- Parce que c'est le moment, répondit Ellana, évasive, avec un demi-sourire.

Maître et apprenti chevauchaient côte à côte sur le sentier qui montait en pente douce à travers les bois. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair et froid. L'air était glacé. Ce matin-là, l'hiver avait offert aux deux voyageurs son premier frimas et Salim s'était félicité d'avoir écouté les conseils d'Ewilan et d'avoir emporté une épaisse veste fourrée de laine. Ils avaient quitté la masure qui avait autrefois appartenu à Sayanel et Jilano au petit matin, alors que la nuit s'attardait encore. Elle n'avait cédé sa place au soleil que quelques heures plus tard et c'était avec joie que Salim avait pu constater que la température montait à l'approche du Désert des Murmures. Ou alors c'était parce qu'il ne tenait pas en place. Un peu des deux certainement.

- Et si tu avais été un peu plus attentif aux derniers évènements, tu aurais compris pourquoi.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi maintenant.

- Oh...

Un ange passa.

- Eh bien, beaucoup de maîtres et leur apprenti se dirigent vers le Rentaï depuis ces derniers mois parce que...

- Parce que ? Sourit Ellana.

La réponse devait être évidente, tout à fait évidente, mais Salim avait passé tant de temps sur les routes ces derniers mois qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur l'évidence. Depuis le départ d'Ellana, il n'avait pas eu une seule seconde de repos. Après avoir attendu qu'Andrea ait repris assez de forces pour monter en selle, les deux amis s'étaient mis en route vers Al-Jeit où ils avaient rejoint Sayanel et les autres Marchombres dans la vieille demeure où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir. Ils avaient alors fait le récit de leur voyage et du combat qu'ils avaient mené contre les Blanc puis avaient rapporté la mort de Jorune. C'était avec une certaine émotion et un pincement au cœur que Salim avait vu cette brute de Muntjac prendre Andrea dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui, la larme à l'oeil. Il avait été à deux doigts de perdre son disciple et le voir apparaître pâle, amaigri et portant la main à son abdomen douloureux avait fait tomber son masque. Remarquant son trouble, Sayanel avait posé une main sur son épaule pour le féliciter. Muntjac n'avait pas tardé à accompagner son apprenti chez un Rêveur et Sayanel à remercier Salim et à lui proposer de prendre du repos jusqu'au retour d'Ellana. Mais le jeune homme avait secoué la tête. Cette expérience l'avait transformé. Il avait non seulement ressenti l'oppression des Blancs sur les populations, mais aussi, il avait mesuré l'ampleur du combat que menait l'harmonie des Marchombres contre les félons tels que Jorune et la menace que représentaient les Envoleurs. Des traîtres tels que Jorune participaient à la formation de ces hommes et femmes entraînés dans un seul but, les exterminer jusqu'au dernier. Au moment même où Sayanel lui avait offert de se reposer, Salim avait revu le poignard de Jorune passer au travers du corps d'Andrea. Il avait perçu la mince paroi qui protégeait leur harmonie du chaos et sa détermination s'en était vue renouvelée. Il savait que la plupart des Marchombres ne se préoccupaient pas de ces affaires et parcouraient Gwendalavir à leur guise, laissant aux autres la responsabilité de régenter la guilde et ses conflits. C'était le cas d'Ellana, et il respectait ce choix. Cependant, au contraire de son mentor, sa voie s'étendait clairement devant lui désormais, et elle allait droit vers la guilde. Le jeune homme ne pouvait résister à cette attraction irrésistible.

Levant résolument les yeux vers Sayanel, il avait déclaré vouloir s'investir et repartir en mission. Le plus tôt possible. Le maître Marcombre l'avait longuement considéré avant d'acquiescer. Natali, la glaciale Marchombre blonde qu'il avait rencontrée avant d'être envoyé en mission avec Andrea s'était approchée et avait dit en fixant Salim : « Je n'ai pas d'apprenti, jeune homme, et je travaille d'ordinaire seule. Cependant, il est rare que de jeunes Marchombres tels que toi montrent un tel désir de se mettre au service de la guilde, aussi, si tu veux prouver ta valeur, je pars en mission demain. Je serai à cinq heures à la porte d'émeraude ». Elle avait ensuite fait volte face pour s'enfoncer dans les ombres de la capitale. A l'heure prévue, Salim avait attendu Natali à la porte d'émeraude, le cœur battant. La Marchombre était jeune, petite et fluette, mais elle dégageait une telle aura de froideur et de dangerosité qu'il n'avait craint qu'elle ne douche rapidement ses espoirs. Toutefois, Natali était apparue à l'heure dite et ils s'étaient mis en route. Elle lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait leur mission et ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Après une longue période de silence, Salim avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait commencé à lui poser quelques timides questions sur le conseil des Marchombres et les différentes missions qui leur étaient confiées. Natali l'avait observé un instant et Salim avait cru percevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage de glace. Ils avaient passé la majeure partie du trajet à discuter et Salim à en apprendre plus sur sa guilde. Cette mission avec Natali n'avait été que le début d'une série de rencontres et de batailles.

A chaque passage à la capitale, il vérifiait avant toutes choses si Ellana n'était pas passée à son appartement. Avant de partir avec Natali, il avait laissé là un bref message expliquant la raison de son absence. Une nuit, alors qu'il était encore tout moulu à cause de jours entiers passés en selle, il avait déverrouillé la porte et, hagard, avait contemplé sa maître Marchombre assise devant l'âtre, passant un peigne d'ivoire dans ses cheveux tout en chantonnant pensivement une douce mélopée. La jeune femme avait levé les yeux vers lui avant de sourire. Seule la cheminée éclairait la pièce, mais, même dans cette semi-obscurité, Ellana brillait comme un soleil. C'était étrange comme cette vue presque chimérique avait ému le jeune homme. Il avait pincé les lèvres et déglutit pour essayer de ravaler la boule qui lui serrait la gorge. Plutôt que de chercher ses mots, il avait articulé un « salut » étranglé. Le visage d'Ellana s'était illuminé d'un rire. « Tu as l'air fatigué, avait-elle dit doucement, je t'ai préparé à manger. Viens te réchauffer ». Heureux malgré la douleur et la fatigue qui l'accablaient, Salim s'était servi un bol de ragoût avec du pain et assis sur un coussin près de son maître, un genou replié contre la poitrine. Ellana s'était glissée plus près et avait entouré ses épaules d'une couverture. Cette attention inhabituelle avait fait monter le rouge aux joues du jeune homme mais, en définitive, il était trop ravi de la revoir pour se formaliser. Le laissant manger et boire de tout son saoul, elle l'avait observé sans un mot avant de lui demander de lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait durant sa longue absence. Elle-même n'avait rien dit de cet étrange voyage et le jeune homme avait respecté son silence. Si Ellana préférait ne rien révéler, elle devait certainement avoir une bonne raison.

Ce n'était que deux jours plus tard qu'ils avaient pris la route. Au cours de ces deux jours, maître et élèves s'étaient prêtés à des exercices de toutes sortes. Salim avait alors eu l'étrange sentiment qu'elle voulait vérifier son niveau et les progrès qu'il avait accomplis depuis son départ. Force fut de constater que le jeune homme avait forci et que son habileté au combat s'était largement affinée. Il reçut même quelques compliments qui flattèrent son ego. Le soir du deuxième jour, Ellana l'avait observé longuement, en silence, alors qu'il s'immergeait dans la gestuelle marchombre au sommet d'une tour ambrée du quartier sud. Au terme de la gestuelle, elle avait articulé trois mots qui avaient envoyé un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait eu besoin de rien d'autre pour comprendre qu'ils allaient prendre la route du Rentaï. « Tu es prêt, avait-elle chuchoté ».

Salim resserra sa veste autour de ses épaules et s'éclaircit la gorge. La réponse à la question de son maître lui sauta aux yeux avec une telle évidence qu'il bafouilla en s'expliquant.

- Parce que... parce-parce ! Parce que les Mercenaires du Chaos sont partis !

- Ah, enfin ! J'aime les progrès que tu as fait au combat mais je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes une brute sans cervelle !

- Ahem, les troupes d'Hewaren ont envahi la forteresse des Mercenaires et les ont boutés de leur cachette. C'est pour ça que beaucoup de Marchombres et leur apprenti prennent la route du Rentaï ! Parce que les Mercenaires du Chaos qui menaçaient leurs disciples ont mis les voiles ! Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Mercenaires ? C'est vraiment fini ?

- Malheureusement non. La guilde a subi un coup dur et a dû essuyer d'importantes pertes. Cependant, ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Le reste de leurs forces doivent se terrer quelque part. Le mieux serait de leur porter le coup final avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de panser leurs plaies, mais c'est à l'Empire d'agir. Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur ce pour quoi nous sommes venus, tu ne crois pas ?

Salim acquiesça vigoureusement. Son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du Désert des Murmures. Il avait du mal à réfléchir efficacement. En cet instant, il aurait dû être angoissé, se demander s'il allait recevoir la greffe où s'il allait voir celle-ci lui être refusée. Malgré tout, il n'y parvenait pas. Son esprit tournait à vide et il refusait de se tourmenter avec ces questions.

Ils atteignirent la bord de la falaise qui dominait le désert à la fin de l'après-midi. La vue, depuis le promontoire, était imprenable. Salim ne put retenir un « wow » émerveillé en contemplant le soleil rond et orangé qui descendait sur les dunes d'or. Sa lumière déclinante baignait le désert et le transformait en un océan flamboyant. Le jeune homme retira sa veste et laissa les derniers rayons du soleil frapper sa peau et le réchauffer. A ses côtés, Ellana, contemplative, fixait le visage de son apprenti, saisi par la splendeur du moment, avec un certaine émotion. Salim était trop absorbé par le paysage pour voir la larme que la Marchombre lui abandonnait. Elle glissa comme une goutte ambrée sur sa joue, s'attarda sur son menton. Et tomba. La jeune femme essuya sa joue avec sa manche et retint un rire confus. Salim avait-il seulement conscience de tous les souvenirs de Jilano qu'il éveillait en elle ? Son maître lui-même avait-il ressenti semblable émotion en la guidant jusqu'au Désert des Murmures ? Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emplit de fierté en voyant son apprenti, à son tour, se préparer à faire ce pèlerinage. Qu'il réussisse ou qu'il lui revienne bredouille, c'était du pareil au même. Salim était son apprenti, avec ou sans greffe, et il deviendrait un grand Marchombre, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Salim ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'alarma Ellana alors que Salim mettait pied à terre et détachait son sac de sa selle.

Le jeune homme lui rendit un sourire sibyllin.

- J'y vais.

- Maintenant ?

« Déjà ? », pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur. Ellana se trouva pathétique pendant une seconde. Que ferait-elle quand le jour de le laisser partir pour de bon arriverait ? La jeune femme serait dévastée, heureuse de voir son apprenti devenir un Marchombre à part entière, mais dévastée tout de même.

- Maintenant. Je le sens, c'est le bon moment, affirma le jeune homme avec force.

Ellana lut la détermination dans son regard. Mettant pied à terre à son tour, elle le regarda se charger du strict nécessaire et hisser son sac sur son dos. Une fois les lanières bien fixées pour ne pas qu'il tombe durant la descente de la falaise, il se tourna vers Ellana avec un sourire lumineux. Il piaffait d'impatience.

- Fais attention à ne pas trop te fatiguer dès le début, la descente va être longue et...

Elle se ravisa et marqua une pause. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de mes conseils.

Ils se rapprochèrent et la Marchombre passa une main dans les tresses de son apprenti qu'elle ébouriffa affectueusement.

- Va. Je t'attendrai à la maison.

Salim bomba le torse et Ellana grava dans sa mémoire cette image de lui, sa jeunesse exubérante, son sourire immuable, sur un fond de dunes d'or et d'un ciel de saphir. Celui qui reviendrait serait un jeune homme transformé, elle n'en doutait pas.

- Allez, j'y vais !

Il fit face au désert et, inspirant profondément, commença la descente. Ellana ne se pencha pas pour le regarder descendre mais resta là quelques minutes, et se trouva vaguement ridicule, là, immobile, à pleurer à chaudes larmes sans raison particulière. Finalement, elle renifla, prit Murmure et Éclat de soie par la bride et retourna dans les bois.

Elle était à mi-chemin de la maison de Sayanel quand elle rencontra une autre Marchombre, assise sur une souche, en train de vérifier les flèches de son carquois. C'était une femme assez jeune, un peu trop pour être maître Marchombre, aux cheveux bruns coupés à la garçonne et à la peau mate. Peut-être était-ce une apprentie qui attendait son aîné ? Ellana la salua et poursuivit sa route. Sayanel l'avait prévenu que nombreux étaient les Marchombres qui envoyaient leurs apprentis traverser le désert. Les Mercenaires du Chaos avaient si longtemps farouchement gardé le Rentaï que cette victoire d'Helwaren contre leur forteresse était comme une libération.

D'un pas résolu, elle prit la route de la maison où elle attendrait Salim en se rongeant les sangs.

* * *

><p>Salim inséra ses doigts dans une mince fissure et se hissa sur le plateau suivant. Le jeune homme prenait son temps. Gravir le Rentaï n'était pour lui pas une course. Il voulait profiter de chaque seconde du paysage chaotique dont la couleur ocre tranchait avec le bleu absolu du ciel. La chanson qui pulsait dans ses veines et calquait son rythme lent sur les battements de son cœur, il ne désirait qu'une chose, l'apprivoiser et calquer ses mouvement sur son adagio.<p>

La traversée du désert s'était passée sans encombre. Le premier jour, il avait campé au pied de la falaise, puis s'était mis en route dès les premiers rayons du soleil. Il avait jeté son sac sur son épaule et commencé le trajet en sifflotant, le cœur incroyablement léger. A un moment, il avait vu une silhouette, au loin, qui revenait de la montagne. Un autre apprenti qui retournait auprès de son maître.

Salim pensait beaucoup à Ellana, mais aussi aux autres Marchombres exceptionnels qu'il avait rencontrés et avec lesquels il s'était lié d'amitié. Sayanel, Andrea, Natali, Muntjac, ... Et dire qu'Andrea avait désormais fini sa formation ! C'était incroyable ! Il ne pouvait qu'être admiratif. Durant les premières années de son apprentissage, Salim avait souvent douté d'être à la hauteur. Aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il faisait partie de ce monde. Il était un Marchombre, depuis les tréfonds de son âme jusqu'au bout de ses tresses. Il était Marchombre et son échec ou sa réussite au test de la greffe n'y changerait rien. Il était Salim, l'apprenti d'Ellana, et il avançait sur la voie. Son destin n'était pas entre les mains d'une vieille montagne mais entre les siennes.

Rapidement, il avait atteint les premiers éperons rocheux du Rentaï. Le jeune homme avisé qui avait écouté attentivement le récit d'Andrea avait également prévu des vêtements de rechange. Cela avait alourdi son sac, mais il se voyait mal traverser le Désert des Murmures nu comme un ver – s'il parvenait à acquérir la greffe. Aussi déposa-t-il son sac au pied d'un rocher fendu en deux qui avait du tomber de la montagne il y avait des années de là. Il ne garda qu'une outre d'eau à sa ceinture et un petit poignard.

D'un mouvement leste, il se hissa sur un plateau et se redressa. Le désert d'or et le ciel bleu s'étendaient à l'infini. Un sentiment d'éternité envahit Salim. Il n'entendait que le bruit du vent dans les gorges du Rentaï. Le chant du vent. A l'image du chant qui lui faisait écho, à l'intérieur. Les mots étaient indistincts. Était-ce des mots ? Il n'essayait pas de les comprendre, il les laissait flotter autour de lui, se contentait d'apprécier leur mystère et leur douceur. La montagne chuchotait doucement à son oreille. C'était une confession intime, rien que pour lui. Il prendrait son temps pour comprendre ce que le Rentaï avait à lui dire, son temps pour gravir chaque éperon et chaque obstacle.

Salim détacha sa tunique et se mit torse nu. Il transpirait beaucoup, malgré l'évidente aisance avec laquelle il escaladait la montagne. Sa peau sombre était perlée de gouttelettes de sueur et le jeune homme s'épongea avec sa tunique et but goulûment à son outre d'eau. Il laissa là sa tunique et son outre vide et poursuivit son ascension. A chaque mètre gravi, il se ravissait de la voix qui chantait en lui. « Âme de nuit... lames... libération... âme de libération... lames de libération... » Les mots coulaient dans sa tête. Il ne les retenait pas. Ses mains agrippaient avec légèreté des prises presque invisibles et rendues glissantes par le sable dont le vent avait couvert la montagne, ses pieds se hissaient avec la même souplesse et l'apprenti Marchombre s'élevait de plus en plus vers les nuages. La pierre était chaude et le sommet de la montagne lui tendait les bras. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, semblait l'attendre.

« Libération... libération... tu seras... le bras armé de la libération... » Le bras armé de la libération ? Etrange. Salim ne chercha pas à comprendre et, au terme de longues heures d'escalades, il se hissa enfin au sommet du Rentaï. Le ciel à l'infini, le désert et les limites de l'Empire qui s'étendaient jusqu'au bout de l'horizon. Et le soleil. Puissant. Majestueux. Salim leva les yeux vers l'astre roi et s'abîma dans sa lumière absolue. « Tu seras le bras armé de la libération. » Les poumons du jeune homme s'emplirent d'une énergie nouvelle. Il ne voyait plus, tout était flammes solaires et blancheur de paradis. Il leva les mains vers le ciel et ferma les poings.

- Je me battrai... pour la libération... pour la liberté... murmura-t-il au soleil qui avait refermé ses bras sur lui.

Les flammes fantomatiques l'enlacèrent, grimpèrent jusqu'à ses mains. Salim hurla quand la douleur explosa dans ses mains et dans ses pieds. La chaleur insupportable coula le long de ses bras et de ses jambes, remonta jusqu'au cœur, passa à travers sa gorge et lui fendit la tête.

La blancheur solaire l'enveloppa alors que la douleur refluait. Salim s'abandonna à la lumière du soleil et ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p>- Ellana ! Ellana !<p>

L'apprenti Marchombre cavalait à travers la forêt, droit vers la maison où Ellana l'attendait.

- Ellana ! J'ai réussi ! Ellana !

Il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de la bâtisse, traversa la cour, passa à côté de l'écurie et se précipita vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Aaah !

Le jeune homme qui avait pris son élan trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans l'entrée, juste devant les pieds de la Marchombre.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle une entrée fracassante, jeune apprenti ! L'accueillit Ellana, les poings sur les hanches.

Salim se releva en époussetant ses vêtements. Il redressa la tête et fit face à sa maître Marchombre avec un large sourire.

- Eh bien ! Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'était trop cool. Je ne sais pas non plus si j'ai la greffe ou pas, mais j'ai passé un bon moment. Et eh... c'est étrange. Tout s'est bien passé mais je ne pense pas avoir changé.

L'apprenti Marchombre se palpa les mains les bras, les épaules, ...

- Je suis toujours Salim !

- C'est le principal.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

Ellana haussa les épaules.

- Repos, et demain, tu pars pour Al-Jeit.

- Pour Al-Jeit ? Et toi... tu... viens pas ? Tu vas encore me quitter ?

Devant l'air dépité de son apprenti, la jeune femme ne put que rire et lui ébouriffer les tresses.

- Salim. Toi et moi, on ne se quitte jamais.

Elle posa une main à plat sur le cœur du jeune homme, et l'autre sur le sien.

- Juste là, je suis avec toi.

- Et moi, je suis là aussi alors ?

- Tout simplement.

Salim était ravi de voir Ellana si ouverte, mais aussi confus. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans la vie de la Marchombre qui l'avait changée, un évènement qu'elle préférait garder secret. Sa confiance en elle était trop grande pour qu'il commence à s'inquiéter. Quand elle serait prête, elle parlerait.

- Je disais donc que tu prendras la route pour Al-Jeit. L'Empereur a une mission pour moi, toutefois, j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler et toi, mon apprenti, tu es tout à fait prêt pour ce type de mission.

Fermant la porte, Ellana l'entraîna à l'intérieur et l'assit devant une assiette fumante. Il ne se fit pas prier et fit honneur à sa cuisine – qui semblait s'être améliorée depuis son voyage. Décidément, la jeune femme était au petits soins avec lui depuis son retour. Peut-être était-ce sa façon d'essayer de se faire pardonner de sa longue absence ?

- Oh, et tant que j'y suis, tu remettras mon bonjour à Bjorn.

* * *

><p>Ellana poussa la porte de l'Auberge du Monde d'un coup d'épaule.<p>

Passa devant les cuisines.

- Bonjour Oûl.

Passa devant Aoro.

- Bonjour Aoro.

- Hé ! Ellana, attends !

Passa devant les tables, gravit l'escalier quatre à quatre, Aoro sur ses talons. Courut dans le couloir à grande enjambées.

- Ellana, elle dort ! S'exclama l'aubergiste qui avait du mal à la suivre.

La Marchombre déverrouilla la porte de la chambre et entra.

- Ma princesse, murmura-t-elle en tendant les bras vers le berceau.

Merage émergea de son profond sommeil au son de la voix de sa mère. Ses paupières papillonnèrent devant ses grands yeux gris qui s'ouvraient sur un monde dont elle avait tout à apprendre. Ellana sentit son cœur sur le point d'exploser quand elle prit précieusement sa fille dans ses bras.

- Maman est là, ma petite chérie, maman est revenue...

Elle sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux quand son bébé serra son pouce dans ses petits doigts roses et potelés. La quitter avait été un déchirement et elle savait que leur prochaine séparation serait encore plus douloureuse. Elle voulait profiter de chaque seconde passée avec Merage. Et espérer qu'un jour ils seraient réunis, elle, Edwin et Merage. Posant un baiser sur le front doux et parfumé de sa fille, elle se mit à lui murmurer lentement des mots de réconfort.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Aoro et Oûl contemplaient sans un mot la mère et sa fille. Le premier, la larme à l'oeil, donna un coup de coude au second.

- Viens, on va leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

(1) Bottero (Pierre), _Le Pacte des Marchombres_. _L'intégrale_. Paris, Rageot, 2012, page 840.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, qui m'a pris pas mal de temps. Ces passages "marchombres" ont toujours été fastidieux pour moi ! <strong>

**Rendez-vous le 11 novembre pour le chapitre 14 qui s'intitulera "Joori l'Envoleuse" !**


	14. Joori l'Envoleuse

**Bonsoir ! Voici le quatorzième chapitre !**

**Encore merci pour tes reviews, Young-Girl06 ! Et je dois même t'avouer que ce chapitre n'aurait pas été le même sans toi ! Pour ne rien spoiler, je vais expliquer ça en bas de page... **

**J'ajouterai juste deux informations avant de filer au dodo (il est plus de vingt-trois heures là !). Je vais avoir des travaux à rendre durant le mois de décembre, il se peut donc qu'un des chapitres de décembre se voit repoussé d'une semaine (mais pas plus, rassurez-vous). Je ne sais pas encore lequel ce sera, ni s'il se peut que je trouve le temps de vous donner le chapitre à temps malgré tout. Mais, pour éviter les problèmes, je vous préviens déjà ! **

**Ma deuxième information est que, si tout se passe bien et que je n'ai pas de retard, le dernier chapitre (le vingtième) arrivera le vingt-trois décembre, juste avant Noël ! C'est pas beau ça ? Haha ! Et si je prend une semaine pour mes travaux de l'université, ce sera juste avant le Nouvel An ! Symbolique, non ?**

**Quand la fanfiction sera terminée, ceux qui le désirent peuvent m'envoyer un mp avec leur adresse email s'ils veulent que je leur envoie la version PDF et soignée de "La Porte du Chaos" et de "Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse" (avec les notes en bas de page correctes, une brève introduction, ... ). Je comptais aussi y ajouter une liste des personnages secondaires et un sommaire des chapitres, histoire de terminer cette fanfiction, que j'écris depuis... 2009 ! Je m'impressionne moi-même, haha ! C'est la première fois que je mène à bien un si grand projet !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse<strong>

**14. Joori l'Envoleuse**

_Les résultats de Salim sont corrects, mais pourraient être bien meilleurs s'il travaillait avec davantage de sérieux et de régularité. Attention aux bavardages et à ne pas confondre humour et insolence._

**Mlle Nicolas**, professeur principal

- Attraper un Envoleur, attraper un Envoleur... Mais comment on fait pour en trouver un déjà ?! S'insurgea Salim. Quel clown ce Sil'Afyan ! Tu sais quoi, je vais aller coller une affiche sur la place avec écrit en grand « Cherche Envoleur volontaire pour séjour agréable dans le geôles du palais, service cinq étoiles, torture et rats compris » !

Bjorn lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Gamin, je propose qu'on t'utilise comme appât ! Rien de tel pour les attirer qu'un jeune apprenti qui parle fort et qui se plaint ! Qui sait, avec une pancarte « Apprenti d'Ellana Caldin cherche jeune Envoleuse séduisante pour service spécial », ça marchera peut-être mieux ! Hahaha ! Se bidonna le colosse.

- Je ne te trouve pas très drôle ! Ton humour a pris un sacré coup de vieux depuis que tu es devenu Capitaine de la Légion noire ! Et encore, si ce n'était que ton humour !

- Et toi, tu râles toujours autant ! Allez viens, ce n'est pas en restant planté là que les Envoleurs vont se mettre à pleuvoir !

Ronchonnant, Salim croisa les bras et suivit son ami dans les rues fréquentées d'Al-Jeit. Bjorn avait abandonné son armure de vargelite pour pouvoir circuler aisément parmi les badauds. Derrière lui, Salim, peu ravi de la mission qui lui avait été confiée par Sil'Afyan, marchait dans ses pas en boudant. Trouver un Envoleur, telle était la mission que l'Empereur avait assignée à l'apprenti Marchombre. Celui-ci n'avait ni le droit de se dérober, ni le droit d''échouer, puisque c'était Ellana elle-même qui lui avait ordonné de se rendre au palais à sa place. L'Envoleur en question – à condition qu'ils parviennent à mettre la main sur l'un d'eux – se verrait invité à répondre aux questions de Sil'Afyan sur les Mercenaires du Chaos. Ces derniers ayant délibérément tenté de berner Gwendalavir, il était temps de profiter du coup fatal porté par les troupes d'Helwaren pour en finir avec la menace qu'ils représentaient. Et pour cela, il était impératif de connaître l'emplacement de la cache où ils avaient battu en retraite après la bataille dans la forteresse. S'ils mettaient la main sur un Mercenaires du Chaos, cela marcherait aussi, mais ceux-ci étaient réticents à parler et gardaient généralement sur eux une capsule de poison pour se donner la mort s'ils s'avéraient ne pas être assez forts pour résister à la douleur. Par le passé, les hommes de Sil'Afyan étaient déjà parvenus à faire parler un Envoleur, c'était la raison pour laquelle attraper un de ces prétendus tueurs de Marchombres était la priorité. Et quoi de mieux pour les attraper qu'un Marchombre ? Ou un apprenti, en l'occurrence. Un apprenti flanqué d'un légionnaire pour être précis. Pas le duo le plus discret ni le plus avisé de l'histoire.

Les deux amis marchaient des les larges artères d'Al-Jeit, bondée en ce matin de marché. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un étal pour manger du pain chaud avec de la viande de siffleur, près d'un autre pour siroter une bière, ... La matinée touchait à sa fin que les deux comparses n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce dans leur traque à l'Envoleur, à supposer que ces derniers n'aient pas mis les voiles à cause de l'attaque des troupes d'Helwaren dans leur forteresse.

- Hé Bjorn, et si on... hein ?

Le jeune homme fut dépassé par une tignasse rousse qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

- Yo, Andrea ! Cria-t-il.

Mais le Marchombre fendait la foule à toute allure sans un regard en arrière.

- C'est un de tes amis marchombres ?

- Oui !

- Tout à fait charmant, fit remarquer Bjorn.

- Eh... attends-moi ! J'arrive !

Et Salim courut ventre à terre dans la foule, aux trousses du rouquin qui filait sans un regard en arrière. Il se demandait ce après quoi son ami pouvait courir comme ça. Il avait peut-être aussi reçu une mission. Avec l'habitude, Salim avait tendance à oublier qu'Andrea n'était plus apprenti. Il évoluait seul désormais, et pouvait choisir ses propres missions ou partir seul à l'aventure si l'envie lui prenait. Il ne dépendait plus de personne.

Alors qu'il coursait ainsi son ami, une parole d'Ellana lui revint à l'esprit. « Seul un Marchombre peut en suivre un autre. » Les mots d'Ellana renouvelèrent sa détermination. Il était capable de suivre Andrea.

Le Marchombre tourna brusquement à droite, dans une venelle étroite, pila net et jura. Cul de sac.

- Andr... !

Trop tard. Le rouquin avait bondit, agrippé une rive invisible à l'œil nu sur un mur lisse et s'élevait déjà à près d'une dizaine de mètres sur une tour d'améthyste. L'apprenti Marchombre était soufflé. Ayant longuement côtoyé Andrea, il en avait presque oublié ce qui les séparait. Une année d'apprentissage. Un gouffre. En voyant maintenant son ami évoluer avec une telle rapidité et une telle dextérité à travers la ville, il ne pouvait que l'admirer. Quand Andrea lui avait confié qu'il voulait devenir un des plus grands Marchombres de son époque, Salim avait ri en pensant qu'il fanfaronnait, mais le jeune homme avançait sur la voie à une vitesse hallucinante. Il deviendrait certainement un des plus grands de son époque, ne fut-ce que pour sa détermination et son esprit indomptable. Toutefois, Salim se refusait d'être en reste. Si Andrea visait le sommet, il devrait compter sur Salim pour l'y rejoindre.

Bondissant sur les traces de son ami, Salim s'éleva à son tour avec souplesse. Réussissant à gagner quelques mètres sur la distance qui les séparait en employant plus de force à se pousser vers le haut, prenant des risques et s'élançant vers des prises difficiles. Le temps n'était pas à la plaisanterie, son destin de futur Marchombre du feu de Dieu l'attendait ! En avant !

Mais ce n'était décidément pas aujourd'hui que Salim pourrait rattraper Andrea. En effet, le rouquin s'était arrêté au sommet de la tour et jurait comme un charretier embourbé. Salim se hissa sur le toit de la tour d'améthyste et le rejoignit.

- Mauvaise journée ? Hasarda l'apprenti Marchombre.

Andrea se tourna vers lui avec une moue dubitative et posa ses poings sur ses hanches. Avant d'éclater de rire. Salim pouffa et attendit qu'il s'explique. Le rouquin avait beau être un Marchombre à part entière, il n'avait pas changé. Salim voyait toujours en lui, et verrait certainement toujours, une tête brûlée à la personnalité aussi flamboyante que sa tignasse de feu. Finalement, Andrea se reprit et expliqua :

- Figure-toi que je suis à la poursuite d'une Envoleuse ! Mission de l'Empereur !

La mâchoire de Salim tomba.

- Toi aussi ?!

Les deux amis se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Andrea s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Enfin, je ne fais pas ça que pour l'Empereur. Tu sais, depuis la chute de la forteresse des Mercenaires, les Envoleurs se sont divisés en deux clans. Ceux qui restent à la botte des Mercenaires, et ceux qui cherchent à former une nouvelle guilde.

- Une nouvelle guilde ? C'est une blague ?

- Malheureusement non. Sayanel pensait qu'une fois les Mercenaires du Chaos mis à terre par l'armée d'Helwaren, il serait aisé pour l'Empire de se débarrasser d'eux et des Envoleurs par la même occasion. Néanmoins, les Envoleurs qui ont pris leur indépendance sont plus coriaces que prévu et il va nous falloir composer. Quand nous avons appris que Sil'Afyan cherchait à en capturer vivants, nous nous sommes présentés au palais pour donner un coup de main à la Légion noire. Et puis, tout à fait entre nous, on est mieux placés pour s'occuper de leur cas, pas vrai ?

Andrea sourit largement. Salim se racla la gorge.

- Quand tu dis « nous », tu veux dire... ?

- Eh bien, il y a moi, Natali, Arguro et... pas mal de monde en fait. Sayanel s'occupe d'organiser la contre-attaque en interne et Muntjac est retourné auprès de sa femme et de ses filles. Pendant les trois années de mon apprentissage, il été très absent et puis, je le soupçonne de déprimer sans moi, hahaha ! Bref ! J'en ai trouvé une qui essayait d'atteindre notre cache dans le vieux manoir. J'avais un peu traîné et je suis tombé sur elle par hasard. Mais elle est rapide, la fourbe ! Quoique, en lui courant après, je profite au moins de la vue... héhéhé !

Il donna une puissante tape sur l'épaule de Salim qui rit à son tour.

- Je suis ici avec un ami... légionnaire.

Avant qu'Andrea ne puisse protester, l'apprenti Marchombre poursuivit.

- Tu sais quoi, je pense qu'à trois on arrivera plus facilement à la capturer ! Il nous faut un plan !

Le Marchombre se frotta le menton d'un air perplexe.

- Eh bien... si tu as une idée...

* * *

><p>Merage s'était endormie. Ellana contemplait le soleil qui faisait étinceler le lac à travers la petite fenêtre de la chambre en tournant entre ses doigts une petite médaille dorée. C'était un présent de la famille Til'Illan pour accueillir la petite princesse. Un pendentif rond et léger qui pendait au bout d'une longue chaîne. Le bijoux en or rose lançait sur les murs des éclats de lumière solaire. Sur la face de la médaille étaient gravées les armoiries de la famille, une tête de cheval et un sabre pour le peuple frontalier, une tête de tigre rugissant pour la famille Til'Illan qui gouvernait la Citadelle depuis des siècles, et, croisant le sabre, une fleur exotique ajoutée à la demande d'Ellana, une fleur aux nombreuses pétales soyeuses et effilées qui ne poussait que dans la Forêt Maison. Sur le verso de la médaille, le nom complet de la princesse héritière des Marches du Nord. Ellana avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Merage était à peine née qu'elle portait déjà sur ses épaules la responsabilité de tout un peuple. La Marchombre fit pivoter la médaille et lut à voix haute.<p>

- Merage Isaya Freya Caldin Til'Illan, murmura-t-elle tout bas pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de sa fille.

Merage était son premier prénom, unique. Isaya était le prénom de sa grand-mère maternelle disparue depuis si longtemps, la Marchombre dont Ellana savait si peu de choses. Freya celui de sa grand-mère paternelle, la Sentinelle tombée amoureuse du Seigneur de la Citadelle et morte de façon si tragique. Sa fille portait les prénoms de deux femmes illustres qui avaient tant compté pour ses parents.

Dans son berceau, Merage poussa un soupir. Ellana sourit. Elle ne doutait pas qu'un destin extraordinaire attendait la petite princesse qui dormait à poings fermés dans cette chambre de l'auberge d'Aoro, bien cachée aux yeux du monde, serrée dans ses draps parfumés.

En regardant par la fenêtre les yeux d'Ellana s'envolèrent vers Salim. Malgré tout le bonheur que lui apportait sa fille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en pensant à son élève, si loin, qui lui manquait comme une part d'elle-même. En restant proche de sa fille, elle négligeait son rôle de maître Marchombre. Même si elle savait que Salim lui pardonnerait quand il ferait la rencontre de Merage, elle ressentait malgré tout une certaine amertume. Elle espérait que tout se passait bien pour lui et qu'il ne s'attirerait pas trop d'ennuis avec la mission de Sil'Afyan.

Trois petits coups frappés à la porte la tirèrent de sa rêverie. Le battant pivota pour laisser entrer Aoro qui s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds. Il tendit un papier plié en quatre à Ellana et se pencha au-dessus du berceau de Merage, aussi ne vit-il pas le regard interrogateur de la Marchombre. Cette dernière déplia le billet et lu. Son cœur manqua un battement.

_Ellana,_

_Je sais comment faire cesser cette folie. J'ai besoin de ton aide._

_Retrouve-moi, seule, dans la forteresse des Mercenaires du Chaos dans un mois._

_Les Mercenaires ont déserté les lieux. Je dois impérativement te parler._

_Edwin_

* * *

><p>Joori bondit par-dessus le vide. Un saut de trois mètres. Facile. La jeune femme s'envola, ses longues boucles brunes formant un étendard derrière elle. Elle atterrit souplement sur le toit suivant, effectuant un roulé boulé sur les tuiles avant de reprendre sa course. Le Marchombre qui la coursait depuis ce matin était jeune et vigoureux, mais l'Envoleuse avait bien plus d'expérience et mettait ses années d'entraînement à profit. Son corps musclé et souple la poussait à une vitesse qui rendait vert de jalousie les Marchombres. Et le rouquin derrière elle en était témoin.<p>

Grande, haute d'une mètre quatre-vingt, elle n'avait jamais été la meilleure des espionnes, mais elle avait pour elle force et endurance. Rares étaient les hommes capables de la vaincre à l'épée et elle maniait avec la même dextérité la lance et la hallebarde. Après tout, elle était fille de légionnaire. Et si feu son père avait passé autant de temps à la frapper qu'à lui enseigner les armes, elle avait au moins hérité de lui sa ténacité. La vie avait été une chienne, et elle était décidée à rendre la pareille à tous ceux qui osaient défendre l'Harmonie.

Sautant d'un toit assez bas, elle atterrit souplement dans une rue déserte, et reprit sa course. Ses longues enjambées l'emportaient à toute allure et le Marchombre derrière elle respirait fort. Même le poids de ses épées jumelles croisées dans son dos ne la gênait pas. Deux venelles apparurent, une à gauche, l'autre à droite. Au hasard, Joori prit à droite. Un autre Marchombre lui barrait la route, peau sombre et grand sourire.

- Pas par ici ! Rigola-t-il.

Il brandit son coutelas et fit mine d'attaquer. L'Envoleuse fit volte-face et partit dans l'autre direction, deux jeunes Marchombres sur les talons. La situation se corsait, elle allait devoir faire usage de ses lames pour se tirer de ce faux pas. Fort heureusement, les deux jeunes hommes qui la coursaient semblaient peu expérimentés. Elle avait toute ses chances de se débarrasser d'eux.

La ruelle qu'elle avait empruntée s'étrécit et s'assombrit. Poussant un juron, la jeune femme avisa un mur qui s'élevait devant elle, lui barrant la route. Deux mètres de haut, aucun problème. Mais l'escalade ralentirait sa fuite. Tant pis. Joori accéléra et s'élança, agrippant les grosses prises qui se présentaient sur le mur de pierre grossière. Et glissa. Ses doigts s'engluèrent dans une substance goudronneuse et gluante et elle se retrouva au pied du mur. Joori se tourna et fit face aux deux jeunes hommes qui accouraient.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi stupide ? Gloussa-t-elle.

Elle fit face au mur du bâtiment le plus proche, qui faisait un angle droit avec le mur, se ramassa sur elle-même et bondit. Elle s'éleva d'un bond souple, prit appui sur le mur et sauta à nouveau. Son corps décrivit une courbe souple et harmonieuse. Ce saut de haute voltige laissa les deux Marchombres sans voix. Joori posa un pied sur le sommet du mur qui bloquait la ruelle, fit un saut périlleux, se prépara à atterrir souplement sur le pavé, ...

- Dans mes bras ! S'écria un colosse blond en cueillant la jeune femme à la fin de son saut.

Ses bras se refermèrent sur Joori qui poussa un cri de surprise et de colère.

- Ah, c'est la première fois qu'une jolie fille comme ça me tombe dans les bras ! Se félicita l'homme en riant à gorge déployée.

Les bras qui entouraient Joori étaient épais et solides, ils formaient un étau de métal dont elle ne pouvait se défaire. Avec un rugissement de rage, la jeune femme secoua les épaules et balança des coups de pieds dans les tibias du colosse. Celui-ci était si grand que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et qu'elle se trouvait impuissante. Diable ! Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir si facilement ?!

- Lâche-moi, le gorille ! Je vais te faire payer !

Une tête rousse et une tête noire apparurent par-dessus le mur qu'elle avait franchi. Les deux Marchombres contemplèrent le tableau avec un large sourire. Celui qui semblait avoir des origines faëlles encouragea le colosse.

- Bravo, Bjorn ! Ne la lâche pas surtout !

- Vous allez me le payer ! Sales Marchombres ! Je me vengerai !

- Mais oui, mais oui, cause toujours ma belle ! Rigola le rouquin. Tu raconteras tout ça à l'Empereur quand tu visiteras les cachots du palais !

Joori jura et maudit son imprudence. Il était hors de question qu'elle finisse comme ça ! Son ego ne pouvait le tolérer !

* * *

><p>- Par les iaknills d'Al-Poll, grogna l'Envoleuse entre ses dents dans l'obscurité de la prison.<p>

Joori était seule dans les geôles du palais impérial. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'y avait plus de prisonniers ici, tous les criminels d'Al-Jeit étaient détenus dans les cahots de la Légion noire, pour éviter de les faire séjourner trop près de la résidence de l'Empereur. Sinon, cela ferait bien longtemps que les Mercenaires du Chaos auraient assassiné cette charogne de Sil'Afyan !

Les cachots étaient à peine illuminés par quelques torches dont la fumée empestait dans tous les souterrains du palais. L'air empestait la pois et la fumée lui piquait les yeux. Et pour ajouter à cette idylle paradisiaque, les murs ruisselaient d'humidité et le garde qui la surveillai ne lui avait laissé pour sa toilette qu'un seau rouillé, et le bougre s'attendait à pouvoir se rincer l'œil d'ici peu étant donné que la cellule était entourée de trois murs de pierres et la troisième paroi était un mur de barreaux épais, mais malheureusement trop espacés pour qu'elle puisse espérer s'y glisser. Mais elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir, quitte à s'uriner dessus !

S'asseyant en tailleur, le dos droit, elle se mit à peigner ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Ses généreuses boucles châtain étaient emmêlées et avaient perdu de leur lustre quand les gardes l'avaient malmenée pour la traîner dans ce trou à rats. Et ils l'avaient privée de ses lames. Sa belle tenue de cuir bien ajustée et qui mettait ses courbes voluptueuses en valeur, arrachée. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un pantalon de toile rêche troué et d'une tunique brun sale. L'Envoleuse avait connu de meilleurs jours. Si au moins elle avait eu de l'eau fraîche pour se désaltérer et pour s'éponger le visage. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un miroir pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas belle à voir. Ses lèvres rondes esquissèrent une grimace quand elle retira un brin de paille de ses cheveux.

Joori soupira. Le garde tourna la tête. Elle grimaça à nouveau. Trop de tristesse dans ce soupir, trop de désespoir. A quoi bon se faire belle ? A quoi se faire désirable et redoutable ? Quand les bourreaux de l'Empereur en auraient fini avec elle, elle ne serait plus qu'un morceau de viande méconnaissable. A condition qu'ils la laissent en vie. Toutefois, dans ce cas, elle préférait encore mourir. Deuxième soupir. Le garde tiqua encore une fois. Enfance misérable avec un père violent, apprentissage misérable avec un Marchombre de seconde zone qui s'était servit d'elle comme appât avant de mourir égorgé sur le bord de la route, indépendance misérable et accusation de trahison, trahison à proprement parler et... mort misérable, au fond d'une geôle du palais, comme un déchet. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait servi à rien. Elle allait crever ici.

Un boule de détresse se forma dans sa gorge. Non, non, non, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Si elle devait souffrir et mourir ce soir, ce serait fière et superbe, la tête haute. Elle releva le menton et secoua ses boucles soyeuses.

Un claquement de bottes sur le pavé attira son attention. Le garde était au garde à vous.

- Capitaine !

- Repos.

Le colosse qui l'avait attrapée dans la ruelle apparut dans la lumière des torches. De courtes mèches blondes encadraient son visage large et taillé à la serpe. Sa mâchoire saillante et les rides soucieuses de son front ne parvenaient cependant pas à assombrir l'air doux de son regard. Il était toujours vêtu de manière simple, un pourpoint de cuir sur une tunique claire, un pantalon de toile rentré dans des bottes de cuir et une ceinture à laquelle ne pendait pas une lame. Bjorn Wyl'Wayard – Joori connaissait son nom – passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'approcha de la cellule. L'Envoleuse replaça une boucle brillante derrière son oreille et calcula le nouveau venu.

Bombant le torse, il posa une main sur les barreaux de sa cellule et s'appuya nonchalamment avec un sourire victorieux.

- Bien le bonjour, madame la criminelle, votre chambre avec vue sur la mer vous plaît ?

Joori leva ses yeux ambrés et le fusilla du regard. Époussetant élégamment sa tunique, elle se redressa avec élégance. Quand le colosse l'avait attrapée, il l'avait soulevée pour ne pas qu'elle lui échappe, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, ils faisaient presque la même taille. Ce qui parut surprendre le capitaine de la Légion noire qui marqua une hésitation. La jeune femme fit un pas en avant et se plaqua contre les barreaux, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle jaugea son interlocuteur du regard.

- Eh... ahem... Je suis Bjorn Wyl'Wayard, capitaine de la Légion noire !

- Même si t'étais Merwyn en personne, je ne te dirais rien ! Répliqua l'Envoleuse avec verve.

Le venin de la jeune femme déstabilisa le colosse qui fit une moue dubitative. Un silence s'installa. Il toussota dans son poing pour reprendre contenance et fixa la jeune femme dans ses yeux clairs et ambrés. Gêné, il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite pour observer les alentours.

- Veuille m'excuser, Envoleuse... je me doute que le charme de cette vieille geôle infestée de rats n'est pas à ton goût mais Sil'Afyan veut te faire peur... ahem...

Joori fronça les sourcils, cligna des paupières et prit un peu de recul.

- Mais... je t'en prie, capitaine... Et je ne m'appelle pas Envoleuse. Mon nom est Joori, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

- Ah... j'avais dit à l'Empereur qu'une belle demoiselle comme toi ne méritait pas un tel séjour, mais il est borné, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Au fait, moi, c'est Bjorn.

- Bonjour, Bjorn, rit Joori, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le légionnaire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Un silence confus s'installa. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, Bjorn parla.

- Est-ce que je pourrais te poser une question ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Comment une femme si belle a-t-elle pu se tourner vers le Chaos ? Tu m'as l'air si douce et indépendante. Je ne comprend pas.

Le regard assassin de Joori s'était progressivement adoucit. La lueur de colère qui brillait dans son regard s'éteignit.

- C'est une longue histoire, chuchota-t-elle.

Vie misérable et mauvais choix, mort misérable à l'horizon. Peut-être tenait-elle là une dernière occasion de s'épancher, complètement, et de raconter ce qu'elle était devenue à cet improbable confident. Bjorn Wyl'Wayard, capitaine de la Légion noire, tenait un discours charmeur qui lui déplaisait fort. Non. Les hommes qui tenaient ce discours à de mauvaises fins lui déplaisaient. Celui qui se tenait face à elle, son intuition féminine le lui soufflait, n'avait rien de la perfidie de ces hommes là.

- J'ai beau être Capitaine de la Légion, je ne suis au départ qu'un chevalier errant. Il fut un temps où j'écumais les routes en quête de gloire, haha !

Joori se permit un sourire amusé.

- J'aime les longues histoires, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle se retint de pleurer. Pourquoi fallait-il que les belles rencontres ne puissent pas avoir de suite ? Au moment sa mort, quand le couperet s'abaratterait sur sa gorge, elle aurait une pensée pour Bjorn. La seule et unique belle rencontre de sa vie.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle avec toute la force de son âme.

(1) Bottero (Pierre), _La Quête d'Ewilan. L'intégrale_. Paris, Rageot, 2010, p. 612.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vais maintenant expliquer en quoi Young-Girl06 a changé ce chapitre qui, à l'origine, devait être bien différent ! Dans ton mp, quand je t'ai annoncé le titre du chapitre, tu m'as dit que tu te réjouissais car les Envoleurs t'intriguaient et que tu espérais que le chapitre soit centré sur la fameuse Joori. Ce chapitre, à l'origine, je voulais le centrer sur Salim et Bjorn, sur leur relation et sur l'évolution de Salim en tant que Marchombre, Joori, le centre de ce chapitre, n'avait que le rôle de proie. Et puis, finalement, j'ai fait un changement de dernière minute, j'ai beaucoup effacé pour lui faire plus de place et... je crois que j'ai bien fait. Car j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ces passages avec Joori. Il m'a suffit de noter son prénom, j'ai eu comme le sentiment qu'elle m'attendait, qu'elle attendait d'entrer à son tour dans l'histoire. Et elle était là, avec son tempérament, son passé et ses sentiments. Surprise totale. <strong>

**A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre quinze (le dix-huit novembre) !**


	15. Forêt d'Ombreuse

**Toutes mes excuses, je suis en retard d'une heure et demi ! Je commence à me dire que pour moi la date est dimanche, mais que, comme depuis que j'ai commencé les chapitres n'arrivent que tard le soir ou dans la nuit, vous avez plutôt noté que mes chapitres étaient pour le lundi... hahaha... je suis trop nulle ! **

**Alors, quelques petites choses avant de vous laisser lire ! Enfin, vous pouvez passer outre ce message si ça ne vous intéresse pas, naturellement X). Tout d'abord, je suis contente, car la fic fait maintenant 96 pages sur mon document word. C'est à ce même nombre de pages que finit "La Porte du Chaos", je vais donc enfin dépasser la centaine (c'est un cap important !). Ensuite... plus que cinq chapitres ! On peut commencer à décompter ! J'espère que la fin vous plaira !**

**Je me dois aussi de remercier Young-girl06 pour toutes ses reviews et ses encouragements ! Je dirais même que... tu m'as mis la pression pour les Envoleurs. Là, je panique un peu, je me demande si ce chapitre va te plaire. D'ailleurs, si je le poste si tard (ou si tôt), c'est parce que je l'ai pas mal travaillé, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Une fois fini, je n'étais pas très contente de moi, alors j'ai effacé par ci, ajouté par là, ... Au final, j'appréhende un peu le résultat... **

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (et un bon lundi, hahaha...)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse<span>**

**15. Forêt d'Ombreuse**

_Veillez à toujours utiliser votre don avec sagesse ! Dessiner signifie interférer avec la réalité et ne peut donc se concevoir que si votre acte créatif est empreint de respect. Respect pour la nature, respect pour les autres, respect pour vous-même..._

**Elis Mil'Truif**, maître dessinateur à l'Académie d'Al-Jeit (1)

- Salope, mais tu vas parler, oui ! Hurla le soldat.

Le plat de sa main heurta de plein fouet le visage de l'Envoleuse qui ne lâcha pas un mot. Quelques gouttes de sang apparurent aux commissures de ses lèvres, mais la jeune femme releva la tête et toisa son bourreau avec froideur.

A l'arrière plan, Bjorn triturait nerveusement ses gantelets en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Les rides qui plissaient son front ne cessaient de s'accentuer à chaque coup de poing et de pied que recevait Joori. Sil'Afyan, assis au centre de la pièce, regardait le passage à tabacs sans broncher. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils interrogeaient la jeune femme qui, attachée par les poignets au plafond, vêtue d'une simple tunique longue, avait les lèvres fermement scellées. L'interrogatoire avait commencé par des questions, des questions qui s'étaient écrasées contre son mutisme comme sur un mur. Les cris et les insultes avaient remplacé l'amabilité apparente des soldats et ceux-ci en étaient rapidement venus aux mains. Bjorn ne pouvait supporter cela. La vue de l'Envoleuse tabassée sans autre forme de jugement lui retournait le ventre et envoyait des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Il priait pour qu'elle se décide à parler. Il ne pouvait souffrir d'être le témoin passif de ce qui se transformait de plus en plus en séance de torture.

Il fallait qu'elle parle. Ou que Salim revienne avec une solution. Le temps pressait et il redoutait l'instant où les lames remplaceraient les poings. Les yeux des bourreaux brillaient d'excitation. Pour une fois, sa proie était belle et excitante. Chaque coup faisait grandir son plaisir et le capitaine de la Légion noire avait une assez claire idée de ce qui se passerait s'il laissait Joori seule en compagnie de ces animaux.

- Dépêche-toi gamin, dépêche-toi...

* * *

><p>- Alors comme ça, vous êtes originaire de la côte ?<p>

La jeune femme, assise en tailleur de l'autre côté des barreaux, acquiesça.

- J'avais quinze ans, mes parents voulaient me marier à leur voisin, qui avait dix ans de plus. Je pensais sérieusement à fuguer quand j'ai rencontré un Marchombre, son nom était Ribon. Il m'a parlé de la liberté et de la puissance qui seraient miennes si j'acceptais de devenir son élève. J'étais jeune, naïve, et je voulais mettre les voiles. J'ai accepté. Cet apprentissage était une vaste blague en vérité. Je pensais Ribon aussi droit et sage que les Marchombres que j'avais rencontrés alors que j'accompagnais mes parents qui s'engageaient dans des convois, mais j'avais tort. Cette ordure m'a appris quelques techniques, mais il s'est surtout servi de moi pour appâter ses adversaire et ses rivaux. Je devais les séduire et les amener là où il me le commandait. Naïve, trop naïve ! Je m'exécutais sans poser de question ! J'étais comme ensorcelée par lui et son aura. Je ne me rendais pas compte que je n'étais qu'un pantin. Il était pour moi... celui qui se rebellait devant l'ordre établi, qui ne suivait pas les règles de l'Empire. Il était tout l'opposé de mon père.

- Le légionnaire ?

- Ouais... cet enfoiré est mort maintenant. De la syphilis. Il l'aura pas volée. Il justifiait ses méthodes par le fait qu'il suivait les ordres, qu'il représentait la justice de l'Empire.

Bjorn déglutit et espéra que l'obscurité du cachot était assez épaisse pour cacher son trouble. Joori haïssait l'Empire et toute forme d'ordre. Sa haine l'avait menée à devenir une tueuse et...

- En bref, je ne te détaillerai pas toute l'histoire de mon apprentissage. J'étais brillante, je le sais, mais Ribon était trop obnubilé par les conflits du Conseil des Marchombres pour s'en apercevoir. Un jour, alors que nous faisions route vers Al-Chen, un de ses rivaux est apparu et l'a tué. Trop rapide. Je n'ai rien su faire. J'étais triste. Mais la mort de mon maître était en fait une libération. Je lui ai pris tout l'argent qu'il portait et j'ai rebroussé chemin vers Al-Jeit. J'étais seule et perdue, mais j'avais assez de colère envers l'Empire et les Marchombres pour continuer. Un soir, je me suis présentée au Conseil et j'ai expliqué ma situation. Mon maître ayant été assassiné, j'avais besoin d'un nouveau mentor pour continuer sur la voie. Et tu sais quoi ? Ils m'ont ri au nez et traînée dehors comme une criminelle ! Je me suis retrouvée là, dans les rues d'Al-Jeit, sans foyer, sans maître, sans attache, perdue.

La voix de Joori se raffermit et se fit plus profonde. Ses yeux ambrés se teintaient d'une lueur de colère et de dépit.

- Mais j'avais dans le cœur assez de haine envers l'Empire et les Marchombres pour ne pas finir comme mon maître. J'ai pris les armes et, aveuglée par la rage, j'ai retrouvé l'apprenti de celui qui m'avait exclue de la guilde et je l'ai tué de sang froid.

Les paupières de la jeune femme se fermèrent sur le récit de son crime, avant de s'ouvrir avec un soupir.

- Je sais que rien n'excusera ce meurtre...

- Tu étais jeune et confuse. Ce Conseil t'avais traînée dans la boue et il te fallait laver ton honneur.

Joori secoua ses longues mèches brunes et soyeuses en baissant la tête.

- Son maître était dévasté. Tu t'en doutes, une fois que l'affaire s'est ébruitée, les Mercenaires du Chaos n'ont pas tardé à entrer en contact avec moi.C'est ainsi que j'ai rejoint leurs rangs et que j'ai terminé mon apprentissage de Marchombre auprès d'un Envoleur. Quand la forteresse a été attaquée, j'avais le choix entre suivre les Mercenaires du Chaos, ou suivre les Envoleurs qui avaient décidé de devenir une guilde indépendante. Comme ma haine des Marchombres était plus grande que celle de l'Empire, je me suis engagée sur cette voie.

La suite était évidente et Bjorn ne sut quoi répondre à la jeune femme. Un silence gêné s'installa durant lequel Joori, les yeux dans le vague, manipulait distraitement une de ses longues mèches châtain. Le légionnaire imaginait bien toutes les pensées qui devaient lui traverser l'esprit en cet instant. La douleur et la mort se profilaient à l'horizon et Bjorn redoutait amèrement le moment où les gardes viendraient chercher la prisonnière. Et, sans aucun doute, ... l'Empereur demanderait au capitaine de la Légion noire d'assister à l'interrogatoire. Il voyait déjà le visage de Joori tuméfié par les coups des soldats, ses longs doigts de musicienne brisés un à un, ensuite ils frapperaient au marteau sur ses tibias, ses genoux et ses coudes. Si à cet instant elle refusait encore de parler, ils approcheraient une torche et la brûleraient lentement, jusqu'à ce que sa peau douce et hâlée se couvre de cloque, et que les cloques se transforment en plaies qui la déformeraient pour toujours. Bjorn déglutit. Il n'avait jamais assisté à une torture plus poussée. Que se passerait-il si elle ne se résignait toujours pas à répondre aux questions de l'Empereur ? Il n'osait l'imaginer.

En regardant Joori essuyer rageusement une larme sur sa joue, il sentit une résolution nouvelle grandir en lui. Ce n'était pas ce sentiment de grandeur que lui procurait la satisfaction d'avoir accompli son devoir et d'avoir combattu la vermine pour l'Empire. C'était une détermination toute neuve qui ne naissait pas de son désir de gloire. Au plus profond de lui, il savait que s'il ne faisait rien pour la jeune femme, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Et toute cette grandeur, toute cette gloire, ne pourraient jamais le consoler, ne seraient jamais capables d'effacer ce terrible remord et cette certitude absolue d'être passé à côté de ce qui pourrait être la plus grande aventure de toute sa vie.

* * *

><p>- Attendez !<p>

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser passer Salim et Ewilan. C'était la jeune femme qui avait crié. Ses grands yeux violets brûlaient d'indignation à la vue de Sil'Afyan, assis sur une chaise haute, contemplant le visage tuméfié de l'Envoleuse dans la plus grande indifférence. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant la dessinatrice.

- Ewilan, que fais-tu ici ?!

Ewilan le planta devant les soldats et leur souverain et posa les poings sur les hanches.

- Je suis venue mettre un terme à cette barbarie !

A ses côtés, Salim observa la scène sans savoir quoi penser, s'il devait se montrer compatissant et prendre la défense de la prisonnière à l'instar de sa compagne, ou s'il devait se ranger du côté de Sil'Afyan – après tout, il s'agissait d'une Envoleuse, sa pire ennemie. Il se décida à rejoindre Ewilan dans son indignation quand il vit le soulagement qui avait soudain détendu les traits crispés de Bjorn à leur arrivée.

- Ceci est une affaire d'état ! Je te prie de quitter les lieux sur le champ.

- Non !

La voix de la dessinatrice résonna dans la pièce comme si elle avait été amplifiée par l'Imagination. Elle pointa l'index vers l'Envoleuse qui humectait sa lèvre fendue.

- Cette femme sera interrogée de manière civilisée ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Je vais la faire parler !

Sil'Afyan haussa un sourcil. La détermination et l'assurance de la dessinatrice l'amusaient beaucoup de toute évidence.

- Demande-lui... quel était le plan des Mercenaires du Chaos avant l'attaque de leur bastion.

D'un geste de la main, il invita cordialement Ewilan à faire montre de ses talents. La jeune femme, loin de se démonter, dépassa l'Empereur et les soldats avant de se poster devant Joori. Cette dernière toisait la dessinatrice avec animosité et les blessures qui couvraient son visage et, Ewilan le devinait, le reste de son corps, ne faisaient que rendre plus sanguin encore l'éclat farouche de son regard d'ambre. Relevant le menton, l'Envoleuse la mit au défi de la faire parler.

Ewilan s'immergea dans l'Imagination. Elle n'avait testé qu'une seule et unique fois l'étrange pouvoir acquis après la guérison de son don, aussi n'était-elle pas certaine d'y parvenir. Il lui fallut une montagne d'efforts pour parvenir à localiser la présence de Joori dans les spires. De toute évidence, l'Envoleuse n'était pas une dessinatrice, sinon, cette tâche se serait avérée bien plus simple. Chercher la présence d'une personne non initiée au dessin dans les spires était ardu, il lui avait fallut, pour retrouver sa cible, flotter à la lisière de l'Imagination. Passé cet instant difficile, il ne lui restait plus qu'à distiller sa volonté dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, à petites doses, juste assez pour ne pas la troubler.

- Quel était le plan des Mercenaires avant l'attaque ? Demanda Ewilan à la prisonnière.

Joori cligna des paupières et répondit avec conviction.

- Les Mercenaires du Chaos avaient pour projet d'affaiblir l'Empire en multipliant les attaques des Blancs sur tout Gwendalavir et en le lançant dans une guerre contre Helwaren. Une fois l'Empire mis à mal, il leur aurait été aisé de se retourner contre lui et d'asseoir sa domination sur Gwendalavir. Et enfin, avec la puissance offerte par leur conquête, ils se seraient attaqué au Royaume d'Helwaren.

Salim laissa échapper un sifflement. Sil'Afyan se gratta le menton sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire tandis que les yeux de Bjorn faisaient l'aller et retour entre Ewilan et Joori.

- Par les Raïs ! S'écria l'Envoleuse. Quel est ce sortilège ?!

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts alors qu'elle comprenait lentement que la jeune fille en face d'elle, sans arme et sans compromis, était parvenue à la faire parler avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Questionne-la sur l'état actuel des troupes des Mercenaires.

Ewilan acquiesça et s'exécuta. Joori parla de nouveau sans la moindre hésitation, ponctuant son discours de jurons.

- Merde ! Ils en ont bavé, mais ils sont encore assez nombreux pour se relever !

- Demande-lui où ils se terrent.

- Où se sont retranchés les Mercenaires du Chaos qui ont survécu à l'attaque ?

Joori lutta. Avec surprise, Ewilan constata qu'elle avait certainement eu quelque formation pour s'opposer à l'art du dessin. Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune dessinatrice était bien trop puissante. Quand l'Envoleuse s'exprima, ce fut d'une voix blanche et monocorde.

- Dans la Forêt d'Ombreuse... Je ne connais pas la localisation exacte, je n'y suis jamais allée. Je sais juste qu'ils sont dans la forêt.

- Oui ! S'exclama l'Empereur en se redressant soudainement. Gardes, ramenez la prisonnière dans sa cellule.

Les soldats s'ébouèrent, détachèrent Joori pour lui repasser ses fers aux moins et aux pieds et la reconduisirent à sa cellule, laissant seuls dans la pièce l'Empereur, Salim, Ewilan et Bjorn. Sil'Afyan se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait et s'adressa à Bjorn.

- Quand tu passeras au cachot, donne l'ordre aux garde de préparer l'exécution de la prisonnière. Il faudra ensuite se préparer à donner le coup de grâce aux Mercenaires du Chaos. Il est grand temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ces fils de ts'liches !

- Non !

Tous se tournèrent vers Bjorn. Le colosse avait le visage rouge de colère et serrait les poings.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit non ! Je ne vous laisserais pas tuer cette femme !

Le front de Sil'Afyan se barra d'une ride alors que sa bouche esquissait une mimique agacée.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, cette femme est une criminelle. Elle nous a livré les informations dont nous avons besoin. Nous allons maintenant faire en sorte de lui accorder une mort rapide en guise de remerciement.

Il tourna les talons et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. A cet instant, Ewilan comprit que Bjorn retenait son souffle, qu'il se préparait indubitablement à faire quelque chose, peut-être même quelque chose de fou. La jeune fille se surprit à retenir sa respiration elle aussi. Si Sil'Afyan...

- C'est la femme de ma vie ! Si elle meurt, j'en mourrais de chagrin ! Cria le légionnaire dans la pièce silencieuse.

L'Empereur arrêta son geste et se tourna lentement. Ewilan sentit son sang se glacer en constatant qu'il semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire.

- Mon cher Bjorn, reprends-toi, voyons ! Rit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de lui éviter la mort ? Elle nous a déjà donné tant d'informations grâce auxquelles nous allons pouvoir changer le cours des choses !

L'intervention de Bjorn ressemblait à une supplique. Ewilan ne pouvait le laisser dans cette mauvaise posture.

- Bjorn a raison ! Elle nous a beaucoup aidés ! J'ai une idée, je sais comment elle pourra se racheter à nos yeux !

Agacé, Sil'Afyan ferma les paupières et inspira profondément.

- Très bien, explique-toi, dit-il à Ewilan.

- Nous avons beau connaître l'emplacement de leur second Bastion, nous avons beau savoir que les Mercenaires ont été gravement touchés par l'attaque surprise d'Helwaren, nous savons surtout qu'ils sont fourbes et que, même si cette cache nous est connue, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas sans piège, expliquant lentement Ewilan avec concentration. Les troupes de l'Empire pourraient éviter de nombreux pièges si elle guidait les soldats et les Sentinelles à travers la forêt. Elle connaît les Mercenaires du Chaos, elle a fait partie de la guilde, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle les a aussi quittés, elle n'est pas endoctrinée. Il faut conclure un pacte avec elle, c'est très important, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de l'Empereur s'illumina.

- Tu as tout à fait raison !

Et il sortit avec le sourire.

- Eh... j'ai rien compris.

Tandis que Bjorn se grattait le menton et que Salim méditait sur le sourire inattendu de Sil'Afyan, Ewilan posa une main sur son épaule et repris son souffle.

- Ma foi, l'Empereur s'est finalement montré très compréhensif, lâcha Bjorn, l'air dubitatif.

Le colosse haussa les épaules.

- Merci Ewilan ! Ma dette envers toi est éternelle ! Je m'en vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Joori !

Et il sortit à son tour. Un silence étrange s'installa dans la salle d'interrogatoire désertée. Les choses s'étaient passée si vite que Salim avait du mal à tout comprendre. Surtout le discours d'Ewilan. La jeune femme avait déblatéré à peu près n'importe quoi, une histoire rocambolesque, illogique, que Sil'Afyan qui était du genre attentif et intransigeant n'aurait normalement jamais gobé. Puis il comprit et fit les yeux ronds.

- Ma vieille... ne me dis pas que tu as fait ce que je crois que tu as fait ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une proposition claire et lucide, Salim...

- Hé ! Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! S'il s'en rend compte, toi, moi et Bjorn, on est cuits !

Les iris violets d'Ewilan brillèrent d'une lueur amusée.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis une jeune fille bien élevée. Pas une aventurière qui irait jouer le destin de ses amis sur une amourette inattendue.

Salim passa une main dans ses tresses avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu es affreusement romantique, tu sais ? Murmura-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Toutes les belles demoiselles ont le droit de trouver leur prince charmant, soupira Ewilan alors que l'apprenti Marchombre posait ses lèvres sur son front.

- Enfin, Bjorn n'est peut-être pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler un prince charmant ! S'égaya Salim qui fut coupé net par un coup de coude dans les côtes. Okay, ma vieille, j'ai compris, moi non plus je ne ressemble pas exactement au prince charmant !

La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui avec un large sourire qu'il ne put que partager.

- Tu sais bien ce que je voulais dire.

L'apprenti Marchombre lui répondit d'un clin d'œil et inspira le parfum des cheveux d'or qui lui chatouillaient le nez. Prince charmant ou non, Ewilan resterait toujours sa merveilleuse princesse.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, la troupe se mit en route vers la Forêt d'Ombreuse. Elle était composée de quatre cent légionnaires menés par Bjorn, épaulés par quatre dessinateurs. Au duo de Sentinelles que formaient Liven et Kamil s'étaient ajoutés Ewilan et Akiro qui ne seraient pas de trop pour faire défaire le dessin tissé par les mentaïs à l'aide de sphères graphes qui servait à camoufler la forteresse des Mercenaires du Chaos.<p>

Ewilan chevauchait près de la tête des troupes, non loin de Bjorn, à la gauche de Joori qui était juchée sur le dos d'un grand étalon bai. La jeune femme avait rapidement repris de son séjour dans les cachots du palais. Ses longs cheveux châtains et lustrés tombaient en vagues épaisses sur son dos où étaient croisées deux courtes épées. C'était à la fois par prudence et par curiosité qu'Ewilan s'était approchée de l'Envoleuse dès le départ des troupes. Elle avait promis à Salim d'être prudente. Le jeune homme, appelé par des affaires urgentes de la guilde, n'avait pu les accompagner. Dans une certaine mesure, cela confortait Ewilan. Si elle avait rejoint l'armée alavirienne dans cet assaut contre le chaos, c'était pour une raison précise. Elle escomptait bien se mesurer, et cette fois-ci à armes égales, au mentaï qui l'avait bernée et amputée de son don du dessin. Azan. Elle avait le sentiment que le jeune homme avait survécu à l'attaque de la forteresse dans la montagne. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Quant à son frère, il passait la majorité de son temps auprès de Liven et Kamil, s'interposant quelques fois entre Ewilan et Joori quand son instinct de grand frère le rappelait à l'ordre. Mais son inquiétude était inutile, car l'Envoleuse se révélait être une jeune femme tout à fait sympathique, avec un caractère bien trempé. Elle n'aurait pas déparu parmi une bande de Frontalière. Et si Ewilan distinguait en elle une part d'ombre, elle voulait croire que Joori avait le droit à une deuxième chance. Après tout, elle avait de son plein gré quitté les Mercenaires du Chaos pour s'établir à Al-Jeit. Ewilan espérait qu'elle saurait saisir sa chance et le bonheur qui lui tendait les bras. De plus, au fond d'elle-même, elle pressentait qu'elles poursuivaient le même objectif en menant la guerre chez les Mercenaires. Certains éléments du passé étaient juste trop douloureux à porter, et l'occasion était belle de les enterrer une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Regardez, là, sur la colline !

Tous les yeux se tournèrent à droite du chemin. C'était Kamil qui avait crié et amplifié sa voix par dessin, craignant certainement une attaque surprise. Mais son inquiétude ne s'avéra pas utile. Bjorn, Ewilan et Akiro reconnurent aisément les nouveaux arrivants. Sur le sommet d'une colline proche se découpaient les silhouettes de dizaines de cavaliers. Par delà l'épaule de chaque cavalier dépassait la poignée d'un sabre. Des Frontaliers !

Dans un parfait ensemble, les Frontaliers talonnèrent leurs montures et descendirent la colline en pente douce au petite galop. Ils étaient environ une centaine et le bonheur d'Ewilan fut complet quand elle reconnu la jeune femme qui les menait.

- Siam !

La Frontalière, rayonnante, la tresse au vent, dans son éternelle armure de cuir, leur offrit un large sourire et sauta bas de sa monture. Ewilan et Bjorn l'imitèrent et l'étreignirent avec force.

- C'est bon de vous revoir ! S'exclama-t-elle en les serrant dans ses bras.

Bjorn lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule assez forte pour la mettre à terre, mais Siam ne broncha même pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? S'enquit le légionnaire.

- Nous n'étions pas loin d'Al-Jeit figure-toi ! Sil'Afyan comptait sur l'aide de mon père pour botter le cul des Blancs. Dès que nous avons appris que vous partiez en guerre contre les Mercenaires du Chaos, nous avons demander à en faire partie !

- Vous êtes plus que bienvenus ! Fit Ewilan en serrant le bras de son amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient presque le même âge et jamais Ewilan n'oublierait le souvenir vibrant de leurs aventures.

- Mon père m'a donné la responsabilité d'une centaine d'hommes et de femmes, expliqua Siam en relevant fièrement le menton. Croyez-moi ! Je vais faire en sorte que cette première mission officielle soit couronnée de succès ! Ah, et je vous présente eh... mon second...

Un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge, ou peut-être un peu plus pagé qu'elle approcha. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'une demi-tête, avec des cheveux noirs jais qui tombaient en mèches sauvages sur son visage au teint hâlé, vêtu une armure de cuir saillante, ... Ses yeux d'un gris acier et son sourire devaient sans l'ombre d'un doute faire autant de ravages parmi la gente féminine de la Citadelle que son sabre sur le champ de bataille, constata Ewilan avec un sourire pour la légère rougeur qui était apparue sur les joues de Siam.

- Je vous présente Maeron Vil'Nasrò.

(1) Bottero (Pierre), _La Quête d'Ewilan. L'intégrale_. Paris, Rageot, 2010, p. 740.

* * *

><p><strong>J'attends - avec une certaine inquiétude - vos réactions sur ce chapitre qui me laisse moi-même assez... dubitative. <strong>

**J'aurais voulu ajouter, à la fin, l'histoire de la rencontre de Siam et Maeron, mais comme, un peu plus haut, il y avait déjà l'histoire de Joori, je me voyais mal ajouter encore une autre tranche de vie dans le chapitre. Ce sera pour le prochain, qui sera... vachement long et carrément mouvementé ! Prenez garde, Mercenaires, la cavalerie arrive !**


	16. A l'assaut du chaos

**Young-girl06 a gagné son pari. Je ne suis pas parvenue à poster mon chapitre avant 23 heures... **

**Et bien, Young-girl06, pour la peine, je te dédie ce chapitre ! Avec de l'action non-stop du début à la fin, héhé ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse<span>**

**16. A l'assaut du chaos**

J'ai vécu longtemps, beaucoup lu, étudié, pensé. Je sais désormais que je ne sais rien.

**Maître Duom Nil'Erg**, _Journal _(1)

Ewilan était à l'arrière des troupes en compagnie de son frère et des Sentinelles. Pour leur sécurité, Bjorn avait laissé avec eux une dizaine de légionnaires armés jusqu'aux dents. Joori était là aussi, armée de ses épées jumelles.

Les troupes alaviriennes et frontalières avaient chevauché jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt d'Ombreuse avant d'entreprendre de la traverser. La dessinatrice s'était longuement demandée comme une armée entière était supposée passer au travers de l'inextricable végétation. La frontière de la forêt semblait former un véritable mur végétal. A sa grande surprise, après une heure de difficultés, à trancher le passage à travers les plantes épineuses et récalcitrantes, une route s'était lentement dévoilée. Il s'agissait là de ce qui avait dû être une large voie, il n'en restait aujourd'hui que quelques pavés, mais la piste était assez dégagée pour laisser passer la Légion noire et les Frontaliers. Bjorn lui avait expliqué qu'autrefois, c'était un chemin à vocation commerciale, très fréquenté, mais que des années d'histoires étranges et de rumeurs avaient lentement chassé les voyageurs qui préféraient emprunter la route qui traversait les collines.

Rapidement, ils s'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt, et il n'avait pas fallu plus de temps aux Sentinelles pour repérer le dessin qui protégeait la forteresse et défaire l'illusion créée par les sphères graphes. Il ne s'agissait pas de leur quartier général, les défenses du bastion étaient bien moindres, aussi Kamil et Liven furent assez de deux pour s'en occuper.

La forteresse était en fait un complexe de bâtiments et de casernes spartiates, piqués au milieu d'une clairière, en contre-bas d'un dénivelé d'une dizaine de mètres depuis lequel les troupes alaviriennes surplombaient le champ de bataille. On pouvait distinguer une rue principale pavée de larges dalles, les autres, plus petites, n'étaient que de terre battue et chaque déplacement y remuait de la poussière. Aucun rempart ne protégeait l'enceinte du bastion, seul un maigre mur d'un mètre de haut, mal entretenu, parcourait les flancs sur et est du quartier général des Mercenaires du Chaos.

Les soldats alaviriens et frontaliers réunis comptaient un demi-millier de guerriers. En face d'eux s'étaient alignés cinq-cent hommes. Les Alaviriens avaient évalué le nombre de mentaïs et d'Envoleurs encore disséminés dans les murs des casernes à une centaine. L'ennemi était en surnombre, mais c'était un ennemi fatigué et amaigri auquel il ne restait plus beaucoup d'espoir. La victoire était à portée de main pour l'Empire. Les Légionnaires avaient été galvanisés par l'apparition des Frontaliers et le soutien des meilleures Sentinelles de leur génération offrait un bonus de puissance non négligeable.

Ewilan lança un regard à Liven et Kamil qui, plongés dans l'Imagination, faisaient déjà face aux dessinateurs des Mercenaires en opposant leur volonté à la leur. La jeune fille brûlait de les rejoindre pour se confronter à Azan, mais elle connaissait l'importance de la manœuvre des Sentinelles et elle n'était pas entraînée à faire partie de la desmose de Liven. Les lèvres pincées, elle tourna la tête vers son frère qui observait l'avancée des troupes alaviriennes avec une grande attention. Ewilan poussa un soupir et serra les dents. Ce n'était pas en restant plantée là qu'elle parviendrait à atteindre le mentaï et elle se voyait mal passer entre les rangs des deux armées pour chercher Azan dans les bâtiments à l'arrière. Si seulement... Une idée fit son chemin dans son esprit. De cette manière, il lui serait possible d'atteindre le mentaï en l'espace d'une seconde.

Avec prudence, de peur de les perturber, elle passa devant Kamil et Liven. Les légionnaires qui les protégeaient lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur, mais elle les rassura d'un sourire et s'approcha de son frère. Elle agrippa solidement sa manche.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-elle entre ses dents.

- Mais... eh... pourquoi ?

- Il faut que tu m'emmènes, que tu fasses un pas sur le côté, vers un mentaï nommé Azan !

- Hey, sœurette, ce n'est pas le moment d'improviser ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'énerva le jeune homme à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- S'il te plaît ! Fais-le pour moi !

Akiro jura et crispa la mâchoire.

- D'accord, mais...

- Vous n'allez nulle part sans moi, les enfants ! Intervint Joori avec un sourire.

Ewilan sursauta tandis que les yeux de son frère s'agrandissaient et détaillaient l'Envoleuse. Secouant ses longues mèches châtains qui se nimbaient d'or dans la lumière du soleil, Joori posa ses poings sur ses hanches et soupira.

- Je sais que je ne fais que de la figuration ici, mais j'ai promis à Bjorn de garder un œil sur vous, lâcha-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Les trois alaviriens s'entre-regardèrent en silence, cherchant un compromis. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Ewilan s'ébroua.

- D'accord, on y va tous les trois alors ! Ma cible est un mentaï, mais je vais avoir besoin de vous s'il n'est pas seul !

Tous trois acquiescèrent. Akiro tendit une main à sa sœur et l'autre à l'Envoleuse.

* * *

><p>La ligne était formée. Les chevaux et leurs cavaliers parfaitement alignés semblaient ériger une vague d'armure et de lames, une vague puissante et indolente qui ne tarderait pas à venir frapper les rangs des Mercenaires telle une déferlante qui s'éveille. Légionnaires et Frontaliers, côte à côte, formaient l'armée la plus dangereuse et implacable de l'Empire. Face à eux, leurs adversaires s'agitaient, des ordres étaient lancés dans les airs, des cris retentissaient, les hommes se bousculaient pour se mettre en formation, tandis que les Alaviriens étaient calmes et immobiles, en attente du signe de leur général de lancer la charge.<p>

Bjorn observa sans un mot les rangs des Mercenaires du Chaos qui se formaient. Cinq cent hommes fatigués et abîmés par la bataille de la forteresse de la montagne. Les plus mauvaises surprises risquaient de venir des mentaïs. Le général savait ses hommes reposés et confiants, supérieurs à leurs adversaires. Et, en contemplant le futur champ de guerre qui les séparait, une prairie d'herbe rase en pente douce, il vit s'y inscrire la marque qu'il laisserait dans l'histoire. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du colosse.

- Bjorn Wil'Wayard, fléau des Mercenaires, souffla-t-il avec une certaine satisfaction. Capitaine de la Légion noire, terreur du chaos, ...

Bombant le torse, il fit avancer sa monture de quelques mètres devant la rangée de soldats pour que tous puissent le voir et l'entendre et se tourna vers ses troupes. L'heure était superbe pour un grand discours. Le colosse prit une grande inspiration.

- Frères légionnaires et amis frontaliers ! Cria-t-il à l'attention de ses troupes.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, légionnaires et Frontaliers. Siam, toute proche, accompagnée de Maeron, regardait son ami avec un sourire en coin. Bjorn devinait aisément que la jeune fille ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'il abrège son discours pour qu'elle puisse se lancer dans la bataille.

- Aujourd'hui, nous porterons le coup fatal à cette engeance de Raïs que sont les Mercenaires du Chaos ! A daté de ce jour, chacun se souviendra de notre glorieuse et écrasante victoire ! Gravons nos noms dans l'histoire, mes frères ! Rétablissons l'ordre dans l'Empire et ramenons la paix sur nos terres ! Renvoyons ces criminels d'où ils viennent !

L'armée, comme une chœur énorme, lui répondit d'un seul cri de guerre. Les montures piaffaient d'impatience et les guerriers portaient la main à la garde de leur armes. Bjorn décrocha son énorme hache de guerre et la brandit autour de sa tête. D'un même mouvement, tous les soldats et Frontaliers dégainèrent sabres, haches, épées et lances. Bjorn positionna sa monture face aux rangs ennemis et cria. :

- Pour l'ordre ! Pour la gloire ! Et pour l'Empire ! Aaaaah !

Il poussa sa monture au galop d'une pression des genoux et s'élança en tête de la flèche qui se forma derrière lui. Le légionnaire se sentait galvanisé par une poussée formidable, celle d'un demi-milliers de soldats qui faisaient de lui la clef de voûte de leur charge. Les chevaux portaient la flèche à travers la plaine avec vitesse et puissance, et les guerriers et guerrières d'armures noires et brunes qui les chevauchaient survolaient la distance qui les séparait de leurs adversaires, armes pointes vers l'avant, tels des cavaliers de l'apocalypse venus porter la mort et l'anéantissement total. Les alaviriens fondaient sur les rangs ennemis à pleine vitesse. Bjorn serra les dents. Se prépara au choc.

L'impact fut terrible. La vue du légionnaire se brouilla. Confusions totale. Son cheval hennit de rage et de terreur alors que son plastron s'enfonçait sous la puissance du choc avec les rangs des Mercenaires du Chaos. Bjorn secoua la tête, se reprit, et asséna un coup de hache sur un ennemi qui le menaçait de sa lance. Lui tranchant net le bras, il l'acheva d'un large mouvement qui fit voler la tête du Mercenaire sur le champ de bataille.

- En formation ! Restez en formation ! Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes d'une voix de stentor.

Les rangs des Alaviriens se resserrèrent. Déjà, la plupart des légionnaires et des Frontaliers avaient mis pied à terre, ou avaient été tiré bas de leur monture. Le destrier de Bjorn suffoquait. Le plastron qui lui protégeait le poitrail était défoncé et l'animal avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger. Tenant sa hache de la main gauche, le colosse se pencha pour détacher les liens qui tenaient l'armure de l'animal. Mais les courroies de cuir étaient trop solidement nouée. Il tendait la main vers sa ceinture à laquelle était accrochée un poignard quand des bras l'attrapèrent par la taille pour le faire basculer de sa monture. Poussant un juron, Bjorn tenta de garder l'équilibre alors que le poids de sa hache l'attirait sur le côté. Inutile. Il vida les étriers, lâcha son arme et tomba à plat, sur le dos, dans l'herbe et la boue. Le cri de rage qu'il voulait pousser resta coincé dans sa gorge quand il vit le Mercenaire qui se tenait au-dessus de lui avec une épaisse flamberge à double-tranchant. L'homme leva sa lame au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur le légionnaire de toutes ses forces.

- Viens plutôt danser avec moi, mon joli !

Le Mercenaire marqua un temps d'arrêt. Qui lui fut fatal. Le sabre de Siam le faucha au niveau des jambes. Incapable de tenir debout, la gravité le rappela à l'ordre, et l'homme bascula en arrière, entraîné par le poids de sa lourde flamberge.

- Et de quinze ! Annonça la Frontalière en levant le poing qu'elle tendit ensuite au colosse. Allez Bjorn ! Personne n'a rien vu ! Ton honneur est sauf !

Prenant la main qu'elle lui tendait, Bjorn se leva avec un grognement. Et regarda autour de lui. Sa hache !

- Ma hache ! Où est ma hache ! S'insurgea-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, la plupart des légionnaires redressèrent la tête et regardèrent autour d'eux.

- La hache du capitaine ! Il faut trouver la hache du capitaine !

La mâchoire de Bjorn manqua de lui en tomber.

- N'arrêtez pas de vous battre ! Imbéciles !

Confus, ses hommes reprirent le combat. Quant à Siam, elle avait disparut quelque part dans la cohue. La jeune femme était à même de se débrouiller, Bjorn n'allait pas se faire du mouron pour une Frontalière ! Cependant, il prit son poignard et, profitant du vide qu'il y avait aujourd'hui après le passage de la jeune femme, coupa les courroies qui tenaient l'armure de son cheval, libérant l'animal du plastron qui l'étouffait. Le cheval partit au galop sans demander son reste.

- Ah ! Te voilà toi ! S'écria-t-il en découvrant, à moitié ensevelie sous la boue, sa hache de combat, en partie cachée sous le cadavre d'un Mercenaires du Chaos.

Bjorn brandit fièrement son arme au-dessus de sa tête au moment où Siam, bondissant entre les rangs ennemis comme une vilaine fée blonde, réapparaissait, accompagnée de Maeron. La jeune femme secoua son arme pour la débarrasser du sang qui y collait.

- Dix-sept ! Annonça-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Dix-huit, toussota son compagnon en rigolant.

- Je ne peux souffrir un tel affront ! Lança Siam sur un ton théâtral.

Maeron lui répondit d'un éclat de rire. Bjorn fit la moue et essuya la boue et le sang qui maculaient son visage.

- Ces jeunes ! Aucun respect pour leurs aînés ! Je vais vous montrer, moi, comment se bat un homme ! Allez ! A l'attaque ! Coassa-t-il.

Il dépassa les deux Frontaliers et se lança dans la bataille. Brandissant sa hache au-dessus de sa tête, il fit de grands moulinets du poignet et abattit sa lame de toutes ses forces sur le premier Mercenaires qui apparut.

- Neuf !

Deux Mercenaires du Chaos qui s'étaient avancés, armés d'épées, furent balayés comme des fétus de paille.

- Onze !

A ses côtés, Siam et Maeron avaient repris leur danse macabre. Si Bjorn fonçait sur les rangs ennemis et abattait ses adversaires avec une force brute et animale, les deux Frontaliers rivalisaient de maestria pour se débarrasser de chaque adversaire. Leurs lames étaient comme des serpents qui se glissaient sous la garde des Mercenaires et dans les défauts de leurs armures. Une pensée quelque peu romantique lui vint à l'esprit. Siam et Maeron dansaient à deux, ils valsaient sur le champ de bataille comme un seul et même ouragan. A la vue des deux jeunes gens qui fendaient ensemble les rangs ennemis, Bjorn se sentit exhorté à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Partant d'un grand éclat de rire, il redoubla de vigueur et moissonna l'armée adversaire à grands coups de hache.

- Regardez-moi ces deux petiots qui dansent le tango dans la boue !

Siam et Maeron, qui l'avaient entendu, éclatèrent de rire.

- Ma maman a vu plus de champs de bataille que vous, les mômes ! Du temps où elle rossait les Raïs et les piliers de bar à coup de poêle à frire ! Hahaha !

Et il entama un chant guerrier de sa grosse voix, ce qui galvanisa les rangs alaviriens. A ses côtés, Siam et Maeron virevoltaient autour de lui dans un parfait ensemble. La sublime coordination des jeunes gens l'émouvait un peu et l'encourageait à remporter ce combat pour l'avenir de Gwendalavir.

Le soir avant la bataille, ils s'étaient assis autour du feu et Bjorn, Ewilan et Akiro avaient dévisagé avec curiosité le compagnon de Siam. Peut-être avec plus que de la curiosité en ce qui concernait Akiro. Ewilan n'avait pas tardé à demander à son amie de tout lui raconter. Siam, dont le rouge des joues était à peine perceptible dans la semi-obscurité, avait hésité avant de se confier à la dessinatrice. Bjorn avait compris qu'à la Citadelle, Maeron, qui avait deux ans de plus que la princesse, était considéré comme un jeune prodige de l'escrime, marchant dans les traces d'Edwin Til'Illan lui-même. Et pour ajouter au tableau, il était séduisant. Toutes les belles demoiselles de la Citadelle étaient déjà tombées dans ses bras. Mais quand il avait voulu approcher Siam... il était, sérieusement, tombé sur un os. Elle l'avait envoyé baladé, lui filant le râteau le plus poétique de l'histoire des Marches du Nord : « J'suis pas intéressée ! ». Siam, la seule fille qui l'ait jamais rejeté. Siam, la seule fille dont il était, irrémédiablement, tombé amoureux.

Depuis lors, il n'avait cessé de la séduire. Mais Siam était insensible aux fleurs, à la poésie et à toute forme de romantisme. Après un mois, elle en avait eu marre. Elle avait fait des efforts pour le supporter, car c'était après tout un combattant d'exception, et qu'il était son aîné de deux ans et donc elle devait le respecter, mais sa patience avait des limites. Le défi avait eu lieu un matin pluvieux, dans la salle d'entraînement principale. Alors Maeron avait compris que pour Siam, il y avait de la beauté dans un mouvement, de la poésie dans un coup de lame ou de poing, et du romantisme dans un duel. Et Maeron ne vit que de la poésie alors qu'il ferraillait avec la jeune femme. Ils avaient combattu, tout en poésie, et étaient tombés d'épuisement au final de trois heures de combat épique. Maeron n'avait pas combattu pour la victoire, mais pour mériter le respect de celle qui prenait désormais toute la place dans sa poitrine.

Ils avaient ouvert les yeux dans l'infirmerie en fin d'après-midi, allongés sur deux lits positionnés côte à côte. Ils avaient tourné la tête l'un vers l'autre et sourit.

- Beau combat, avait murmuré la jeune fille.

La suite avait été tout aussi compliquée, car Hander Til'Illan veillait au grain et gardait sa fille soigneusement à l'oeil. Apprendre qu'elle était courtisée par Maeron Vil'Nasrò ne l'avait pas vraiment ravi. Premièrement, la famille Til'Illan et la famille Vil'Nasrò étaient en conflit. Deuxièmement, le jeune Maeron était connu pour ses frasques. Troisièmement, il n'excluait pas que Siam s'amourache d'un mauvais garçon, mais il aurait largement préféré que, quitte à en choisir un, ce soit un autre ! Il avait pris le jeune homme à part et lui avait expliqué le fond de sa pensée. Maeron avait pâli, répondu d'un « Oui mon seigneur », et avait promis sur la mémoire de ses ancêtres de prendre soin de la princesse. Une fois rasséréné, Hander Til'Illan avait laissé en paix les tourtereaux. Force fut de constater que le jeune homme était tout autre depuis lors. Il ne cessait de se dépasser à l'escrime et de rester dans le droit chemin pour conserver le cœur de la jeune femme.

Quand Siam était parvenue à la fin de son histoire, Bjorn avait éclaté de rire et lancé à l'attention du jeune homme :

- C'est bien, mon brave ! Il ne faut pas croire qu'une femme, dès qu'elle est séduite, restera amoureuse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ce qui est important, c'est de ne cesser de la séduire et de la surprendre tout au long des années.

Siam, Maeron et Akiro avaient ouvert la bouche, mais étaient restés sans voix. Bjorn s'était senti rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bjorn ! Tu es tellement romantique ! S'était écriée Ewilan en fixant le légionnaire.

* * *

><p>Akiro, Ewilan et Joori apparurent dans une vaste salle pavée, sans fenêtres, éclairée seulement par quatre torches. Les murs étaient de briques brutes et couverts de suie. Au plafond, des vieilles poutres de bois soutenaient la structure qui aurait mérité quelques réparations. Un vieux bâtiment, en mauvais état. Les trois compagnons se lâchèrent les mains et cherchèrent le mentaï du regard. Une petite porte de bois, dans le fond, s'ouvrit, laissant passer trois personnes. Joori se raidit.<p>

- Ce sont Essindra, Nillem et Azan, souffla Joori aux deux dessinateurs. Ce sont des membres de conseil des Mercenaires !

Ewilan fut parcourue d'un frisson en voyant apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte la silhouette svelte d'Azan, et son visage angélique encadré de boucles brunes. L'heure était venue. Emportée par une bouffée de détermination, elle dépassa son frère et l'Envoleuse et se dirigea droit vers le mentaï. Mais les trois Mercenaires du Chaos repérèrent rapidement les intrus. Nillem et Essindra tirèrent leurs lames de leur fourreau et se postèrent en position défensive devant Ewilan.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Cracha la rousse.

On pouvait sentir toute son animosité et sa violence à travers ses mots. Aux côtés d'Ewilan, Akiro et Joori avancèrent. Le premier dégaina le sabre calé entre ses omoplates et la seconde tira de leurs fourreaux ses épées jumelles, longues comme l'avant-bras. Les quatre guerriers se toisèrent férocement. Ce qui se passa la seconde suivante fut imprévisible. L'espace d'un clignement de paupières, Azan disparut, pour réapparaître d'un pas sur le côté, juste en face d'Ewilan. D'une main ferme, il lui agrippa le collet.

- Toi et moi, on a des choses à régler, grinça le mentaï entre ses dents serrées.

Il emmena Ewilan d'un pas sur le côté dans un endroit inconnu.

- Ewie ! S'alarma son frère.

Il voulut faire lui-même un pas sur le côté mais Joori le retint d'une main sur le bras.

- Non ! Tu ne sais pas où ils sont partis !

Et le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait non plus laisser l'Envoleuse combattre seule les deux Mercenaires. Face à eux, leurs adversaires les dévisagèrent avec un rictus plein de morgue.

- Alors, les enfants, on a peur du grand méchant loup, susurra Essindra d'un ton moqueur.

La main d'Akiro se raffermit sur la garde de son sabre. Joori l'avertit à voix basse :

- Ce sont des adversaires dangereux, ils combattent souvent ensemble, il va falloir les surprendre pour les vaincre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Les quatre combattants se mirent en mouvement. Tous les quatre se tournaient autour comme des fauves, à pas lents, remuant à peine la poussière qui couvrait le sol. Leur respiration était calme, chacun guettait le premier geste qui briserait la ronde rituelle. Le cerveau d'Akiro fonctionnait à toute allure. Leurs ennemis étaient puissants et prêts à utiliser les coups les plus bas pour se débarrasser d'eux. Avec Joori, ils avaient une petite chance d'en venir à bout. D'un autre côté, il pourraient tout aussi bien quitter les lieux d'un pas sur le côté. Mais s'il s'avérait que le mentaï n'était pas parti très loin avec sa sœur, ces deux-là fileraient immédiatement pour l'aider à la vaincre. Non, il ne pouvait laisser Ewilan courir autant de danger. Ils allaient devoir se débarrasser de ces deux-là avant de voler au secours de la jeune fille.

Sans crier gare, la rouquine brisa la ronde et fondit sur les alaviriens, lame pointée en avant. Au dernier moment, elle changea de direction et attaqua Akiro. Ce dernier se prépara à parer le coup, mais Joori, avec ses épées jumelles, s'interposa et repoussa le sabre d'Essindra. Mais la Mercenaire n'était pas prête à se laisser faire. Elle feinta, testa la rapidité de l'Envoleuse, et repassa à l'attaque. Joori virevoltait. Avec ses épées courtes, elle formait un tourbillon de métal qui envoyait des étincelles à chaque fois que ses lames entraient en contact avec l'arme de son adversaire. Essindra lui porta un vicieux coup de pied au talon pour la déstabiliser, puis trancha dans son mollet pour faire tomber l'Envoleuse. Joori poussa un cri et tomba à plat sur le dos. Mue par un réflexe, elle croisa ses lames au-dessus de sa tête, juste à temps pour parer le sabre d'Essindra. Une flamme farouche s'alluma dans les yeux de la Mercenaire du Chaos qui semblait prendre de plus en plus de plaisir à se battre contre l'Envoleuse qu'elle devait de toute évidence prendre pour une Marchombre. Les deux femmes jouaient de force. Joori, allongée sur le sol, tenait ses lames croisées au-dessus d'elle tandis qu'Essindra, penchée sur l'Envoleuse, pesait de tout son poids sur son arme pour la faire craquer. Ou l'immobiliser. L'immobiliser.

C'est à cet instant qu'Akiro comprit que le second Mercenaire du Chaos avait seulement fait semblant de s'intéresser à lui. Il s'était écarté et avait tiré un poignard de lancer de sa ceinture. Essindra tenait Joori pour qu'il puisse l'achever. Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour se lancer dans l'action. Il disparut. Pour réapparaître juste à côté de Nillem. Ce dernier, s'il parut surpris de voir apparaître le jeune homme, reprit bien vite ses esprits. D'un coup de sabre, Akiro lui fit perdre l'angle de tir qu'il avait prévu pour achever l'Envoleuse. Esquivant souplement l'attaque, le Mercenaire se retourna vers lui et dégaina sa lame. Trop tard, le dessinateur s'était une nouvelle fois volatilisé.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça... marmonna Nillem entre ses dents.

Pressentant l'attaque, il fit volte-face, pensant que le jeune homme escomptait réapparaître dans son dos. Akiro apparut à sa gauche. Son sabre s'enfonça dans le bras du Mercenaire de dix centimètres. Nillem poussa un cri qui tenait plus de la rage que de la douleur et asséna un puissant coup de pied au dessinateur, en pleine poitrine, qui le fit basculer en arrière et qui lui coupa le souffle. Akiro sentit ses poumons se vider. Le Mercenaire du Chaos profita de sa confusion. Il saisit le poignard de lancer qu'il avait laissé tomber une seconde plus tôt et visa Joori qui se démenait avec Essindra. Il offrit un dernier rictus au dessinateur qui se relevait, ramena son bras derrière son épaule.

- Non !

Le cri d'Akiro se perdit. Nillem détendit le bras et lança. Un lancer parfait. Droit vers le front de l''adversaire d'Essindra.

* * *

><p>Dès qu'Azan la lâcha, Ewilan tomba à genoux dans la terre battue.<p>

- Ma chère Ewilan ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! Je vais enfin pour finir ce que j'avais commencé !

Ewilan ne prit même pas la peine de se battre mentalement avec le mentaï. Elle dessina. Et le dessin jaillit d'elle-même comme un prolongement de sa volonté. Elle n'était pas là pour jouer. Elle avait des comptes à régler avec le mentaï. Une lance de glace, longue de deux mètres, traversa la cour dans laquelle ils étaient apparus pour fuser vers Azan comme un boulet de canon. Elle s'écrasa contre le mur de métal qui avait jaillit du sol pour protéger le mentaï. Les deux dessins s'évaporèrent.

- Ah, c'est bien plus amusant de batailler avec toi sans tous ces gommeurs ! Je suis content de ne pas t'avoir tuée la première fois !

Les trois boules de feu qu'il lança furent englouties par une vague épaisse. Azan s'avança vers elle, et s'arrêta à deux pas, mais Ewilan ne broncha pas. Le mentaï pencha la tête sur le côté alors que son visage se déformait d'un sourire plein de morgue.

- Je peux voir la peur dans ton regard, chuchota-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle puisse entendre.

Ewilan serra les poings. Et croisa les doigts. Sur ses lèvres pâles se dessinèrent un sourire victorieux qui décontenança le Mercenaire du Chaos.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Parce que j'ai longtemps réfléchi et cherché un moyen de te faire payer pour ce que tu m'as fait et ce que tu as fait à mes amis.

Azan haussa un sourcil et pouffa de rire.

- J'ai trouvé ce moyen. Je ne vais même pas me salir les mains.

- Et quel est ce moyen ?

- Je vais exaucer ton souhait le plus cher. Te renvoyer dans le monde du chaos.

Brusquement, elle tendit la main et agrippa le poignet du mentaï. L'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus personne sur la place.

* * *

><p>La lame d'Essindra, appuyée un instant plus tôt sur les lames jumelles de Joori, ne rencontrèrent plus que du vide. Avec un cri, la Mercenaire tomba en avant. Le poignard de son compagnon rasa de près son visage, traçant une estafilade sanglante sur sa joue. D'un mouvement fluide, Essindra se releva et s'essuya à l'aide de sa manche.<p>

- Joli tour de passe-passe, rit-elle entre ses dents. Mais il en faudra plus pour m'avoir !

Lame en avant, elle se rua vers Akiro et Joori qui se tenaient debout à quelques mètres. Les deux alaviriens partagèrent un regard entendu. Et disparurent. Essindra poussa un juron, consulta Nillem du regard et se prépara à être attaquée de tous côtés. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle était une machine à tuer, formée à la traque et au meurtre. Ses adversaires n'étaient que des débutants. Mise à part les pas sur le côtés, ils n'avaient pas d'arme pour surprendre les Mercenaires du Chaos.

- En haut ! Essindra ! En haut !

La rouquine leva les yeux. Trop tard. Lames aux poings, Joori tomba du ciel et s'écrasa sur la Mercenaires du Chaos. Ses lames s'enfoncèrent jusqu'à la garde à la base du cou de son adversaire qui lâcha un cri étranglé. Les deux femmes tombèrent sur le pavé. L'Envoleuse retira ses lames du corps à peine vivant d'Essindra et se releva en les essuyant sur son pantalon. Sans un regard pour la Mercenaire moribonde, elle s'approcha d'Akiro qui regardait la porte qu'avait empruntée l'autre Mercenaire du Chaos pour s'enfuir. A leurs pieds, Essindra rendit son dernier souffle.

* * *

><p>Le désert. Désert total. Le sol était si sec qu'il était craquelé de profondes fissures. L'air était brûlant et chargé de poussière. Le ciel était d'un rouge écarlate virant sur l'indigo à mesure que la nuit approchait. Au loin, des montagnes aux pics acérés comme des rasoir semblaient vouloir transpercer la voûte céleste.<p>

- Où m'as-tu emmené ?! S'écria Azan en contemplant le paysage ravagé.

Ewilan plissa les yeux pour se protéger des grains de sables charriés par le vent puissant qui descendait des montagnes. Elle perçut, au loin, les formes effilées de quatre tours étranges et d'un immense palais, d'une architecture jamais vue, plantés au milieu du désert comme quelque oasis macabre. Des ombres s'agitaient près des tours. On venait à leur rencontre.

- Tu es chez toi. Helwaren. Le monde du Chaos, chuchota-t-elle sans regarder le mentaï.

Faire la connaissance de créatures d'un autre monde était une chose étrange, qui piquait sa curiosité au plus haut point. Toutefois, sa place était en Gwendalavir, elle devait porter secours à son frère et à Joori qui faisaient face à deux des plus vicieux Mercenaires du Chaos.

- Je te laisse, soupira-t-elle. Amuse-toi bien.

- Quoi ?! Non ! Reste ici ! Ne me laisse pas ici ! Je ne saurais pas revenir en Gwendalavir ! Non !

Azan s'adressait au vide. La dessinatrice était repartie. Il était seul, abandonné au milieu d'un monde hostile et inconnu. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il perçut le bruit de galop de chevaux qui approchaient. Sa rencontre avec ces êtres d'Helwaren, il se savait, ne lui apporterait que la mort.

(1) Bottero (Pierre), _Les Mondes d'Ewilan_. _L'intégrale_. Paris, Rageot, 2011, p. 522.

* * *

><p><strong>Pfiou ! Je suis à bout de souffle après avoir écrit ce chapitre ! Il m'a semblé que c'était un véritable marathon.<strong>

**Le chapitre suivant sera un "pont" qui clôturera la partie de l'histoire concernant les Mercenaires du Chaos et qui fera le lien avec la dernière partie de l'histoire. Le dix-septième chapitre s'intitulera "Traîtres et lâches". A dimanche prochain (le 2 décembre) - où plutôt... ahem... à lundi... **


	17. Traîtres et lâches

**Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 17 !**

**Je sais que c'est un pont vers le dernier arc, mais je le trouve moi-même un peu court. Eh bien, à**** vous de juger ! Je pense cependant que je l'ai assez bien travaillé et relu. Je suis assez contente à ce niveau-là.**

**Merci encore à Forever Yours Gentleman (anciennement Young-girl06) pour ses reviews constructives et pour ses encouragements !**

**J'en profite pour rappeler, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, qu'il se peut qu'un des chapitres qui viennent se voie reporté d'une semaine à cause d'un travail important qu'il faut que je rende pour l'université (ah, j'aimerais être comme Forever Yours Gentleman et me mettre miraculeusement à écrire d'énormes chapitres alors que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Un jour, il faudra que tu me donnes ton secret !). **

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous (normalement), le 9 décembre pour le chapitre suivant !**

* * *

><p><span>Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse<span>

17. Traîtres et lâches

_« Tu n'as plus de chemin, Edwin Til'Illan._

_A l'heure où nous devisons toi et moi, celui que tu t'étais tracé appartient au Chaos. » (1)_

Ewilan, Akiro et Joori se matérialisèrent sur la colline qu'ils avaient quittée une poignée d'heures auparavant. Les trois amis étaient épuisés et couverts de sang. Après avoir abandonné Azan en Helwaren, Ewilan avait directement fait un pas sur le côté vers la pièce où ils avaient rencontré le mentaï et ses acolytes, craignant le pire pour son frère et l'Envoleuse. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur le cadavre de la Mercenaire rousse, puis s'étaient levés vers ses compagnons. L'air penaud, son frère lui avait annoncé que le second guerrier leur avait échappé, mais la jeune fille n'y avait prêté attention. C'était avec une confiance froide et calculée qu'elle avait piégé Azan, toutefois, une fois la tension retombée, l'angoisse lui avait tordu l'estomac et elle s'était empressée de rejoindre son frère. C'était avec un rire soulagé qu'elle avait ouvert les bras et qu'ils s'étaient étreints pendant une longue minute.

Elle ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début de la bataille. Il lui semblait qu'un siècle avait passé depuis leur discussion, sur cette même colline, surplombant le champ de bataille et la forteresse des Mercenaires du Chaos. En contre-bas, le combat touchait à sa fin. Leurs adversaires, décimés et en déroute, détalaient vers la Forêt d'Ombreuse et disparaissaient dans l'obscurité épaisse du sous-bois. La forteresse était désertée et les soldats avaient même bouté le feu à quelques casernes. Tout était fini. L'ère des Mercenaires du Chaos était terminée.

Au milieu d'un groupe de soldats, Ewilan aperçut Bjorn. Le colosse arborait un large sourire victorieux, tandis qu'autour de lui, ses hommes félicitaient sa bravoure et les rares pertes qu'ils avaient essuyés. Siam et Maeron le suivaient de près. Frontaliers et légionnaires prenaient ensemble la route du campement, sans ordre distinct, soudés par la bataille qu'ils avaient menés côtes à côtes. Les armures et les visages étaient constellés de taches de sang. Les guerriers valides soutenaient les blessés ou les amenaient au campement dans des brancards de fortune constitués de deux lances sur lesquelles étaient tendues une tunique ou une couverture. Les compagnons regardaient les soldats s'acheminer vers le haut de la pente avec soulagement. Et si Ewilan n'avait pas été tant occupée à rechercher parmi la foule les visages de ses compagnons, elle aurait remarqué que les yeux de son frère étaient rivés sur Joori. Mais l'Envoleuse n'en avait cure, car déjà elle dépassait les dessinateurs pour dévaler la pente.

- Bjorn ! Bjorn !

Le légionnaire releva la tête, juste à temps pour avoir le souffle coupé par la jeune femme qui était venue se jeter dans ses bras. Elle lui avait bondit au cou et serré avec force. Pris au dépourvu, Bjorn hoqueta, lâcha sa hache et la pressa contre lui en retour, en dépit de l'épaisse armure qui le protégeait et qui rendait leur embrassade inconfortable. Le colosse éclata d'un rire rauque et, à la force de ses bras, souleva Joori. L'Envoleuse lâcha un cri quand il la fit brusquement tournoyer. Les soldats s'écartèrent en vitesse, au risque de se prendre un coup de pied, et observèrent leur capitaine avec un sourire moqueur.

- Comme des gosses, souffla Akiro à Ewilan sur un ton désabusé.

Non loin de Bjorn et Joori qui riaient comme des enfants, Siam et Maeron finissaient de gravir la pente, fatigués mais ravis. Leurs lames, tirées de leur fourreau, à la main, étaient encore poisseuses. La guerre coulait dans le sang des Frontaliers, et si prendre la vie d'un homme n'était jamais un acte anodin, il était de notoriété publique que les habitants de la Citadelle ne considéraient pas exactement les traîtres et les assassins comme des hommes. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient former la paire idéale

Ewilan leva les yeux au ciel et, à cet instant, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Salim et elle dut se retenir d'user des spires pour le contacter. Bientôt, ils seraient à nouveau réunis.

* * *

><p><em>Une semaine plus tard...<em>

La nuit était tombée, Al-Far, telle une géante endormie, n'était agitée que par les bruit des auberges et des hommes, ivres, qui rentraient chez eux à cette heure tardive, ou qui s'écroulaient sur le pavé après quelques pas. Les gardes en patrouille les hélaient, donnaient quelques coups de pied et de bâton avant de laisser les rustres ronfler dans le caniveau. L'obscurité s'étalait sur les rues où les maisons aux volets fermés dispensaient à peine quelques rayons de lumières qui s'égrenaient entre les interstices des jalousies. Al-Far dormait à poings fermés. A cette heures, seules les ombres régnaient et chaque éclat de voix éclatait comme le fracas du métal avant de s'évaporer, comme un rêve au matin, avant que quiconque puisse les saisir.

Le visage blême aux traits tirés du Mercenaire du Chaos se déforma pour former un rictus méprisant.

- Tout est de ta faute et tu porteras le poids de la culpabilité jusque dans la tombe ! Cracha Nillem.

Sayanel, malgré les paroles blessantes du Mercenaire, ne broncha pas. Sa sérénité ne fit qu'attiser la haine du traître.

- Lâche... siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Je t'ai guidé sur une des nombreuses voies qui te tendaient les bras, Nillem. Je ne porte en aucun cas la responsabilité de ton choix.

La voix du Marchombre était lente, presque tendre alors qu'il prononçait ces mots.

- Je t'avais mis en garde contre la corruption et tu m'avais alors écouté attentivement. J'aurais pu te retrouver et tenter de te convaincre, mais ma voie est celle de la liberté. Tu as fait ton choix et tu as pris la mauvaise voie. Je ne parviens cependant pas à t'en vouloir. Comme de nombreux apprentis et maîtres, tu as été enrôlé par le chaos, par ses paroles de pouvoir et de grandeur. Non, je ne t'en veux pas, je suis juste déçu. Déçu par nous deux. Déçu de moi, car je n'ai su voir la fêlure dans ton âme quand tu es revenu du Rentaï, et déçu par toi, car je te jugeais assez fort pour continuer à arpenter la voie. Quand j'aurai mis fin à tes jours, je serai triste, et triste seulement. Je poursuivrai mon chemin, avec ou sans toi, et je continuerai à enseigner la voie des Marchombres.

Les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés, Nillem fixait celui qui avait été son maître. Alors que les mots de Sayanel et la douceur de sa voix se faisaient un chemin jusqu'à son cœur, il pouvait sentir la peine l'étreindre. Et le regret. Il ressentait encore cela. Il ressentait le froid, comme, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à surmonter une épreuve, du temps où il était élève, il percevait la déception dans le regard de son maître. Il se sentit adolescent, comme des années auparavant, suivant l'enseignement d'un maître qu'il admirait, son mentor.

Un barrage se rompit en Nillem alors que des images du passé défilaient devant ses yeux. Sayanel avait raison. Il s'était fourvoyé. Il avait fait le mauvais choix. Il avait détruit sa vie et son avenir. Rien n'effacerait jamais ses erreurs. Il devait disparaître avec les Mercenaires du Chaos pour qu'il ne reste aucune trace de leur noirceur en Gwendalavir, pour que d'autres que lui n'empruntent jamais la mauvaise route.

Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'il refermait sa main sur son poignard. Il devait disparaître, maintenant. Peut-être avait-il choisi la mauvaise voie, mais il choisirait sa fin en toute connaissance de cause. Des larmes incontrôlées apparurent et mouillèrent ses joues. Il serra un peu plus fort sa lame dans son poing et, avec un cri de désespoir, se jeta sur Sayanel.

Il mourrait de la main de son maître.

- Non ! Eut juste le temps de protester Sayanel.

Le Marchombre aurait pu tendre le bras et déployer sa greffe. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il s'élança à son tour vers celui qui avait été son élève, alors qu'à son tour il était submergé d'épisodes lointains, telles des images d'une vie antérieure, qu'il avait effacée de son cœur.

Le poignard du Mercenaire fusa vers sa gorge. Sayanel prépara sa parade. L'homme devint mouvement. Au dernier moment, à quelques millimètres du poignard que Nillem pointait dans sa direction, il pivota du buste et, dans son élan, se retrouva juste à côté du Mercenaire. Il passa un bras autour de celui qui tenait l'arme et un autre autour du cou de son adversaire. Une fois sa prise raffermie, il donna un coup sec qui fit lâcher le poignard à Nillem. Ensuite, d'un coup de pied à la cheville, si vif qu'il ne semblait que c'était une illusion, il déséquilibra le Mercenaire qui parti en arrière. Accompagnant sa chute sans lâcher sa prise, Sayanel se retrouva à genoux sur les pavés, Nillem coincé entre ses bras. Le Mercenaire tenta de se défaire de la prise.

- Tue-moi ! Tue-moi ! Si tu as encore, ne serait-ce qu'une once de pitié pour moi, tue-moi !

Faisant fi des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et des bras d'aciers qui le tenaient immobile, Nillem se débattit de plus belle.

- Non !

Le cri du Marchombre claqua comme un coup de tonnerre. Nillem cessa de bouger. La prise autour de ses épaules se relâcha et, lentement, il en quitta l'étreinte pour s'asseoir à même le sol, face à Sayanel qui avait pris sa tête entre ses mains.

Les deux hommes haletaient, alors même que leur bref combat n'avait duré qu'un instant. Nillem ne pouvait lâcher la silhouette du Marchombre des yeux. Le Mercenaire était figé, comme attendant qu'un événement se produise.

C'est alors que Sayanel se redressa en époussetant sa tenue de cuir. Son regard se posa sur Nillem, prostré sur les pavés. Il inspira profondément.

- Lève-toi.

A son ordre, le jeune homme se leva à son tour. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent en toisant le Marchombre dans les yeux. L'âge et la douleur avaient marqué Sayanel, son visage et son regard. Pourtant, celui qui avait autrefois été son élève voyait encore palpiter en lui la force éternel du Marchombre qui l'avait guidé sur la voie. Sayanel passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux clairs.

- Va-t'en.

Défiant, Nillem ne broncha pas. Un pli agacé apparut sur le front du Marchombre.

- Va-t'en ! Cria-t-il.

Le Mercenaire sursauta. La voix de Sayanel avait résonné dans tout le quartier, crevant la nuit comme un coup de poignard. Nillem avait blêmit. Sayanel reprit d'une voix alourdie par tous les souvenirs qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

- Pars. Pars maintenant. Et tâche de ne pas te fourvoyer cette fois.

- Et...

Nillem hésita, déglutit avec difficulté, cherchant l'énergie suffisante qui lui permettrait de faire franchir aux mots difficiles la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

Le tremblement dans sa voix interpella le Marchombre et lui tira un douloureux sourire. Du menton, il désigna le bout de la rue derrière Nillem. Le Mercenaire regarda par-dessus son épaule et acquiesça. Pas à pas, avec un dernier regard pour celui qui avait été son maître, gravant à jamais la silhouette de Sayanel Lyyant dans sa mémoire, jurant de se souvenir à jamais de cet instant où il lui offrait sa seconde chance, il tourna les talons. Lentement, comme avec moult résistance, il s'avança.

- Dans une autre vie peut-être, murmura Sayanel à lui seul, en regardant le dos de Nillem s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité et disparaître. Pour le moment, il me faut partir. Je suis un vieil homme déjà. Toutefois, j'ai encore tant de choses à voir et à faire. Et mon instinct me dit qu'Ellana aura bientôt besoin de nous, car le chaos, à l'Est, s'est une fois de plus éveillé...

* * *

><p>Sur le ponton de l'Auberge du monde, Ellana regardait le soleil se coucher sur le lac, disparaissant à l'Ouest derrière les dents des Dentelles Vives. Ses pieds pendaient au ras de l'eau. Serrées dans ses bras, endormie dans une montagne de couvertures, Merage ouvrait de grands yeux gris perle sur les derniers rayons du soleil qui venaient frapper la surface du lac. Le bébé observait avec émoi la nature environnante, les rougeoyeurs qui se teintaient de feu et d'ocre en cette saison et les oiseaux colorés et piailleurs qui venaient se nicher dans les anfractuosités des falaises toutes proches.<p>

Les jours s'écoulaient en douceur pour la mère et sa fille. Ellana ressentait à peine le temps qui passait pourtant si vite quand elle était auprès de sa fille. Chaque seconde passée auprès de Merage était une seconde d'émerveillement. Une seconde étincelle qui brillait et crépitait un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive la suivante. Le bébé s'éveillait à la vie un peu plus chaque matin. Aoro quelques fois prenait la petite dans ses bras quand Ellana requérait un peu d'intimité pour faire sa toilette. L'aubergiste restait bouche bée devant la petite princesse rose et potelée qui déjà menait tout son petit monde par le bout du nez. Ellana souriait en imaginant la jeune fille qu'elle deviendrait et qui ne manquerait pas d'être pétillante et malicieuse. Quand la Marchombre observait sa fille, elle voyait déjà poindre son petit nez mutin et ses longs cils qui battaient comme les ailes d'un papillon.

La tête de Merage posée dans le creux de son épaule, Ellana passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs qui cascadaient librement sur ses épaules. La nuit se posait progressivement sur l'auberge. Les torches étaient allumées, le feu brûlait dans l'âtre, Oûl se mettait aux fourneaux pour le repas du soir et Aoro accueillait ses premiers clients. La Marchombre ne tarderait pas à rentrer, coucher Merage et goûter au fabuleux ragoût qui mijotait en cuisine. Il lui fallait recouvrer ses des forces et reprendre l'entraînement. Dans une semaine, elle rejoindrait Edwin dans la forteresse abandonnée des Mercenaires du Chaos, et son instinct lui dictait de se préparer, car ce qui se préparait, elle le sentait, requerrait d'elle toute sa volonté et sa force. Et son instinct se trompait rarement. Malgré les rumeurs de la débandade des Mercenaire du Chaos et le manque d'information circulant sur les mouvements d'Helwaren, cette absence apparente de malheur alarmait la Marchombre. Le danger rôdait en Gwendalavir, plus silencieux et plus insidieux qu'auparavant, mais il était là, elle pouvait le sentir dans chaque fibre de son corps. La bataille n'était pas terminée.

Le soleil disparut derrière la barrière minérale des Dentelles Vives, jetant un froid sur la terrasse de l'auberge et sur le ponton qui s'avançait sur le lac. Il n'était plus temps de s'attarder dehors, et la chaleur qui émanait de la salle commune de l'auberge était trop séduisante pour qu''elle s'éternise sur les planches de bois. Et elle devait aussi penser à préparer son sac, même si son voyage vers la forteresse et les montagnes de l'Est serait assez rapide. Merage séjournerait encore un peu à l'Auberge du monde, à la grande joie d'Aoro ! Il lui fallait retrouver Edwin et le sortir de cette situation, le ramener une bonne fois pour toutes en Gwendalavir, le libérer de sa condition de Cavalier rouge de la Reine d'Helwaren. De plus, le Frontalier devait faire la connaissance de Merage qui l'attendait ici depuis si longtemps, sa fille.

Merage lovée dans ses bras, Ellana poussa du pied la porte de l'auberge qui s'ouvrit sur la chaleur et les bruits de la salle commune d'où venait une savoureuse odeur d'épices et de viande.

* * *

><p>Le visage marbre d'Edwin était marqué par la fatigue. Assis sur le sol de terre batture, les jambes tendues devant lui, il avait les bras liés de part et d'autre de sa tête, serrés dans d'épaisses chaînes aux maillons de fer qui coupaient sa circulation sanguine. Cela faisait des semaines. Il pouvait à peine bouger. Seule sa force inhumaine de Cavalier rouge le maintenait en vie, lui permettait de tenir sans manger ni boire. Son sommeil était erratique et agité.<p>

Une semaine. Dans une semaine, Ellana, si elle avait cru au billet d'Harryo, viendrait dans la forteresse, dans les souterrains, et tomberait dans le piège de la Faëlle. Hurj et Eléa n'étaient nulle part en vue. La dessinatrice, tenue au silence par les menaces d'Harryo, était en mission en Helwaren pour la Reine. Quant au Thül, il avait été mandé par la souveraine quelques jours auparavant. Et Harryo... Harryo rôdait dans les couloirs de la forteresse. Edwin devinait que d'autres personnes voyageaient dans la forteresse. Ses sens développés par sa transformation en Cavalier captaient des éclats de voix, comme des ordres criés, percevait la présence peut-être d'une centaine de personnes.

Seule Harryo s'aventurait jusqu'à la Porte du Chaos et jusqu'à son prisonnier. La Cavalière blanche avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'entretenir une conversation composée d'autre chose que de cris et d'insultes avec le Frontalier. Elle arborait un sourire qui le révulsait, et venait parfois s'asseoir en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, entretenir son arc et ses flèches ou aiguiser son coutelas. Comment faire pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Ellana ? Comment la prévenir du danger ?

Edwin banda sa volonté et tenta de remuer les bras, mais ils refusaient toujours de bouger. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était lié ainsi. Ses doigts furent agité d'un soubresaut, néanmoins, ils bougeaient de façon imprécise et chaque mouvement lui tirait une grimace de douleur. Il devait se lever et se battre. Il était impuissant.

(1) Bottero (Pierre), _Le Pacte des Marchombres_. _Ellana la prophétie_. Paris, Rageot, 2008, p. 276.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce court chapitre vous a plu ! On se revoit dimanche prochain pour le dix-huitième si je n'ai pas d'empêchement ! Le titre du chapitre dix-huit est "La Cavalière sombre". On va donc arriver dans la dernière ligne droite de la fanfiction ! Les deux chapitres qui viennent vont être mouvementés.<strong>

**Ah et... je suppose que le temps a été long pour les fans d'Edwin ! Mille excuses ! (moi aussi, je suis une grande fan d'Edwin, ça a aussi été difficile pour moi !).**


	18. La Cavalière sombre

**Chapitre 18 ! Enfin !**

**Plus long. Je me rattrape, car le dix-septième était bien trop court. Je vous avoue que... je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, et je crois que ça se sent dans les scènes d'action...**

**J'ai terminé celui-ci cet après-midi, en regardant "De rouille et d'os", avec Matthias Schoenaerts et Marion Cotillard. Un film frappant et réaliste... si vous cherchez un beau film à regarder, je vous le conseille fortement ! SPOILER: j'ai été marquée par la scène où Matthias Schoenaerts voit son fils sous la glace du lac et frappe la glace de ses poings pour le sauver, en hurlant, pleurant et en y mettant tant de force que ses mains se brisent sans qu'il n'arrête de frapper... mon Dieu, je crois que je n'oublierai jamais cette scène...**

**Bref !**

**Encore merci à Forever Yours Gentleman pour ses mp, son soutien, et ses commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, on se retrouve en bas de page ! J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en écrivant ce chapitre... tu devines pourquoi ? J'ai envie de spoiler, hahaha ! Pour plusieurs choses, trois exactement. Allez, je te laisse découvrir, même si c'est tentant de tout te raconter.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse<span>  
><strong>

**18. La Cavalière sombre**

_« Un voleur ignorant passe par la porte, un voleur confirmé passe par la fenêtre, un voleur astucieux passe par la cheminée. Un Marchombre passe. » (1)_

_Clap clap clap..._ Eléa faisait les cent pas. Ses bottes claquaient sur le pavé clair de la tour de la Cavalière sombre. La tour de l'Ouest était vide et le silence écrasant. La dessinatrice se rongeait les sangs. L'ourlet de sa robe de velours noir glissait sans discontinuer sur le sol, ballotté à gauche et à droite par sa démarche mesurée.

Dehors, le ciel d'Helwaren, la nuit tombant lourdement sur le pays du Chaos, avait pris une teinte ecchymose. Un orage se préparait. Une douleur sourde oppressait la poitrine d'Eléa qui devait faire des efforts surhumains pour calmer sa respiration. Une main posée sur sa gorge serrée, elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Il lui semblait que la mort à laquelle elle avait été arrachée s'agrippait à nouveau à elle. Harryo n'était pas loin, elle le savait. Harryo allait venir la tuer. Elle pensait, en se réfugiant dans sa tour, qu'elle serait sous la protection de la Reine, cependant, rien n'était moins sûr. Un atroce pressentiment la taraudait depuis des semaines, depuis que la Faëlle avait menacé de révéler sa trahison à la Reine. De la colère de la Reine d'Helwaren ou du piège d'Harryo, il lui était difficile de savoir ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Les temps étaient sombres pour ceux qui aspiraient à la liberté.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte. La Cavalière sombre sursauta et, instinctivement, porta la main au poignard accroché à sa ceinture. Ses pupilles s'étaient étrécies, son corps s'était figé. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade et le sang pulsait à ses tempes. Elle ne comprit qu'elle retenait sa respiration que quand ses poumons se mirent à brûler, quémandant de l'air. Inspirant profondément, elle se força au calme malgré l'étau qui l'étreignait. Sa main quitta la garde de son poignard et elle laissa une part de son esprit se réfugier dans l'imagination. Le contact familier des spires la rassura. Replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle reprit contenance et prit la parole d'une voix ferme.

- Entrez ! Lança-t-elle froidement.

Avec un grincement lugubre, la porte pivota lentement sur ses gonds, dévoilant la silhouette haute et large du nouveau Cavalier pâle. Hurj entra en fermant derrière lui. Subrepticement, Eléa tressaillit. Le Thüls avait un regard de glace totalement éteint. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans ses orbites obscures et son visage blême, taillé à la serpe, était encadré par des mèches de cheveux rêches. Il s'avançait vers la dessinatrice d'une démarche machinale et fantomatique. Sa vue rebutait la Cavalière sombre. Celui qui se tenait devant elle n'était pas un être vivant doué de raison, c'était tout juste un homme, en apparence. Il n'avait ni cœur ni âme. La magie que la Reine lui avait insufflée pour le ramener d'entre les morts faisait se mouvoir ses muscles, mais son libre arbitre était entre les mains de la plus détestable créature d'entre toutes. Harryo, la Cavalière blanche.

La bouche de la dessinatrice se déforma en une grimace amère.

- Que veux-tu ? Que viens-tu faire ici ? Questionna-t-elle sèchement.

Hurj s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle. Il passa une main dans sa tunique et sortit un objet de la poche intérieure qu'il tendit à la Cavalière sombre. Suspicieuse, Eléa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle observa le Thül longuement, cherchant à déceler sur le visage du guerrier le moindre indice qui pourrait trahir un danger. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle tendit la main et saisit le billet. Elle le déplia rapidement dans ses doigts fébriles, manquant de le laisser tomber par mégarde. Finalement, elle détacha son regard du messager pour lire la missive.

- Mais que... ?

Un mot unique et solitaire, tracé avec l'index en grande lettres rougeâtres dont elle devinait clairement la substance, prenait toute la place sur le papier jauni, comme une page déchirée d'un vieux livre. « ADIEU. » Eléa se pétrifia et fut secouée d'un hoquet de surprise. A l'instant même où elle se lançait dans les spires, Hurj abattit la monstrueuse hache qu'il tenait à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête. Le lame tomba tel un hachoir sur la dessinatrice et, avec un craquement révulsant, lui fendit le crâne en deux parts égales. La hache s'enfonça dans le corps de la Cavalière sombre avec aise, tranchant les muscles, tendons et cartilages, cassant les os sur son passage. En une seconde, elle transperça le corps de sa victime de part en part, pour finir sa course au niveau de la hanche, arrosant le pavé et l'armure du Cavalier pâle d'une gerbe de sang qui l'éclaboussa jusqu'au visage.

Inerte et mutilé, le corps d'Eléa se tint debout quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Hurj libère son arme d'un coup sec. Le cadavre tanga d'avant en arrière, avant de basculer vers le Thül, s'écrasant contre son armure et crachant sur elle un nouveau jet d'hémoglobine, comme un dernier regret. Défigurée et méconnaissable, Eléa, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, glissa au sol et s'y affaissa, face contre terre. Une flaque de sang naquit rapidement sous le corps refroidissant, s'élargissant, gagnant les pieds du Cavalier pâle qui contemplait son œuvre sans la moindre trace d'expression sur son visage blême. Le sang était d'un rouge sombre qui formait une large tache foncée sur les pavés clairs et souillait maintenant la tour amputée d'Helwaren.

Le Cavalier pâle s'aperçut à peine du sang qui maculait son armure. Il se pencha pour essuyer la double lame de sa hache sur l'ourlet de velours de la robe d'Eléa et tourna ensuite les talons, laissant là le cadavre de la dessinatrice, reprenant la route de la Porte du Chaos. Il devait retourner en Gwendalavir avant que la Reine ne prenne conscience de la mort de sa Cavalière sombre. Sa mort avait fait du bruit, la souveraine avait dû sentir la fracture dans sa magie ancestrale, et sa colère ne tarderait pas à frapper, une fois qu'elle aurait achevé le mentaï qu'elle faisait torturer dans ses geôles pour lui faire payer d'avoir osé s'attaquer à son royaume.

Poussant le battant de la porte qu'il avait fermée un peu plus tôt, le Thül disparut dans les couloirs de l'ancienne tour d'Eléa. Sa maîtresse l'appelait.

* * *

><p>Murmure gravit les derniers mètres qui les séparait de la première entrée de la forteresse qui appartenait il y a peu encore aux Mercenaires du Chaos. Le petit étalon noir suait. Ellana savait qu'elle aurait dû faire une pause pour ne pas surmener sa monture, mais elle était bien trop pressée d'atteindre son objectif et, quand elle avait aperçu l'entrée toute proche, bien visible depuis l'attaque des troupes d'Helwaren, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser Murmure à monter encore dans la montagne. Lorsqu'elle serait entrée, sa monture aurait tout le temps de se reposer en attendant le retour de sa cavalière, et avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait pas seule. La jeune femme nourrissait l'espoir, même si une part de son esprit la mettait en garde contre un éventuel piège, de retrouver Edwin dans les souterrains de la forteresse.<p>

L'entrée de l'ancien bastion du chaos se découpa sur le flanc de la montagne. Les végétaux qui en cachaient l'entrée avaient été piétinés et arrachés lors de la débandade des Mercenaires et la plupart des sphères graphes qui auraient dû la camoufler aux yeux du monde avaient été emportées par les fuyards. La forteresse n'attendait plus qu'elle. Edwin ne lui avait pas dit où ils se rencontreraient, mais la Marchombre devinait aisément qu'il ne l'attendait pas au premier croisement, mais plutôt dans les tréfonds de la montagne, près de cette porte étrange qui l'avait englouti autrefois, dans ce qui, à Ellana, paraissait être une autre vie. Tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis ce jour fatidique où Edwin était parti secourir Ewilan quand elle avait été enlevée par les mentaïs. Il ne savait même pas qu'entretemps, il était devenu père. Ellana se jura de le ramener en Gwendalavir, coûte que coûte. Elle refusait catégoriquement de laisser sa fille grandir sans avoir connu son père. Ayant grandi sans parents, Ellana savait à quel point il était difficile et cruel de devoir évoluer dans ce monde comme un marin en solitaire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne craignait plus la solitude, elle avait appris à l'apprécier et la côtoyait comme une vieille amie. De plus, elle l'avait rencontré, lui, Jilano, son maître. Il l'avait probablement sauvée et arrachée à un destin plus qu'incertain. Merage ne grandirait pas seule. Elle aurait sa mère et son père, sa famille de sang à la Citadelle et sa famille de cœur, les compagnons qui étaient si chers à ses parents.

Animée par une résolution nouvelle, Ellana mit pied à terre et attacha Murmure à un vieux chêne, avec un nœud assez lâche pour qu'il puisse prendre la fuite si un animal sauvage faisait mine d'attaquer. Elle tenait trop à sa monture pour risquer de l'emmener avec elle dans la forteresse. L'entrée, à deux pas de là, était une large ouverture dans le roc de la montagne. La jeune femme esquissa une grimace de dégoût quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les cadavres de Mercenaires du Chaos qui avaient été empilés à l'entrée, presqu'entièrement dévorés par les bêtes sauvages. Les os avaient été proprement rongés et, choses étrange, les pillards n'avaient osé s'aventurer dans la montagne pour s'emparer des armes et des armures abandonnées là. Soit ils avaient été trop effrayés pour pénétrer dans les lieux hantés par l'aura des Mercenaires du Chaos, soit ils s'étaient bien assagis. Ellana préféra la première option. Le fait que les Mercenaires avaient été vaincus par une armée sortie tout droit d'un autre monde avait dû y jouer pour beaucoup, tout comme la légende des quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse qui écumaient Gwendalavir, traquant les tire-au-flanc. Il était intéressant de noter que l'imaginaire populaire était souvent un bien meilleur repoussoir qu'une cohorte de légionnaires. De toute évidence, l'endroit était à l'abandon et n'intéressait pas l'Empire non plus.

Buvant une grande rasade d'eau de son outre, Ellana prit le temps de se préparer, simple précaution que le temps lui avait enseigné. Elle remit l'eau dans les fontes de la selle de Murmure qu'elle avait déposée au pied d'un arbre et vérifia machinalement ses poignards. Bien, elle était prête. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle dépassa la pile de cadavres et pénétra dans le boyau obscur qui la mènerait à Edwin. Laissant le temps à ses yeux pour s'habituer au noir presque total de la forteresse, elle dénicha tout de même une vieille torche brisée en deux à laquelle elle pourrait bouter le feu une fois qu'elle serait dans les ténèbres totales, plus bas, qui cacheraient, à n'en pas douter, des centaines de fantômes à affronter.

* * *

><p>- Plus vite ! Cria Sayanel.<p>

Les Marchombres accélérèrent. Lancés au galop, leurs montures parcouraient la plaine à toute vitesse. Sayanel, en tête, menait vers la montagne cinquante Marchombres, armés et déterminés. A sa droite, Natali et Salim, à sa gauche, Muntjac et Andrea. Une cinquantaine de Marchombres les suivaient dans leur course effrénée vers la forteresse abandonnée des Mercenaires du Chaos.

Tout s'était passé très vite. Alors qu'il était à Al-Far, Sayanel avait été comme secoué par un mauvais présage. Il avait quitté Nillem avec le sentiment de les avoir libérés tous les deux, maître comme disciple. Ensuite il s'était empressé de gagner Al-Jeit et le vieux manoir qui abritait les réunions clandestines des Marchombres qui avaient décidé de se battre pour Gwendalavir et l'harmonie. Des Marchombres combattants.

Au fil des siècles et de l'histoire, les Marchombres avaient parcouru le temps et les lieues à leur guise, avec pour seul fil conducteur l'insaisissable liberté qu'ils partageaient de génération en génération, depuis la nuit des temps… Mais l'histoire avait oublié la place qu'ils avaient tenue dans les batailles qui avaient rythmé la terre de Gwendalavir. Aujourd'hui était venu leur heure de reprendre le combat, tout comme leurs ancêtres, les maîtres de leurs maîtres, et de vaincre une fois de plus le chaos.

A Al-Jeit, Sayanel les avait retrouvés, eux, la nouvelle génération qui verrait le départ d'une nouvelle bataille contre le chaos, contre les Envoleurs qui s'étaient érigés en une guilde indépendante et se propageaient à travers l'Empire. Il fallait les arrêter. Chaque Marchombre était libre de son destin, mais certains ressentaient plus la menace que d'autres, brûlaient de s'engager et de défendre leur cause. Il les avait rassemblés et ils n'avaient pas tardé à apprendre la nouvelle. Des mouvements suspects avaient été rapportés, près de l'ancienne forteresse des Mercenaires. L'étrange sensation de danger avait grandi en Sayanel. « Ellana… », avait-il pensé. Quand on lui avait rapporté que la jeune femme faisait route vers la forteresse, il avait su. Ellana était tombée dans un piège.

* * *

><p>Torche à la main, Ellana parcourait couloir après couloir. Elle n'était venue qu'une fois, et elle n'avait alors pas pu explorer les lieux à sa guise. Son instinct la guidait aussi sûrement qu'un phare en pleine mer. C'était comme si elle pouvait sentir la présence d'Edwin. Il était là, tout proche, mais hors d'atteinte. Et elle continuait, à chaque pas, à s'enfoncer plus dans les ténèbres.<p>

- J'arrive… murmura-t-elle à elle-même dans l'obscurité.

Elle arriva une fois de plus à un embranchement et choisit, sans ralentir, la voie qui descendait un peu plus dans les entrailles de la montagne. La Porte du Chaos était à l'étage de plus de la forteresse et d'après ses calculs, elle atteindrait bientôt la vieille relique des Mercenaires. Et Edwin. Son cœur battait plus vite à l'idée de le revoir, de le toucher. Et de lui dire.

- Merage, sourit-elle, seule, dans les couloirs déserts.

A sa grande surprise, ses yeux captèrent un éclat de lumière, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Elle n'y serait pas déjà arrivée ? La jeune femme accéléra. Son cœur s'emballait. Elle aurait dû être sur ses gardes, mais la proximité du Frontalier lui faisait baisser toutes ses barrières. La lumière s'intensifia, Ellana perçut avec plus de netteté la pièce sur laquelle donnait le couloir. C'était une pièce circulaire aux murs de pierre brute sur lesquels étaient accrochées des torches qui émettaient une fumée épaisse. Pressant le pas, elle se prit à courir à petites foulées vers la source de la lumière.

« Comme un papillon de nuit est attiré vers la flamme qui le tue ». Cette pensée l'alarma. Trop tard. Elle était déjà entrée dans la pièce. Elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup. Ils arrivèrent. Sans bruit. En masse. Quatre couloirs desservaient la vaste pièce ronde, dont celui par lequel elle était entrée. Face à elle, un autre s'enfonçait dans les derniers étages, vers la Porte du Chaos. Un seul obstacle. Enorme. Eux, les Envoleurs. Ils arrivaient par dizaines, marchant d'un pas lent et assuré, satisfaits du piège qui venait de se refermer sur la Marchombre. Ellana retenait son souffle. Il y en avait tellement, et de tous côtés, elle n'aurait pu les compter.

Son horreur s'accentua quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la frêle silhouette d'une petite femme vêtue de noir, la peau mate et les cheveux coupés à la garçonne. Cette femme qui l'observait avec un sourire narquois, elle la reconnaissait, elle l'avait croisée de mois plus tôt, sur la route du Rentaï, alors qu'elle accompagnait Salim. Son pouls s'emballa. Salim ! Et tous ceux qui s'étaient dirigés vers le Désert des Murmures après la chute des Mercenaires du Chaos ! Ils s'étaient crus en sécurité, libérés de la menace des Mercenaires, or, un ennemi en avait caché un autre dans son ombre. En contemplant le mur d'Envoleurs qui s'érigeait entre elle et son objectif, Ellana tressaillit. Le combat de l'harmonie contre le chaos ne prendrait-il jamais fin ?

Le chuintement de lames qu'on tirait hors de leur fourreau la ramena à la réalité. La petite femme aux cheveux courts fit un pas en avant, brandissant un poignard effilé long comme l'avant bras.

- L'heure de la mise à mort est arrivée, Ellana Caldin.

Elle fit décrire un moulinet à son arme qui siffla dans l'air. Serrant les dents, la Marchombre posa la main sur la garde de la lame qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Elle devait trouver un moyen de passer, coûte que coûte. Si elle abandonnait maintenant, jamais elle ne reverrait ni Edwin ni Merage. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de mourir ici. Et si elle mourait, elle passerait par l'enfer pour les retrouver.

- Tu n'as aucune chance, siffla l'Envoleuse en s'approchant. Offre-moi gentiment ta gorge et je ferai en sorte de ne pas te faire souffrir outre mesure.

Ellana ne répondit pas, et sursauta quand une voix qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré entendre s'éleva dans son dos.

- Pourquoi ne pas choisir des adversaires à votre taille, Envoleurs ?

La Marchombre fit volte face pour se trouver nez à nez avec Sayanel, Salim, et une cinquantaine d'autres Marchombres aux visages familiers ou inconnus. Une bouffée d'oxygène s'engouffra dans ses poumons.

- Mais… comment ?

- T'occupe ! Répondit joyeusement Salim. On faisait un pique-nique archombre à cinquante puis Sayanel a proposé une visite guidée du musée des horreurs ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

Ellana reprit rapidement ses esprits.

- Edwin ! Edwin est ici ! Il faut que je le retrouve ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Sayanel et Salim hochèrent la tête et consultèrent les autres Marchombres du regard. Une femme blonde, plus petite qu'elle, la dépassa et se campa face aux Envoleurs, une dague dans chaque main. Un homme, aussi immense que large, l'air patibulaire, l'accompagna. Près de Salim, un jeune Marchombre roux apparut et le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule. Tous deux échangèrent une bourrade amicale. D'autres s'avancèrent pour se poster face à la centaine d'Envoleurs qui faisaient barrage entre elle et Edwin. Sayanel l'observa avec un sourire sibyllin.

- Va, nous couvrons tes arrières.

Il désigna Salim du menton.

- Je garde un œil sur ton apprenti, n'aie crainte, ajouta-t-il d'une voix posée.

Salim lui fit un clin d'œil encourageant.

- Merci, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Et, brusquement, elle attrapa son élève par le collet et l'attira dans ses bras.

- Ah ! Ellana ! S'te plaît, tout le monde regarde ! Protesta le jeune homme.

- Je te promets de rattraper le temps perdu, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Quand enfin elle le libéra, le jeune homme avait viré au rouge et évitait soigneusement le regard de son ami à la tignasse flamboyante qui se retenait difficilement de rire.

- Merci, répéta Ellana.

La Marchombre inspira profondément et grava dans sa mémoire ce geste fou, cette armée improbable qui venait faire face à un ennemi en surnombre. Elle allait faire en sorte que leur combat ne soit pas vain.

Dépassant la ligne de Marchombres, elle marcha droit vers les Envoleurs qui lui barraient le passage, postés devant le couloir qui menait vers les profondeurs de la forteresse. L'Envoleuse aux cheveux courts la fusilla du regard.

- Tu crois pouvoir passer parce que tes petits camarades sont venus à ta rescousse ? Cracha-t-elle.

Ellana n'en avait cure. Elle passa. Et aucun Envoleur ne fut en mesure de la retenir. Telle de la fumée, elle leur glissa entre les doigts et traversa leurs rangs sans qu'un seul d'entre eux ne soit capable ne serait-ce que de l'effleurer.

* * *

><p>Salim regarda son mentor disparaître au-delà de la ligne formée par les Envoleurs et dans le boyau obscur qui menait vers les tréfonds de la forteresse. Ils se reverraient bientôt, il en avait la certitude. Mais pour l'instant, Ellana avait ses propres démons à combattre, et lui sa propre bataille à mener.<p>

Cinquante Marchombres faisaient face au double d'Envoleurs. Mais ces cinquante-là étaient invincibles, portés par une force qui dépassait leurs adversaires. Ils n'étaient pas seulement là pour Ellana, ils étaient là pour la guilde, pour un sentiment qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre et qu'ils défendraient au péril de leur vie, un sentiment que les Envoleurs voulaient leur arracher.

Les Marchombres se mirent en garde. Salim tira son coutelas de sa ceinture, geste répété par les cinquante hommes et femmes qui l'entouraient. Inspiration profonde. Expiration, lente et calme. Le jeune homme laissa son corps se décontracter, tout en douceur, ses muscles se relaxer en prévision du rude combat qui aller débuter. Nouvelle inspiration. Ses doigts remuèrent et se raffermirent sur la garde de son coutelas. Une étrange sensation courait dans ses veines, un picotement continu, agréable et inattendu, qui engourdissait ses mains et ses pieds. L'adrénaline montait en lui. Le métal de sa lame jetait des éclats de lumière sanguine dans ses prunelles sombres.

Les Envoleurs passèrent à l'attaque. Salim bondit, et les cinquante Marchombres fondirent sur leurs adversaires comme un seul homme. Il vit distinctement la jeune femme qui avait tenté d'arrêter Ellana fondre sur Sayanel, lame pointée vers l'avant. Elle fit un geste montant, du bas vers le haut, pour éventrer le Marchombre. Sa lame ne rencontra que du vide. Sayanel s'était effacé d'un mouvement d'épaules et s'était approché pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'Envoleuse. Le tranchant de sa main s'abattit sur la nuque de la jeune femme qui tomba, la bouche ouverte pour pousser un cri qui ne sortit pas. Morte avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Une fois passée la confusion qui avait suivi la rencontre des lignes des Marchombres et des Envoleurs, Salim détacha son regard de la danse mortelle de Sayanel pour se concentrer sur son propre combat. Son premier ennemi, un homme tout en muscles, fit l'erreur de prendre l'apprenti Marchombre pour une cible facile. Salim évita en souplesse le coup de dague qui visait sa carotide et cueillit son adversaire au creux de l'estomac d'un puissant coup de point enseigné par Andrea. Le souffle coupé, l'homme se plia en deux. Salim n'eut qu'à le saisir par la nuque et brusquement remonter son genou qui percuta le visage de l'Envoleur, lui explosant le nez, la bouche et le front en une gerbe de sang et de cartilage avec un craquement sinistre. Il relevait à peine les yeux qu'un autre Envoleur, bien plus averti que son comparse, fondait sur lui, armé de deux poignards qu'il serrait dans ses poings, croisés devant sa poitrine en une garde de combat inconnue à l'apprenti Marchombre. Âgé d'une trentaine d'années, des cheveux noirs mis longs lui tombaient sur le visage et ses lèvres se retroussaient en un rictus qui dévoilait ses canines. Les yeux de l'Envoleur brillaient d'une lueur maligne et inquiétante. Il fit claquer sa langue sur son palet en défiant Salim du regard.

- Maintenant que j'ai dégainé mes crocs, moi, Chengkrang, je vais te dévorer, petit Marchombre…

Salim esquissa une grimace entre sourire et dégoût.

- Psychopathe… grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il se mit en garde, son coutelas formant devant lui une barrière de métal. Toutefois, il était prêt à tout, sauf à a violence qui se déchaina. Chengkrang était un ouragan, une tornade. Ses poignards, ses « crocs », frappaient avec une telle force brute et animale qu'à chaque coup paré, Salim sentait tout son corps trembler. Chaque impact qui s'écrasait contre son coutelas était comme la morsure d'un loup qui tendait la mâchoire vers sa proie. Ses deux poignards fendaient l'air et faisant le même bruit qu'une cisaille. Si l'apprenti Marchombre n'avait pas été si focalisé sur ses esquives pour ne pas se faire éventrer, il en aurait eu un frisson d'effroi. Chengkrang était un vrai monstre.

Un cri échappa à Salim quand le poignard de l'Envoleur s'enfonça dans la partie tendre de son flanc. Le sang chaud coula sur sa peau et sur imbiba son armure de cuir. Il devait ignorer la douleur et continuer le combat ! Une seconde d'inattention, face à un adversaire tel que lui, était synonyme de mort, et il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser dévorer. Il frappa du pied, mais l'Envoleur avait pivoté et le talon de l'apprenti Marchombre le percuta à l'épaule. Chengkrang encaissa sans broncher et faucha Salim au niveau des genoux. Salim bascula en arrière et tomba sur le dos.

- Non !

L'Envoleur était déjà sur lui. Comme au ralentit, Salim vit ses poignards fuser vers lui. Déjà, un sourire narquois s'étirait sur le visage de son adversaire. L'apprenti Marchombre leva les bras en un ultime geste de défense. « Le bras armé de la liberté ». _Clang !_ Les poignards de Chengkrang percutèrent la greffe de Salim. Abasourdi, l'Envoleur mit une seconde à réaliser. Salim leva les yeux et son cœur s'accéléra. De chacun de ses poings était sortie une lame courbe, effilée et brillante, d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Comme s'il avait tenu une dague dans chaque main.

- Ah, le jeu n'en sera que plus excitant, persiffla son adversaire en regardant les deux lames qui avaient arrêté ses crocs.

Salim ne perdit pas de temps. Il se redressa d'un bond, tourna sur lui-même et frappa du talon au même endroit. Cependant, cette fois, Chengkrang grogna de douleur. Deux autres lames étaient apparues, sortant chacun des talons de l'apprenti Marchombre. L'une d'elles s'était profondément enfoncée dans l'épaule de l'Envoleur. Quand Salim finit son mouvement et retira son pied de son épaule, sa greffe était couverte de sang.

- Bien, gronda Chengkrang en passant sa langue sur ses dents. Maintenant que nous avons tous deux sortis nos griffes, amusons-nous…

Aussi rapide qu'implacable, il repassa à l'attaqua. Salim virevoltait. Il n'avait plus besoin de son coutelas. Il frappait des poings et des pieds et sa greffe formait un écran de métal autour de lui. Toutefois, ce n'était pas assez pour impressionner celui qui lui faisait face. Chengkrang était plus fort, plus rapide et plus violent. Ses poignards testaient chaque ouverture et fusaient de tous côtés, depuis des angles de plus en plus fous et improbables. Salim avait affaire à un véritable maître, et, malgré l'apparition aussi fortuite qu'inespérée de sa greffe, il n'était pas à la hauteur. Le coup qu'il reçut à la cuisse confirma sa pensée. La blessure qui lui avait transpercé le flanc était toujours cuisante. L'Envoleur lui porta un atémi puissant à l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle et profita de l'ouverture dans sa garde pour lui porter le coup final.

Une ombre passa, un éclair blond qui renversa Chengkrang. Natali pirouetta et retomba sur ses pieds, en garde, toisant l'Envoleur de son regard glacial.

- Celui-ci est un peu trop gros pour toi, jeune homme, laisse-le moi, railla la jeune femme.

Tous deux disparurent dans le tumulte de la bataille.

Salim se redressa et, avec un morceau de sa tunique, banda son flanc blessé pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il pouvait encore se battre. Il aperçu, à l'autre bout de la pièce, Andrea qui faisait face, seul, à deux Envoleurs bien décidés à l'acculer contre un mur. Sans hésiter, l'apprenti Marchombre courut au secours de son ami.

* * *

><p>Ellana courait dans les couloirs obscurs de la forteresse. Depuis longtemps déjà, elle était trop loin pour entendre les bruits de la bataille qui faisait rage entre Marchombres et Envoleurs. Son cœur se serrait à l'idée de savoir Salim au milieu de ce carnage. Elle se força à chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Le plus vite elle retrouverait Edwin, le plus vite ils pourraient rejoindre leurs amis et quitter cet endroit. Elle accéléra sa course et descendit un dernier escalier.<p>

C'était le dernier étage. Elle passa à toute vitesse devant nue série de cachots vides et lugubres, traversa une salle vide, découvrit une nouvelle série de cachots. Sans reprendre son souffle, elle traversa les geôles des Mercenaires du Chaos, déboucha sur un couloir vide. Tout droit ou vers l'étage supérieur. Ellana poursuivit, tout droit, et faillit se perdre dans un dédale de couloirs étroits, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle débouche sur la salle de la Porte du Chaos.

Elle pila net et hoqueta.

Elle était arrivée. La Porte était là. Devant elle s'étalait une large étendue de terre battue. Contre le mur du fond de pierre brute, taillé dans la montagne, le dessin d'une porte, comme creusé dans la montagne. Des glyphes étranges rougeoyaient sur le pourtour de ses battants de pierre qui montaient jusqu'au haut plafond. Une force étrange émanait de la relique, mais ce n'était pas là ce qui attira le regard de la Marchombre. Au pied de la Porte, lié par des chaines énormes qui le serraient à lui en briser les os, pâle et émacié, le regard sombre et éteint. Le cœur d'Ellana manqua un battement. Elle l'avait à peine reconnu. Ses jambes flageolèrent et elle perdit toute force, à le voir prostré là, comme une bête abattue. Elle s'élança avec un cri étranglé.

- EDWIN !

En quelques enjambées précipitées, elle le rejoignit et tomba à genoux près de lui. Le souffle court, la poitrine serrée, elle prit la tête du Frontalier entre ses mains.

- Edwin, Edwin ! Répond-moi ! Edwin !

Elle passa une main dans ses mèches blondes, caressa sa joue et tira sur les liens qui le liaient à la porte. Edwin toussa et leva les yeux vers elle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Sa voix était enrouée par la douleur.

- Ellana ?

- Oui ! Je suis là ! Je vais te sortir de là !

Le Frontalier écarquilla les yeux, une lueur de peur dans le regard.

- Ellana ! Tu dois t'enfuir ! C'est un piège !

- Mais…

Un sifflement étrange parvint à ses oreilles. Un sifflement qu'elle avait déjà entendu, des mois auparavant, alors que Gwendalavir tentait de conclure un pacte avec les Mercenaires du Chaos… Une flèche se ficha dans la pierre à quelques centimètres de son visage. Une flèche entièrement noire. Ellana se redressa et fit face à celle qui hantait ses cauchemars. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de la regarder pour connaître son identité.

- Harryo Ombrall.

La Faëlle, toute vêtue d'une légère armure blanche, remit son superbe arc blanc et ouvragé dans son dos et applaudit. Sa silhouette sculpturale, ses lèvres voluptueuses et son sourire carnassier tirèrent un frisson de dégoût à la Marchombre. Devant elle se tenait la responsable de tous ces carnages, la responsable du sort d'Edwin. Harryo caressa ses longues mèches noires de ses longs doigts fins d'archère.

- Te voilà enfin, tu m'as fait attendre longtemps, chère Marchombre.

- Harryo ! Espèce de chienne ! S'insurgea Edwin en faisant teinter ses chaines.

Levant un sourcil hautain, Harryo ignora le Frontalier.

- Chère Ellana Caldin, je me serais fait un plaisir de te réduire en charpie moi-même, annonça-t-elle en observant ses doigts. Mais, si tu le permets, je préfère ne pas me salir les mains. Mon ami ici présent prendra soin de toi, je te l'assure.

Elle s'effaça d'un pas pour laisser passer celui qui se tenait dans l'ombre. Grand, large et puissant, un visage tout en méplats comme figé par la mort, un regard sombre et sanguin. Ellana se pétrifia.

- Non… c'est imp…

Hurj ! Hurj Ingan ! Il s'avançait vers elle comme un somnambule. Aucun éclat ne brillait dans son regard. Sa démarche était mécanique et son visage de glace. D'une main, il tira l'énorme hache de guerre qu'il portait à sa ceinture et marcha droit vers Ellana.

- Ellana ! Ce n'est pas un homme ! C'est le Cavalier pâle, une machine ! Ne te laisse pas berner ! Cria Edwin en se démenant dans ses chaines.

Hurj n'était plus qu'à dix pas. Ellana ne parvenait pas à bouger. Edwin lui hurlait de fuir. Hurj s'approcha encore, assez pour la frapper. Il leva sa monstrueuse hache à double tranchant au-dessus de sa tête. Ellana ne bougeait toujours pas. Harryo sourit un peu plus, d'excitation.

- Adieu, Ellana Caldin, j'aurais aimé te connaître un peu plus… se moqua-t-elle. Allez, tue-la. Ensuite nous nous occuperons du Frontalier.

Avec un grognement rauque, Hurj abattit sa hache sur la Marchombre.

(1) Bottero (Pierre), _Les Mondes d'Ewilan_. _La forêt des captifs_. Paris, Rageot, 2005, page 40.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus que deux chapitres ! <strong>

**Forever Yours Gentleman, j'ai pensé à toi en faisant apparaître Chengkrang... J'aime beaucoup Joori, mais celui-ci la ravale littéralement au rang de chaton ! Je t'avoue que je l'aime beaucoup et qu'il est apparu de façon tout à fait inattendue. Arrivée au moment du combat contre les Envoleurs, je me suis inquiétée... "Un méchant ! Il me faut un méchant pour Salim ! Pas spécialement grand ni puissant, mais brutal... une espèce de sociopathe !" Et pouf, il était là, il n'attendait que le bon moment pour apparaître. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, au-delà du fait que son nom soit quasi-imprononçable... J'espère que ma scène de combat t'a plu ! J'attends tes commentaires avec impatience, j'ai l'impression de m'être dépassée avec ce chapitre. A vrai dire, le seul passage qui m'a posé problème, c'est quand Sayanel se met en route avec les Marchombres... Un peu forcé je trouve. Sayanel est un personnage tellement important et il est souvent difficile à cerner. Il m'a posé problème en somme. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses !**

**Merci à tous de suivre ma fanfiction ! La fin arrive bientôt, merci d'avoir lu ma fanfiction depuis le premier chapitre de "La Porte du Chaos", on en a parcouru du chemin depuis ! A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 19 ! Il s'intitulera "Combats finals". J'espère pouvoir vous le livrer le 16 décembre, mais comme j'ai beaucoup de travail pour l'unif en cette fin d'année, il se peut qu'il soit reporté d'une semaine... **


	19. Combats finals

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre 19. Comme je l'avais écrit dans mes commentaires précédents, il y avait possibilité qu'il se voit reporté d'une semaine à cause de l'unif. Je me fais pardonner en vous livrant un chapitre bien plus dense que d'habitude.**

**Un chapitre… qui est l'avant-dernier de la fanfiction ! Plus qu'un chapitre et ce sera la fin de l'aventure ! Je me sens un peu triste, mais je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout. Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction et qui la commentent !**

**Merci à Forever Yours Gentleman – tu sais pourquoi ! Ton soutien inconditionnel, tes mp et tes reviews qui m'aident à m'améliorer un peu plus à chaque chapitre ! Cela va me manquer de ne plus lire tes commentaires chaque semaine !**

**Merci à Alice pour ses encouragements ! J'espère que la fin de la fanfiction te plaira !**

**Merci aussi à Noxae ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu de reviews de ta part, j'avais peur que tu aies arrêté de lire, du coup, je suis très contente de te revoir !**

**Et enfin, merci à Cerio pour son gentil mp ! C'est toujours motivant de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié, merci beaucoup ! Et je garde ton conseil à l'esprit !**

**J'aurais juste une chose à vous demander avant de vous laisser lire. Dès la fin de la fanfiction, je vais relire « La Porte du Chaos » et « Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse » pour les corriger et ajouter quelques « scènes coupées » (et j'enverrai le document avec les deux fanfictions à qui voudra !). Je me demandais donc si vous aviez des idées précises de scènes supplémentaires que vous aimeriez lire !**

**Bonne lecture à tous et je vous souhaite déjà un joyeux Noël, à vous, et à toute votre famille ! On se retrouve en bas de page !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse<span>**

**19. Combats finals**

_« Le regard d'un adversaire est pareil à un piège. L'éviter est plus facile que s'en extirper quand il s'est refermé sur toi. Un marchombre ne tombe pas dans un piège. Ni ne se laisse piéger par un regard. »_

**Jilano Alhuïn (1)**

La hache décrivit une courbe mortelle et, tel le couperet de la guillotine, tomba sur Ellana. La Marchombre, bouche bée, regarda le double tranchant de l'énorme arme de guerre chuter vers sa tête. « Bouge ! s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement. » Pendant un instant, elle crut que s'en était fini. Mais son corps, mû par un réflexe conditionné par des années d'entrainement, s'esquiva de lui-même, échappant au coup qui aurait du la sectionner en deux. Le tranchant de la lame passa à quelques millimètres de son visage, soufflant à ras de sa joue, lui arrachant quelques cheveux échappés de sa natte au passage.

La Marchombre virevolta comme un feu follet pour mettre une distance raisonnable entre elle et le Cavalier pâle. Pas Hurj. Juste le Cavalier pâle. Jambes écartées, une devant, une derrière, une main ouverte, l'autre refermée sur la garde de son poignard. Garde marchombre. Avec grâce et agilité malgré sa lourde stature, le Thül se posta face à elle, son énorme hache dressée devant lui comme un rempart de métal. Evitant de croiser son regard, Ellana se focalisa sur les mouvements de sa silhouette, sur chaque détail de sa respiration et de la tension de ses bras qui pourrait tromper sa stratégie.

- Ellana, va-t-en ! Grinça Edwin en faisant tinter ses chaines.

- Je ne pars pas d'ici sans toi ! Rétorqua catégoriquement la jeune femme sans perdre sa concentration.

Hurj repassa à l'attaque. Les coups du Cavalier pâle étaient d'une précision chirurgicale. Toutefois, il ne faisait pas face à une adversaire comme les autres. Ellana pouvait lire ses mouvements et se faufiler entre le ballet de métal qui attentait à sa vie. Rapides, les coups l'étaient. Mais face à ce monstre de muscles, Ellana était un feu follet. Insaisissable, elle esquivait chaque attaque avec souplesse. Ses capacités étaient mises à rude épreuves. Il lui fallait faire appel à tout son talent de combattante pour ne pas tomber sous les attaques du Thül. La Marchombre savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait continuer à ce rythme. Déjà, des gouttes de sueur apparaissaient sur son front et mouillaient le dos de sa tunique.

- Tu es fichue, ma belle, siffla Harryo en tirant une flèche du carquois qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Tu aurais dû fuir tant que tu en avais l'occasion.

Sans encocher sa flèche, Harryo caressait machinalement les plumes noires de l'empennage du bout des doigts.

- Tant de gâchis, soupira la Cavalière blanche, tout ça pour un homme. Qui sait, une fois que tu seras morte, peut-être seras tu ressuscitée en tant que nouvelle Cavalière sombre de la Reine. En espérant que tu ne connaîtras pas la même triste fin que cette chère Eléa.

Elle termina sa phrase sur un rire cristallin qui irrita la Marchombre au plus haut point. Ainsi, Eléa était morte elle aussi. Peut-être était-ce mieux. La dessinatrice reposait maintenant dans l'au-delà, là où elle aurait dû rester. Là où Ellana escomptait bien reposer un jour, mais le plus tard possible. En attendant, il lui fallait s'extirper de ce piège à loup et libérer Edwin de ses chaines.

Agacée par les attaques répétées du Thül, elle parvint à tirer son poignard de son fourreau et passa à l'attaque. La hache du Cavalier pâle entama une courbe mortelle destinée à la couper en deux. Ellana bondit en avant, roula au sol, frôlant de peu la lame de la hache de guerre qui passa à ras de sa tête, et se redressa vivement. A deux mains, elle planta son poignard dans l'abdomen de son adversaire en y mettant toutes ses forces. L'arme s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde entre deux replis de métal de l'armure. Echappant au duel, la Marchombre pirouetta pour prendre du recul et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front avec sa manche.

- Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant d'en avoir fini avec toi, cracha-t-elle à l'attention d'Harryo. Et jamais sans le père de ma fille.

Sifflement aigu. La Faëlle avait décoché sa flèche, comme Ellana l'avait prévu. La Marchombre l'évita sans peine. Petit à petit, elle commençait à connaître son ennemie. Elle fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

- Sensible à la provocation ? Rit-elle en lui jetant un regard en biais.

Les yeux de la Cavalière blanche lançaient des éclairs et sa bouche se déformait en un rictus de haine pure.

- Je vais te tuer, salope, et après toi, je noierai ta bâtarde de fille dans ton sang ! La-maudit Harryo avant de se tourner vers l'autre Cavalier. Hurj ! Achève-la ! Maintenant !

Ellana se détourna pour se concentrer sur son combat. Son poignard brandit devant elle, elle était prête à en découdre, peu importe qui lui faisait face, que ce soit ce fantôme du passé ou Merwyn en personne. Cependant, le Cavalier pâle ne fit que baisser sa hache et la pointer vers le sol couvert de poussière ocre. Il fixait la Marchombre sans bouger. C'est avec stupéfaction que la jeune femme vit un tremblement agiter ses épaules. Une artère palpitait avec force dans son cou et ses yeux clairs se veinaient progressivement de rouge. Petit à petit, alors même qu'il était parfaitement immobile, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer un filet d'air entre ses dents serrées et laissa son arme rouler dans la terre sans y prendre garde. Il leva les mains et pressa sa tête entre ses paumes.

Ellana fit un pas prudent en arrière. Harryo éclata de rire en écartant largement les bras.

- Réveille-toi, et repais-toi de sa chair, seigneur Kharx !

Un hurlement inhumain sortit de la bouche du Cavalier pâle. Non, pas de sa bouche, de sa gueule hérissée de crocs. Ellana hoqueta en découvrant les deux grands yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales qui la fixaient sans ciller, en contemplant le visage autrefois humain et monstrueusement déformé de celui qu'elle avait autrefois aimé et les écailles rougeâtres qui déchiraient sa peau pour se répandre sur les muscles noués et atrophiés de ses bras et de ses épaules. Une créature de plus de deux mètres de haut se tenait là où avait été dix minutes plus tôt le Cavalier pâle d'Helwaren, armé de canines de vingt centimètres et de bras prolongé par des griffes cauchemardesques. Son crâne s'était allongé et couvert de cartilage et de crêtes osseuses, sa mâchoire s'était avancée et métamorphosée en une gueule de l'enfer qui aurait pu engloutir sa jambe d'une morsure. Ellana sentit tout courage et toute force la quitter alors qu'une peur indicible prenait possession d'elle. Avec un rugissement affamé, le Kharx invoqué par Harryo s'élança vers elle, chacun de ses pas martelant le sol comme s'il voulait le détruire, soulevant un nuage de poussière et traçant de ses griffes de profonds sillons dans la terre. Le poignard que la Marchombre tenait devant elle était insignifiant, grotesque.

Une voix souffla dans sa tête qu'on n'arrêtait pas la mort en marche.

* * *

><p>Edwin regarda avec impuissance Hurj se transformer en monstre devant ses yeux. La créature trembla, se déforma encore pour adopter une forme totalement inhumaine et repoussante. Une machine à tuer puissance dix. Le Cavalier pâle semblait être devenu une bien maigre menace à côté de cette créature qu'il avait abritée dans son corps. Ellana n'avait aucune chance face à un monstre pareil. Si seulement il pouvait se libérer de ses chaines, il pourrait combattre le Kharx. Grâce à la force de Cavalier rouge qui coulait dans ses veines, il pourrait le retenir assez longtemps pour permettre à Ellana de quitter la forteresse. Mais comment faire ? Ces chaines avaient été dessinées par Eléa elle-même, spécialement pour contenir sa force surhumaine. Il n'avait pas besoin de sabre ni de secours, juste d'une seconde pour frapper le monstre et détourner son attention ! Le Frontalier étouffa un hurlement de rage et tira pour la millième fois sur les liens de métal qui l'entravaient. Les mailles étaient trop résistantes. Pour s'en défaire, il lui aurait fallu être plus fort, monstrueusement fort, se changer en monstre à l'instar du Cavalier pâle qui avait fixé sur la Marchombre ses prunelles jaunes et luisantes aux pupilles verticales. Si seulement…<p>

- Concluons un marché, Cavalier rouge, grinça la voix de la Reine d'Helwaren dans son esprit.

Edwin sursauta. La voix de la souveraine était lointaine, elle résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho déformé.

- Venge-moi, tue les traitres qui se sont joués de moi. En échange, je te donnerai la force que tu requiers.

La force qui lui manquait pour se libérer et contrer le Kharx ? Le Frontalier n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

- J'accepte, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

L'effet fut immédiat. Ses muscles ankylosés s'éveillèrent et sa fatigue s'envola. Une énergie brûlante se mit à courir dans ses veines, une énergie qu'il identifia sans peine pour l'avoir déjà ressentie lors de son éveil en Helwaren. La magie de la Reine agissait une fois de plus sur son corps. Sa puissance était incomparable et enivrante. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Avec un grondement de colère, il ferma les poings et tira sur les chaines, se redressant petit à petit à mesure que le métal souffrait de sa force nouvelle et implacable. Un élan de férocité et de cruauté le soulevait. Les chaines gémirent. Ses yeux, d'un gris orageux, s'injectaient de sang à mesure que le Cavalier rouge prenait le dessus sur l'homme, et ses iris clairs s'assombrissaient inexorablement pour se teinter d'une couleur pourpre et mauvaise. Un sourire carnassier éclaira son visage d'où s'était enfuie toute trace de fatigue et de douleur.

Un tremblement agita le Cavalier rouge. Non, la forteresse entière. Ellana et Hurj cessèrent de se battre. Le teint d'Harryo devint blême. La colère de la Cavalière blanche s'accentua.

- Tue-la ! Dépêche-toi ! La Reine va détruire la forteresse !

Et, à l'instant même où Edwin brisait ses chaines, derrière lui, les runes qui couvraient la Porte du Chaos s'enflammèrent. Avec un craquement sonore qui fissura le mur, la porte s'ouvrit. Ses lourds battants de pierre pivotèrent dans un nuage de poussière alors que les premiers débris tombaient du plafond, révélant la lumière rouge et brûlante du désert d'Helwaren, son ciel d'apocalypse et son paysage ravagé. Un vent d'une chaleur indicible s'engouffra dans le souterrain. Ellana dut couvrir son visage avec sa main pour échapper à la morsure brûlante de l'air sec et chargé de souffre.

- Tue-la ! C'est un ordre ! Hurla Harryo d'une voix rendue démente par la panique.

Le monstre qui avait été autrefois un homme reprit ses esprits et s'élança vers la Marchombre. La jeune femme, immobilisée par le soudain changement d'atmosphère, serra les dents en prévision de l'impact. Elle avait le sentiment d'être dans le tracé de la charge d'un brûleur enragé. L'air lui piquait les yeux et ses poumons avaient du mal à s'habituer à ce vent chargé d'odeurs et de poussières étrangères. D'un bond de côté fulgurant, elle esquiva de justesse la charge de Kharx et roula dans la poussière.

Le monstre trébucha et s'écrasa durement contre le mur de pierre qu'il s'était pris de face. Avec un rugissement animal, il se releva, bien décidé à en découdre avec la Marchombre qui l'avait eu avec un piège aussi simple. Ellana brandit son poignard et se prépara à reprendre le combat. Cependant, elle n'en eu pas besoin, car l'attention du Cavalier pâle se détourna d'elle. Il avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille. Celui qui marchait dans la poussière vers le Kharx dégageait une assurance animale et féroce qui étincelait dans ses prunelles rouges comme des rubis, ou comme le sang.

Quand la Porte du Chaos s'était ouverte, déversant ses torrents de feu éthéré dans la forteresse, Edwin s'était défait de ses chaines. Une force monstrueuse palpitait en lui, Ellana pouvait le sentir, une force meurtrière toute dirigée contre le Cavalier pâle et sa consœur. Le Frontalier était métamorphosé et son regard sombre, fixé droit sur son adversaire, abritait un brasier infernal auxquels ses ennemis ne pourraient échapper.

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle secousse ébranla la forteresse. Marchombres et Envoleurs levèrent les yeux vers les murs qui se lézardaient de fissures. Salim essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage. La lame d'un Envoleur avait creusé un sillon peu profond sur son front, emportant quelques tresses au passage. Andrea, à ses côtés, soufflait puissamment. Les deux amis se soutinrent pour ne pas tomber quand le sol trembla pour la troisième fois.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? maugréa le rouquin en regardant autour de lui.

Les deux camps avaient rompu le combat. Chaque homme et chaque femme se tenait immobile. Un craquement sonore les fit sursauter et un bloc gros comme un homme se détacha du plafond pour s'écraser au milieu de champ de bataille dans un fracas de pierrailles et de poussières.

- Il faut partir ! Cria Muntjac. Cette saloperie va s'effondrer !

Sa voix de stentor éveilla les combattants et agit comme un électrochoc. Les combattants, Marchombres et Envoleurs confondus, s'ébranlèrent enfin, au moment même où un second bloc s'arrachait au plafond pour venir se briser sur les rangs mélangés. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'unisson dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie.

Salim et Andrea, blessés et fatigués, prenaient appui l'un sur l'autre. L'apprenti Marchombre avait rétracté sa greffe et aidait son ami dont la cheville avait douloureusement gonflé après qu'un Envoleur lui ait asséné un vicieux croc-en-jambe. Lui-même pressait sa main libre contre son flanc ensanglanté. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Aucune de ses blessures n'était mortelle, mais l'accumulation de coups et de coupures rendait tout son corps endolori. Il secoua la tête pour chasser le trouble de sa vision. Juste au moment où il se sentait glisser sous le poids de son ami, la large main de Muntjac saisi Andrea par l'épaule. Soulagé de sa charge, Salim se remit à courir normalement. A un mètre devant lui, il aperçut Sayanel en compagnie de Natali. Forçant l'allure, l'apprenti Marchombre parvint à le rattraper.

- Sayanel ! l'interpella le jeune homme. Il faut qu'on retourne chercher Ellana !

Le Marchombre tourna vers lui ses yeux clairs.

- Elle s'en sortira ! Je suis certain qu'elle a trouvé une autre issue pour quitter cet endroit.

Serrant les dents, Salim poursuivit sa course. Ellana trouverait une sortie. Elle avait promis de rattraper le temps perdu, alors ils se reverraient, c'était certain. L'apprenti Marchombre accéléra l'allure et, au loin, par-delà les silhouettes floues des siens et des Envoleurs, il discerna un premier rayon de soleil.

* * *

><p>Ellana roula de côté pour éviter le corps du Kharx qui traversa la pièce pour s'écraser contre la paroi opposée. Le monstre de cinq-cents kilos fractura le mur de pierre brute avec un rugissement de colère. Lançant un nouveau cri animal, il se décolla de la paroi et secoua sa carcasse épineuse couverte d'écailles rêches et rougeâtres. Sa gueule s'ouvrit, révélant des crocs blancs tranchants comme des rasoirs. Ses griffes claquèrent sur le sol. Le Kharx était digne des plus dangereux prédateurs qui peuplaient ce monde. Vorace, agressif et assoiffé de sang, il dardait sur Edwin des yeux jaunes et haineux.<p>

Face à lui, le Frontalier s'était transformé en Cavalier rouge. Et s'il avait toujours forme humaine, dans ses prunelles orageuses se lisait tout l'insatiabilité du guerrier ultime qui avait franchi la limite de l'humanité. La limite qui sépare l'homme du dieu de la guerre.

Son visage contracté par la colère se tourna vers Ellana. Pendant une seconde, la Marchombre craignit qu'il ne se transforme en monstre à l'instar du Kharx. Mais il n'en fit rien. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un filet de fumée noire.

- Ellana ! Va-t-en ! Tu dois t'échapper avant que la Reine ne détruise la forteresse ! Je vais les retenir !

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Elle se redressa brusquement, arme à la main. Il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne Edwin ici ! Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son poignard. Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir dans le combat entre Edwin et le Cavalier pâle. Face au Kharx, elle n'était qu'un moucheron.

Ellana jura et, quand elle perçut le sifflement caractéristique des flèches noires d'Harryo, elle eut tout juste le temps de se jeter au sol. La flèche siffla à quelques millimètres de sa tête.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, ma belle ! Lança la Cavalière blanche, brandissant son arc.

Le poignard de la Marchombre fendit l'air. Lâchant un cri, la Faëlle esquiva de justesse l'arme qui décrivait un tracé mortel vers sa gorge. Elle reprit contenance, esquissa un sourire victorieux, mais déjà Ellana était sur elle. Son pied la cueillit à l'estomac, puis remonta pour la heurter à la pommette. Une gerbe de sang jaillit entre les lèvres de la Cavalière blanche qui prit du recul. Elle s'essuya la bouche et grimaça en constatant la dent qui gisait sur le sol dans une flaque rouge. Une ombre meurtrière brûlait dans le regard de la Faëlle.

- Je vais te tuer, Marchombre. Je vais te tuer. Toi, toute ta famille et tous ceux qui ont le moindre lien avec toi. Je vais m'assurer qu'il ne reste plus la moindre trace de ton existence dans ce monde et dans tous les autres.

La voix de la Cavalière était froide et tranchante. Sa vindicte était infinie, sa haine absolue. Aujourd'hui, la Faëlle devait mourir. Si elle trouvait le moyen d'accomplir sa vengeance, plus personne ne serait en sécurité en Gwendalavir. Elle n'arrêterait jamais, pas avant d'avoir détruit l'Empire tout entier. Ellana se pencha et tira son second poignard de sa botte.

- Cela fait trop longtemps que tu hantes Gwendalavir, Harryo. Tu es morte, tu es juste un fantôme, rien qu'un vieux souvenir amer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais abréger tes souffrances.

Il n'en fallut pas plus.

Alors qu'une nouvelle secousse faisait trembler la forteresse, avec un hurlement de rage, Harryo dégaina son coutelas et bondit vers la Marchombre. Du métal froid avait remplacé le sang dans les veines de la jeune femme. Son corps était comme glacé par l'intensité de sa concentration. Son poignard, mû par un réflexe, contra l'attaque de la Faëlle. Ellana se déplaça de côté, frappa du pied. Mais cette fois, la Cavalière blanche était prête. Il n'était plus question de la prendre par surprise. Elle pivota sur ses hanches pour éviter le coup et son poignard fusa. Sa lame s'enfonça dans la cuisse de son adversaire, crevant le muscle de part en part, ratant de peu l'artère, ce qui aurait tué la Marchombre, et se retira d'un même mouvement fluide. Ellana serra les dents pour éviter le second coup qui aurait dû l'égorger et chercha une ouverture.

« Un combat est un seul geste. Qu'il dure une seconde ou une heure. Qu'il t'oppose à un ennemi ou dix. Un seul geste, un seul souffle. » (2)

* * *

><p>Edwin frappa du poing. Les écailles du Kharx volèrent en éclat, découvrant une portion de peau blafarde. La créature poussa un cri de colère et repartit à l'assaut. Ses griffes et ses crocs étaient des armes imparables. Le Frontalier pouvait tenir la créature à distance, mais pour l'abattre, il aurait besoin de prendre l'avantage. Car, s'il pouvait détruire la carapace du Cavalier pâle à coups de poings et de pieds, chaque attaque du Kharx était mortelle et il ne devait qu'à sa maestria du corps à corps d'avoir échappé à sa monstrueuse mâchoire.<p>

Alors qu'il esquivait un nouvel assaut meurtrier, ses yeux balayèrent la pièce. Son cœur se serra en voyant Ellana combattre seule Harryo. Cette dernière bénéficiait d'une force et de sens surhumains et, même si la Marchombre était une combattante hors pair, il craignait qu'elle ne fasse pas le poids face à une adversaire aussi dangereuse. Harryo avait plus d'expérience et était prête à tout pour remporter la victoire. Depuis des dizaines d'années, elle fomentait son retour et sa vengeance sur l'Empire tout entier. Sa haine était sans aucune mesure.

Détachant ses yeux de la silhouette de la femme qu'il aimait, Edwin se concentra sur son combat et frappa du pied sur le flanc découvert du Kharx. Des dizaines d'écailles rouges explosèrent, créant une large fissure dans l'armure du Cavalier pâle. Le Fronalier réfléchit. Il devait trouver une faiblesse. Il était capable de détruire la carapace du Kharx, mais sans arme pour finir le travail, ce n'était d'aucune utilité. Serrant les dents, il passa sous la garde de la créature et frappa du poing. Nouvelle explosion d'écailles. Dans le tumulte du combat et des pierres qui tombaient du plafond, un bruit métallique attira son attention. Du pied, le Kharx avait heurté la hache qu'il portait lorsqu'il était sous forme humaine. L'arme, lourde et épaisse, avait glissé quelques mètres plus loin et gisait sur la terre battue. A deux pas d'Ellana et Harryo. Il avait trouvé sa solution.

* * *

><p>Harryo était un vrai serpent. Elle se faufilait sous les coups d'Ellana et glissait hors de ses prises comme un serpent. Heureusement, la Marchombre n'avait pas fait l'erreur de la sous-estimer en pensant que, son domaine de prédilection étant le tir à l'arc, elle serait facilement battable en combat singulier. Le coutelas de l'archère formait un tourbillon de métal autour d'elle. La Cavalière blanche se mouvait avec souplesse et vivacité.<p>

Quant à Ellana, sa jambe la faisait souffrir et handicapait lourdement ses mouvements. C'est à peine si elle pouvait s'appuyer dessus. Du sang chaud imbibait son pantalon et coulait de sa cuisse au sol, glissant sur sa tenue de cuir et perlant sur son mollet. Face à elle, la bouche d'Harryo était en sang, un épais filet rouge avait coloré son menton et séchait maintenant sur ses lèvres. Au moins, sa blessure ne l'empêchait pas de se battre proprement. Son coutelas fusa vers le visage d'Ellana et traça un sillon brûlant sur sa joue couverte de sueur. La Marchombre grimaça en prenant appui sur sa jambe blessée et lança son talon dans le plexus solaire de la Faëlle qui recula, une main appuyée sur la poitrine. Maintenant qu'elle tenait sa chance, Ellana n'allait pas la rater. Son poignard vrombit en fendant l'air et vint se ficher avec un bruit mat dans l'épaule de la Cavalière blanche. Harryo lâcha un cri.

Pendant que la Faëlle posait la main sur la garde du poignard qui s'était fiché à l'emplacement du cœur, Ellana attendait placidement qu'elle lâche ses derniers mots avant de rendre l'âme. Les doigts sombres d'Harryo se crispèrent sur la garde du poignard, un épais filet de sang coulait de sa bouche alors qu'elle contemplait sans un mot l'arme enfoncée dans son corps. Elle tourna la tête vers Ellana, un ultime sourire sanglant s'arrachant à son visage, une dernière fois… Non, ce n'était pas fini. La Marchombre fut prise de vertige alors que son adversaire moribonde se redressait et brandissait son coutelas.

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas, Ellana, ricana-t-elle. Nous, Cavaliers, nous ne sommes pas des êtres humains. Il te faudra user d'un peu plus de force si tu veux vraiment me détruire !

Avec un rugissement de rage, elle extirpa le poignard de sa poitrine et le laissa tomber dans la poussière. Un nouveau tremblement secoua la forteresse qui tombait en ruines. La Cavalière blanche se mit en position de combat. Derrière elle, la Porte du Chaos, ouverte en grand, dispensait dans la pièce sa lumière rouge et son vent embrasé.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la Marchombre.

- Ellana !

La jeune femme sursauta. Comme mue par un sixième sens, elle dirigea son regard vers la hache abandonnée dans la poussière, juste au moment où Harryo repaissait à l'attaque. Elle s'élança pour éviter la Faëlle, roula dans la poussière et se releva, tenant entre ses mains la lourde hache de guerre du Cavalier pâle. Harryo gloussa en jaugeant l'arme, trop lourde, tenue par la Marchombre.

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Railla-t-elle.

Ellana serra le manche de bois sombre de la hache entre ses doigts. L'arme était pesante, la bouger assez rapidement pour frapper la Faëlle serait difficile. Et pourtant, elle bondit vers son adversaire et, en l'espace d'une seconde, parcourut la distance qui l'a séparait de la Cavalière blanche. Celle-ci passa à l'attaque, son coutelas fouetta l'air. Une attaque mortelle et implacable. Ellana glissa sous l'attaque, révélant la faille dans la garde de la Faëlle. La Marchombre avait évité l'inévitable parce qu'elle avait su lire les mouvements de son adversaire. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait Harryo, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de la connaître, et elle reconnaissait en elle sa plus terrible ennemie.

Jurant en voyant que la Marchombre avait évité son attaque parfaite, Harryo ne perdit pas de temps et prépara un coup de talon qui l'atteindrait sans équivoque en plein visage, de quoi la mettre au tapis une bonne fois pour toute. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage quand elle goûta à la perspective de voir la belle Marchombre violemment défigurée, sa face défoncée en une bouille de cervelle indistincte. Ce qu'elle ne prévu pas, c'était que son adversaire serait plus rapide qu'elle. Ellana pivota sur ses hanches, fit tournoyer la hache à deux mains et frappa la Cavalière blanche avec le bois de l'arme. Le coup cueillit Harryo en pleine poitrine et la propulsa plusieurs mètres en arrière. Le souffle coupé, elle roula dans la poussière.

Sans prendre le temps de vérifier si son piège avait fonctionné, Ellana brandit la hache du Cavalier pâle et la lança de toutes ses forces à travers la pièce. L'arme à double tranchant vrombit dans l'air en tournoyant et atterrit dans les mains d'Edwin qui porta le coup de grâce à son adversaire.

Le Frontalier s'effaça du buste pour esquiver un coup de griffes qui l'aurait décapité, pivota, faisant tourner la hache pour donner plus de puissance encore à son attaque, et frappa horizontalement sur le flanc découvert du Kharx. La hache, entre les mains du Cavalier rouge, fendit la chair, s'y enfonçant comme dans du beurre, fracassa la colonne vertébrale sur son passage et ressortit de l'autre côté du monstre. Coupé en deux au niveau de la taille, le Kharx tituba et laissa échapper un grognement rauque. Ses yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent sur le Frontalier, passèrent sur la Marchombre sans comprendre et se fermèrent alors qu'il basculait en arrière. Sa gueule s'ouvrit une dernière fois, cherchant à happer un dernier ennemi. Enfin, les deux mètres de muscles, d'écailles et de griffes acérées roulèrent dans la poussière de la forteresse et cessèrent de bouger.

Edwin et Ellana partagèrent un regard. Ils se rapprochèrent. Mais le répit fut de courte durée.

- Non ! Hurla Harryo en contemplant le corps inerte de son monstre.

La Marchombre, qui avait reprit son souffle, regarda la Faëlle avec tristesse.

- Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça, gronda Edwin qui tenait la hache d'une main.

Il voulu s'avancer, mais Ellana le retint d'une main posée sur son bras. Le Cavalier rouge lui lança un regard interrogateur. Sans répondre, la jeune femme se contenta de désigner la Porte du Chaos du menton. Le feu d'Helwaren était venu lécher l'embrasure de pierre de la porte. Les battants noirs se mirent à vibrer quand une silhouette nimbée de flammes se découpa dans le paysage chaotique de l'autre monde. Deux grands yeux noirs se dessinaient sur le visage infernal qu'on devinait déformé par la colère.

- La Reine, lâcha Edwin dans un souffle en se plaçant ostensiblement devant Ellana pour la protéger des flammes et du regard de la créature surgie du chaos.

Harryo, accroupie dans la poussière, avait pâli. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés en comprenant que son combat était terminé et qu'elle avait perdu. Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque d'effroi, ce fut à peine si elle remarqua le tentacule noir qui s'enroulait autour de sa cheville en dégageant un mince filet de fumée, comme la substance corrosive qui le couvrait faisait fondre le métal de sa jambière. Un deuxième tentacule agrippa la Faëlle, puis un troisième.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle d'angoisse et de colère. Lâchez-moi !

Elle rua pour défaire les appendices visqueux qui la trainaient vers la Porte du Chaos. Enfonçant ses ongles dans la terre battue, elle batailla pour échapper à leur emprise. Alors qu'elle regardait son adversaire se débattre, Ellana se souvint de ce que les Mercenaires du Chaos lui avaient montré à travers la pierre de vision. C'était de la même manière qu'Edwin avait été capturé et entrainé dans cette folie. Harryo ne pouvait échapper à son destin désormais, elle allait devoir payer le prix de la trahison.

La Marchombre ferma les yeux et posa le front sur l'épaule d'Edwin. Elle ne voulait pas voir la Cavalière blanche se débattre pour échapper à l'emprise de la Reine d'Helwaren, la voir disparaître dans le brasier qui se consumait de l'autre côté de la porte. Par le passé, elle avait été témoin de trop d'horreurs pour vouloir en ajouter encore une à ses cauchemars. En ce moment, la présence rassurante du Frontalier à ses côtés était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Ellana !

Les mains d'Edwin la saisirent pour la pousser de côté. Un bloc de pierre d'une centaine de kilos s'écrasa au sol, là où elle se tenait un instant plus tôt. La Marchombre reprit brutalement ses esprits.

- Il faut partir ! Tout va s'écrouler ! S'écria-t-elle en évitant un pan de mur qui s'écroulait.

Bientôt, la salle fut emplie de poussière et de fracas de rocher. La forteresse tombait en morceaux et chaque seconde perdue réduisait leurs chances de s'en sortir vivant. Déjà, la Porte du Chaos se fendait en mille éclats de pierre obscure, emportant dans une explosion de noir, rouge et ocre, les silhouettes fantomatiques d'Harryo et de la Reine d'Helwaren.

- Ellana, va-t-en.

La froideur qui pointait dans la voix du Frontalier fut comme un coup porté au cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Il faut que tu partes, martela-t-il. Je suis un monstre, Ellana, je suis un monstre tout comme cette chose que j'ai tuée. Ma place n'est pas dans ce monde.

- Je t'interdis du dire ça ! Non ! Je suis venue jusqu'ici pour te ramener ! Pour moi et pour ta fille ! Si tu restes, cela signifie que tu l'abandonnes !

Une ombre douloureuse passa sur le visage du Cavalier rouge.

- Comment cet enfant grandira-t-il en sachant que son père n'est même pas humain ?

Ellana sentit son cœur se fendre en contemplant l'homme brisé qui lui faisait face. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, essuya la poussière de son visage. Une secousse supplémentaire ébranla les souterrains. Il était trop tard pour s'enfuir, le piège s'était refermé sur eux. Ils seraient enterrés vivants avec les fantômes des Mercenaires du Chaos.

Au fond d'elle, elle comprenait la décision d'Edwin. Le Frontalier préférait mourir maintenant, en ayant laissé aux siens et au monde le souvenir d'un héros parti en pleine gloire, plutôt que de vivre en portant le poids des actes que la Reine lui avait commandités et en sachant qu'il resterait à jamais marqué par sa transformation en Cavalier rouge, par ce monstre qui vivait en lui.

Mais plus important encore, au fond d'elle, elle sentait palpiter une force paisible et profonde, puissante et maîtrisée, comme un souffle nouveau qui ne lui venait pas de l'air chargé de poussière des souterrains… Ellana ne craignait plus la mort, elle l'avait acceptée. Sourde au tumulte qui secouait la forteresse, elle avait plongé ses yeux dans le regard du Frontalier qui avait retrouvé sa teinte gris acier. Son âme en paix était légère, insensible à la fatigue et à la douleur qui tenaillaient son corps abîmé. Au cours de sa vie, elle avait toujours côtoyé la mort, celle des autres, et la sienne qu'elle sentait parfois toute proche. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu la certitude de vivre ses derniers instants. Elle aurait voulu vivre encore, retrouver ses amis, voir grandir Merage, guider Salim un peu plus loin sur la voie, vieillir avec Edwin et mourir à un âge avancé et incertain auprès de ses amis, d'Ewilan, Bjorn et tous les autres. Toujours elle avait imaginé mourir en toute quiétude, fermer les yeux sur les visages des gens qu'elle aimait et s'endormir avec cette image gravée sur ses rétines.

A cet instant, elle était dans le sous-sol d'une vieille forteresse qui se fracassait de toutes parts, une forteresse hantée par l'esprit des Mercenaires du Chaos, tâchée de sang par les innombrables cadavres qui y gisaient. Mais Ellana n'avait pas peur.

« Une porte entrouverte

Sur une voie jamais foulée

Sérénité »

Elle leva les mains et les posa de part et d'autre du visage résolu du Frontalier. Toute ombre de regret s'effaça de ses yeux orageux. Quand Ellana parla, la douceur de sa voix perça le bruit infernal du fracas de la pierre.

- A partir de maintenant, nous resterons toujours ensemble.

Le monde implosa dans un murmure.

* * *

><p>Les Envoleurs s'étaient dispersés, tout comme la plupart des Marchombres qui avaient pris part au combat. Salim, debout face à la montagne, attendait. Sayanel, à ses côtés, était plongé dans un silence grave. Une dizaine de mètres en contrebas, Andrea, Natali et Muntjac les attendaient à la lisière de la forêt. L'apprenti Marchombre fixait l'entrée de la forteresse avec espoir. La bouche de pierre crachait sans discontinuer un nuage chargé de poussière.<p>

- Allez… Ellana… Edwin… Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?…

Mais la sortie de la forteresse restait désespérément vide. La poitrine de l'apprenti Marchombre s'affaissa. Il se tourna vers Sayanel.

- C'est pas possible. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas encore là ?

Sa voix était nouée par le chagrin. Le regard de Sayanel s'obscurcit. Le vieux Marchombre resta muet. Salim ne pouvait accepter l'impensable. Ellana et Edwin allaient apparaître, là, d'un moment à l'autre.

Petit à petit, la poussière soufflée par la bouche de la forteresse retomba. Un éboulement obstruait maintenant l'entrée aux souterrains. Et aucune figure familière ne se tenait devant la montagne. Le fracas retomba. Le cœur de Salim s'emballa et il maudit le silence qui s'installait. Il maudit la main que Sayanel posa à ce moment précis, ainsi que sa voix, qui se voulait rassurante, lui disant qu'il fallait repartir. Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il ne partirait pas. Ellana avait promis qu'elle reviendrait. Alors il attendrait.

Sans même rendre un regard au maître Marchombre, Salim s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe, une main pressée sur sa blessure. Et il attendit.

Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, nimbait le flanc de la montagne d'une lumière douce et dorée. Les secondes s'égrenaient, les minutes, et les heures. Sayanel rejoignit les autres Marchombres qui établirent un campement près de la lisière. Une fois le camp monté, Natali s'approcha avec des bandages, du fil et du matériel de soin. En silence, elle nettoya sa blessure au flanc, sutura les lèvres de la plaie et partit sans un mot. Salim attendit encore. Le soleil déclina et la nuit s'installa avec une lenteur insupportable. Du campement montaient quelques éclats de voix et une odeur de viande grillée. Andrea, à l'instar de Natali, monta jusqu'à lui avec une assiette fumante. Le rouquin la posa à côté de lui. Salim n'accorda ne lui accorda pas un regard. Son ami, bouleversé et inquiet, le bouscula un peu.

- Mange, ordonna-t-il en chuchotant.

Salim leva vers lui des yeux cernés de fatigue et articula un « merci » inaudible. Andrea redescendit vers le campement. Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, l'apprenti Marchombre frissonna. Avec la nuit, de minces filets de brume moutonnaient sur le flanc de la montagne, s'installaient dans les renfoncements du terrain et couvraient de rosée l'herbe verte. La brume envahit la montagne, épaisse et froide, et bientôt, Salim ne put même plus distinguer le campement en contrebas. Il éternua et se frotta les yeux.

Puis la brume reflua. Progressivement, il put à nouveau distinguer les formes des arbres et des roches de la montagne, la lueur du feu de camp des Marchombres. Sayanel, Andrea, Muntjac et Natali s'étaient levés de leurs couches. Ils lançaient des regards à la ronde, l'air hagard. Avec une grimace douloureuse, Salim se redressa et son cœur s'arrêta.

La brume avait laissé dans l'herbe, à deux pas de lui, deux corps inertes couverts de sang et de poussière. Il y avait une femme, une femme dont la vue illumina le visage du jeune homme et fit couler des larmes de joie sur ses joues creusées par la fatigue. A côté d'elle était allongé un homme qu'il n'espérait même plus revoir, vêtu d'une armure étrange, le visage contracté par la douleur. Salim s'élança, dérapa dans l'herbe et s'accroupit près de ses amis pour tâter leur pouls. Ils étaient vivants !

- Ellana ! Edwin !

(1) Bottero (Pierre), _Le Pacte des Marchombres. L'intégrale_. Paris, Rageot, 2012, page 1006.

(2) Bottero (Pierre), _Le Pacte des Marchombres_. _Ellana la prophétie_. Paris, Rageot, 2008, page 136

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que le cliffhanger n'est pas trop méchant ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour me dire quelles scènes supplémentaires vous voudriez voir dans le dossier final. A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !<strong>

**PS: je vous avoue que ce chapitre aurait dû être posté avant mais... pendant que je le relisais, j'ai zappé à la télé - parce que j'aime bien avoir un bruit de fond quand j'écris, télé ou radio - et je suis tombée sur la fin du Seigneur des Anneaux, à la fin de la bataille de Minas Tirith. Vous me pardonnez ? **


	20. Rien ne finit jamais vraiment

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction qui dure depuis 2009 !**

**J'ai plusieurs choses à dire avant de vous laisser lire, si vous le voulez bien…**

**Tout d'abord, merci. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une fanfiction, mais votre soutien m'a permis d'aller jusqu'au bout de mon projet – et c'est la première fois que je mène à bien un si grand projet ! Alors, cette fanfiction, c'est un peu comme si je l'avais écrite avec vous. J'ai souvent voulu abandonner, et vous l'avez bien vu, quand je mettais trèèès longtemps à poster un nouveau chapitre. Ca a été dur. Je me sentais nulle. Et finalement, voilà le dernier chapitre – et je suis très fière de moi !**

**Ensuite, ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire, pour plusieurs raisons, et peut-être pas celles auxquelles on s'attend après plus de trois ans à travailler sur ce projet. La première est que, en écrivant la dernière ligne du chapitre 19, j'ai su que c'était fini. Le chapitre 19 est pour moi le dernier de la fanfiction et le vingtième n'est qu'un petit épilogue qui me permet de clore cette histoire. C'est dans le chapitre précédent que le combat final a eu lieu, que tout s'est terminé. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre 20, ça a été, pour moi, comme de me forcer à mettre mes idées sur papier – ou sur clavier – au début d'une histoire. Comme un premier pas difficile. La fanfiction est terminée depuis le chapitre précédent, qui, en comparaison, a été facile à écrire, instinctif.**

**Et la deuxième raison de cette attente prolongée pour voir la fin de la fanfiction, elle vient aussi du chapitre 19, et j'ai hésité à l'écrire en commentaire, à cet endroit. Car vous risquez d'être déçus, voire blessés. Depuis que j'ai commencé à poster mes chapitres de façon régulière, je constatais dans mes statistiques que vous étiez au rendez-vous, que le dimanche, lundi et mardi, les CDA étaient très fréquentés. J'étais ravie. Ce chapitre 19 a été lu de nombreuses fois, statistiques à l'appui encore. Je le considère comme un de mes meilleurs, je suis vraiment contente de mon final et de la tournure des évènements qui ont mené jusque là. Et pourtant… je n'ai eu aucun retour. Je sais qu'à chaque chapitre je peux compter sur les commentaires avisés de Forever Yours Gentleman, elle n'est pas en cause naturellement (tu sais que je t'adore !). Mais de toutes les autres personnes qui ont lu… je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit. Est-ce que c'était bien ? Est-ce que quelque chose vous a déplu ? Je sais qu'on se dit souvent qu'on préfère attendre la fin de la fanfiction pour commenter, vu le nombre de fanfictions qui sont abandonnées. Mais là… c'était la fin, vous étiez certain de connaître toute l'histoire, et ce chapitre que j'ajoute aujourd'hui ne sert qu'à donner des nouvelles des différents héros de la fanfiction et à prolonger un peu le dénouement. Voilà, je ne sais toujours pas si c'était une bonne idée de vous avouer ma déception. Je prends certainement le risque de vous faire fuir ou de vous mettre en colère, mais il fallait que je le dise. Car sans reviews et mp, je n'aurais jamais poursuivi cette fanfiction et vous n'auriez jamais eu la fin. Quand on écrit une fanfic, on n'a pas besoin d'argent, de commentaires ultra-élogieux ou que sais-je… on a juste besoin de savoir que ce qu'on écrit vous intéresse. Juste ça. Et… je me sens un peu triste, je n'y peux rien, de savoir que j'ai fait tout ça et que, malgré le nombre de vues, il n'y a personne pour me donner son avis (mis à part les quelques reviewers fidèles qui ont toute ma gratitude). Je ne peux pas être en colère contre vous parce que vous ne m'avez pas donné votre avis, car même si je ne vous connais pas, on a, en quelque sorte, partagé une aventure. Mais, s'il vous plaît, à l'avenir, quand vous lirez des fanfictions qui vous plaisent, et surtout des fanfictions en cours, communiquez avec l'auteur, parce que c'est la seule chose dont on a besoin pour continuer.**

**Un long discours pour ce début de la fin… Je tenais à le faire, car c'est ma dernière fanfiction, et que j'adore ce site, les gens que j'y ai rencontrés, et écrire des fanfictions a été un réel plaisir. Je veux que les gens continuent à écrire de belles fanfictions, alors n'oubliez pas d'encourager les auteurs. Je reviendrai commentez les fanfictions que j'aime et peut-être poster quelques one-shot, mais plus de grand projet pour moi ! Ce fut un réel plaisir, merci pour ces belles années et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>20. Rien ne finit jamais vraiment<strong>

_L'Amour est une clef qui ouvre la voie à toutes les possibles._

**Merwyn Ril'Avalon**(1)

_Quatre ans plus tard…_

C'était le début de l'été. La silhouette ronde et dorée du soleil se découpait dans un ciel indigo au-dessus de la Citadelle. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver plusieurs fois par an. Les quartiers royaux du palais de la famille Til'Illan étaient pleins de bruits et de vie. Dans les vastes jardins, une grande table avait été dressée. Les convives étaient rassemblés près du plan d'eau tandis que l'on acheminait victuailles et boissons vers le banquet.

Edwin apparut dans l'embrasure de l'a porte qui donnait sur le jardin. Dans ses bras, Destan s'était réveillé et tenait le col de la tunique de son père dans ses petites mains potelées. Le soleil se reflétait dans ses grands yeux d'argent et sur sa peau légèrement rosée. Sa tête toute ronde était surmontée d'une épaisse tignasse blonde comme les blés. Le Frontalier toucha la joue du garçonnet du bout des doigts. Destan ouvrit la bouche pour parler et gazouilla un langage inintelligible. Esquissant un sourire, Edwin descendit les quelques marches qui menaient aux jardins.

Près de l'étang, Salim et Bjorn parlaient à voix haute et riaient à gorge déployée. Le chevalier ponctuait ses paroles de grands gestes et manqua à plusieurs reprises d'accidentellement frapper Akiro et Daïd, qui le fixait d'un mauvais en buvant sa bière. Le rêveur, qui avait été victime d'un Mercenaires du Chaos, avait échappé de peu à la mort. C'est après cette épreuve qu'il avait décidé de quitter sa confrérie pour parcourir le monde et dispenser ses services à travers les villes de l'Empire.

Assis sur un banc sous un arbre en fleur, Duom Nil'Erg et Hander Til'Illan discutaient calmement, pendant que, non loin d'eux, Siam, Joori et Ewilan avaient allongé leurs jambes dans l'herbe pendant que Merage courait en riant autour d'elles. Puis la jeune Frontalière bondit sur ses pieds et entreprit d'attraper la petite chipie. Merage cavalait dans le jardin, secouant ses longues et épaisses boucles sombres, tandis que Siam la talonnait, les bras tendus devant elle pour la saisir.

- Maman ! Maman ! Cria la fillette en se réfugiant contre la jambe de sa mère.

Ellana souleva sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

- Maman ! Marraine Siam !

- Alors ma libellule, tu galopes comme le vent ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Non ! Répondit catégoriquement la fillette sur un ton contrarié. Une libellule ne galope pas, maman ! Moi, je vole !

La Marchombre leva les yeux au ciel et posa un baiser sur le front de Merage avant de la déposer. La petite partit comme un boulet de canon et bondit brutalement sur Bjorn.

- Tonton Bjorn ! Cria-t-elle avec joie.

Le colosse éclata d'un rire bourru et la hissa au-dessus de sa tête. Pendant près de cinq minutes, il fit tournoyer son infatigable nièce dans les airs, jusqu'à ce que lui-même, complètement étourdi, ne tombe sur ses fesses dans l'herbe grasse.

Ellana toucha le bras de Joori.

- Je crois qu'il va bientôt te falloir penser à fonder une famille. Regarde-moi ce parrain gâteau !

La jeune femme fit la moue, l'air de dire que Bjorn n'aurait qu'à attendre encore avant de devenir père.

Ellana retint une grimace en voyant Merage gambader autour des convives. A travers sa petite robe blanche, au niveau de l'omoplate, elle voyait l'ombre de la marque qu'elle portait sur le dos. La seule trace qu'il restait d'Helwaren. Lorsque la fillette avait eu un an, un tatouage étrange avait fleuri sur son dos, à l'image de celui que portait son père sur tout le corps. Et Destan ? Quelques jours avant la fête, en lui donnant son bain, elle avait remarqué trois traits noirs sur son bras. Elle avait de suite su qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la peinture avec laquelle il jouait ou de quelque blessure accidentelle. Ses enfants, tout comme leurs parents, avaient été marqués par les combats contre les Mercenaires du Chaos et les Cavaliers d'Helwaren.

La vue de ces dessins noirs sur la peau des gens qu'elle aimait était douloureuse, mais elle pouvait l'endurer. Tout était fini. Enfin, pas vraiment. Désormais, il ne restait plus que le bonheur. Et puis, il fallait aussi qu'elle apprenne à Merage à ne pas régler tous ses conflits sur le fil de son sabre pour enfant. Ellana se rendait compte qu'elle avait trop souvent laissé sa fille à la Citadelle, et prit comme résolution de l'emmener avec elle sur les routes la prochaine fois. En effet, les premières années, elle n'avait pu se résoudre, malgré l'amour infini qu'elle portait à sa famille, à rester plus d'un mois dans les Marches du Nord. L'appel de la vie sauvage, comme ironisait Edwin, était trop fort. Elle avait souvent imaginé qu'elle n'élèverait pas Merage comme une Frontalière, mais comme une jeune fille du monde, qui en connaîtrait les arcanes et les secrets. Au lieu de ça, la petite princesse était devenue la digne fille de son père ! La fillette avait un caractère trempé dans le fer et affichait déjà ses ambitions de diplomate.

Une fois, elle l'avait surprise en train de parlementer avec son grand-père pour avoir un poney à son anniversaire. « Grand père ! Je vais avoir quatre ans ! Maman m'a appris à chevaucher Murmure et papa m'a promis que quand je serai grande j'aurai un cheval ! Mais je suis grande maintenant ! Allez, s'il te plaît grand-père ! » Elle avait fait la moue, puis, remarquant que ça ne fonctionnait pas et que Hander Til'Illan en avait vu d'autres, elle avait adopté la technique des yeux larmoyants. « Je suis la meilleure de la classe d'escrime et j'ai réussi tous mes contrôles de géographie et de calcul mental… » Le vieux monarque avait posé une main sur les cheveux de sa petite-fille avec un sourire entendu. A son anniversaire, Merage avait reçu un magnifique poney à la robe mouchetée qu'elle avait prénommé Lilim, un trait d'humour, en référence à la façon dont elle appelait Salim avant de savoir articuler correctement. Ellana et Edwin avaient été pris d'un fou rire. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en se remémorant cet épisode et se tourna vers le Frontalier qui arrivait.

En ce moment, Edwin avançait dans le jardin, son fils dans les bras. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la destruction de la forteresse et de la Porte du Chaos. Si le tatouage obscur qui couvrait son corps avait persisté et s'était transmis jusqu'à ses enfants, il était redevenu l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Le Cavalier rouge sanguin et tourmenté était mort dans la forteresse. Le retour à la vie avait été difficile, mais il avait surmonté cette épreuve, pour celle qu'il aimait et pour sa fille.

Une fois la Porte du Chaos détruite, Edwin et Ellana avaient perdu connaissance. Salim et Sayanel ainsi que quelques Marchombres qui avaient affronté les Envoleurs les avaient retrouvés aux abords de l'entrée de la montagne, inconscients. Deux heures avaient suffit à Ellana pour se réveiller. La Marchombre s'était précipitée vers Edwin. Elle avait senti son pouls régulier, sa respiration profonde. Il semblait plongé dans un état comateux. Les Marchombres avaient alors construit une civière de fortune avec des branchages et des cordes sur laquelle ils avaient installé Edwin et ils l'avaient attelée à une de leurs montures. Trois jours durant, le Frontalier était resté inconscient, parfaitement immobile, sans témoigner le moindre signe vie. Seuls les battements de son cœur et la chaleur de son corps prouvaient encore qu'il était vivant.

Plus tard, Edwin lui avait raconté que la Reine d'Helwaren l'avait contacté durant sa léthargie. Dans son sommeil, il avait senti sa présence encore tout brûlante de colère et avait entendu le timbre rauque et amer de sa voix.

« Je te libère de ton servage, Cavalier rouge. L'unique porte menant à ton Empire ayant été détruite, je me vois forcée de trouver un autre salut pour mon monde… Mais il y a d'autres portes et d'autres mondes, et je trouverai ce que je cherche, avait-elle soufflé dans son esprit. »

La suite, il ne l'avait pas racontée à la Marchombre. Il se devait de garder certains secrets.

Après avoir entendu les mots de la Reine, Edwin avait attendu quelques instants avant de s'exprimer. S'il avait été éveillé, une boule d'angoisse se serait formée dans sa gorge alors qu'il formulait sa question. Sa voix résonna si faiblement dans l'obscurité de son inconscience qu'il douta qu'elle fût réelle. Pourtant, les quatre mots qu'il avait articulés parvinrent jusqu'à la souveraine, quatre mots porteurs de tous ses espoirs.

« Suis-je redevenu humain ? »

La Reine d'Helwaren prit son temps avant de répondre et, sans la voir, Edwin sut qu'à ce moment elle arborait un de ses sourires sibyllins.

« A toi de me le dire. »

Et sa présence s'était comme évaporée. Elle était partie et le Frontalier sut qu'il n'aurait jamais de réponse à sa question. D'Helwaren et de sa condition de Cavalier rouge il conserva sa force surhumaine, ses sens aiguisés, et même sa santé de fer. Ainsi que la bête assoupie au fond de ses entrailles. La puissance brute et violente qu'il avait déchainée lors de son combat contre le Cavalier pâle était depuis lors restée logée à l'intérieur de lui, comme un feu qui couvait, comme un volcan endormi. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Aux yeux de tous, il était redevenu leur ami Edwin. Cependant, lui savait la vérité. Il n'était pas tout à fait humain. Le présent de la Reine palpitait toujours dans sa poitrine. C'était là une arme puissante. Si l'ombre osait à nouveau se profiler sur ceux qu'il aimait, il serait prêt à en faire usage. La puissance du Cavalier rouge ne lui faisait plus peur, il l'avait acceptée.

En posant maintenant les yeux sur ses enfants, Merage et Destan, il voyait en eux un pouvoir similaire. Dans leur sang coulait une force indomptable qui leur ferait surmonter toutes les épreuves, les protégerait de toute maladie et les porterait au-delà des limites humaines.

* * *

><p>La journée touchait à sa fin. Le soleil avait disparu derrière un pic acéré de la Chaine du Poll, plongeant le jardin dans la pénombre et dans le froid. Salim et Ellana étaient accoudés sur un balcon qui surplombait une grande partie de la Citadelle. Les enfants étaient couchés et, dans la salle principale, le vin et la bière coulaient à flot. Salim pouffa en entendant des éclats de voix et tira Ellana de ses pensées.<p>

- Espérons que Bjorn ne se mettra pas à chanter des chansons paillardes et à faire un strip tease comme l'année dernière ! Maître Duom est encore sous le choc, il ne le regarde plus de la même façon depuis ce jour-là !

La Marchombre fit un geste machinal, agrippa une tresse sur la tête du jeune homme et tira.

- Aïe ! Eh ho ! Je te signale que je ne suis plus un gamin, alors il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes avec ça ! râla le Marchombre.

Marchombre… Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que Salim avait complété son apprentissage, et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à le voir autrement que comme son disciple. Il avait raison, c'était un homme maintenant, plus un gamin. Malgré les épreuves, il avait conservé son exubérance juvénile, son immense sourire et sa faconde fleurie. Leurs joutes verbales lui manquaient, tout comme leur complicité, mais Ellana devait se faire une raison. L'oiseau pouvait voler de ses propres ailes, il n'avait plus besoin de son aide. Ce qu'il lui restait à apprendre, le temps et l'expérience le lui enseigneraient. L'oiseau avait quitté le nid. Et quel bel oiseau. Avec des yeux aimants, comme une mère, elle le regardait avancer sur la voie, une voie un peu différente de la sienne, la voie Salim, unique, tracée si nettement devant les pas du jeune homme qu'elle-même, quelques fois, semblait être capable de la voir.

Salim était devenu un Marchombre bien différent d'elle. Dès la fin de son apprentissage, le jeune homme s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le combat de la guilde contre les Envoleurs, alors qu'Ellana elle-même n'avait jamais été tentée de s'engager à ce point dans le duel qui opposait l'harmonie au chaos. Salim était devenu un combattant et un traqueur hors pair. Quant aux Envoleurs, ils s'étaient érigés en un groupe indépendant, qui combattait farouchement les Marchombres. Envoleurs et Marchombres étaient des frères ennemis. Les Envoleurs étaient comme le reflet antithétique des Marchombres dans un miroir déformé.

Avançant la main, Ellana toucha la cicatrice qui barrait la gorge de son élève. Le souvenir d'une blessure qui avait failli lui coûter la vie peu après la fin de son apprentissage. Agacé, Salim repoussa sa main et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Chengkrang, grommela le jeune homme entre ses dents. Il m'a fait ça lors de notre deuxième rencontre. C'est le champion des Envoleurs.

- C'est un homme dangereux. Beaucoup de Marchombres le craignent.

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je dois m'occuper de son cas. Mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas encore assez fort. Un jour je le serai, et ce jour-là, je te jure que je l'aurai.

Un pli déterminé barra le front de Salim. Il fixait l'horizon d'un regard dur, comme s'il soupçonnait qu'un Envoleur sorte des ténèbres pour s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aimait et qui chahutaient encore dans la salle principale. Puis il s'ébroua et, le plus naturellement du monde, offrit un de ses immenses sourires à son mentor.

- Mais je ne veux pas parler de ce pignouf maintenant ! On est là pour se retrouver et s'amuser, non ?

Maître et élève éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Ellana ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme pour le faire râler. Le jeune homme se dégagea en riant et se dirigea vers la salle principale. Avant d'y entrer, Salim leva les bras vers le ciel et esquissa un pas de danse. Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Et moi qui croyais que tout serait fini avec la défaite des Mercenaires du Chaos ! Il reste beaucoup de combats à mener… et tant d'aventures à vivre !

Ellana sourit en regardant son élève disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Quelles que soient les aventures que leur promettait l'avenir, elle voulait profiter de ces instants de bonheur avec sa famille et ses proches. Pour une fois, aucune ombre menaçante ne se profilait à l'horizon et, malgré le voile de la nuit qui couvrait les Marches du Nord, elle se sentait baignée dans une lumière douce et chaude. Salim avait raison, d'autres aventures l'attendaient au prochain virage, mais elles patienteraient encore un peu, et laisseraient aux compagnons un repos bien mérité. Lentement, Ellana rejoignit ses amis à l'intérieur, ainsi que les bras du Frontalier qui l'attendaient.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ? souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme laissa la chaude quiétude du bonheur l'envahir.

- Parce que l'unique aventure que je désire vivre est ici et nous allons faire en sorte qu'elle dure le plus longtemps possible. Qu'en dis-tu ?

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>1 Bottero (Pierre), <em>La Quête d'Ewilan<em>. _L'intégrale_. Paris, Rageot, 2010, page 507.

**Et voilà... c'est fini... je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, il vous reste juste à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre et de la fanfiction... Je me sens... fatiguée ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir raconté tout ce que j'avais à raconter et que je peux tourner la page. J'ai passé de bons moments à écrire cette histoire et à lire vos commentaires. Merci.**

**Avant qu'on ne se quitte, je vais vous reparler de mon projet de relire et corriger toute la fanfiction (la Porte du Chaos et les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse). J'avais demandé dans le dernier chapitre si vous aviez des idées de petites scènes supplémentaires que je pourrais ajouter, mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse à ce sujet. Je voulais vous préparer un dossier et proposer à ceux qui veulent de vous l'envoyer (en document PDF ou Word). Il faut que je sache ce que vous en pensez, sinon je finis ici la fanfiction et je passe à autre chose. N'hésitez donc pas à me le dire dans vos commentaires où à m'envoyer un mp. **

**Dans le cas où il y aurait assez de demandes, je mettrai une annonce sur cette fanfiction, une sorte de chapitre supplémentaires mais avec des informations pour ceux qui sont intéressés.**

**Sur ce, eh bien, je suppose qu'on se dit simplement "au revoir"? J'espère vous croiser de temps à autres sur le site ! De mon côté, je vais essayer de commencer une histoire personnelle et de la finir (j'ai plein d'histoires commencées et jamais terminées sur mon pc !). Je pense que je me suis prouvée à moi-même que j'étais capable, avec de la volonté et beaucoup d'encouragements, de mener à bien un projet d'assez grande taille, donc j'espère que cette fois ça marchera. **

**Au revoir ! Et merci pour tout !**


	21. Quelques informations

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Chose promise chose due, je poste ici pour vous proposer les deux documents PDF qui contiennent les versions corrigées de « La Porte du Chaos » et « Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse ». Malheureusement, comme je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de demandes, il n'y aura pas de scènes supplémentaires (et disons aussi que j'ai assez rapidement tourné la page depuis la fin des CDA).**

**Il y a plusieurs façons de faire pour vous procurer ces documents !**

**La première : il vous suffit de vous rendre sur mon profil. Vous trouverez les liens vers les documents juste après ma petite présentation. Il ne vous restera plus qu'à cliquer sur "télécharger" ou à faire un clic droit pour enregistrer le document.**

**La seconde : si pour une raison inconnue ça ne fonctionne pas, je vous invite à m'envoyer un mp contenant votre adresse email. Comme je passe plusieurs fois par semaine sur ce site, je vous enverrai les documents endéans les jours qui suivent.**

**Merci d'avoir lu mes fanfictions ! **

**Merci à Myrtille-mumu, Ellanta, Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura, Ombre d'un rêve, Morgane, Leylani-sama, Selene233, Emichlo, Oliana, Ewilan Obstat, Ellana Undomiel, Camille, Alice, Noxae, Ipiutiminelle, "Une fane", et Cerio pour leurs reviews et leurs mp !**

**Et, par-dessus tout, un infini merci à Forever Yours Gentleman ! Tu as toute ma gratitude ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes textes en détail et d'écrire de longs commentaires pour m'aider à m'améliorer ! On reste en contact !**

**Au revoir à tous, à un de ces jours, peut-être !**


End file.
